Fire and Ice
by Kaien1123
Summary: When two equally skilled hunters with equally massive egos meet, it would certainly not end well. Coerced into a partnership neither side wants, elite hunters Siegfried and Eris must put aside their differences in order to fend off an incoming threat - one that threatens to destroy the Hunter's Guild permanently. 4U/GenU/hints of World. *REWRITE HAS BEEN POSTED. iGNORE THIS ONE*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Fire King and the Ice Queen**

"Welcome to the Hunter's Guild!" A guild receptionist waved at a hunter clad in G-rank Rathalos gear. Behind him, trailed a mob of hunters and huntresses.

"Yo, I'm like your biggest fan! Can I party up with you?"

"I've heard so much about you. Party up with me please!"

"C'mon man, party up with me!"

"No, me!"  
"Me!"

"I'm the better hunter here. Only I deserve to join him."

"Bullshit!"

Said hunter simply ignored them and quietly slipped away, leaving his fans arguing outside the guild hall. 'Pfft, like hell I'll party up with them.' The hunter approached the quest board and was busy choosing a quest. His eyes landed on a specific quest which involved slaying a Silver Rathalos and Gold Rathian. 'This will do I guess.' His hand reached for the quest sheet. At the same time another hand reaches for the same quest sheet. Their hands came into contact with each other.

"Oi! Hands off, that quest is mine."

"Really? I was certain that I reached for it first. Besides, a quest of that caliber can only be handled by someone skilled in that field of expertise." The hunter glances at the direction of the voice. He was greeted by a pair of amber colored eyes, long silver colored hair and a cold stare . It was a huntress, clad in what looked like G-rank Barioth gear.

"Are you mocking me woman?"

" _Mocking_ is commoners term and thus, is incorrect. The correct derogatory term would be deriding." She smirked. "I doubt you even know what that means. As expected from a commoner."

"Yeah, you are mocking me. So, you think a "commoner" like me can't handle this sort of task. Frankly, I'm quite offended."

The huntress scoffed at his remark, "Yes, because judging by your choice of apparel and…weapon, I would say there's a chance you might not come back here alive."

"Oh, so you're saying, that because of my G-rank Rathalos gear and my Greatsword, I won't come back alive? Sounds to me like you're concerned for my wellbeing. I'm flattered." He flashed a sarcastic grin. The huntress gave him a cold glare.

"Concerned? As if. Commoners like you don't concern me. I was only concerned on what to do with your gear when your gone. I just can't simply let good gear like that go to waste." She retorted. "I was thinking of giving it to my Father. Perhaps he, an old man could make better use of that gear than its previous owner."

"Oh, so now you're saying my gear is good. If you're going to complement me, say it clearly to my face next time _babe_." He snickered at his own remark.  
"Don't you dare call me… _babe_. Like hell will I be with commoners like you."

"Still going with the "commoner" thing. Also, when did _it_ suddenly lead to the topic of relationships?"

"Ask that yourself, disrespecting, lowlife, idiot commoner…"

"What did you just call me you bitch?!" The tension escalated in the room. Other hunters and huntresses noticed two hunters going at it. They moved closer, curious as to what the two hunters were bickering about. "No way… Is that, Siegfried the Fire King and Eris the Ice Queen?"

Everyone in the hall muttered to one another.

"I heard about those two. Two very skilled, elite hunters who always work solo. Siegfried was known for his fiery temperament and is a monster during a hunt. Eris's cold glare could make any hunter cower in fear. Coupled with her ruthlessness during a hunt, she is also quite the monster."

"I also heard they reject anyone who wishes to party up with them."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"I heard the last time anyone partied up with either of them, poor bastards never saw the light of day."

"They look really mad."

"Think they're going to fight?"

"I don't know, but if they do it would provide quite the spectacle."

Siegfried and Eris glared at each other, fury can be seen in their eyes.

"As expected from a commoner like you, always quick to anger. Can't handle a few insults from a woman, can't you?"

"I've handled my fair share of bitchy women thank you very much. I can say the same to you, _Your Majesty_." He sarcastically replied. The situation only escalated as they continued to insult each other. Both were just about to unsheathe their weapons when…

" Well, well what do we have here?" A short, stout Wyverian man approached them. Everyone stopped and stared at the small figure standing before them.

"Guild Master…" They said in union.

The Guild Master scanned the two bickering hunters. "Siegfried, Eris. Two elite hunters, here in my Guild Hall? Hohoho!" Siegfried and Eris looked at him in confusion.

"It would seem as if you both are after the same quest. Might I suggest a solution to this predicament?" He approached the quest board and reached for the quest sheet. He brought it to the reception table. Picking up a feather pen, he scribbled down something on the paper before handing it over to the Guild Receptionist. She looked at him in confusion but nodded in agreement and stamped the paper. She handed it over to the Guild Master.

"To solve this problem, I signed both your names on the paper. That way you both could do the quest. As the Guild Master, I order you two to complete the quest and return me. Think of it as a favor of sorts." He winked at both of them. Siegfried and Eris blinked twice in unison.

"WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fire and Ice aren't very Nice**

"Curses… The gods really hate me, do they?" Siegfried muttered to himself. On his left was a large cart filled with camp supplies which was pulled by an Aptonoth. They were on their way to the campsite, located at the Tower. As of the moment, Siegfried and Eris were tasked to safely escort the supplies to their base camp. Their objective is to slay a Silver Rathalos and Gold Rathian that have taken the Tower as their home. Apparently, the site was a source of some ancient artifacts that are worth a fortune. Their contractor wishes to collect these treasures but can't do it when a pair of Wyverns have taken refuge there.

He takes a quick glance at the huntress walking in front of the cart. The huntress, known as Eris was supposed to be his hunting partner. Their first meeting wasn't a pleasant one as a result, the Guild Master forced them to partner up with one another in this quest. They had both agreed to not talk to one another and will only converse during combat with a monster.

'Can't believe this bitch is supposed to be partner' He thought to himself.

'Can't believe this idiot is supposed to be my partner' She thought to herself.

They continued their walk with silence until they finally arrive at the base of the tower.

"Ok nya~ We will take it from here nya~ We will bring the stuff, up the tower. Feel free to explore the tower before the hunt begins~ said the Felyne Carriage driver. The Aptonoth growled in response. The Felyne Carriage driver waved them goodbye. "Good Luck nya~" They soon parted ways, leaving Siegfried and Eris alone at the entrance to the tower.

'Damn this map. Why did it have to be so confusing?' thought Siegfried as he checks his map. 'Ughh, why did they have to make the tower so conf- 'Eris snickered at him.

"Oi, what are you laughing at?"

"Oh, I'm simply laughing at how pathetic you are. You call yourself an elite hunter, yet you can't properly read a map. How preposterous."

That was the last straw. "The hell did you just say?!"

"You've heard me. Pathetic."

"Why you little…" He unsheathed his sword. Oddly she seemed unfazed by his threat. A sly smile forms around her lips. She waves her index finger in the air, "Remember what the Guild Master said before we left?"

 _"_ _Oh yeah, before you go…If any harm were to befall on any of you that's not because of the monster, I will personally strip both of your rights as hunters." He waved Siegfried's and Eris's hunter cards in front of them, scissor in one hand. "You wouldn't…" said Siegfried._

 _"_ _Oh yes I would." He grinned devilishly._

 _"_ _You're bluffing…"_

 _"_ _Oh, am I?" He moved the scissors closer to the cards._

 _"_ _Stop joking."_

 _"_ _I'm not joking Siegfried, Eris. You both have to promise me you won't fight each other."_

 _"_ _NO!"_

 _The Guild Master sighed. "You leave me no choice then. It was nice working with you two." He used the scissors to cut a portion of their hunter cards._

 _"_ _NOOOO!" they screamed in unison. The Guild Master stopped, a smirk appeared on his face. "Oh, what's this?"_

 _Half-heartedly, Siegfried stepped up. He looked at Eris and she nodded in agreement._

 _"_ _F-f-fine we ag-agree to no h-hurt each other…Ok? Now please don't cut our cards! It's like the only thing we have!_

 _"_ _The only thing YOU have." Eris corrected. "I can live perfectly fine as a regular citizen. Although…" Her cheeks reddened a little, "I guess, life as a citizen would be really boring so I guess I have to agree with you…"_

 _"_ _S-see we both consent to the idea. Now please don't cut our cards!"_

 _The Guild Master grinned, "See, that wasn't too hard."_

"Damn you…" Siegfried said as he sheathes his sword.

Eris giggled. "Now, then let's be on our way, shall we?" Siegfried grumbled but soon followed suit. The path to the base camp involved ten flights of stairs. Coupled, with the numerous Remobra hanging around the Tower, it provides both a decent workout and challenge for hunters willing to trudge their way to the top of the tower. For elite hunters like Siegfried and Eris however, these Remobra are nothing more than a mild annoyance.

The two hunters slowly trudged their way up the steps, occasionally swiping at any Remobra that dares attack them.

"Try to keep up please, I don't want the Rathalos and Rathian to get bored waiting for your sorry ass."

"Oh, shut up, this Greatsword is godamn heavy. And what happened to our agreement? Hmmm, you must really want to talk to me, do you?" He smirked at her.

"W-hat?! N-no that's…" She stuttered, her face reddening.

'Hahhah, it seems like I won this one.' he thought.

"W-well whatever. Let's not focus on that." She quickened her pace, quickly leaving Siegfried behind.

'Heh, I guess even a stoic, cold ice queen can easily melt'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tower Summit**

"Took you long enough." Remarked Eris. She had just finished setting up the place when Siegfried arrived at base camp. She stood up from her seat, hands on her hips. "Welcome to Basecamp…cretin."

"Oi! This Greatsword is really heavy, plus those stupid Remobras keep on pestering me. And don't call me cretin! Freakin bitch…" his voice trailed off. He set down his weapon beside him as he took a seat near the bonfire. He took off his helmet, revealing medium length fire-red hair. 'Man, I'm beat' he thought to himself. To his surprise, a hand offered him a piece of steak. The hand belonged to none other than the Ice Queen herself. Surprised at her sudden generosity, he sat and stared.

"Are you taking the steak or what? My arm is getting tired. And don't stare at me. Your glare will affect my performance for tomorrows battle."

"Oh…sorry. I'm just surprised as to why you're being nice to me." He bit into the steak. Oddly enough, it didn't taste as good as it used too. 'Is she really the Ice Queen?'

Eris blinked twice before she gave him one of her signature cold, hard death glares.  
"Nice? Who said I'm being nice? I'm merely offering you food, so you don't disturb me while I rest. What? Were you thinking of something else, you lecherous man?" She turned her body while covering her chest with her arms.

'That's the Ice Queen alright' he thought as he takes a sip of ale. 'Also…I'm not that kind of guy! Do you honestly think I would want to touch those voluptuous, nice sized br-What the hell am I thinking?!'

"If you will excuse me. I'll be heading to bed now." She gets up and heads towards the tent.

"Good night." He calls out to her. She doesn't reply.

'Pfft, couldn't hurt to at least reply' he thought as he takes another sip of ale.

 _The next morning…_

Eris was awoken by the sound of loud cursing and shouting. She rubs her eyes as she steps out of the tent. In front of her was Siegfried, fully armored. He was panting. In front of him was his sword, which appeared to be lodged in the ground.

"What the heck do you think you're doing. You woke me up from my sleep."

"Oh, good morning Eris. Sleep well?"

"No, thanks to you." She glances at her surroundings and notices that the ground and wall were shattered at some points. "Remind me again on what you are doing?"

"Oh, this? Just my early morning fencing. I've noticed that my swings were quite slow, and I wanted to change that. I ran into a bit of a problem here with the area. My sword constantly gets stuck in the stone whenever I swing down. It's freakin hard to pull it out." He grabs the hilt of the sword and pulls hard.

"Stupid sword…Hey, mind giving me a hand here?"

Eris scoffed at him. "Like hell, I will help you. Your sword, your problem. Besides I have better things to do." She promptly heads back to the tent.

"Oi, I need help here. Oi! Oi!"

 _An hour later…_

SMACK!

Siegfried was awoken by a painful smack to his head. "What the hell…" He looks up to see Eris, fully armored, one hand on her hip and one hand holding her longsword. "Wake up sleepyhead."

Siegfried grumbled, "You could have said that before you smacked me in the head with the hilt of your sword."

"Oh, would you prefer me to not wake you up next time. That's fine. I wasn't keen on waking you up either way. But I was feeling extra generous today. I don't ever do things like this, especially to the likes of commoners like you. But seeing that we are supposed to be hunting together...consider this a favor. Unless…you want me to take all the rewards for myself? I agree with the latter."

'Speaking to me in a condescending manner eh? As expected of the Ice Queen.'

Siegfried stood up and stretched his muscles. Picking up his sword and supplies he heads towards Eris. She was busy sharpening her sword with a whetstone. Seeing that Eris was preparing for the hunt herself, he decided to prepare too. He takes out a vial of Dash Juice and gulps it down. The juice instantly removes his grogginess. Feeling energized, he was already set on tracking down the targets. Meanwhile, Eris wasn't done yet with her preparations. She was just sitting there, rummaging through her pouch.

"Hey, you done yet? Those monsters aren't going to stay in the area forever."

She didn't reply.

"Oi."

No reply.

"Hey…Eris"

She didn't even look at him.

'Ignoring me eh? Pfft, I bet you're thinking that there's no use talking to commoner like me.'

She didn't budge.

"Alright that's it. You litt- "He reached for his sword.

Eris suddenly stood up and took out something from her ears. Earplugs…

She looked at Siegfried, confused. "Sorry, were you talking to me?" The stunned Siegfried could barely muster up a response.

"N-nothing… Why were you wearing earplugs anyway?"

"Oh, this? I was just testing to see if these disposable earplugs actually work. They work fine but it seems that they not only block monster roars but all other sounds as well. Terrible item I must say." Siegfried could only stand staring, mouth open. Eris noticed him staring. Furious, she walked over to him and gave him a hard punch to the stomach. He recoiled on the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Oof…"

"That's what you get for staring…damn cretin."

They moved even farther up the tower until they reached the Tower Summit. In front of them was large, foggy opening. Stone pillars made up parts of the area, as well as stone walls and old structures. The place looked like an old arena. Siegfried and Eris took shelter behind one of the stone walls. They set down their stuff and waited.

"Where are they?" Eris pondered.

"Around here somewhere. I guess we would have to wait then. In the meantime- "

Siegfried sat down on the stone floor and took out a vial of red liquid. He popped open the lid and chugged down its contents. He then took out a foldable barbeque spit from his pack. Placing a piece of raw meat on it, he starts cooking it, rotisserie style. The smell of roasted meat filled the air.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Eris.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cooking some meat." Offended by his rather, crude answer, Eris snapped at him.

"How can you be so relaxed about this?! Do you want to get yourself killed? The smell of meat would attract the Wyverns from mil- "Eris stopped at the sudden realization. Siegfried simply smirked at her. She then glared at him. 'Ughh, I really hate that stupid smirk' she thought.

Siegfried took a bite of his freshly cooked well-done steak. He noticed Eris pacing back and forth uncomfortably.

"Hey, you want a bite? Steak always helps me calm down." He offered her the steak, only to find that she forcefully slapped it away. The steak dropped to the ground and laid there on the as small insects quickly took over the steak.

"Hey! That was my lunch!"

"I don't care about your stupid lunch. Can't you see that we are in a middle of a hunt?"

Siegfried snapped at her. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry _Your Majesty,_ for acts of generosity by "commoners" like me, don't appeal to you. I humbly apologize." He pretended to bow down.

Eris scoffed at him. "Pfft, not in a million years would I accept your apology you damn plebeian."

"Now that's new. Where did you learn that word, _Your Majesty_? The Queen? Princess Diaries?

"It's common knowledge for people like me. I don't expect commoners like you to know."

"Do you want to die?"

"Remember, if you were to harm me, you would lose your status as a hunter."

"I don't give a shit on what that old man said. Let's do it right here, right now." He unsheathes his sword. "I tried being nice to you, and this is how you repay me? I'm going to teach you to never disrespect me ever again. Even it means carving it on your dead body. You have insulted me for the last time woman." He then enters a battle-ready stance.

"How would you explain this to the Guild Master?" asked Eris with contempt.

"I can just simply say, " _She died valiantly in battle. I couldn't find her body. Perhaps the Wyverns took the body to feed it to their young. Shame, she was a valuable ally in battle."_

"That would be the case…If you can beat me that is." She grinned devilishly.

"Try me."

"If you insist." She unsheathes her sword. "Send my regards to Charon when you meet him."

Both hunters readied their weapons.

Siegfried smiled. "Any last words?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, although I highly doubt that it will be of any matter to you." she said callously.

"Then… die."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Other Ones**

Somewhere at the 5th floor of the tower, A trio of hunters, led by a Lancer were busy fighting a pack of Velociprey that have taken residence there. The party consisted of a lancer, a dual blade user and an archer.

"Get behind me!" shouted the lancer. The archer nodded and immediately hid behind the lance user. Using the shield as a cover, he fired shots at any approaching Velociprey.

"Where the heck is Cass?!"

"I don't know! But for now, just stick with the plan!"

"Damnit Cass, where are you?!"

To make matter's worse, more Velociprey popped out from openings in the walls. They were practically surrounded.

"Shit, my shield won't be able to guard against this many." The Velocipreys moved closer. Suddenly, one of the Velociprey leapt at them. Mid-leap an arrow hit the raptor straight in its chest. It drops to the ground, dead. The Velocipreys looked at their dead pack member and backed off a bit.

"I reckon that won't hold them off for long. Pretty soon, they will try again."

"We might die here…"

"Don't say that. Have faith in Cass."

"Also, it just me or did their numbers increased?"

"Ah damn…"

"If we're going to die then might as well make most of it eh?"

"Agree." Using one free hand, the lancer takes out some gunpowder. Just as they were about to light the fuse…

"Cass?!"

"Cass?! Where?" The lancer lifts his head. The first thing he sees is the bodies of the Velociprey thrown everywhere. In the midst of the chaos was a dual blades user. She was dressed in full bodied Alloy armor.

"What is she doing?"

"I don't know. Looks pretty cool though."  
The dual blade user was rapidly spinning the blades in a circular motion. She moved back and forth between each Velociprey, blades spinning and cutting through flesh and bone. She was like a tornado, cutting through the monsters rapidly. By the time she was finished, all that's left of the pack of Velociprey were sliced up, decapitated bits and pieces of the once mighty raptor pack. Sheathing her blades, she approached her hunting partners.

"Sorry I'm late. Ran into a bit of a problem with the shortcut you assigned me."

"WE NEARLY FUCKIN DIED! WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" screamed the lancer.

"Geez, I said I'm sorry Lance." The lancer whose name was apparently Lance stomped away to carve the bodies of some of the Velociprey.

The archer approached the dual blade user. "Cassandra…Took you long enough." The archer wasn't as furious as Lance. He was a calm, collected man.

"Hey, Sid." She greeted him. They bumped fists.

"By the way, just out of curiosity. What did you do before? What was that move?"

Cassandra looked at him and grinned. "Oh, that? It was something I've just discovered during my training. When I showed the move to the Guild, they told me it was something called a hunter art. They said only hunters who unlock their hidden bla, bla, bla and all that bullshit. I don't how I did it, but I've been meaning to figure it out when I have the time."

"I see…"

"Hey guys, we better get a move on. I heard some commotion just above us. Let's investigate it." He ushered them to follow. They followed Lance through a large opening in the stone wall. They walked until they are greeted with a long, binding staircase that led to the top of the tower. Slowly, they trudged their way to the top.

 _6th floor_ …

"How many floors does this tower consist of?" asked Cassandra.

"If I remember, I'd say about eight?" replied Lance.

"Ah, okay."

"We're here."

Arriving at the end of the staircase, in front of them was a large foggy opening. Pillars and stone walls lined the area.

"I heard the commotion came from this floor…Wonder what it is?"

"Hey what's that?" Cassandra pointed at something. Turning their heads towards the direction she was pointing at, they were greeted with an odd sight.

"Are they…"

"No, that's impossible…"  
"Hunters…"  
"Are they fighting?"

"Well that's odd."

Just some meters away from them, were two hunters engaged in what looked like a fight to the death. One of the hunters, a hunter in Rathalos armor was dragging his sword on the ground, as sparks flew from the friction created. The Rathalos hunter was running towards his opponent, a huntress clad in Barioth armor. She was wielding a long sword and was in a battle-ready stance. The trio of hunters watched in awe as the Longsword huntress skillfully evades the swing from the Greatsword and retaliates with a powerful kick to the back of the Rathalos hunter. The impact of the kick sent the Greatsword hunter rolling on the floor. The huntress then leaps into the air and prepares to deliver the killing blow with a eaping downwards slash. To her surprise, the Greatsword hunter rolls in the nick of time and gets back up on his feet, sword in one hand.

"Oh no, they're actually going to kill each other."

"Hey, Lance, we should stop them."

"I agree! C'mon guys!"  
The three of them rushed towards the two combatants in an attempt to break the fight before things turn ugly.

"HEY! STOP!" the three of them shouted. The two hunters ignored them and continued their brawl.

"CEASE ALL FIGHTING!" shouted Lance. He was ignored again.

Sid sighed, "They're not listening."

"What shall we do?" said a worried Cassandra. "If we don't do something, they might end up killing each other."

"Approaching them is also too risky. We wouldn't want to get caught in the middle of their fight. I fear for the worst if we were to try to get close." Lance sat down on the stone floor. "Might as well watch them slaughter each other…"

"No! We can't let them! They are hunters, not murderers."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

Silence befalls upon them as they think of how to break up the two combatants.

A grin appeared on Sid's face. "I think I might have an idea…"

"Why. Won't. You. Just. Die!" shouted Siegfried as he swings his sword at Eris. She skillfully evades the swing. "Stop moving and let me hit you!" He swings again, this time a wide, circular slash. Eris gracefully leaps over the swing and retaliates with slash to Siegfried's shoulder. However, to her surprise, the sword bounces off Siegfried's shoulder plating. Eris jumps back, confused as to why her swing didn't even faze him.

"W-what?!"

"AGHHH!" Siegfried rushes again. He leaps into the air and brings his sword down at Eris. She rolls sideways and immediately retaliates with another swing, this time aiming for Siegfried's head. She swings down…

"Impressive. I was certain you wouldn't have been able to react in time due to the weight of the sword you carry."

Siegfried has just managed to block the swing with his sword. "Heh, I still got a few tricks up my sleeve." Eris could sense a smirk behind his helmet. "Besides…" He forcefully pushed her back, causing her to stumble onto the floor, dropping her sword.

"It's only a matter of time before you run out of energy. Thanks to the dash juice I drank before, I still have plenty of energy left to keep me going." Siegfried crossed his arms. "Well, have you given up? I'm feeling quite generous today so if you surrender, I'll let you live…in exchange for all your belongings of course." He approached Eris and held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?" Eris looks at Siegfried before nodding and proceeding to grab his hand. 'Well that was easy enough.' Before Siegfried could react, she swung him over her head and slammed him hard onto the stone floor.

"B-itch…" He croaked, as pain spread throughout his body.

"Never turn your back towards an enemy. Guess they never thought you that at Hunter School."

"You…will p-pay for this…"

"Sounds to me like _you're_ the one who's given up…damn plebeian. Now then…" She picks up her sword points the tip at Siegfried's throat. "It's time to meet your maker."

"Why you- "An arrow whizzes past them, just centimeters away from their faces.

"If you both value your life, then I suggest you both stop fighting and listen to us."

The two of them turned their heads to the source of the voice. Standing in front of them, bow drawn was a hunter clad in Rathian Gunner Armor. Standing beside him was a lance user wearing Barroth armor and a female huntress clad in Alloy armor. "Bout time you stopped. We were getting worried that you might actually kill each other."

The archer drew his bow. "In about three seconds, I can shoot down one of you and have enough time to draw another arrow and fire it immediately. Now then, you have about a minute to talk. Explain yourselves."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Golden Lune and the Silver Sol I**

"May I ask…Why?"

Siegfried and Eris were stunned at the sudden appearance of the trio of hunters standing before them. Even more so, with the death threat, they have just received.

Eris was the first to speak. "This matter is of no concern to you hunters."

Lance raised an eyebrow. 'Oh? And why is that?"

"It's…none of your business…Now leave us." Siegfried replied while getting up.

Cassandra smiled nonchalantly. "What did we interrupt something? Let me guess…A lover's quarrel?"

"NO!" they replied in unison.

Lance sighed in exasperation. "Well whatever it is, stop it. Hunters are supposed to be hunting monsters, not each other. Now make up with each other, will you?"

"I'd rather die than apologize to the likes of her," Siegfried replied with much contempt.

"See? He's asking for it. Now please leave. I do not want you three watching this scene unfold." Eris pointed her sword at Siegfried's throat once again.

Sid shook his head in disappointment. "Do both of you have a death wish or something? I'm giving you one more chance. Stop fighting and make up unless both of you want an arrow stuck permanently through your cerebral cortex."

"…"

"…"

'What is with this tension?' thought Cassandra.

Eris and Siegfried looked at Sid before they suddenly burst into a fit of laughter.

"W-what's so f-funny?! I just threatened you with death! You should be cowering in fear, not laughing!"

"Honestly, do you really think a measly trio of rookies like you could best me?" Siegfried cackled. "I have been in numerous life and death situations but this? This is something. To be threatened by a bunch of scrubs. Truly do you jest?"

"If you are going to joke about this then I'd suggest you leave," Eris remarked. "Young ones like you shouldn't interfere with grown-up business."

"For your information, I just turned 17!" whined Cassandra.

"I'm dead serious about this. If you don't stop fighting I'll just have to kill you both. If you wish to live, then I'd suggest you come with us and- "

"INCOMING!" shouted Cassandra. Before Sid could finish his sentence, a massive fireball crashes into them. A roar echoes through the sky as a massive dark figure descended upon the hunters.

Siegfried has just managed to roll away in time from the fireball. The impact, however, sent him flying in the opposite direction. He crashed into a wall.

"Ughhh…" he moaned. He coughed up some blood. "That hurt like hell…" he croaked while holding his chest. Slowly getting up, he takes a moment to check his surroundings. The area where the fireball hit was set ablaze. Smoke and ashes filled the air. Just a few meters away, Eris was struggling to stand, using her sword to prop herself up. Blood flowed from the tip of her mouth. He then searches for the trio of hunters that threatened them. He spots the dual blades user and archer lying motionless on the ground, a few meters away from him. The lancer had his shield up but was propped on one knee, struggling to stand up.

As the smoke clears, a massive silver figure stands in front of them. Its silver plate shone brightly against the moonlight. It spread its wings, revealing a pair of silver, wings that reflected the moonlight through its wing membranes. Reeling back, it let out an ear-piercing roar, unique to only one type of monster.

"A Silver Rathalos…" muttered Eris.

Siegfried grinned. "About time it showed up."

Lance croaked. "A S-Silver R-Rathalos?! That's a G-rank monster isn't it?"

"Damn right it is. Just who we were looking for." Siegfried picked up his sword and cautiously approached the monster. "Hey! Where's your mate you beautiful, overgrown bastard?!" The Rathalos roared at Siegfried. "C'mon! Fight me! Or are you too much of coward?" He pointed his middle finger at the Wyvern. That immediately ticked off the Rathalos as it suddenly broke into a sprint, straight at Siegfried.

"YEAAH! COME AT ME!" he yelled. Siegfried's taunt only increased the Rathalos's bloodlust at it charges at Siegfried.

'Shit, my body hurts like hell, but I'll just have to manage' Siegfried thought as he prepares to intercept the attack. Holding his sword with two hands, Siegfried enters a guarding pose, using the Greatsword's massive size as a makeshift shield.

'What the hell is he doing?!' thought Eris.

'This guy either has a death wish or is a complete idiot' thought Lance.

Colliding with the Rathalos, they engage in a test of strength. The Rathalos, using his head to push Siegfried back. Planting his feet on the ground, Siegfried stood his ground as the Rathalos pushes him back. Realizing that the Rathalos is planning to push him off the edge of the tower, Siegfried laughed.

"You're definitely stronger than me. I give ya that…" He suddenly jerked to the side and under the Rathalos.

"Gotcha."

He slashed at the Rathalos's leg, causing the beast to topple over. It groaned in pain as it struggled to stand up. Blood flowed from the gaping wound on its leg. Siegfried crossed his arms and grinned in satisfaction.

Lance could only stare at him, wide eyed. "I-impossible…How did he?"

Eris huffed. "You just got lucky. Next time, luck won't be on your side Siegfried."

'About time you actually called me by my real name instead of calling me a commoner.' Siegfried thought. 'Now then…'

He approached the wounded Rathalos. It growled at Siegfried, telling him to back off. He ignores the warnings and approaches the beast's head. Lifting his sword above his head he prepares to decapitate the wounded Wyvern. "Die!"

"SIEGFRIED LOOK OUT!" Suddenly, a massive gold figure descends onto Siegfried. The figure swipes at Siegfried with its tail and sends the fiery hunter flying into a stone pillar. He crashes into the pillar, drops to the ground and lays there motionless. The gold figure roared in victory before turning its attention to Eris and Lance. The hunters could finally look at the gold intruder properly. In contrast to the Silver Rathalos, the Wyvern sports a bright, shiny gold carapace. It gleamed under the moonlight, creating a sharp contrast of colors. It swung its tail around, which was lined with numerous large spikes. It sported a single large spike on its bottom jaw. Eris immediately knew what the beast was.

"It's the Gold Rathian…" Eris said, quickly readying her sword.

Lance backed off. "Must be its mate. Probably heard its mate's cries of help."

The Gold Rathian fiercely growled at the two remaining hunters. It stood in front of its wounded mate, protecting it.

"Well then…" Eris looked at Siegfried's motionless body and sighed. 'I guess I'll clean up your mess. You did well. Rest now.'

She entered a battle-ready stance and stared into the Rathian's eyes. "It's my turn now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Golden Lune and the Silver Sol II**

Lance had just witnessed a brief, but stylish battle between two kings and now he is about to witness a battle between two queens.

"You, lancer. Go help out Siegfried. I'll handle the Rathian."

"Got it!" Lance ran towards Siegfried's body. He gripped Siegfried's hand and checked for a pulse. "Good, he's breathing. C'mon, I'll give ya an Antidote and Mega Potion." He carried Siegfried over to where Cassandra and Sid were lying unconscious. Lying Siegfried down on the ground, Lance popped open a vial containing the Antidote and poured it down Siegfried's throat. As he was about to return to help Eris, he felt someone grip his leg. "W-wait…I think can help you…" Siegfried coughed.

"Your target is me, majestic beast." Eris taunted. "Come, let's settle this, woman to woman." The Rathian let out a piercing roar before charging at the huntress. Despite that, Eris chose not to budge. As the Rathian drew near, Eris firmly planted her feet on the ground, similar to how Siegfried did it.

'Wait a minute, she's not seriously going to try to do what Siegfried did, is she? Her longsword is not built for guarding! What is she thinking?' Almost as if she knew what he was thinking, Eris gave Lance a reassuring smile. She turned her attention back towards the charging beast. The Rathian instantly goes for the kill, lunging in for a bite. In an instant, Eris jumped to the side, dodging the attack. She raised her sword mid-air and slashed at the Wyvern's wing claws, slicing them clean off. The beast briefly roared in pain before charging again. Eris anticipated this and jumped to the side again, this time landing a slash at the Rathian's shoulder. Even with the Rathian's extra tough gold plating, the sword managed to leave a visible wound as blood flowed from it. It tumbled onto the ground, roaring in pain. Wounded, the beast growled at Eris, who approached the downed Wyvern.

As she got closer…

"ERIS BEHIND YOU!" shouted Lance. He rushed towards Eris. He had spotted the Rathalos recovering and noticed its throat lighting up. He instantly knew a fireball was coming. Eris didn't have time to respond before the Rathalos shot a fireball at her. She sees a bright light aimed towards her. 'I guess this is it then…' She closed her eyes, prepared for what's coming. But then that light suddenly disappeared and was replaced by darkness. Opening her eyes, she notices that she was still alive. A figure was standing in front of her. It was Lance.

He stood in front of her, shield raised. He had successfully reached Eris in time and blocked the fireball with his shield. Although the fireball was powerful, he stood his ground against the force of the blast.

"You okay?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Thanks…" she replied.

Lance noticed that the wounded Rathian was standing on its two feet again, preparing to attack again. The Rathalos was already readying another fireball as its throat starts heating up. They were trapped on both sides.

"We are not going to make it…"

"No, we are. Stand your ground for just a while."

"If we don't do anything, we will end up dead."

"No, just wait for a while. I have a feeling we might just get out of this situation alive." He gave thumbs up to Eris.

She rolled her eyes and reluctantly nodded. 'Can't believe I'm trusting my life to a rookie like him' she thought.

The Rathalos attacks first, firing a fireball at Lance. He easily guards against it with his shield. As soon as the smoke clears, the Rathian charges at them, fury and bloodlust evident in its eyes. It wanted revenge.

As the Rathian drew closer Eris could swear she saw Lance wink at her…" NOW SIEGFRIED!" His voice echoes through the arena.

"What?!" Before Eris could say anything else, a man is seen sprinting towards them.

"Hey, Eris! Miss me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Elites**

Sprinting towards the Gold Rathian, Siegfried's hand reached for his sword. He spots Lance standing beside Eris. He signaled for the lancer to get ready. He picked up his pace, running even faster than before.

"Lance! You ready?"

"Ready when you are!"

Eris wasn't sure what the two men meant but took it as something that would help them achieve victory. As the Rathian drew closer, Lance lifted the shield above his head.

"NOW!" Siegfried then leaped onto the shield. Using his strength Lance pushed his shield upwards just as Siegfried leaped off the shield. He unsheathes his sword mid-air and brings the blade down onto the beast's neck. "YAAAAAAH!"

The blade connects with the Rathian's neck, as the downwards force of the attack…decapitates the unfortunate Wyvern. Blood bursts forth from the beast's body, splattering blood all over the three hunters. 'Heh, he sure is stubborn. Even wounded, he still has enough strength to even run, let alone lift up his sword.' Lance thought.

"Oh, for crying out loud! I've been contaminated with monster blood." Eris complained as she wipes some blood off her face. The silver and white Barioth armor she wore was heavily stained with the monster's blood.

Siegfried smirked as he kicked the Rathian's head away. "Not even a thank you?"

"I would have been perfectly fine without your help." She said as she washes away the blood with water.

"Didn't look like it though."

"Do you wish to die? I can grant you that desire. In fact I can do it right now." She pointed her sword at Siegfried, causing him to back off.

"Even after I've saved you…Guess there's no changing for you huh?" He readied his sword. "Waddya say? Ready for Round 2?"

"Uhh guys, sorry to interrupt but that Rathalos is still alive…" Lance pointed to the wounded Wyvern. The Rathalos was growling at them. He looked at his dead mate's body before letting out a loud, grief-stricken roar. It slowly got up and looked at the remaining hunters before limping away and taking off into the skies.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE. WE CAN'T COMPLETE THE QUEST IF OUR QUEST TARGET FLEW AWAY!" shouted Siegfried. He watched as the Rathalos disappeared into the clouds. Siegfried dropped onto his knees and punched the stone floor.

"Damnit…The Guild Master will not be pleased by this." He punched the stone floor again, this time causing his knuckles to bleed. "Shit, shit, fucking piece of- "He blurted out curse word after curse word, all while punching the stone floor. Noticing his distress, Eris simply scoffed at him.

"No use getting angry over it. Might as well accept it…" Hints of sadness and disappointment evident in her words. She too was furious, although unlike Siegfried, she kept all that anger inside. She planted her sword on the ground fell to her knees. 'It was good while it lasted. I'm sorry mother, but my career as a hunter ends here.' She thought as a small tear escapes from her eyes. Meanwhile, Lancer casually walks over to his unconscious party. He takes out a vial of Life Powder and spreads it all over the bodies of his friends. In that instant they regained consciousness.

"What happened?" Cassandra groggily asked.

"The last thing I remember is a giant fireball crashing towards us and- "Sid's expression immediately turns from that of confusion to that of fear.

"Is whatever that shot us here?" he asked cautiously.

Lancer laughed before patting Sid's back. "Don't worry, those two there took care of it." He said, pointing at Siegfried and Eris. "Eh?"

The two supposed "elite" hunters were on their knees. Sid felt a gloomy atmosphere emitting from the two hunters.

"Eh? Those two? All I see are two hunters in G-rank gear looking all depressed and sad…"

"Due to unfortunate circumstances, they are going to lose their statuses as hunters but nonetheless, those two battled the Rathalos and Rathian pair and lived. Check it out, that dead Gold Rathian is proof of their hunting prowess." He pointed at the freshly killed carcass of the gold Wyvern. Sid eyed the Rathian corpse. 'Nothing seems out of ordinary here- Wait a minute! It's head! It's missing…Could they have decapitated it? And those wounds! How could they have inflicted it? I thought these types of Wyverns had an extremely sturdy carapace that can even deflect high-tiered weapon hits.' He was utterly speechless.

"T-those two…t-they did that?!"

"Yup, you should have seen them. The sheer amount of skill those two have is extraordinary." He snickered. "They don't call them the Power Couple for nothing." He said that last sentence loudly, almost as if he intentionally wanted someone to hear them.

"WE ARE NOT LIKE THAT!" shouted Eris and Siegfried in unison. The word "Power Couple" seemed to have knocked some sense into them. They spotted Sid and Cassandra, a wave of tension soon floods over them.

Noticing the tension, Lance sighed, "Just when I thought there couldn't be any more problems…Cassandra, Sid meet Eris and Siegfried." Cassandra eagerly walked up to the two hunters. "Nice to meet you, I'm Cassandra. Sorry for that display we did earlier. We thought it would have been the best way to get you two to stop fighting." She gave them a warm smile. A moment after Cassandra left them, Sid approached the two.

He crossed his arms. "Name's Sid. A pleasure to meet you. Lance told me about you two. I have to say, it's not every day I get to meet elite fighters like you. Tell me, how long have you been hunting?"

"10 years." They said in unison.

"And…how old are you now?"

"23," Siegfried answered.

"You don't ask a woman their age. It's common courtesy."

"Right…sorry."

"Oh, by the way, guys." Cassandra skipped towards Siegfried and Eris. "Mind if we bunk at your place?"

"Cass!" Sid whispered. "We aren't supposed to tell them."

"Tell them what? Tell them that our base camp got thrashed by a pack of Remobra- Oops, I guess I wasn't supposed to say that wasn't I?" She smirked at Sid before skipping over to Lance.

"You…want to stay at our camp?" Eris asked.

Sid scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah...Yesterday, we went scouting for quite a while. When we returned to camp, we found out the entire place was ransacked by a pack of Remobra. We tried contacting the Guild, but they are not responding…So we were hoping you would be willing to share your base camp with us for the time being."

"Sorry, but that's a definite no. Now if you will excuse I'll- "

"Fine, I guess we could accommodate them for a while before we return home," Siegfried said quickly.

"You don't have the authority to make decisions here Siegfried," Eris said firmly.

"Don't forget, I saved you so, so I expect a compensation. Besides…" He leaned in closer to whisper at Eris's ear. "We could use them to persuade the Guild Master to not remove our statuses as hunters. Think about it, we bring them back, we tell him we saved them, he gets impressed by our feat, and he doesn't dispose of our hunter cards." Eris put a hand to her chin, considering the idea. Sid couldn't make out what they were saying but once he saw both of them look at each other and nod, he felt deeply joyous inside.

"Ummm, so is that a yes?" Sid asked.

Clearing his throat, Siegfried spoke. "Eris and I have discussed the matter thoroughly. We would be allowing you three to stay with us at our camp."

"Since I'm feeling quite _generous_ today- "

" _We_." Siegfried corrected.

She sighed before continuing. "We have also decided to accompany you back to town."

"Thank you very much! I will be sure to repay you two if I were to meet you again sometime in the future." He grinned before heading towards his party to inform them of the news.

 _Basecamp…_

"So…tell me about yourselves. Who are you people really?" Lance said as he takes a sip of ale. They were seated around a bonfire. Eris and Siegfried found themselves seated next to each other, much to their dismay, while Cassandra sat next to Sid.

"I'll start." He cleared his throat. "Siegfried, G-rank Hunter. I work solo. Took down my first Rathalos when I was only 15." He smiled at that last line. Eris wasn't impressed.

"Really? When you're 15? Oh please." Siegfried glared at her.

"Eris, G-rank hunter. I hunt solo. Slew my first Barioth when I was 13." Siegfried bit his lip as Eris spoke, causing it to bleed.

"Sounds to me like you both are quite the skilled hunters. Your skills surpasses that of many of the top hunters I know."

Sid suddenly laughed, " _Yeah right. I-I'm t-the better hunter_ * hic * _here…_ " A drunken Sid stood up wobbling. He was holding a large mug of ale.

"Oh no, looks like he got drunk again," Cassandra remarked. The drunk Sid then approached Eris. " _H-hey girl…I *_ hic * _think you're very pretty Wanna_ * hic * _be my lady?_ " He then takes Eris's hand and kisses it. Alarmed and furious at his sudden intimacy, Eris grabbed Sid by the hand, lifted him up and slammed him to the ground. "Aghh…"

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME YOU…YOU!"

Siegfried couldn't help but laugh, earning a glare from Eris and a hard jab to his shoulder.

Cassandra sighed. "Sorry Eris. Sid becomes an entirely different person when drunk. Once, I even caught him trying to seduce me. Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't flirt with you again." Cassandra lifted the unconscious Sid onto his feet and led him to the tent. "C'mon, let's get you to bed." Sid simply groaned in agreement.

Minutes later, Lance and the others decided to call it a day and sleep in the tent, leaving Siegfried and Eris alone near the bonfire.

"Once this is over, I expect that you don't show your face around me again. Understand?" Eris said sternly.

"I can say the same to you. "

"If we were to meet again, I wouldn't hesitate to kill you on sight. So, if you value your life, I'd suggest you either run away or submit to me. The choice is yours."

"I won't go down that easy."

"Pfft." Eris then stood up and walked away.

Siegfried sighed as he threw more wood into the bon-fire. 'To think, this all started over a fight for a slaying quest.' He thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Strings of Fate**

 _Snowy Mountains…A few days later_

Eris smiled in satisfaction as the dying Barioth topples over. She had broken off the monster's twin saber tooth fangs and wounded it's wing claws. The Wyvern had dozens of cuts and open wounds on its body. Wiping the blood off her blade, she approaches the wounded beast. She takes one last glance at the dying monster before stabbing her sword onto the Barioth's cranium, instantly killing it.

"3 minutes and 25 seconds…If I had only dodged that one attack, I probably would have reached at least 3 minutes." Walking over to the corpse, she takes out her carving knife and proceeds to carve the monster's remains.

Eris watched as a team of Felyne workers lifted the Barioth's body onto a cart and wheeled it away. Unsatisfied, she decides to stay behind and do some more exploring.

"Maybe I could find something much stronger than that Barioth…" Not content on how easy the Barioth was, Eris decides to head deeper into the mountain. Passing by a large crystal cave, she notes the numerous Blango hanging around the exterior of the cave. Deciding that these beasts are not worth her time, she moves on. As she heads deeper and higher into the mountains, the air gets considerably much colder than it was before. Eris knew only the toughest monsters reside at the top of the mountain and only the bravest and most foolhardy hunters would dare hunt here. 'Hopefully, there will be something powerful up there.' She thought as she trudges her way up the top of the mountain. She takes out a vial of Hot Drink to ward off the freezing air. Soon, out of the corner of her eye, she spots something. Rushing over towards the object of interest, she soon realizes that it was a monster footprint. The footprint was massive and rounded and Eris knew only one creature could have made this track.

'A Gammoth. I heard they were quite rare nowadays. Hmm, a Gammoth this big could only mean a female Gammoth. Well then, looks like I've got a Gammoth to hunt now.'

Gammoth's were massive, hulking sized behemoths of a monster that had a long, powerful trunk, massive tusks and large, bony crest. They were the biggest beasts in the Snowy Mountains and are aggressive to boot. Using their trunks, they can suck in snow to trap hunters as well as coat their own legs in an ice armor. They are known to use their size and weight to crush unfortunate hunters. The Guild has advised hunters to be wary of this beast as many lives were lost in both hunting and researching the Gammoth. Knowing this, Eris was even more content on finding the Gammoth, hopeful that it will provide her with the challenge she needed. Following the Gammoth's tracks, she notes the different changes in its movement patterns. The distance between each footprint was quite significant, indicating that the beast was running. She notices another pair of tracks that she seems to have missed. They were small and were combined with the Gammoth's tracks which could have explained why she didn't notice them. The size of the new track, the shape, there was no doubt about it.

"This is…a hunter's footprint." Farther ahead, she sees something red. It was a blood trail.

The trail led to the top of the mountain. "The hunter must have wounded the Gammoth, causing it to flee. I need to get there quick, before this hunter kills it." She said as she breaks into a sprint, following the trail.

Minutes later, she reaches the end of the trail. The tracks and blood led to her to fairly large opening, covered completely with snow. The freezing air here is fatal for those who aren't properly prepared. Not to mention, due to how high up the area is on the mountain, an endless snowstorm rages here, limiting vision. To Eris however, this freezing air is already something she is accustomed to. True to her nickname, "Ice Queen" she is most comfortable hunting in freezing climates. The thick snowstorm is just one of the many challenges she will try to overcome. She walks straight into the middle of the snow storm. As she drew closer, she could make out a faint outline of something large in the middle of the storm. Heading closer, she was forced to cover her ears as an ear-piercing roar filled the air. Immediately, Eris knew the signature roar could only belong to one monster. A Gammoth. Unsheathing her sword, she rushes towards her new target.

Coming face to face with the Gammoth, Eris realizes that it was much bigger than what she normally sees or hears. Even through the thick snow, she could tell this Gammoth was a massive specimen. She instantly assumes that this must be a male…a bull, as females don't get this big. The Gammoth wasn't facing her so she took this opportunity to start hacking away at its feet. She slashed at its right hind leg but finds her slashes only leaving scratches and small cuts. The Gammoth's legs were already armored with a layer of hard bone.

"Pfft, as if some armor can stop me." She said as she searches for another spot to attack. Oddly enough, the Gammoth didn't seem to notice her, as it was preoccupied with something in front of it. Circling behind the towering beast, she notices a large open wound on the its left hind leg. 'Perfect, I'll strike there.' Gathering up all the strength she could muster, she slashes at the monster's leg. The Gammoth roared in pain as the blood flowed from the open wound on its leg. The Gammoth, using its right leg tries to kick at whatever was behind it. Caught off guard, Eris was hit with the full brunt of the kick, sending her flying the opposite direction.

BAM! She laid on the ground, pain spreading throughout her body. Visible cracks evident on her armor.

"Damn that…hurt." She coughed. "But broken bones won't stop me!" Getting up, she attacks the right leg again. She slashes at it multiple times, before jumping back to avoid the kick. She repeats this process over and over again until she sees that her slashes have successfully wounded the Gammoth's leg. She slashes her sword for the last time at the Gammoth's now wounded right hind leg, causing the beast to roar in pain once again. Suddenly, the massive beast abruptly turns around and swings its trunk at Eris. She ducks, barely dodging it as the powerful trunk misses her head by an inch.

"Woah!"

With the Gammoth's attention now on her, she decides to try _that_ move now. Readying her sword, she stands her ground. Raising her sword into the air, she clears her mind…The Gammoth attacks, slamming down its trunk onto Eris. Just as the trunk makes contact, Eris swings her sword at the exact moment, parrying the monster's attack. The resultant counterstrike slices the tip of the Gammoth's trunk clean off. The beast reels back in great pain as blood rapidly spurts out. Blood loss, injuries and exhaustion causes it to topple over. Satisfied, she was about to take out her carving knife when-

"HEY! WHATS THE BIG IDEA?! THAT WAS MY KILL!" A loud gruff voice telling her to back off her kill. 'Huh, that voice sounds familiar…"

Her thoughts were interrupted by an armored figure standing on top of the monster

"You've got some nerve stealing other hunters kill. Explain yourself!" The figure readies his sword.

"Explain yourself you- "The armored figure nearly did a double take.

"E-E-Eris?!" blurted out the hunter.

Confused why the hunter knew her name, she approaches the hunter to get a closer look.

"How do you my name hunter? Who are y- "She too nearly did a double take.

"S-S-Siegfried?!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Unexpected Events**

The two hunters who promised to part ways permanently after their whole ordeal involving a certain slaying quest, somehow through a twist of fate or simply a coincidence, meet again in the most unlikely of places.

"You…"

"You…"  
"What are you doing here?" asked Eris cautiously, as she readies her sword.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm clearly hunting this Gammoth here. I tracked it, wounded it, chased it, battled it. All was well until I was rudely interrupted." He shot a glare at her; a glare Eris could sense even under that helmet.

"It's not my fault _someone_ took that long to kill a Gammoth. I thought you said you were an elite hunter."

"Do you know how difficult it was to fight something that big, in a snowstorm, alone? My swings could barely graze it!"

"Well, thank me later for making your job much easier. Consider it a favor." She smirked at him.

"The whole point of being a hunter is the challenge. What good am I of a hunter if someone does the work for me?!"

"Like I said, it's not my fault you took way too long. Besides I- "

"Hold that thought." Siegfried said, earning a confused look from Eris. He lifted his sword and promptly stabbed it into the Gammoth's head. What surprised her was that the monster let out a loud growl before it went silent. Sensing the confusion from Eris, Siegfried chuckled lightly as he removed his sword from the Gammoth's head. He casually wipes blood off the tip of the sword.

"I had a feeling it was still alive." He lightly tapped his foot. "Felt some slight movement under me. Glad I took action because who knows? This thing could spontaneously rise up and try a last-ditch attempt at killing us." He dropped back down to the ground in front of Eris.

"So, you were saying?"

"…"

"Well if you have nothing to say anymore, I was going to kindly ask you to _leave_." He paused for a brief moment. "But…I will give you my thanks for helping me with this hunt." Eris blinked at his response.

"S-sure…no problem."

Siegfried grumbled. "And, as a token of my thanks, I'll…let you have some of the parts."

"Oh? Are you perhaps…warming up to me?" Eris smiled slyly.

"Hell no! I'm only doing this because I consider it rude to not properly thank someone for their help. Don't get any wrong ideas…So please hurry up and take your share."

 _Guild Hall…_

"Look, I don't know what's going on inside that hard head of yours but let me make myself clear. **FUCK. OFF."** Lance scowls at the massive hunter standing before him. The aforementioned hunter was a large, bald and muscular man who wore heavy, Duramboros armor. A crowd started to gather as they witnessed this hunter stand his ground against such a hulking man.

"Oh, what's this? Talking big eh? I'll teach you what happens to punks who dare talk back to me." He pulled back his fist and punched Lance square in the face. Lance was sent tumbling to the ground. The crowd cheered as the towering hunter walks back and forth, showing off his muscles.

"Lance! Are you okay?" asked Sid, concerned.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I still have to teach this bastard a lesson." He slowly got back up.

Cassandra placed a hand on Lance's shoulder. "Lance don't. Just let him be."

"But…I can't just stand here and let that shithead go off easy. I'll never forgive him for what he _did_ to Cassandra."

'Gah! I can't believe the Guild Master is allowing this to happen. That drunk old fool is always too busy taking a nap or flirting with the Guild Girls.' Thought Sid. True to his statement, the Guild Master was indeed, not doing anything to stop this. He was currently enjoying a nice long nap while the Guild Girls were too terrified to do anything.

Wiping the blood of his face, Lance stood upright, furious.

"HEY! CLAUDE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU JUST YET!" yelled Lance. Sid slowly slipped away, not wanting to get involved, while Cassandra followed suit.

The hunter, whose name was Claude turned his attention to Lance.

"Heh, tough one eh? Well, you can't keep up that tough guy persona for much longer now. Cause when I'm done with you..." He cracked his knuckles as the crowd cheered for him. "Say goodbye to your hunting career." Both Sid and Cassandra were disgusted by the fact that the other hunters were supportive of Claude instead of Lance.

"C'mon, give me your best shot." Claude taunted. He spread his arms wide, giving the impression of "Hit me right here." Lance attacks, rushing towards Claude while swinging his fists. He swings a right hook, which was swiftly blocked by Claude's wrist. He tries to land a left jab, but his fist was blocked by Claude's hand. With Lance's left fist in his grasp, Claude forcefully crushes Lance's knuckles, causing him to scream in pain. Claude let go of him as Lance holds his broken knuckles as pain engulfs his left hand. Without hesitation, Claude walks up to Lance and delivers a powerful punch to his gut. As Lance doubles over, Claude takes that opportunity and slams his knee onto Lance's face. As Lance laid there sprawled on the ground, Claude approached him and stomped on his right hand, crushing it under his weight. "YAAAAARGH!" shouted Lance as Claude crushes his hand.

"AHAHAHAHAH! You guys see that? That's what happens when you mess with Claude!" As he was about to finish off the downed Lance-

"Hey isn't that?"

"Yeah right it is."

"Oh shoot, we better get out of here." Most of the crowd immediately dispersed, leaving Claude confused.

"Where are you guys going? I was just about to get to the good part!" Suddenly, a hunter from the crowd approached him and whispered into his ear.

"Psst, Claude Sir, don't you recognize them? It's the Fire King and the Ice Queen! Claude Sir, I'd suggest you- Ack!" The hunter soon found himself being choked by Claude.

"Those names don't ring a bell. Also, are you suggesting that I stand no chance against them?"

"N-no S-Sir…" the hunter choked.

"Well then, lead me to them. As far as I know, I'm the only one these scrubs should fear." He drops the hunter on the ground as he rubs his throat. The hunter then points at two hunters seated on a nearby table, drinking some ale. Smiling, Claude walks up to them, oblivious to the murmurs and whispering by the crowd. Sid and Cassandra quietly dragged the unconscious Lance away.

"Is he really going to challenge them?"  
"No doubt about it."

"Man, and here I thought one guy getting pummeled should be enough."

As Claude approached the two he wondered, 'So, these are the two hunters everyone here fears? Bah! They don't look like much. Although, that woman with silver hair is pretty attractive. Maybe once I pummel the guy, I should take the woman all to myself.'

Siegfried and Eris were silently drinking when Siegfried suddenly felt someone grab his shoulder. Turning around, he was greeted with a towering and large figure standing before him.

"You…What's your name?" Claude asked.

"Why should you know?" Siegfried answered.

"You've got a big mouth."

'Jeez, what does this guy want?' thought Siegfried. "Look, if you want something, go ask someone else. I'd rather be left alone." He proceeded to return to his drink, but about a second later, found his mug forcefully slapped away. The drink spilled all over the floor.

Furious, Siegfried stood up and faced Claude. Despite Claude's massive size and height, Siegfried was tall enough to be able to stare directly into his eyes.

"Alright here. I don't know who you are or what you want from me and I don't care either way but answer me… Do you have a death wish?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Brawl**

Staring directly at each other eyes, Siegfried and Claude butted their heads against each other. Eris simply sighed as the two men sorted out their differences.

"Are you picking a fight with me, _good sir_?" Siegfried asked politely.

"No, I'm just here to tell you to never fuck around with me. Got that?" He then pushed Siegfried away as he approached Eris.

"Hey, you're pretty hot. Waddya say you go with me instead of this bozo here?" Eris simply rolled her eyes at him and continued to read her notes. Sensing that she won't comply he quickly grabbed Eris's arm. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!"

"C'mon, I'll treat ya. One night with me will wash all your worries away." He said as he grinned wickedly and dragged Eris away. Eris desperately tries to break her arm free but finds that Claude kept a firm grip on her arm. She was about to take out her hunting knife but stopped herself when she remembered that the killing of other hunters is forbidden and is punishable by death or banishment from the Guild. To make matters worse, a large crowd was watching. Murder in a place like this won't go unnoticed. Her only option was to use her strength to try to break free of his grip.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Claude was just too strong. There was a clear strength difference between them. Try as she might, she was overpowered by his raw strength. The crowd watches as this big, burly man forcefully drags the Ice Queen away. Suddenly Claude felt someone grip his arm. He turns around and finds Siegfried standing between them, one hand on Claude's arm and the other gripped firmly on Eris' shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing? She is with me Claude, so keep your hands off her. Now unless you want all the bones on your arm broken, I'd suggest you leave us alone. **DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?** " He said menacingly. The crowd gasped when Siegfried raised his voice.

"Threatening me eh? He promptly let's go of Eris.

"Y-you…" Eris said as she held her arm. She never expected someone to help her, and certainly, she never expected _him_ to help her.

"Stay back Eris. I'll deal with this asshole here."

"Siegfried, I'm not some damsel in distress. I can- "

Siegfried placed both hands on her shoulder. "No. Let me handle this. I can't stand seeing assholes like him do whatever they want especially when it deals with the likes of a woman. Besides, he owes me a drink. Please, just stand back and watch. This fight is between me and him."

He was about to turn around and face Claude when he suddenly felt Eris grip his wrist.

"Huh?"

She didn't look at him as she spoke, her gaze kept firmly on the ground. "If that's the case then…By all means, break all the bones in his body."

Siegfried grinned. "Will do."

The large crowd of spectators formed a large circle around the two fighters. Some cheered for Claude, others for Siegfried. Even the Guild Girls were spectating as they cheered on for Siegfried.

"Claude! If you want to back down, now's your chance."

"Pfft, as if. I can't wait to beat the shit out of that stupid face of yours."

"Try me."

The two men just stood there, neither of them willing to make the first move. They paced back and forth, eyeing one another. Suddenly, Siegfried makes the first move, rushing towards Claude. He swings his right fist, a right hook aimed at Claude's head. He easily dodges to the right, avoiding the hit. Claude counters by landing a swift chop onto Siegfried's back. The blow briefly staggered him.

"Heh, for a big guy, you sure know your moves," Siegfried remarked.

Claude smirked. "What can I say? If you've been involved in hundreds of drunken brawls, one can learn a thing or two from those he fought." Not giving Siegfried any more time to react, Claude attacks, swinging his right fist in a jab like motion. Siegfried jerks to the left, dodging the blow when suddenly Claude swings his left fist in an upwards motion. Caught off guard, Siegfried doesn't dodge in time and was met with a powerful uppercut to his gut. The crowd gasps as the fiery hunter stood there clutching his stomach.

"ACK!"

Given no time to recover, Claude delivers a powerful right jab directly at Siegfried's face. He follows that up with a left hook to Siegfried's side. Blow after blow, he delivers a brutal pounding onto Siegfried's body. The crowd goes wild as Claude lands a right hook directly at Siegfried's face, sending the hunter tumbling down onto the floor.

"HAHAHA! You guys see that?"

Claude raised his arms into the air in victory. He then smiled wickedly at Eris.

"Now to claim my- "

"What a fool…"

"Huh?!"

Claude turned around to find that Siegfried standing behind him, a grin forming on his bruised face.

"H-how are you still getting up?"

"You honestly think a couple of punches here and there would stop me? Tsk, Tsk."

"Tch…It doesn't matter anyway. You'll give up sooner or later. It's only a matter of time."

"If that's how it is then why not come over and finish me off?" Siegfried taunted.

"Arghh, I'll beat the crap out of that cocky face of yours if it's the last thing I do!" With that, Claude attacks, rushing towards Siegfried with a right hook. As Claude predicted, Siegfried jerks to the right, avoiding the hit. 'Haha, I got you now.' Claude follows up the right hook with left hook, confident that he won't be able to dodge it in time. But to his surprise, Siegfried rapidly jerks to the left, successfully dodging the second hit. "What?!" Before Claude could react further, he was greeted with a powerful punch to the gut. As he reels back in pain, Siegfried headbutts him hard, directly at his face. Claude stumbles onto the ground, clutching his bleeding face.

"OOOH!"

"Urghh…"

"Well, are you going to attack me?"

Claude grits his teeth at Siegfried. "You bastard…AHHHH!" He rams Siegfried with his shoulder, knocking him down to the ground. He then pins him to the ground, holding him by the throat and throwing repeated punches to his face. Claude briefly stops punching him when he notices that Siegfried was laughing in between punches.

"Haha…haha is that all you got?" Siegfried said coughing. His face was badly battered, nose bleeding and the like. "I'm just getting started here…"

"SHUT THAT MOUTH!" He raised both fists into the air and brought it down onto Siegfried's face, effectively smashing the hunter's face. An audible crack could be heard.

"That's what you get you bastard," Claude said as he wiped the blood off his fists.

"Hehehe, I'm not done just yet," Siegfried said as he slowly got back on his two feet.

Claude stared at him, mouth wide open. "H-how? How are you still getting up?"

"You want to know my secret? Well, it's simply because I- "Before Siegfried could finish, he was interrupted by a right jab flying towards his face. He simply jerks his head to left, smirking. "You interrupted me. I- "

A left uppercut. He misses.

"Now that's just rude. I was just-"

Another right jab that missed its target.

"Stop- "

Left hook.

"Hey- "

Right Uppercut.

"This is really- "

Right hook.

"Annoying…"

Claude stood there, exhausted from throwing his punches. He was shocked as to how Siegfried managed to dodge all those hits without batting an eye.

Siegfried sighed in exasperation. "Ya done yet?"

"Stop moving and let me hit you!"

"You want me to stop dodging? Fine by me." Siegfried stood there, awaiting the hit that is yet to come. Claude took this as an insult to his strength. 'Is he mocking me?' he thought as he watches Siegfried intently. 'Yeah, he is mocking me.'

"FUCKING BASTARD!" Claude launches a powerful right jab aimed directly at Siegfried's face. The crowd watches in suspense as the Fire King stood there, not doing anything to avoid the hit.

"DIEEE!"

"…"

"Huh?!"

The crowd gasped. There stood Claude, who successfully landed a powerful right jab. Or so they thought. For there stood Claude, whose right fist was blocked by Siegfried's palm.

"You…you…"

Siegfried simply smiled at him.

"Checkmate."

He reared back and delivered an uppercut, directly into Claude's chin. The force of the hit sends the massive hunter tumbling onto the ground. He then walked over to him, leaned down and gripped Claude by the throat. "Allow me to explain how I managed to best you in this fight." He punches him, with the first punch causing Claude's nose to bleed.

"You see, I have to thank you for beating the crap out of me during the first phase of our fight. Without it, I wouldn't have been able to beat you."

The second punch causes Claude's forehead to bleed.

"The truth is, the more beat up I get, the stronger I become. I don't know how or why, but I get more fired up the more injured I get."

Claude's left eye was no longer of any use when the third punch connects.

"I guess it's just my nature. I'm the Fire King after all."

The fourth punch breaks several of Claude's teeth.

"No use telling you this, after all…" He raises his right fist. "You won't be able to remember anything when I'm done with you." And with that, Siegfried lands a powerful hit, aimed at Claude's head.

TWACK!

Claude laid there, motionless as Siegfried calmly stood up and rubbed his knuckles. The crowd was silent. Nonchalantly, Siegfried took out a vial of healing potion and gulped down its contents. In an instant, all of his injuries disappeared and looked exactly like how he was before the fight. "Well? Is anyone going to pick up his body?" he asked the crowd. A few hunters, who he assumed to be Claude's minions stepped out of the crowd and walked over to Claude's body and dragged him away. The crowd then looked at Siegfried, terrified looks evident on their faces. Noticing this, Siegfried chuckled.

"Don't worry. I didn't kill him. I'm not a murderer. Although, I might have gone a bit overboard and managed to damage his brain. Have no fear. He is still very much alive…without any memory of who he is and what happened." He said in a reassuring tone.

Some of the spectators breathed a sigh of relief while others shuddered at the malice hidden in the tone of his voice, but deep down everyone knew one thing was for sure, and that is to never get between the Fire King and his drink.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Reunions**

Stunned at how ruthless and brutal Siegfried was when it comes to fighting, Eris was left speechless. 'Just who is this man?' She watched as he calmly walked back towards their table, sat down and ordered another drink. Bringing her own mug to her mouth, they spent the rest of their time drinking in silence as everyone resumed their activities.

News of the fight spread like wildfire. Soon, the entire town was talking about the big fight between Claude and the Fire King. Siegfried promptly became the talk of the town, much to his dismay. His once solitary life as a solo hunter was now permanently ruined, thanks to both the fight and a certain silver haired huntress. After the fight, Siegfried and Eris had agreed to call a truce and form a mutual partnership. Both hunters begrudgingly acknowledged each other's skill in hunting, thus forming this partnership. As of the moment, the two hunters were currently seated around a table on the corner, inside a large tavern in the town of Dundorma, drinking in silence. Siegfried had suggested that they stay here due to the fact, once you enter this tavern, nobody cares about your status or who you are. It was the perfect place to lay low. Although Eris disagreed at first in regard to staying here because it was a "commoner" hangout, she had to admit that it was nice that she wasn't for once, getting bugged around by her fans. Soon their silence was broken by a voice.

"Never thought I'd see you here. No surprise here, this is the perfect place to lay low. Long time no see Siegfried."

Siegfried had an annoyed look on his face. "What the hell do you want Jason?" Eris noted the appearance of this hunter. He was quite well-built, looked like he was around Siegfried's age, stood as tall Siegfried, had medium length blonde hair and was clad in what looked like Lagiacrus armor.

"So, what are you doing here Jason? I thought you left for Val Habar after we promised to part ways _forever_." Siegfried said with much contempt.

Jason chuckled. "Nothing. Just figured I'd see an old friend. How long has it been since we graduated from the Hunter's Academy? 5 years if I'm not mistaken." Jason then noticed Eris before laughing out loud.

"And here I thought, you would never change your ways. Tell me, how did you snag her? She's a real beauty you know that?" He smiles at Eris.

"A pleasure to meet you." he asked as he reached for her hand. She pulled back her hand and glared at him.

"Touch me and I'll break all the fingers on that disgusting hand of yours."

"Oh, she's a good one. Siegfried your one lucky guy."

"She is not my girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yes. You got a problem with that?"

"Why yes, of course. After all, it is about time you changed for good."

"What do you mean change? I've always been like this."

"If I remember correctly, you weren't an asshole who coldly rejects the love of women. Especially the love of my sister. How dare you! Amber was depressed for days thanks to you!"

He shoved Siegfried.

"What happened to you?!"

"Are you picking a fight with me? _Old Friend_?"

The two hunters stared down at each other, while Eris simply sighed. 'Not again…'

"If you're going to fight, I'd suggest you take it elsewhere." A voice interrupts. Behind Jason, stood an old man in his 50's. He had a white beard and sported short, smooth white hair.

"Long time no see Siegfried."

Siegfried sighed. "Johann…" He suddenly tensed up. "Wait if you're here that means- "

"SIEGFRIED!"

"Shit- "

Eris looked to see the figure of an armored woman angrily walking towards Siegfried. Siegfried tried to back away but was cornered into the table. The woman was much shorter than Siegfried, but an intimidating aura emanated from her. She had shoulder length brown hair and amber colored eyes. She pointed a finger at Siegfried's chest.

"You got some nerve setting foot here after what you did."

"H-hey…Amber."

"Don't you 'Hey Amber' me. After what you did I…"

"L-look, I'm sorry for- "

"Sorry won't cut out. If you're going to apologize then- "

Eris decided to ignore the two, although it amused her to find out that the so called "Fire King" cannot handle women well.

"And who might you be?" Johann asked Eris.

"Eris." She replied. Her mother had told her to always be polite to old people like him.

"Name's Johann. Don't mind those two. They have been like that ever since their time in the Hunter's Academy."

"May I ask? Who are you people?" Eris asked.

Johann simply smiled. "That woman there is Amber and that drunk fellow over there is Jason. The three of them were the top graduates of the Hunter's Academy. I myself am their mentor."

He glanced at Jason, who was busy flirting with a huntress.

"Siegfried and Jason were old rivals back then. Always competing with one another. It was quite amusing. Amber on the other hand, happens to be Jason's sister. She, like her brother, was also a highly skilled hunter. The three of them, when working together, make a formidable hunting team. But then on that day…Even I don't know why, but one day Siegfried just disappeared immediately after graduation. We never saw him again. Ever since that fateful day, both Jason and Amber trained day and night, every day. I guess they were pretty pissed off that Siegfried just left like that, which would explain their newfound determination." He rubbed his forehead. "I would have never expected to meet him again after all these years. But here we are I guess."

Johann shrugged as he walks over to Siegfried and Amber who were still busy arguing.

"L-look Amber. It is impossible to- "  
"Please, why won't you?"

"It's just…"

"What? Am I not good enough for you anymore? You got someone else in mind?"

"NO! Its better this way. Don't talk to me that way anymore. We aren't lo- "Before he could finish, he was interrupted by Amber getting on her tiptoes, cupping his face and planting her lips on his. Johann raised an eyebrow while Eris shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Siegfried let out an uncomfortable groan as he felt Amber slip her tongue into his mouth. After a few moments they parted, faces completely red.

"A-Amber…" he stammered while holding his mouth. "Why did you- "

"Was that not good enough for you?"

"T-This is not right. You shouldn't have done that…"

"What do I have to do to prove my resolve to you?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Then tell me. Why? I told you I forgive you. Please…" She longingly grabbed Siegfried's arm.

"No…It's complicated. Amber, I'm sorry but we can never get back together. I don't feel the same way anymore about you." He said as he pushed her off.

"Idiot! I hate you! Go to hell!" She punched Siegfried hard in the gut before storming off.

Siegfried clutched his stomach in pain. "Jeez..." Johann lightly chuckled at him, earning a glare from him.

"What do you want old man?" Siegfried grumbled.

"It's just quite amusing to see my old students reunited after so many years."

"Pfft."

"Amber misses you, and Jason won't admit it, but I've noticed that he's lonely without a rival."

"Cut to the chase. What do you want from me?"

"It's clear isn't it? You know very well what I mean. My offer still stands. If you like, you can still- "

"No. I refuse."  
Johann looked disappointed. "I guess nothing will change your mind huh? That's fine…"

Eris was currently reading her notes when she felt the presence of someone standing next to her. She turned her head to find Amber staring at her, arms crossed. Amber had a suspicious look on her face.

"So, are you Siegfried's girlfriend?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes. Me and him are just hunting partners. Nothing more."

"Hmm, I guess I have to believe you." Amber sighed as she took a seat across Eris.

"Can't believe after what he did, he would just leave like that. The nerve of that guy!"

"What exactly did he do?"

Amber blushed a bit before speaking,

"He…he…comforted me during my mother's funeral. He…invited me over to his room. We talked things through, and then I kissed him on impulse. I don't know what came over me, but it just happened. His lips felt so good, I couldn't stop myself and then… things escalated from there."

Eris raised her eyebrows.

"I do not need to know what happened next."

Amber blushed again before continuing.

"He told me that he loved me and told me that he would never leave my side. Like the foolish lovestruck woman I was, I believed him. I thought, we could be happy together. But then, one day he left. No notes, no warning, no information. His room was completely empty too. After that, I decided to change. I resolved to training harder than before, taking on difficult hunts and improving my skills. I wanted to forget about that asshole and needless to say, I nearly did until I saw him again. After 5 years…There he was. All the anger that I held at him, was gone in an instant and was replaced by joy. I was ecstatic. But when I greeted him, I saw something else. He didn't look overjoyed to see me or saddened. That expression on his face…It was cold. I tried talking to him, desperate to get back together but he kept pushing me away. I said I forgave him for leaving me, but he said "No". He told me to never associate with him again and to forget about the past. When I heard those words, I was angered once more. He wasn't the same man I fell in love with. He had changed, for the worst."

After hearing that story, Eris was visibly surprised. It would seem as there was more to this man than meets the eye. What had happened back then? Why did he change? She glances at Siegfried, who was talking to the bartender. _Who is this guy?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Raid**

 _Somewhere in a Hunter's Fortress…_  
"FALL BACK, I REPEAT FALL BACK!" shouted a hunter. The rest of the hunter squadron immediately complied and proceeded to run for their lives.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"  
"EVERY HUNTER FOR THEMSELVES!"

Behind them stood a large insect-like monster. It was covered in a gold colored plating, had six legs, two large claws on the front and sported a large head crest. The beast was in the middle of raiding a human fortress when humans decided to stand in its way. Using a mysterious silk-like substance, it picked up a large rock pillar and swung it across the area.

"WATCH OUT- "

SPLAT!

The large pillar squashes two unfortunate hunters, leaving behind a bloody mess.

"Shit!"

"KEEP ON RUNNING!"

"WHERE ARE THE REINFORCEMENTS?!"

The monster raised its body in an intimidating manner, displaying its large crest. It hissed at the fleeing hunters before proceeding to pick up another rock pillar and throwing it. The pillar collided with an unstable stone column, causing to crash down onto another unfortunate hunter. Chaos ensues as the large insect monster wreaks havoc in the fortress, slaughtering hunters here and there and causing the infrastructure around it to collapse.

Moments later, a large squad of armored people arrived at the scene. They were armed with Lances and wore heavy armor.

"Guild Knights!"

"We're saved!"

A tall, muscular middle-aged man with long brown hair stood in front of the Royal Guard squadron. He was armed with a large, golden Lance and wore a heavy gold-plated armor.

"Alright everyone, ready your weapons. We are dealing with a new threat here. I don't want anyone faltering during battle understood?"

"YES, ACE LANCER SIR!" they shouted in unison.

"Good." He readied his lance while observing the new threat.

"You're one big bug arent'cha?" The monster hissed at him while clawing at the air.

"CHARGE!" The Guild Knights charged at the monster while raising their shields.

"Surround it from all angles! Stab its legs!" The Guild Knights surrounded the monster at all angles while keeping their shields raised. Each of them poking the monster bit by bit. The beast swung its claws around in mad rage. A few knights raised their shield, hoping to block the attack but found themselves thrown back a considerable distance. It then used one of its claws to impale an unfortunate knight before proceeding to throw the body at another. The monster then spun around and slashed a few unfortunate knights, who were too stunned at fellow teammates death to even move. The slashes cut open their bodies like butter, instantly killing them. The knight's defenses were useless against the monster's powerful claws.

"SHIT!"

"It's too strong! Our defenses are useless against it!"

"ACK!" Another knight was flung across the area. The beast then wrapped another knight with its silk and tossed him at his own comrades. The Ace Lancer watched as one by one, as his knights were tossed around like dolls. 'Damnit, it's picking us off.' The monster hissed at him, as it raised its claws preparing to strike. It attacks, bringing its claw down onto the Ace Lancer. Using all his strength, he blocks the hit but was brought down to his knees.

"Tch!"

"Sir! Are you okay- ARGH!" The knight standing next to him was cleaved by the monster's claw.

"NOOO! DAMNIT!" Furious, he stabs his Lance directly at the beast's leg, causing the monster to roar in pain before jumping back. It stood there, raising its claws in an intimidating manner. The Ace Lancer uses this opportunity to check on his squadron's status. Only a few knights remained standing after the slaughter. They were clearly exhausted and terrified at the prospect of dying. He spotted a few them just lying there in shock. He grits his teeth in frustration. Summoning all his remaining strength he spoke. "ARE YOU GUILD KNIGHTS OR ARE YOU COWARDS? ANSWER ME!" he shouted in a booming voice. His loud voice immediately knocks them back to their senses.

"GUILD KNIGHTS!" they replied in unison.

"Prove it to me then! Show me that you aren't just a bunch of cowards, but instead, hunters who deserve to be called Guild Knights."

"YEAAH!"

Although they sounded enthusiastic, the Ace Lancer could tell that they were still terrified. Nonetheless, he was proud of his men. These were the men that were chosen by him personally. Only the best of the best was worthy of being part of the Ace Hunters.

"What if we were to fail Sir?" asked one of the knights, hints of fear evident in his voice.

"Well, if you ask me. Going down as a hero sounds way better than dying as a coward."

The remaining knights looked at each other for a brief moment before nodding their heads in agreement. If they were going to die, they were going to die as heroes.

"That's the spirit! Now then- "

The monster roared at them, displaying its large crest while pacing back and forth, eyeing the knights. Immediately, using the silk-like substance it excretes it picked up a large stone piece and prepared to hurl it at the knights.

"Is everyone ready?"

"YES, SIR!"

'May the Sapphire Star light our way.' The Ace Lancer solemnly said in his heart.

"CHARGE!"

 _Dundorma…_

The town of Dundorma was bustling with people. Hunters, merchants, travelers. All kinds of people, both human and Wyverian visit this town. They come here to trade, to converse, to have fun. Dundorma is also the central hub of the famed Guild Knights. They were the best of the best, the elites. Hunters who were sworn to protect the Guild from danger. They act as both overseers of newer hunters as well as the law enforcement. No crime goes under their noses without any of them knowing. Here crimes are punished severely, depending on the offense committed. Worst case scenario, one would be personally executed by a Guild Knight assassin in secret. One group of Guild Knights, in particular, stood above the rest. They were the Ace Hunters. Comprised of their leader, the Ace Commander, Ace Gunner, Ace Lancer and their newest and youngest recruit, the Ace Cadet. The four of them stood above the rest, handling threats no regular Guild Knight could handle. Rumor has it that they, together with The Hero, fought and defended Dundorma from an attack by a powerful Elder Dragon. Till this day, nobody except the Ace Hunters and the Caravan knew where The Hero disappeared. When asked, most of them simply answered, "The Hero does not want to be disturbed" or "That's information that I swore to keep a secret". The mystery of the whereabouts of The Hero remains unsolved until this day.

The Ace Commander, a white-haired man in his 20's was currently patrolling the outskirts of Dundorma, along with the Ace Gunner and a small squad of Guild Knights. So far, everything seemed normal.

"Sir! May I ask?" A knight asked the Ace Commander.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Where is the Ace Lancer. I haven't heard from him for a while now."

"He and a dozen knights are currently answering a distress call from a nearby fortress. They will be back. I'm sure of it." In truth, he was worried. The Ace Lancer hasn't returned from his mission for quite some time now. Fearing the worst, he had sent a scout to check up on the Ace Lancer.

"The scout has yet to return Commander. Are you sure you don't want to head over there yourself?" the Ace Gunner asked.

"I can't just leave this place unguarded. Besides, I can't trust my knights with our Cadet. Worst case scenario, they'll end up getting drunk in some tavern!"

"You know very well that he's a capable young man. He's training hard to become a better Guild Knight. He really looks up to you."

"I know but…He is too inexperienced. I can't simply let him- "

"SIR! I see someone approaching the gates."

The Ace Commander quickly took out his binoculars to try to identify the person trying to enter the gate. Zooming in he spots…" Ace Lancer?!"

"Huh? Let me see that." The Ace Gunner snatched the binoculars away from him. "Well, I'll be damned."

"OPEN THE GATES! LET HIM IN!"

"YES, SIR!"

The door guards rushed towards a large lever. Turning it, the door slowly opens…Revealing a wounded, tattered Ace Lancer. The crowd gasps as the man collapse onto the hard floor. The Ace Commander and Gunner quickly rushed to his side, followed by the Ace Cadet.

"What happened?" the Ace Commander asked.

"I was the only who *** cough *** made it out alive…The scout you sent? He…d-died stalling the thing, allowing me to escape * **cough ***

"What sort of creature could do this?"

"I-I don't know. It was some sort of big bug. All I know is that it…was far stronger than us- Arghh! It hurts!" Blood flowed from a massive, gaping horizontal wound on his abdomen.

"Shit! Someone? Anyone? Potions! I need Potions! And make it quick!"

Around the same time, Siegfried and Eris parted ways with the three hunters. As they exited the tavern, they notice a large gathering in the middle of town.

"Wonder what all the commotion is about…" Eris pondered.

Siegfried shrugged. "Beats me. You…want to check it out?"

"I don't see why not."

A large crowd had gathered in the middle of town, making it hard to figure out what exactly is going on. As they got closer, Siegfried and Eris spot a few knights situated around the crowd. Eris noticed that these knights appear to be in distress, evident on the look on their faces.

"Move it. Out of my way…" Siegfried pushes through the crowd, clearing a path for him and Eris. When they successfully push past the crowd, they found themselves looking at a rather worrying scene. Lying in the middle, cradled in the arms of the Ace Commander was the Ace Lancer, bloody, limp and unconscious.

"Oh my."

"Say, isn't that the Ace Lancer?"

"He looks injured…" Eris said as she held her chin.

Siegfried shook his head. "Whatever it is, I'd rather not get involved." He said as he turned around and left.

"Hmm…" Deciding that it wasn't worth her time either, she decides to leave as well.

"Commander, what do you suggest we do now?"

"For now, it's best that we tend to him first. Once that is done, I will try to find the monster that did this. I will not repeat the same mistake I made when I failed to protect my master from that Kushala Daora." The Ace Commander gently laid his injured comrade on the floor. "I'll track down that monster if it's the last thing I'll ever do."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Discord**

 _Somewhere in the Verdant Hills…_

"FOR GOG'S SAKE, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

Her screams were completely ignored by the fiery hunter, who was too busy swinging his sword vigorously. Eris rubbed her temple in exasperation. Here, she thought that after their mutual agreement to work together, they would be able to properly hunt a monster. Yet here she is, standing with her sword out, watching the Fire King recklessly attacking the monster. They had formed a plan at first, but the moment the monster entered the area, Siegfried immediately disregarded their plan and blindly charged at the monster. The monster in question was a deviant.

A Dreadking Rathalos. The King of the Skies. The true Fire King.

Siegfried was pumped. This wasn't the first time he fought this Rathalos. Countless times, he had failed this hunt. Dozens of near death experiences, large scars on his body, several scorch marks; evidence of the of countless battles he had with the beast. Yet never a single time had he succeeded. You could even say, that this was Siegfried's nemesis. He grinned at the beast's missing eye. This was a wound he had cause a few weeks ago. Siegfried felt proud at himself for being able to wound it. It was proof of his experience as one of the best hunters in the guild.

The Rathalos roared in fury. It wanted revenge for its missing eye. Ironically, despite it being half blind, the Rathalos fought more fiercely than ever before. Perhaps it was fueled by its desire to rip apart the hunter that took its eye which overpowered its sense of self preservation. The Rathalos charged at Siegfried, rapidly closing the distance between him and the hunter. However, Siegfried anticipated this. He swiftly dodged to the left and prepared to counter attack. But before he could attack-

BAM!

The Rathalos had swiped its tail at Siegfried immediately after the charge. Caught off guard, the brunt of the hit sent the fiery hunter flying an impressive distance. He crashed into a wall. But this didn't faze him. He immediately recovered from the attack and charged again towards the monster.

 _This is it! Now's my chance to try out my new move!_

He ran towards the monster, dragging his sword across the ground as sparks flew from the friction created. This was it. The big hit. The special move he had trained so hard to master. A hunter art. He drew closer, dragging his GS across the ground. He wanted to end this quickly, to finally defeat his rival. But as he drew closer-

 _Oh shit…_

The Rathalos took a step back and reared its head. Its throat gradually lit up, and Siegfried knew what was coming.

A fireball.

But it was not just any fireball. The Dreadking Rathalos has an enhanced fire sac, cultivated through dozens of battles against hunters. It has adapted. This results in a stronger, larger and far more potent fireball. A direct hit would instantly kill any hunter and unless you had a high fire resistance, the chance of surviving the fireball is practically zero.

Siegfried realized that he was going to die. He would not have enough time to sheathe his sword and dodge out of the way. The blast radius of the fireball would send him flying over the edge of the area and if he does manage to somehow block using his sword, the force of the fireball would be too much of him and his sword. Greatswords were not built for blocking; the block being a last-ditch attempt at negating an attack when the need arises. A powerful attack would break or shatter the massive weapon, rendering the hunter completely defenseless against the monster. A rule from the Guild Book of Hunting states:

" _A hunter without a weapon is no more than monster fodder. Every hunter, new or experienced must always carry a weapon at all times during hunt. Should the weapon break in, for any particular reason, the Guild will not be responsible for whatever should befall on said hunter."_

 _Damnit…_

Siegfried closed his eyes and prepared for the inevitable…

SHIIING!

Or so he thought.

He heard a loud roar of pain. Siegfried opened his eyes and the sight before him left him speechless. The Rathalos was roaring in pain as blood drips from a visible wound on its neck. The cause of the wound? The huntress, standing triumphantly next to the wailing beast.

"Wha- Eris?"

Eris looked at Siegfried and sighed.

"You should thank me for this. I just saved your sorry ass from death." She sheathed her sword.

"That's why you don't just charge in recklessly like that. Do you actually want to die?"

"I- "

Eris cut him off. "I'm fully aware of your "beat me up, I get stronger" personality but can that really save you from something that would be fatal? If you still think that way, then you're an even bigger idiot than I expected."

"Why you- "

Again, Eris cut him off. "You know I think I figured out the reason why you refuse to hunt in a group. It's because you're afraid that people will hold you back. You don't want people to tell you what to do. It's because you're selfish. You want everything to go your way. You're stubborn, reckless and above all, an idiot. Those qualities would not work well in a group and you know this. You completely disregard any form of planning and self-preservation and just charge in blindly. Do you realize how that would make people who care about you feel?"

"Fuck off. You don't know a damn thing about me, what I've seen, what I've been through. You have no right to lecture me on trivial matters like this."

RAAAAAH!

The Rathalos had recovered and was preparing another attack. Eris and Siegfried quickly readied their weapons. It went airborne and proceeded to charge towards Eris, ready to slash her with its claws. Eris swerves underneath the Rathalos and slashes its hind legs. The Rathalos briefly staggered midair before suddenly turning around midair and shooting a fireball directly at Eris.

She dodges it, but the blast sends her flying…straight into a large rock.

The Rathalos then turns its attention towards him. Siegfried braced himself for an attack. Suddenly, it launched itself at blinding speed towards the hunter. Siegfried dodged to the right in response when suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his back, which then immediately turned into searing pain. He screams in pain as he stumbles onto the ground, dropping his sword and leaving him completely defenseless.

 _What the hell! What hit me?!_

He felt nauseous, dizzy. His eyelids started to feel heavy and he had a hard time breathing. He couldn't see straight. He couldn't move. It was only then did he realize what had happened to him.

Poison.

He had read somewhere, that a Rathalos's poisonous claws were fatal. A simple scratch or laceration from its claws would immediately send poison coursing through your veins. It works fast too, killing any large monster within a few minutes. For hunters, it was fatal. Unless treated with an antidote, chances are you won't see the light day. Symptoms of the poison include, nausea, dizziness, difficulty breathing, muscle paralysis and in a worst-case scenario, heart failure.

He realized that the Rathalos must have gashed him with its claws when he had tried to dodge the attack. And now, due to his carelessness he was going to die.

He felt it. The poison coursing through his veins. He couldn't move. He tried crawling away but to no avail. The Rathalos slowly made its way towards Siegfried. It wanted to toy with him. To make him suffer for all the pain he had caused him. He was going to rip Siegfried apart, limb by limb. Using its claws, it pins Siegfried to the ground, completely preventing escape. Siegfried weakly struggled under its grip. _This is really it isn't it? This is where I am going to die._ He could feel the monster's breath hitting the side of his head. The Rathalos growled at him, displaying its razor-sharp teeth.

Siegfried could not keep his eyes open much longer. He felt faint. As his world started to turn black, he briefly spots Eris trying to stand up, using her sword as leverage. She was bleeding, heavily from a spot on her stomach. When she was sent flying, the force of the impact when she hit rock had shattered her armor. A piece of her armor had punctured her stomach. She desperately tried to stand up but fell on her knees instead. Clutching her stomach in pain, she collapses. Siegfried reached out his hand but grasped nothing. He closed his eyes as the darkness soon overcame him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Recall**

 _"_ _He's awake! He's awake!"_

 _"_ _Huh?"_

 _"_ _I saw him move a bit! He's alive!"_

 _"_ _Of course, he is. Tough fellow, I must say. He's lucky that he ain't crippled, otherwise, his hunting days are over."  
"Inform the doc. He might want to see this."_

 _"_ _On it!"_

 _"_ _Oh, and tell his friends too!"_

He groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open. Bright. A bright light briefly blinded him. He twitched at the pain on his forehead. _What happened?_ He was laying on a bed. He turns his head to the side and sees a figure sitting on a chair, twirling a knife. His vision was blurry, so he was unable to identify the person sitting next to him.

"Ughh…"

"Take it easy bud, it's best that you don't move around too much for now. You're still in the process of recovery."

"Where am I?"

"The Guild Hall infirmary. In the town of Dundorma."

 _Dundorma? That fortress town?_

"My mind is fuzzy…What happened to me?"

"You were out cold. A fractured skull, concussion, dislocated joints on your hand and quite possibly a shattered ego. You've been recovering here in the infirmary for quite a few hours now. Consider yourself lucky bud. Had your injuries been worse, your hunting career would have been over in a jiffy."

His vision gradually becomes clearer and he could now take note of the figure that had been sitting there.

It was human. He had short blonde orange hair, with a small tuft of hair on top of his head and the rest which looked like it had been properly shaven. He wore a full set of simple leather armor. The person had a big grin on his face as he played with his knife.

"Might I ask…Who are you?"

The person smiled.

"Me? You seriously don't know who I am? And here I thought I was famous…You haven't heard of the Ace Hunters?"

"The Ace Hunters? You mean that team of Guild Knights led by the Ace Commander? Yeah, I've heard about them. They are the talk of the town. Heard they drove off an elder dragon attacking the town together with The Hero- Hold on, you're…one of them?"

The person puffed his chest with pride.

"Indeed I am. Name's Timothy, aka the one and only Ace Cadet! Nice to meet you uhhh?"

"Lance. My name is Lance."

"Lance? As in the weapon?"  
"Yes…"  
"Interesting…Anyway, it's good that you're awake now. I guess then it's my queue to leave. It was nice knowing you! Oh, and by the way, the doctors are coming to check on you. Oh, and your friends are coming too." He waved at him before exiting the room.

Just then the doors opened and in came the doctor. He was a middle-aged looking Wyverian man. He wore thin-framed glasses and a long white coat. On one hand, he carried a piece of parchment paper.

"Greetings. You probably don't know me, but my name is Althalos. I'm Dundorma's very own medical officer. I've come here to check up on you." Althalos took out a feathered ink pen and started jotting down some notes on the piece of paper he was holding.

"So, how are you feeling? Any lingering effects of pain?"

"Just a mild headache. And please tell why I can't feel my right hand."

"Oh, that…Well, I have some bad news for you."

 _This can't be good…_

"Your right hand was broken beyond repair. Not only were all the joints fractured, but we found that the muscles were so badly damaged, that we worried that if we had done nothing, you wouldn't be able to hunt anymore. So, we made a choice. We amputated your hand and replaced it with a mechanical one, designed by our very own blacksmith."

Lance lifted up his right and saw it. A mechanical hand. He tried moving his fingers and to his surprise, they moved correspondingly. _What an amazing piece of tech…_

"With that, you should be back to hunting in a few weeks' time. Right now, all you need is some rest. Some sleep should help your body recover faster. Until then farewell." Althalos waved goodbye to him and walked out of the room. Moments later, the door bursts open and in comes his comrades, Cassandra and Sid.

"You idiot! Why did you have to something so reckless?!" chastised Cassandra.

"I can't believe you had the audacity to challenge Claude like that. You do realize that had Claude injured you further, your career as a hunter ends right there?" reprimanded Sid.

"Sorry…"

Cassandra sighed. "It's fine. Just don't do something so stupid like that again. You had us worried!"

"Again. I apologize."

Sid grinned slyly. "How bout, as a punishment for your actions, you buy us drinks at the nearby tavern? You're paying for everything."

"Deal."

The three of them shared a laugh, a proof of their unbreakable bond of friendship and camaraderie.

"I'm curious though. What happened to Claude after I passed out?"

Sid rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uhh, well Claude…He got beaten up real good by none other than the hunter we met a week ago."

"The hunter? You mean Siegfried?"

"Yeah. You should have seen the way Siegfried fought Claude. It was brutal. That guy shows no mercy to both monsters and hunter's alike."

"I see. Well then, I would like you guys to send him my regards. Tell him that I'm thankful for his help in teaching Claude a lesson."

"Sure thing. Once he gets back from his hunt, we would be sure to thank him."

They shared one last smile before Sid and Cassandra left, leaving Lance alone in the infirmary.

The days soon go by as does Lance's recovery. It had already been a week and his body felt much better. He still couldn't hunt, but at the very least he could move again. Besides, he had promised his friends drinks once he recovers. He was a man who kept his promises.

Lance stood up from his bed. He looked at his mechanical hand and sighed. _Guess I would have to live with this from now on…_ He put on a long dark green robe and shirt and set out towards a nearby tavern. Alcohol would definitely put him at ease. Just the thought of sipping that sweet and viscous liquid that is ale caused him to drool.

The tavern wasn't that far away from the infirmary. It was a short 5-minute walk on foot. It was a fairly large tavern from the looks of it. _Probably because hunters hang around here a lot during their leisure time._ He pushes open the door and enters.

The place was nearly crowded. Both hunters and common citizens alike were casually talking and drinking to one another. He could spot several Felyne waiters delivering food to each table. Lance slowly makes his way to the bar. He was mildly surprised to find out that the bartender was Felyne. The Felyne had a gruff exterior, with short light brown fur and a fairly muscular body. He wore a black suit jacket over a white dress shirt. The Felyne was busy cleaning a mug with a cloth, completely ignoring Lance. Before he could say anything-

"Welcome hunter."

Lance was surprised that the Felyne knew he was a hunter even when he was wearing regular attire.

"How did you- "

"If you've been working long enough like me, you'll pick up a thing or two on the types of people you serve. And judging by the size of your body, it's fairly obvious that you are a hunter."

The Felyne finished cleaning the mug and turned to face Lance, arms crossed.

"Now, what do you want?" The Felyne asked in a gruff and deep voice.

"Umm, I'll take some regular ale thank you very much."

"Sure."

Lance sat there, with his drink as he relaxes. It would be another few days until he fully recovers and can get back to hunting. Until then, he would spend most of his time drinking and hanging out at the taverns. It was the only way he could pass the time.

Lance mentally screamed at himself, _"You idiot, why did you have to challenge him like that. You nearly got yourself killed! Idiot, idiot!"_

Lance had known Claude back during their time in the Hunter's Academy. They were both hunters hailing from Moga Village. They were put into the same training group many times. Both of them never could never look eye to eye when it comes to all matters. They would clash at each other, with Claude having the upper hand due to his massive body. Yet Lance was persistent. He did not give up so easily in the face of adversary. His tenacity has proved to be quite a challenge for Claude. It took the combined effort of multiple instructors to break them apart. It was somewhat of a miracle that they both graduated with flying colors. Lance was ecstatic. He could finally get away from Claude. He had heard that Claude was planning to move to Val Habar and become a hunter for the Guild there. Lance himself was planning to move to Loc Lac and take up residence there. However, his plans were ruined when he had heard that a ship carrying rookie hunters traveling towards Loc Lac had been destroyed by a Dahren Mohran, a massive elder dragon that roams the Great Desert. No survivors were found. Fearful for his life, Lance decided to instead move to Dundorma. This choice would eventually lead him to his current party.

He had met his two partners during an expedition.

 _Lance was busy carving up the remains of a large Yian Kut-Ku he had killed when he heard shouting._

 _"_ _FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"_

 _He turns his head towards the source of the shouting. He saw two hunters fleeing from a large monster that was currently chasing them. It had a dark blue shell, a beak, two large ears and a spiked tail. Lance recognized this monster as the Yian Garuga. It was a close relative of the relatively docile and weak Yian Kut-Ku. However, it was larger, far more aggressive, more proficient with fireballs and had a poisonous tail, similar to the Rathian. The monster is infamous for its sly and cunning nature of avoiding traps and outsmarting hunters. He knew what it was capable of. Lance had hunted one of these monsters before as part of an examination in the Hunter's Academy. He managed to kill it, though he suffered near-fatal injuries during the process. He shuddered at the memory of him lying on the ground, twitching and bloody as medics rushed over to him. It took him an entire week to recover even through the extensive use of medicine._

 _Lance watched, slightly amused as he witnessed these two hunters fight a Yian Garuga. He took note of their appearances. The one who shouted earlier, a huntress equipped with dual blades and wearing full plated Alloy armor. The second hunter was an archer, who wore a gunner Rathian armor. He watched as they struggled to land a hit on the erratic monster. It was clearly their first time fighting this thing. Seeing that they probably needed help, Lance decided to lend a hand._

 _"_ _OVER HERE YOU BIG OVERGROWN KUT-KU!"_

 _The Yian Garuga turned its attention towards Lance. It screeched its ear-piercing scream as it barreled its way towards Lance, intent on killing the hunter. Lance unsheathed his Paladin Lance and entered a defensive stance, covering himself with his shield. The monster suddenly stopped in its tracks and eyed Lance cautiously. It knew that attacking with its beak won't do any good thanks to that shield of his. So, it instead opted for a fireball. Raising its head as, its throat lights up. Lance readies himself for the blast._

 _BOOM!_

 _The fireball collides with his shield; the force of the fireball pushing him back a considerable distance. Lance then immediately retaliates by charging towards the monster. Like a train, he charges, ready to stab the monster with his lance._

 _"_ _AARRGH!"_

 _He thrusts his lance forward…and misses. The Yian Garuga had anticipated this and leaped backward in response. Midair, it then unleashes its ear-piercing screech. Lance felt like eardrums were about to explode. He covers his ears, as he felt himself go deaf. The Yian Garuga used this opportunity to suddenly rush towards the stunned Lance and hit him with its poisonous tail. Like a Rathian, it attacks by doing a somersault midair, hitting its target with the tip of its tail. The Yian Garuga swiftly closes the distance._

 _Crap, crap, crap! I didn't pack antidotes!_

 _Lance braced himself for the hit…_

 _Suddenly a blinding flash of light. The Yian Garuga falls to the ground, dazed._

 _"_ _Huh?" It was those two hunters. One of them had thrown a flash bomb just at the right time, saving Lance and causing the monster to fall to the ground._

 _"_ _Well? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? NOW IS OUR CHANCE TO ATTACK IT!" shouted the huntress. Lance rushed towards the downed wyvern and attacked._

 _They descended upon the wyvern-like a pack of predators attacking an herbivore. He poked at the monster's stomach while the huntress furiously sliced and diced its tail. The archer fired piercing shots at it while maintaining some distance. The three hunters hacked, stabbed and pierced at the wyvern, as it screamed in agony. Minutes later the monster draws its final breath before collapsing. It was over. The deed was done. The three of them took a deep breath as they stared at the monster's lifeless and bloody corpse._

 _"_ _YEAAH!"_

 _"_ _WOOHOO!"_

 _Lance genuinely felt proud. He had killed his second Yian Garuga. It was an accomplishment._

 _"_ _Hey, thanks for helping us out." The huntress lightly punched Lance's arm._

 _"_ _Yeah. It was our first time fighting that thing. Couldn't have done it without you." the archer said as he held out his hand._

 _Lance shook his hand in response, "No problem. Always nice to lend a helping hand to fellow hunters." The three of them shared a smile._

 _"_ _So, might I know your names?" Lance asked._

 _"_ _Name's Cassandra. But you can call me Cass. This guy here is Sid. We aren't from around here, as this is our first time in this region."_

 _"_ _That was your first time fighting that monster?"_

 _"_ _Yeah…We just graduated from the Hunter's Academy and immediately set off into a new region without thinking ahead. Once we arrived here, we felt like strangers. All the monsters here are so different, and so are the people. Our very first expedition led us straight to Kut-Ku's overgrown cousin here."_

 _"_ _Speaking of different monsters, what's that armor you are wearing? It's very unfamiliar." Sid asked._

 _"_ _Oh, this? It's Barroth armor. A large brute wyvern with a crown like structure on its head that likes to charge and fling mud at you."_

 _"_ _I see. I'm eager to fight this "Barroth" one day."_

 _"_ _We are learning so much about this region!" chirped Cassandra._

 _"_ _The more you learn, the better. Speaking of which, how bout I take you guys back to town?"_

 _"_ _Yes please."_

 _Cassandra and Sid felt at awe as they entered the city of Dundorma. Lance felt pleased with himself as he walked._

 _"_ _Wow! Look at those buildings!" Cassandra said enthusiastically.  
Sid, the quieter one simply grinned. "The market seems lively too."  
They reached the center of town. "Well, I guess this is where I drop you off. Over there is the market as you can see. Up the stairs is the guild hall but only those who have entered G-rank are allowed to enter. There's the canteen and quest board. If you wish to partake in a quest, talk to that pretty lady with glasses over there. She is a bit eccentric and certainly has weird tastes but don't worry too much." Cassandra and Sid wondered what he meant by "weird taste"._

 _Sid bumped fists with Lance, "Again, thanks for your help."_

 _"_ _Don't mention it."_

 _"_ _When can we meet each other again? I've noticed that you are quite a skilled hunter and you happen to be quite knowledgeable on this region. I was hoping that you could teach us more about this region."  
"Hmm, I usually don't hang around this town too much. I travel between towns frequently, so I don't necessarily have a place to stay. As for helping you…I think I have solution." Lance then held out his hand._

 _"_ _How about the two of you party up with me? I've been looking for some suitable hunters to be part of my team, but I haven't had any luck so far. Plus, you guys look pretty promising. So? Waddya say?"_

 _Cassandra and Sid blinked twice in unison. They looked at each other before grinning._

 _Cassandra spoke, "Yes, please! We would gladly join your party. After all, the more hunters in a team, the better the chances are for success during a hunt." Sid simply nodded._

 _"_ _Well then! I guess that makes this official. I'm looking forward to working with you two!"_

 _"_ _Yeah!"_

Lance smiled as he recalled those events. After that, the three of them partake in dozens of hunts together. They grew closer as friends and soon become inseparable.

"What are you smiling about," asked a gruff voice.

The voice broke him from his thoughts and in front of him, stood the Felyne bartender. He had one paw held out, obviously wanting something.

"Pay up. That drinks not free."

"What- Oh sorry, here you go." Lance gave him a few gold coins before standing up and leaving the tavern.

Lance stretched his arms as he stood outside the tavern. He had planned to go back to his room to rest when he hears a commotion. It appeared to be coming from the center of town. Curious he heads over to the source of the commotion, where he sees a large crowd gathering.

"Hey, Lance!" He turns around and was greeted by Cassandra and Sid.

"Yo."

"Large crowd huh? Wonder what's it about?"

"Don't know. Let's check it out!"

They pushed and squeezed their way through the crowd.

"Sorry."

"Excuse me, coming through."  
Eventually, they successfully got through the crowd and are now standing in the outer

edges of the mass of people. What they saw shocked them. It was an appalling sight.

Four guild knights were carrying two stretchers. Accompanying them were three hunters with concerned looks on their faces.

"Make way, make way!"

"Somebody get the medics!"  
Lance tried to take a closer look at what they were carrying on the stretcher. It was two bodies. Battered, bloody and broken. Their arms hanging lifelessly at the side of their bodies. It was who those bodies were that caused Lance to cover his mouth in shock.

Long, silver hair. Bloodstained white armor. Red fiery colored hair. Dark red armor that was shattered at multiple places. Cassandra stifled a sob while Sid gritted his teeth. There was no doubt about it.

It was Eris and Siegfried.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Road to Recovery**

"Make way, make way!"

"Somebody get the medics!"

The Guild Knights carried Siegfried and Eris's bodies on a stretcher as they gently placed them down side by side onto the hard-stone floor.

"Get a doctor here quickly!"  
Moments later, Althalos and a nurse appeared from the crowd. He kneeled down and examined the two hunter's bodies. He placed a hand on Siegfried's chest, then placed his ear on it.

"Not good…" He gently turned Siegfried's body over. "Oh no…"

Siegfried had three massive red gashes on his back. Althalos noticed a small trace of blue substance leaking out from the wound. Instantly he knew what it was.

"Poison…" he said. "This man has been poisoned!"

He turns towards the nurse.

"Stabilize her first. I need to treat her partner ahead."

Althalos quickly took out a vial of antidote from his pack. He pours it over his hands and then proceeds to rub it all over Siegfried's wounds. The antidote immediately gets absorbed into his skin. Althalos breathed a sigh of relief, but he knew his job wasn't done. He took out a potion and rubbed it across the wound. The potion would help quicken the healing process by replacing damaged tissue and flesh with new ones.

He pointed towards one of the hunters responsible for their rescue. "Hey, you!"

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

"Jason."

"Alright, Jason. I want you to come over here and apply pressure on his chest. He's having trouble breathing as of the moment. Do not press to hard, and pump rhythmically."

"Got it."  
Jason kneeled down beside Siegfried and placed both hands on his chest. He then started rhythmically pumping air into Siegfried. _Damnit Siegfried. Hang in there!_

Althalos then turns his attention towards Eris. She was bleeding, heavily from a wound on her stomach where her armor had punctured her. Parts of her skin were charred.

Althalos examined the puncture wound. There was a shard of her armor impaled in her skin. Blood trickled down the wound which greatly worried Althalos. If not treated, the wound will get infected and she might just contract a deadly disease. He decided to apply some lifepowder to the wound, hopeful that the healing powder would stall the infection and prevent it from spreading. The next step in the process is arguably the most difficult. He would have to manually pull out the shard, slowly and methodically. Pull too fast and the infection would get worse. Althalos carefully held the shard as he slowly pulls it out.

"Illiana, I want you to rub some of that potion on her wound as I pull the shard out. Be careful not to damage the exposed flesh."

"Got it!" the nurse replied.

She poured some of the potion onto the wound and gently rubbed her hands around it, being careful not to damage the rotting flesh.

About a minute later, it was done. Althalos had successfully pulled out the shard. The final step was to disinfect the wound, which can be simply done by applying some herbal medicine to the infected area. After that was done, all that's left was to rub Nullberry juice on the burned skin.

Althalos sighed in relief. His job was done. He had saved the lives of two hunters. He glanced at Siegfried, who had appeared to be properly breathing again. All that's left was to do was to wrap the wounds with bandages.

"Illiana, hand me those bandages."

The nurse complied and took out some bandages from the doctor's kit. She gave it to Althalos, who then wrapped it around Eris's stomach. He does the same for Siegfried, wrapping it around his back and chest area.

"Looks like I'm done here. Knights take them to my infirmary and lay them down gently on the beds available." The Wyverian doctor said as he picked up his bag. "Let's go Illiana."

"Yes, Sir!"

Eris slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she sees was darkness. It was dark. She tried to move but couldn't, for she felt a sharp burst of pain from her abdomen. She grunts as she slowly sat up, observing her surroundings. She appeared to be in some kind of room. Beside her was a small table that with a mug placed on top. _Where am I?_

Eris looks down and lightly gasps. She had only her bra and underpants on, but what surprised her more other than the fact that she was half naked, were the bandages that covered her body. Her back and abdomen were completely covered in bandages and her arms had plasters in numerous spots. She noticed a small red stain on the bandage wrapped around her abdomen. _Blood? Was I wounded? When did-_ It then did she remember what had happened. The Rathalos. The battle. She remembered getting thrown into a large rock. She remembered the pain she felt when she realized her stomach got punctured. But most of all, she remembered Siegfried, his face contorted with pain as he struggled to break free; pinned under the Rathalos's claw. The last thing she could remember was the three figures rushing towards her and Siegfried before she inevitably collapsed. _What happened?_

 _Siegfried felt the Rathalos' breath on his ear. It growled, displaying its teeth. He couldn't move, for the Rathalos had pinned him onto the ground. He felt its claws digging into his skin and he screamed in pain. The wyvern then lifted him up with its claws and threw him. Siegfried was flung a considerable distance. He landed with a thud onto the hard dirt. As he turned his body, he was met with the sight of amber colored eyes and long silvery hair._

 _"_ _E-Eris…" he croaked._

 _Her eyes that Siegfried begrudgingly admitted were beautiful were devoid of life. The once pure and glistening hair of hers shriveled and messy, bits of her silver hair covered in blood. Her longsword laid right next to her, the tip shattered and the blade dull. She laid there motionless as blood started to pool around her, staining the green grass. Siegfried stifled a scream regarding the sight. The Rathalos made its way towards him. Siegfried tried to use his elbows to drag himself away, but he couldn't. His muscles felt stiff, his eyes droopy and his breathing erratic. Before he could do anything else, he felt a sharp pain on his lower abdomen. Siegfried screamed in pain once more as he felt the Rathalos dug its claws onto his lower back. The Rathalos then flips him over. The last thing Siegfried could remember was the sight of 4 rows of teeth and everything fades to black._

"AAAAH!" Siegfried woke up with a jolt. He was hyperventilating. His chest felt heavy. He took a few seconds to calm down before snapping back to his senses. He took a look around the room he was in. It was a simple bedroom with a single bed and a table. The room was dimly lit, with only a single candle providing the only source of light. He placed a hand on his forehead. _It was just a dream…which felt all too real._ He looked down and found that he was topless and had a bandage wrapped around him. It then struck him. _Shit, that Rathalos scratched me with his claws and poisoned me. Though, it seems that I'm fine. Someone must have rescued us by then. Huh, I guess I would have to thank whoever saved me…as much as I hate to admit it. And why the hell did I dream about-_ Siegfried covered his face with one hand in a mixture of shame and embarrassment. His face turned crimson at the thought of it. _Why the hell did I dream about her?!_

Eris stared at the elaborate mosaic patterns on the ceiling. She reached out a hand and mentally traced the patterns in her mind. In short, she was bored. It was painful to even move her body. _Ughh…_

"Excuse me miss?"

A young woman walks into the room carrying a tray. She had a petite figure, braided green hair and thin framed glasses.

Eris greeted the woman, "Hello."

"Hello to you too. My name is Illiana and I will be taking care of you until you fully recover." She gave Eris a warm smile which she had to admit was adorable.

"I've come here to give you your medicine." Illiana placed the tray on the nearby table. She handed Eris a brown mug. "Here, some warm water."

"Thank you," Eris said as she took a sip.

Illiana opened a small vial filled with green liquid and poured it onto a small towel.

"Hold still. This might sting a little." Illiana said as she gently rubbed the towel on Eris's wounded abdomen. She flinched at the brief but sudden pain but soon relaxed as she felt the pain subside. Once that was done, Eris laid down again back on the soft and comfortable bed.

"Rest now. The ointment will take some time to do its job. In the meantime, how about a nice change of clothes?"

"That would nice."

Siegfried wanted to die. Figuratively. Why? Well, that's because the one in charge of watching over him was none other than the Ace Cadet. The young and chirpy man was busy blabbering about this New World that the Guild had recently discovered and how he wanted to go there someday. At some point, Siegfried nearly fell asleep; luckily the Ace Cadet didn't notice. He then started talking about his time as one of the Ace Hunters and how much he enjoyed his job.

"There was this one time that Master and I were fighting this dragon who- "

 _Fuck me…_

"-and then out of nowhere, _he_ appeared. You should have seen the way he- "

 _Can't this kid just shut up?_

Truth be told, it was not that he didn't like the Ace Cadet. Sure, he was annoyed at his constant blabbering, but he knew that what this kid was capable of. He wouldn't be part of the Ace Hunter's if he didn't have the skill to boot. The word Ace Hunters brought a sour taste to Siegfried's mouth. In particular, he held a certain dislike towards the Lionel, also known as the Ace Commander. He hated his overzealous attitude and in turn, Lionel hated Siegfried's reckless and brash way of thinking, which put them at odds with one another. On a more personal level, the Ace Commander particularly dislikes Siegfried for practically stealing his "girl". And by that he meant the Ace Gunner. Siegfried knew of Lionel's crush on Seras. Yet for some reason he didn't know (or didn't realize because he was pretty dense) Siegfried had somehow gained the dark-skinned woman's affection, much to the Ace Commander's dismay. Siegfried essentially took advantage of this to mess around with Lionel, prompting numerous pointless arguments and fights between the two of them. _Heheh, good times. Sorry Seras, you may be beautiful and have the skill to boot, but unfortunately, I'm not interested in starting relationship any time soon._

The only other member of the Ace Hunters he could tolerate was Sebastian, the Ace Lancer. He wasn't a man of many words and wasn't annoying or as serious as the other two. Siegfried respected the man as both a hunter and a person and in turn, he respected Siegfried's skill and tenacity. Siegfried admitted that he was slightly concerned when he saw the wounded body of the Ace Lancer. But he chose to not do anything as he wanted to lay low for the meantime.

"-and Master was like, 'Much obliged to you hunter. The town of Dundorma thanks you for your bravery in defending the town'. The hunter was like- "

"Hey, kid?"

The Ace Cadet stopped talking when Siegfried gave him a terrifying glare. He gulped as sweat trickled down his head.

"Y-yeah?"

"Shut up."

 _A few days later…_

"Easy there miss. You shouldn't be moving too much at this state you're in."

"I'm fine. I can assure you."

Eris slowly got off the bed. She slightly grunts in pain as she held onto Iliana for support. The nurse had a concerned look on her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-yeah. I can walk by myself thank you." Eris said as she released her grip on Illiana. She took a couple steps forward, being careful not to fall. With one hand clutching her stomach and the other using the wall as leverage, Eris slowly makes her way out of the room.

"Slowly…"

"I got it- "

She stumbles but Illiana catches her.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can- "

"No! I'm a fucking hunter for god's sake! Injuries like this are normal. Please don't trouble yourself." Eris shoves Illiana away and slowly but surely, with painful steps, reaches the door. _Ugh, it stings!_ Using her remaining strength, she pushed open the door.

Eris found herself standing inside a large decorated hall. Its walls were streaked red and numerous decorations filled the interior. She sees dozens of people, human and Wyverian moving here and there. Overall, it was what you would expect from an infirmary.

Althalos spotted Eris and approached her, "Greetings hunter. My name is Althalos and I was the one who treated your injuries." He scanned Eris from top to bottom. "I can tell that you haven't made a full recovery yet. What are you doing out here in that condition?"

"I was getting restless just lying there on a bed. I'm a hunter for crying out loud. These kinds of injuries are normal."

"Hmm…Are you sure you're okay?"

"Absolutely."  
"Alright then. I'm discharging you from the hospital. And don't worry about the fee. Just this once, I'm letting you go free of charge because of the severity of your injuries."

"Thank you doctor."

"Don't mention it. Always happy to lend a hand to hunters who risk their lives fighting off those beasts that threaten our very existence. Anyway, I've placed your gear and equipment in a large container inside your room. The blacksmith has fully repaired your gear free of charge."

"Ah, I see. Again, thanks for the help doctor." Eris turns to leave.

"Hold on- "

Althalos hands her a small vial filled with green liquid.

"Drink this for the meantime. It will help the cells and tissue in your body recover faster. Once that is done, you'll be back to hunting in two days give or take." Eris nodded and was about to head to her room when-

"Oi, doc."

Curious, she turned around and was greeted with the sight of a…topless Siegfried. She gazed at his toned muscles and body, the attractive scars on his body and his roguish expression. Eris felt her face go crimson from the sight. She averted her gaze from him in an attempt to hide her flushed face and decided that the floor was something worth staring at instead. _Shit, what are you doing?! C'mon Eris, keep it together…_

"Ah, Siegfried. You look much better. How's the body?"

"Better. I can now move my body around freely and I don't feel dizzy or nauseous anymore."

"I see that the treatment is working perfectly. You should thank Illiana over there. She was the one who frequently checks up on you whenever you are asleep and applies the medicine to your wounds."

Siegfried turned towards the nurse and bowed his head. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Illiana waved her hands frantically in the air and stuttered out furiously, "I-Its n-nothing! A-Anything for y-you!" She also bowed her head in embarrassment, earning a small chuckle from the doctor.

Althalos spoke, "If you're looking for your gear, I've placed it in the large container in your room. Everything has been fully repaired, free of charge. Oh, and take this." He handed Siegfried a small vial filled with blue liquid. "Drink this and it will help get rid of any remaining poison in your system."

"Thanks, doc." They shook hands briefly.

Eris then felt a presence standing in front of her. She raised her head and found Siegfried, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as he stood in front of her.

"So…Are you feeling any better now," he asked tentatively.

"Yeah…"

"Good, because I don't want to be held responsible for your death. It's already a pain working with you and I don't want to make this even more difficult for me." Eris glared at him and jabbed his injured shoulder.

Siegfried winced in pain, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"That's for acting condescending towards me even when you're injured. Frankly, I don't have the strength to enter another pointless argument with you. And secondly- " She kicked Siegfried on his shin.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"And that's for not listening to my plan, charging in recklessly and nearly getting us both killed."

"Why you- I guess I deserved that last one…"

"You bet on your life you do."

Just then, they spot three figures heading towards their direction. It was Johann, Jason, and Amber.

Johann waved toward them, "Greetings, Siegfried and Eris."

Siegfried frowned at the sight of them. "Right back at ya."

"How are you feeling?" Johann asked Siegfried.

"I'm fine old man. There's nothing to worry about."

Amber then approached Siegfried and punched him in the gut. "Ow! What gives?!"

"You're an idiot. You made us all worried. You made me wor- " She stopped herself abruptly and gave Siegfried her most terrifying glare before storming off.

Johann chuckled, "Don't mind her. She was genuinely concerned for you…Jason too, though he won't show it."

"Shut it old man," Jason responded.

Johann continued, ignoring his rude response, "We just happened to be taking a simple expedition when we heard a commotion. We rushed towards the scene and saw Eris, sprawled on the ground as blood pooled around her and you, pinned under the Rathalos claws, lying motionless. The three of us drove off the monster and immediately issued for the guild to send rescue." Johann put a hand on Siegfried's shoulder. "Jason here was the one who carried you till basecamp. He was the one who treated your wounds while we waited for help to arrive. You should thank him."

Siegfried frowned as he approached Jason. They glared at each other as Siegfried extended his arm.

"Thank you for saving me." Siegfried said curtly.

"No problem right here." Jason said with a tone of animosity. They shook hands briefly.

"Just to be clear, the only reason I saved you is because I hate the sight of my sister crying over you. It disgusts me to find out that she still loves you even after you've abandoned her."

"I have my reasons. Reasons which don't concern you."

Jason gritted his teeth at him, "You're a fucking idiot you know that?"

"I'm aware."

Johann placed both hands on their shoulders, "I think it's time to go. Jason call your sister. We're leaving."

"Fine. Amber! Let's go."  
The three hunters soon exited the infirmary. Eris who had kept silence throughout the whole ordeal, merely stood there. She glances at Siegfried, who had turned and walked towards his room. Soon, he disappeared into his room. Eris complied soon after, heading towards her room. As she opens the door, she collapses onto the bed. She stares at the mosaic patterns on the ceiling as she succumbs to her exhaustion. _I guess I'll take a quick nap…_


	16. Chapter 16

**For those of you who are still unaware, The Hero is essentially the player character. For the purpose of this story, The Hero is regarded as the strongest hunter in the Guild, easily surpassing Eris and Siegfried. I've left The Hero's gender as ambiguous so I'm letting you readers decide yourselves. I also made The Hero as some sort of traveling nomad, and someone who doesn't want to be found. With that in mind, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Comments are also appreciated, both positive and negative are all welcome. Just don't be toxic…**

 **Oh, just a quick reminder. I have combined all the different villages and biomes from all Monster Hunter games with the exception of World. So don't be surprised if you find a 4** **th** **gen hunter from Val Habar…hunting in the Snowy Mountains…using a hunter art.**

 **Chapter 16: Preparation**

The fortress town of Dundorma was once again incredibly busy. A recent report of a powerful new monster appearing in close proximity with the town has put the Guild on high alert. Said monster took the lives of more than a dozen hunters and Guild Knights combined. The only survivor of the massacre was a member of the most powerful team of Guild Knights, The Ace Lancer. He is currently lying on a bed, being treated by Althalos, Dundorma's Wyverian doctor.

"Alright, that should be enough for today. I'll be coming back to check up on you in a few more hours. For now, I'd suggest you rest. Let your wound heal naturally." Althalos waved goodbye towards them and leaves the room.

"Shit, now what am I going to do? I'm injured and can't do my job as a Guild Knight. To top it all off, I lost to a bug! I'm a disgrace to the Ace Hunters." Sebastian covered his face with one hand in shame.

Lionel frowned, "You're not a disgrace. Nobody is perfect. Hell, do you remember when we got our ass kicked by that Kushala Daora? We wouldn't have been able to beat it if it weren't for the Hero showing up. Goes to show that even us Ace Hunters stand no chance against some of the monsters in this world."

"But this is the 3rd time I failed my job as Guild Knight. First, I failed to defeat that Gore Magala that showed up. I would have been a goner if it weren't for the Hero's Palico. Then the second time, I nearly lost both my squad's lives and mine against an Apex Seregios. And now this! My entire squad…slaughtered by a giant golden bug."

"That giant golden bug happens to be a new monster species we aren't familiar with. The guild is currently researching it. As of right now, they sent a team of hunters to observe and report this new monster."

The Ace Lancer shot out of bed, "The Guild is sending out more people to observe that thing! Lionel, tell them to call it off! Tell them, it's too dangerous!" he said furiously.

The Ace Commander looked down with guilt. "I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do. I cannot simply go against the Guild."

"They'll die. All of them. Lionel, they will die. Don't you realize?"

Lionel stayed silent before softly speaking, "I'm sorry…"

The Ace Lancer looked at him in disbelief and a mixture of shock. _The Guild would willingly sacrifice lives just like that…all for the purpose of research._ He gritted his teeth and punched the nearby wall.

 _The Hunter's Guild HQ…_

The voice of the Great Wyverian bellowed throughout the halls of the Guild HQ. "Are you certain that a…bug did this to you?"

The Ace Lancer stood upright and confidently spoke, "Yes, Great One. I am 100% sure that the monster that slaughtered my men and injured me was none other than a giant, golden bug. It had a golden crest and large scythe-like claws that easily sliced through the Guild Alloy armor. It also secreted some kind of fluid that it used to pull objects towards it. Those objects, it threw with powerful force at my men."

Murmurs and whispers could be heard. The Great Wyverian spoke again, "Hmm, it seems we are dealing with a new species of Neopteron. One that can possibly rival the power of Elder Dragons."

He turned towards the Guild Girls standing next to him. They were tiny compared to his enormous size.

"Have the scouts returned yet?"

"Unfortunately, not. We haven't received any word from them."

The Ace Lancer spoke loudly, "Great One! I have something to ask of you!"

"Go ahead."

The Ace Lancer boldly stood in his place. "Why is it that you chose to send hunters to investigate this thing? Don't you realize that they're going to die?"

The people went silent, for they have just witnessed someone ever so boldly, question the Great Wyverian's decision.

"I sent those hunters to investigate. Nothing more."

"That monster…killed dozens of hunters and workers alike! Don't you realize how dangerous that thing is?!"

"The hunters I sent were some of the best the Guild had to offer. They can handle themselves."

The Ace Lancer shouted, "IT'S A SUICIDE MISSION! THEY'LL DIE!"

The Great Wyverian was clearly starting to get agitated. The crowd shivered at what he might do. The Ace Commander desperately tried to pull his friend back.

"I sent those hunters out there because I believe in their skills. They are hunters, people born to hunt monsters. It's their job, their duty. They risk their lives keeping the monsters at bay while the citizens live in peace. While you Guild Knights are busy catching a petty thief, they're fighting elder dragons! They didn't become hunters if they didn't know what's in store for them. That's what being a hunter is. You are willing to make sacrifices for the greater good. So, you, a Guild knight who has already failed me thrice, have no right to judge the decision of the council!"

The entire hall was silent. They had just witnessed for the first time, the Great Wyverian get angry. They looked at the Ace Lancer, looks of pity evident on their faces as they thought of the worst kind of punishment he would be given for his insolence. The silence, however, was broken when a Felyne Courier burst into the room carrying a scroll. He handed it to one of the Guild Girls, who proceeded to read it. A look of concern was evident on her face as she read the message.

She folded the scroll and spoke, "The scouts are all dead…"

"Impossible…"

"They're all, dead?"

"How did this happen?"

"What kind of monster is this?"

The entire hall goes crazy as everyone started talking amongst themselves. The hunters shifted uneasily in their spots, the knights silently prayed to their gods and the members of the Guild fidgeted nervously back and forth.

"SILENCE!" the Great Wyverian demanded in a booming voice. Immediately the halls became quiet once more.

"Good. Now, as you all are now aware of, a simple team of hunters won't suffice. So, I have decided. This is now something the guild cannot ignore. So, I officially declare this monster, a God level threat that must be eliminated at all costs; one that is on par with Elder Dragons."

He gazed at the two Ace Hunters, "You, Ace Hunters. I order you to gather a team of the best hunters in the entire region to assist you in this quest. Just this once, I'll bend the rules a little and allow more than four hunters to participate in the quest. I'll be giving you a couple of days to do this. Once that is done, proceed to the location of the monster and take it down. Return with the head of the monster and you shall be rewarded heftily. Understood?"  
"Yes!"

"Very well then. All decisions are final, and I hereby declare this meeting over. Dismissed!"

As everyone dispersed and went back to their own businesses, the Ace Commander approached the Ace Lancer.

"So how are we going to this?"

"We're going to announce this in the center of the town. Hopefully, any strong hunters willing to risk their lives would join. I know for a fact that hunters would do anything for money, fame, and glory so the rewards received from this quest should entice any hunter brave enough to sign up."

 _Dundorma Town Center…_

The Ace Commander stood in the middle of town, holding a large scroll. "Attention everyone!"

His loud voice quickly grabbed the attention of nearby people, both hunters, and citizens alike. They stood before him, curious as to what he was about to say.

"I have a special announcement for every hunter in the vicinity. I, of the Ace Hunters, hereby invite anyone to join a special hunting party. This was an order from the Guild. You will join us Ace Hunters in taking down a newly discovered monster. Be warned, for this monster has slaughtered dozens of hunters and knights already. However, should any of you return alive, great rewards shall await you. I invite anyone who would be willing to lay down their lives for a greater cause to journey with us."

He folded the scroll and waited. Silence descends upon them for a brief moment. And then-

"If I'm getting paid then I'll be glad to join." said a hunter.

"Money and fame…sounds like a good deal to me." said another hunter.

"I'm bored anyway so I'll join."

Soon, a large crowd of hunters gathered, all of them tempted by the prospect of fame, money, and glory.

The Ace Lancer smirked at the Ace Commander, "See? Told you. These guys would do anything for money."

Siegfried and Eris had just finished their business with Lance and his party when they noticed a large group of hunters gathering in a single spot.

Eris spoke, "What are they doing?"

Siegfried shrugged, "Beats me."

They decided to ignore it for a while before curiosity took over them as they both approached the crowd of hunters to see what was going on. As they drew closer, they finally get to see the source of the commotion. It was the Ace Commander and Lancer. Siegfried raised his eyebrows and sighed in exasperation.

"Ughh, the Ace Hunters." His eyes trailed towards the Ace Commander. A sense of guilt awakened inside of him, but he steeled himself and quickly turned away. Unfortunately for him, the Ace Lancer spotted him near the crowd and laughed.

"Hahaha, well I'll be damned! If it isn't Siegfried."

Siegfried tensed up and turned towards the Ace Lancer.

"Greetings Sebastian…" he replied half-heartedly.

"Long time no see. How are you doing- Hmm?" His eyes diverted away from Siegfried and onto Eris.

"Who is this pretty lady here? Your lover?"

Eris rolled her eyes. "Hello to you Ace Lancer. Its Eris and no, we aren't lovers. We are just hunting partners."

"Oh? Hunting partners eh? So, you finally let go of that loner habit of yours and found yourself, someone, to hunt with. Good for you."

The Ace Commander walked towards them, holding a large piece of paper. He didn't appear to notice Siegfried and Eris, "Hey Sebastian, I've already got about 6 hunters signing up. Do you think we should- " His eyes landed on Siegfried. A frown started to form before anger started to show.

"Hello, Siegfried." He said coldly.

"Lionel," Siegfried replied with equal animosity.

"Never thought I'd see you here again. Tell me, have you decided to start caring about- " his stare landed on Eris. He looked mildly surprised.

"So, is this your lover?"

Eris sighed, "This isn't the first time someone said that…My name is Eris and for the last fucking time, I'm not his lover. We are just hunting partners. Nothing more."

Lionel was taken aback by her tone but quickly recomposed himself. He turned his attention towards Sebastian.

"As I was just about to say…Do you think 6 hunters is enough? Do you think we should hire more?"

"Yes. And as a matter of fact, I've got here two hunters who would be joining us." He put an arm on Siegfried's shoulder. Immediately, Lionel regretted his choice of words.

"NO! I absolutely won't allow it!"

A dark aura started to form around the Ace Lancer. Lionel took a step back.

"I suppose he is allowed to join. Besides, the more the better…"

The Ace Lancer grinned, "Good. Now then Siegfried, you and your partner are now joining our party. The details will be filled in later. In the meantime, rest and prepare yourself. We're leaving in a few days."

"Hold on. Do I get a say in this?" Eris asked.

"This is a direct order from the guild. You cannot possibly defy orders from the guild."

"Fair enough…" Eris muttered. She then spoke to Siegfried, "And you. I expected you to disagree on the spot, but you didn't. Why is that?"

"I…want to repay a debt I owe to the Ace Lancer. I figured, helping him would be sufficient enough. And besides…" He grinned sinisterly. "It's my chance to mess around with the Ace Commander. Oh, I could think of all the possibilities of pissing him off."

"…"

 _The Gates of Dundorma, a few days later…_

"Alright, men! We are about to undertake a mission of utmost importance. Our main objective is to take down that monster at all costs. Some of you may die, some may not…but that is a sacrifice I'm willing to take. Understand?"

"Yes!" the hunters shouted.

"Ok, I'll now brief you on what we are dealing with." He took out a scroll and proceeded to read it aloud.

"The Guild has officially named the monster…Ahtal Ka. It is classified as a Neopteron, which as you all know are just basically big bugs. Now, listen carefully. This monster has 2, scythe-like front claws. Those things can slice through armor like it is nothing…It also secretes some kind of silk that it can utilize as a weapon. Said silk is used to pull nearby objects and throw them. Beware of this, as that silk is strong enough to hold a large stone pillar." He rolled the paper and handed it to the Ace Commander.

"Lastly, I have brought some very special individuals with us. They too, are hunters like you guys. They would be helping us with this hunt. So, everyone, say hello to Hilda and her team."

4 hunters approached the group. The party consisted of a huntress wearing Glavenus Armor and a hammer, an Astalos armored Greatsword user, a gunner wearing Mizutsune armor and a Palico clad in Gammoth armor.

The huntress bowed her head, "Greetings hunters. My name is Hilda and we are glad to be of assistance."

The Astalos armored hunter crossed his arms. "Name's Ceasar. A pleasure to meet you all."

The gunner simply said, "I'm Luca and it is an honor to be hunting with you all."

The Palico waved at them. "Hello hunters! The name's Pip! As my masters stated before, it is pleasure to be hunting with you guys!"

 **Before you comment on anything…Yes, I just gave the hunters of the Generations Ultimate Opening Cinematic names. Thought it would be a nice little addition to the story :) Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. Don't worry. There will be battles to come. I'm just focusing on character development as of right now. Hope you enjoy and see you on the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Character Sheets for this chapter:**

 **Siegfried**

 **A stubborn, reckless and rude hunter nicknamed the Fire King for his short temper and fiery battle spirit. He is a highly skilled G-Rank hunter, respected by a few and disliked by many. His skill with the Greatsword is envied by many hunters, who strive to be like him. However, his reckless nature tends to get him significantly injured during a hunt which granted, lowered his integrity when it comes to team-fights.**

 **Age: 25**

 **Gear: Rathalos X, Grandglory Blade**

 **Likes: Killing monsters, money, people who leave him alone**

 **Dislikes: Fame, people who won't leave him alone, failing quests, bitchy people, Eris**

 **Eris**

 **A beautiful, G-Ranked silver-haired huntress. Nicknamed, the Ice Queen for her stunning beauty, cold demeanor and merciless way of hunting. She is as graceful as she is deadly and her skill with the Longsword is revered by many.**

 **Age: 25**

 **Gear: Barioth X, Yuki Ichimonji**

 **Likes: Killing monsters, people bowing down to her will**

 **Dislikes: Things not going her way, people who dare talk back to her, Siegfried**

 **Siegfried's Old Comrades**

 **Johann** **: An old man and a hunter reaching retirement. He was Siegfried's instructor back in the Hunter's Academy. Seeks to find a good challenge before his eventual retirement.**

 **Jason** **: One of Siegfried's old comrades, an arrogant, prideful man about the same age as Siegfried. Cares deeply for his younger sister and would not hesitate to turn hostile to those who hurt her. Resents Siegfried for what he did to his sister but secretly hopes that Siegfried would change, though he won't admit it. Wears Lagiacrus armor and uses a switch axe.**

 **Amber:** **Jason's younger sister, a pretty 23-year-old girl and Siegfried's ex. She was involved with him during their time in the academy and was happy for a while before Siegfried abruptly left them. This ignited the spark within her, causing her to train tirelessly in order to sharpen her skills and bury her feelings for the man who left her. An immature woman for her age, she despises Siegfried for leaving her. However, she still secretly harbors feelings for him and wishes for things to return to the way they were before. Uses Dual blades and like her brother, wears Lagiacrus armor.**

 **The Ace Hunters**

 **Lionel** **: The Ace Commander. An overzealous, white-haired hunter and the leader of the group. Dislikes Siegfried's demeanor and the fact that Seras took a liking to him.**

 **Seras** **: The Ace Gunner and second in command. A beautiful dark-skinned hunter, she is stern but cares about her comrades. Likes Siegfried for his reckless personality and (in her own words) 'rugged good looks'. Can get rather…possessive when it comes to things she desires.**

 **Sebastian** **: The Ace Lancer. A tough and commanding middle-aged man. He is respected and admired by many for his kind nature and commanding tone, which proves useful during battles.**

 **Timothy** **: The Ace Cadet and the rookie of the team. He is the youngest and most inexperienced of the team but makes up for it for his skill in using a variety of weapons instead of sticking to one. Prideful, loud and naïve, his bright personality often gets in the way of the job but nonetheless, he is an important member of the team.**

 **The Fated Four**

 **Hilda** **: The leader of the group. A stern and serious woman in her twenties. She wears full Glavenus armor and wields a large hammer. She, like the Ace Commander can get overzealous when it comes to hunting.**

 **Ceasar** **: The second in command and the group powerhouse. He is a quiet man in his late twenties. Wears full Astalos gear and wields an Astalos Greatsword.**

 **Luca** **: The gunner and the strategist of the group. Knowledgeable and skilled, he is a key member of the group and the one of the primary reasons they haven't failed a hunt yet. Dons Mizutsune gunner gear and wields a Heavy Bowgun.**

 **Pip** **: A Palico and the group's support. Arrogant, spunky and cheerful, Pip provides the buffs and damage needed to bring down monsters. Wears Gammoth gear.**

 **Chapter 17:** **Day 1 (Part 1)**

"No way…It's really them!"

"The Fated Four!"

"Holy crap!"

The Ace Lancer chuckled, "It seems like you know these guys. That makes my job even easier. For those who don't know, everyone, these are the Fated Four. They are an elite team of hunters responsible for the discovery and slaying of a deadly new Elder Dragon. If it weren't for them, there wouldn't be any airships left floating around the sky. The four of them, single-handedly took down the Valstrax, a rocket-powered elder dragon responsible for the destruction and the deaths of hundreds of hunters and researchers aboard their airships."

"Aww, it was nothing Meowsters! Always happy to lend a helping hand!" chirped Pip.

It was Siegfried's first time meeting these hunters. He had heard about them, they were the first ones to discover four new monsters and dozens of new and old undiscovered monsters. The four of them combined, were an extremely deadly force that could easily take down any monster. Siegfried had once admired them, just as much as he had admired the hero.

Though he won't admit it.

Eris knew who these hunters were. She had seen them once in action. They were the perfect team, coordinating perfectly with one another and taking down monsters with such deadly efficiency that it could give any hunting party, a run for their money. Just like all hunters, the four of had humble beginnings and through years of training, achieved a level of skill many hunters strive to reach.

"The four of them will be helping you take down the Ahtal-Ka. Respect each other and try your best to work together as a team. You'll need it. In the meantime, why don't you familiarize yourselves with one another." The Ace Lancer said as he walked towards his own team.

A brief silence descended upon them. Nobody knew what to say. Until one eager hunter spoke.

"So, is it true that you guys killed an elder dragon on your first try?"

Ceasar answered, "Yes. Barely though. We ran out of healing items and were on the brink of death. You could say that it was a miracle that the beast finally dropped dead from all the wounds we inflicted on it."

Soon, more hunters joined in on the questioning. Meanwhile, Siegfried and Eris simply scoffed and stood at the side.

"Hey, Siegfried! Long time no see!" said a feminine voice. Siegfried turned around and lo and behold, the Ace Gunner Seras casually walking towards him.

"Hello there Seras. You're looking good today." He made sure to say that part aloud as to annoy a certain white-haired hunter. Inexplicably, he felt some negative presence directed at him.

Seras giggled and blushed. "Thank you. You're not looking half-bad either yourself."

Siegfried mentally smiled and thought to himself, _it's kinda funny, that a mature, elite hunter like Seras acts like a young girl around the person she likes. Never knew that she had a side like this..._

Seras noticed Eris's presence and a small frown started to form on her face.

"Siegfried, who is this?"

Eris rolled her eyes, "Eris. A pleasure to meet you Seras of the Ace Hunters."

There was a hint of annoyance in her voice which Seras did not take too well.

"And who are you to Siegfried?" she asked coldly.

Eris's eyebrows twitched, and she felt like strangling someone. But she quickly recomposed herself and spoke.

"Me and Siegfried are **just hunting partners**. There is absolutely nothing going on between us."

Seras's eyes lit up and she flashed a smile, unfazed by Eris's sharp tone.

"If that's the case then…" She mumbled something inaudible before suddenly walking up to Eris and placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and spoke.

"Let's get along, shall we?"

Translation: _I do not like you. The only reason I can tolerate you right now is because we are supposed to working together. However, if you dare make a move on him, I won't forgive you._

Eris gave her a smile in return.

"Gladly. I look forward to hunting with you."

Translation: _Good, because I do not like you either. And for the record, get in my way and I'll kill you bitch._

The two huntresses glared at each other, obvious hints of animosity evident from their eyes and expressions. Siegfried sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, unaware of the growing tension between the two women. A moment later, both huntresses separated and returned to their respective groups.

Siegfried approached Eris. "What was- "

"It is none of your concern Siegfried-"

"So, this is the famed Fire King and Ice Queen."

They turned their attention to the source of the voice and found the Fated Four walking towards them.

"I've heard lots of great things about you two," Hilda said smiling.

Siegfried replied, "I can say the same to you."

Hilda grinned. However, about a moment later, she placed her hands on her hips and her face suddenly turned solemn, "I'm going to be blunt here however. As much as I acknowledge your skills in hunting, I would advise you to stay out of our way."

"Huh?"

Luca spoke, "What Hilda is trying to say is…From your reports and Intel, it is apparent that you two have issues when it comes to teamwork."

"The monster we are facing requires coordinated teamwork. We cannot risk losing hunters simply because they cannot work together. So here is what I'm saying. Either you sort out your differences and learn to work together or stay out of everyone's way. Capische?" Hilda said sternly.

Siegfried was visibly irritated. He hated it when people tell him what to do. He slowly advanced towards Hilda and stood before her.

"Nobody tells me what to do. Especially not a condescending woman like you."

Ceasar quickly stepped in front of him, "Hurt her and I'll break every bone in your body."

"Stand down Ceasar. He wouldn't dare hurt me, not in front of these people."

She pushed Ceasar aside and stood before Siegfried, not caring about their height difference.

"Me, condescending? Please, I'm just stating the facts. And the fact is, you are a burden to this team. You are stubborn, headstrong, reckless and rude; qualities which would bring down any hunting party. Therefore, I'd suggest you learn to work in team or **get out.** " Hilda then approached Eris, "And you. I don't know why you decided to put up with him. Believe when I say this, you have made a terrible mistake."

"…"

"That is all I have to say."

She turns around and leaves, prompting her team to follow her.

Siegfried gritted his teeth in frustration, "Tch. Why can't she just mind her own damn business?"

Not long after that, another group approaches them, a group Siegfried was all too familiar with.

"Hey there Siegfried."

"Oh…hello Johann." Siegfried said half-heartedly. He turned towards Jason who only frowned at him. Amber crossed her arms and looked away.

Johann chuckled, "You're joining the hunt too? Well, color me surprised."

"For the record, I was forced to join but…What are you doing here? I thought you're retiring old man."

"Aye, I will retire. This would be my very last hunt before I finally put down my blade after all these years. I heard the reward money was plenty, so I might as well retire rich eh?"

"Whatever you say, old man."

Jason grumbled, "Oy old man. Let's go. There is no use talking to this asshole any further."

Amber nodded in agreement, "I agree with my brother. Let's just go and let these two have their _fun._ " She emphasized that last part and glared at a certain silver-haired huntress.

Before Johann could say anything, Jason and Amber turned around and left.

"My apologies…" He bowed slightly and rushed to catch up with his two infuriated former disciples.

 _Minutes later…_

Soon, all the preparations were complete. The entire caravan consists of a little more than a dozen highly skilled hunters and four supply carts, each towed by an Aptonoth.

"Now that you're all done getting familiar with one another, I think it's about time we leave. So whaddya say? Are you guys ready?"

"YEAHH!"

"That's what I want to hear. Alright, let's not waste any more time. Make sure to stick close to your groups for we have a long journey ahead. Everyone let's go!"

The journey ahead was tough. There was a significant distance between Dundorma and the Forlorn Citadel, the name the Guild gave to the old fortress where the Ahtal Ka was reported to have been spotted. It would take an estimated five whole days to get there by foot, and even longer should they encounter any hindrance in the road. They would also have to traverse through deserts and forests in order to reach their destination. It was however, not a problem for these hunters. These were G-Rank Hunters. The best of the best. The hunters who have fought and survived some of the most dangerous beasts out there…and end up wearing their hides as armor.

Despite this, it is important that they stick together as a team. There have been reports of monsters achieving power levels not normal to their species. They are hyper aggressive and won't hesitate to slaughter anything in their path. The Guild has nicknamed them Hyper Monsters, monsters inflicted with a mysterious condition that turns them to killing machines. It was similar to the now solved case of the Frenzy Virus outbreak, the spreading of a virus that turned monsters berserk, caused by the arrival of a new monster species, the Magalas. Research on these dangerous specimens have been put on hold due to the destructive nature of these monsters. It was advised to call for help should one get into a brawl with a Hyper Monster.

The large caravan of hunters was currently nearing the rocky cliffs and forests of the Ancestral Steppe.

The Ace Commander stopped and turned towards the hunters, "Alright everyone, let's set up a camp nearby. After that, feel free to explore the surrounding areas. If you wish to hunt, then by all means go for it. But take care not to lead the monster here. Capeesh?"

"Understood." The hunters said in unison.

Soon, the preparations for setting up the camp began. They first unloaded all the supplies and materials needed for setting up camp. Next was to set up a camp fire for the night. Lastly, were the tents. There were only four tents, so some groups would have to share the space. Luckily, the tents were quite spacious so that eliminates the problem of squishing. Still, many hunters were not all too eager to share a space with a bunch of strangers they just met.

"Oy buzz off. This is our space."

"Move it! My buddy and I got this place first."

"Why should I?"

"Because we got this space first dumbass."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah?!"

Conflict between the hunters was inevitable. Luckily, the Fated Four were there to control the peace…in their own way.

Hilda crossed her arms and spoke with a stern voice, "Stop acting like kids and just make up your goddamn mind already. You're adults for fuck sake. It's just a tent. It's inevitable that you would have to share it with other at some point."

"So? What's your point?"

"My point is…you signed up for this quest, so you better goddamn cooperate with us. You're either with us or against us. Do I make myself clear?"

"Mind your own business woman. This is a problem between us, not you."

"Hmm, so you refuse. Very well then…"

Hilda snapped her fingers and in an instant, Ceasar rushed towards them. He punched the insolent hunter that dared talk back to Hilda, right on his face, shattering his helmet and sending the unfortunate hunter tumbling to the ground. He laid there, twitching and unconscious.

"Anyone else?" Ceasar spoke in a low and menacing voice.

The rest of the hunters took one look at their comrade and backed off.

"Heh, just as I thought." Hilda took out a potion and placed it next to the unconscious hunter before signaling her team to leave.

"Any more transgressions like that and you'll receive more than just a simple fist to the skull."

 _Nearby…_

Siegfried and Eris had just finished setting up their tent at the far edge of the camp, far from the rest of the hunters. Lucky for them, no other hunter would be sharing a tent with them, meaning both have the large tent all to themselves. Much to their chagrin however, their solitary quickly became the source of some rather…suggestive rumors spreading around camp.

Siegfried took off his helmet and sat down on the edge of the bed, "What a bunch of idiots."

Eris was busy combing her long silver hair, "For once, I would have to agree with you Siegfried."

"Just because it's only the two of us sleeping in one tent does not necessarily mean that we are lovers. Ughh, this is exactly why I don't work with people, especially with women."  
"Excuse me? Mind you, there is woman standing right here. And this woman won't hesitate to teach rude men like you some manners."

"Oh, shut up woman."

The camp was finally finished. All preparations were set and now, all that's left to do is to wait. Some groups had immediately left after they finished setting up their tents while others stayed behind. Siegfried and Eris decided to leave once they finished their preparations.

"Oi, Sebastian. We'll be leaving now."

"Oh, Siegfried and Eris. Very well, you may leave. Be back before nightfall so we can plan for tomorrow."

"Sure thing."

 _Elsewhere…_

"Die!"

Amber rushed towards a pack of Jaggi. She leaped off a ledge and unsheathed her dual blades midair.

"HYAAA!"

She spun her body in a vertical motion like the wheel of the cart and leapt over each Jaggi. With each leap, she sliced the Jaggi all the way from the head and along the back, effectively eviscerating the bird wyverns. The Jaggis attacked in retaliation but found their attacks hitting nothing but thin air for Amber was a specialist in Adept style, the art of stylish dodges and counters. She danced around the Jaggis, taking turns slicing them here and there until there was nothing left. The Jaggis were quickly overwhelmed by a flurry of spinning blades and were effectively massacred. Soon, all that's left of the pack of the Jaggis was nothing more than eviscerated corpses.

Jason clapped, "Nice one dear sister. You've improved a lot from the last time I saw you in action."

"Thanks brother. These Jaggi were no more than cannon fodder however. I'm itching to fight something much bigger and much more dangerous."

Johann gave a thumbs up, "Haha do not fret Amber. I have a feeling that something big might pop out of nowhere."

"Easy for you to say old man. You're wearing nothing but Leather armor. Don't you realize how weak that armor set is?"

"The armor does not make the man, for it is the fighting spirit and skill that does. Leather armor is lighter, thus allowing for more fluid movement and it proves useful against most attacks."

"Heh, typical. You were always the practical type Johann."

"Practicality does not equate to failure. Keep that in mind you two."

"Whatever. Anyway- "

"RAAAAAARGH!"

A loud and ear-piercing roar interrupts their conversation. A large black shadow descends onto them. As the dust settles, the dark figure soon becomes clear.

Jason muttered, "A Tigrex…"

Johann poised himself and unsheathed his weapon, the sword, and shield, "But something is different about it."

"Whatever it is, let's kill it!"

The Tigrex reared its head back and let out its signature, booming roar.

"DIE!"

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. Please comment any suggestions that would hopefully help me improve this story and my writing. Again, please don't be toxic when you comment. Please keep the comment section clean and civilized. See you next chap!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I apologize if I haven't been updating the story consistently. I have a term project due in a few months and I can only spare some time for writing. I hope you readers understand. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 18:** **Day 1 (Part 2)**

Siegfried grumbled as he pulled out a piece of ore from a large rock, "Ughh, Dragonite Ores…I need Carbalite Ores. Why do the gods do this to me?"

Meanwhile, Eris was calmly observing her surroundings, taking time to admire the lush forests down below the cliff where she stood. The two hunters were currently doing some material gathering in one of the rocky areas of the Ancestral Steppe. Siegfried had decided to stock up on some ores he needed while Eris chose to gather some much-needed herbs. She had finished earlier and was currently admiring the view while waiting for Siegfried to finish.

"If only mother were here to see this…She would definitely be pleased." She muttered consciously. Her mother was a famed hunter named Avelina and her father was a reputable Guild Scholar and researcher by the name of Ingram. Avelina expected great things from her daughter and enlisted her in the Hunter's Academy in order to achieve that. By the age of thirteen, Eris had taken down her first big monster all by herself, effectively making her a child prodigy. Her parents were proud of her, especially her mother.

But then tragedy struck.

Eris had lost her mother in an unfortunate accident, one that involved a highly dangerous Gore Magala that had failed to molt properly. She was only seventeen and fresh out of the hunter's academy when she witnessed her mother and her entire hunting party get slaughtered by the rampaging monster. She, Avelina and two other hunters had just finished wrapping up a hunt when out of nowhere, the beast came crashing down onto them. The beast revealed itself to be a Gore Magala, highly aggressive from its failure to molt. Its body was a rather… grotesque contrast between the golden scales of the Shagaru Magala, and the dark scales of the Gore Magala. It was an imperfect combination of light and dark, an abomination and a freak of nature. Avelina and the others poised themselves for the fight but as Eris was ready to help them, her mother stopped her.

 _"_ _Eris, you must leave now!"_

 _"_ _But mother, I can help you!"_

 _"_ _No! This monster is not something a youngling like you can handle. Leave this to the adults. Now go!"_

 _"_ _But- "_

 _"_ _ERIS, YOU HAVE TO GO NOW!"_

 _"_ _I- yes mother."_

Eris remembered the panicked look on her mother's face. She remembered running away and hiding in behind a large boulder.

She remembered the beast's pained roars.

She remembered the way her mother and her team fought against the monster.

And she could still remember the way the monster smashed one the hunter's head with its claw, leaving behind a bloody mess.

She remembered the way it grabbed her mother and threw her at the other hunter.

But most of all, she remembered the beast lifting up both of its powerful claws into the air and smashing down onto Avelina. The beast relentlessly pounded on her, causing the ground to crack from the sheer power of each blow. Eris could faintly remember the blood spurting every time the monster brought down its claws onto her mother. She watched for a traumatizing five minutes as the monster relentlessly and savagely ripped and tore her mother to pieces. When the monster was finally finished, it turned its sights onto the girl hiding behind the large boulder.

She was only saved by a party of hunters who had heard the commotion and rushed towards the scene. They managed to drive off the monster and tended to the girl who had seen it all. When they approached the bodies of the hunters who had fallen victim to the monster's rampage, they could only do their best to shield the girl's eyes from the unholy sight in front of them. The Guild eventually recovered what's left of the bodies and held a ceremony in honor of the fallen hunters.

Her father was utterly devastated and saddened by the grim news. Unable to cope with the loss and move on, he now spends the rest of life at home…alone.

This was the birth of the Ice Queen. As she grew older, Eris grew colder and distanced herself from everyone. She went on hunts alone and refused to work with anyone. She trained relentlessly to perfect her technique and subsequently, reaching skill levels many hunters strive to reach for. To her, monsters are beings that don't deserve to live. She would kill them all, and she wouldn't let anything get in her way. That is until she meets a certain red-haired hunter.

"Hello? World to Eris?"

Eris snapped out of her thoughts as an armored hand waved in front of her. She frowned and slapped the hand away.

"What were you doing?"

"You were spacing out. Anyway, I'm done here so let's go."

The certain red-haired hunter that had been in her mind was none other than the Siegfried. The man infuriated her to no end. He was stubborn, rude and reckless and he dared talk back to her. It pissed her off. Sure, he may be quite attractive under that helmet (admittedly) but that doesn't change the fact that she didn't like him. Nope, she didn't like him, not one bit.

Siegfried discreetly glanced at Eris from time to time as they walked. He couldn't help it, Eris was undoubtedly beautiful. He silently cursed himself for that. But…this woman infuriated him to no end. He hated the way she talked to him, he hated that she defied him every time and he hated the fact that he would have to work with a condescending woman like her. He didn't like her, not one bit.

...

...

...

Eventually, they reached a large grassy clearing filled with Aptonoth peacefully grazing on the grass. Eris breathed in the clear air and sighed. Siegfried sat down on the soft grass and closed his eyes.

He muttered, "This is nice…"

Their peaceful moment was interrupted by a loud roar coming from the distance.

"Son of a- "

"GRAAARGH!"

Suddenly, a massive green figure came running into the clearing, causing the Aptonoth to scramble away in fear. The intruder ran towards one of the fleeing Aptonoth and bit down onto the poor herbivore. It savagely swung its victim by the neck like a ragdoll before tossing the lifeless body onto the ground in front of it. The beast in question was none other than the Deviljho, a powerful Brute Wyvern with a voracious appetite to boot. Even veterans fear it, for it is infamous for its destructive power and massive appetite.

Siegfried and Eris immediately readied themselves, unsheathing their weapons and entering a battle-ready stance. Eris notices that the monster is too busy devouring the Aptonoth so she takes this opportunity to finally speak.

"Siegfried, if you don't want us to end up like last time, then please, for the love of Gog, listen to me," Eris said assertively.

Siegfried grumbled, and begrudgingly spoke, "Fine…I'm listening."

 _Well, that was fast…_ "Good. Alright, here's the plan. I want you to be the bait."

"What do you take me for woman? Why should I be the bait?"  
"You have a Greatsword. Use it to defend yourself. Draw aggro from the monster while I wait for the right moment to attack. Make sure its attention is mostly focused on you. Attack it, make it mad, I don't care how you do it. And once we weaken it, we'll both land the finishing blow. Sound good?"  
Siegfried thought about it for a moment before he spoke, "Got it."

Eris breathed a sigh of relief. "However, I will not tolerate extremely reckless behavior from you. I do not want to be held responsible for your unfortunate demise so let me say this: There will no dying on my watch, you got that?"

"Understood…Oh, and exactly how are you going to conceal yourself?"

Eris smirked, "I have a way."

...

...

...

The Deviljho voraciously feasted on the carcass of the Aptonoth. The monster had a big appetite, so this would not suffice. It would have to find another meal soon.

"HEY UGLY! YEAH, IM TALKING TO YOU!"

The Deviljho stops it the feast and turns its attention to the source of the noise. In the distance, the figure of a hunter can be seen.

"COME GET ME YOU OVERGROWN PICKLE!"

Siegfried broke into a sprint as he made his way towards the monster. Sparks flew as the hunter dragged his massive sword on the ground, creating friction and cutting open the ground. The Deviljho let out a loud roar and charged at the hunter.

"GRAAAARGH!"

As both drew closer to each other, Siegfried readied himself. With all his might, he swings his sword upwards, directly at the Deviljho's throat. The resultant hit staggers it and draws blood, wounding the throat of the monster. However, it wasn't enough. The Deviljho reeled back and tried to bite down onto Siegfried.

"Woah!"

Siegfried rolls away, dodging the hit. He retaliates by swinging his sword at the beast's leg. The Deviljho roars in pain as blood spurts out from the open wound on its leg. In a fit of rage, it barrels onto Siegfried, using its massive bulk as a weapon. Siegfried raises his sword in front of him, blocking the attack. He gets thrown back a considerable distance but firmly plants his feet on the ground.

"You're strong…Just the way I like it."  
"GRAARGH!"

The Deviljho once again tries to bite down onto Siegfried. This time, he swerves to the right and swings his sword at the monster's face. His sword hits a sweet spot, slashing the monster's left eye.

"GROOARGH!"

It roars in agony and thrashes around, blinded from the attack.

"NOW ERIS!"

Eris takes off the Ghillie suit she had been wearing and came sprinting towards the monster. She reached for her sword behind her back as she prepares to attack the wounded monster. In one swift and graceful motion, she vaults off the monster and brings her sword down onto the Deviljho's meaty tail.

It was clean slash that instantly severs the tail. The monster tumbles onto the ground from the severing its tail. It collapses and laid motionless.

Eris wipes the blood off her blade and poised herself again, "Take caution, it's not dead yet."

Sure enough, the monster slowly starts to stand up. A dark red cloud begins to congregate around its head as its body swells red with muscle. The dark cloud completely covers its face and the only thing visible, was one red eye. The enraged monster lets out a terrifying roar, one of rage and savagery.

Siegfried gritted his teeth. "Shit, this wasn't a regular Deviljho. It's a bloody Savage Deviljho."

Eris scoffed, "That doesn't make much of difference, does it? The beast will die because we will slay it…no matter what."

Siegfried grinned under his helmet. "Agree. Let's give it its last supper."

The Deviljho took a few steps back and reared its head high as sparks of dragon energy start to build up around its mouth.

"Get behind me Eris!"

Eris nodded and hid behind Siegfried. He raised his sword in front of him, shielding them both.

The Deviljho unleashes its signature dragon breath attack. The cloud of dragon energy made its way towards the two hunters. Siegfried braced himself for the impact while Eris closed her eyes. The dragon cloud collides with his sword, causing him to stagger for a brief moment.

"AAARGH!"

He firmly plants his feet on the ground and steadies himself. He stands his ground as the powerful dragon energy threatens to push him back. Eventually, it was over. Siegfried panted and fell to his knees. _Thank goodness for that Guard Jewel I implanted on the sword…_

Eris opened her eyes and sees Siegfried on his knees, using his sword to support himself. She kneeled down and examined Siegfried.

"Are you alright?"

"I- 'm fine. I just need to take a short breather…" Siegfried said huffing.

Eris took out a dash juice from her pocket and handed it to him. "Drink."

"Thanks…" Siegfried said as he gulped down its contents. Soon, his energy was restored, and he stood up once again. He grinned devilishly at the monster.

"Now, where were we?"

The Deviljho growls in anger at them. Dragon energy starts to form around its mouth once again as it rears its head back again.

"It's doing it again!"  
"Not on my watch!" Eris said as she took out an item from her pouch. She throws it at the monster and blinding flash of light engulfs them. The monster thrashed around wildly in a disoriented state.

"Get him!"  
Siegfried and Eris rushed towards the monster and proceeded to go all out on it. Siegfried slashed at the beast's body while Eris worked on its feet. Eventually, the beast topples from a combination of wounds and exhaustion. It laid on the ground, twitching, and bleeding.

Siegfried and Eris casually walked towards the monster's head. Both hunters looked at the dying monster and smiled wickedly.

Siegfried bowed mockingly, "Would you do the honors?"

Eris chuckled, "I'm flattered. But seeing that this was a team effort, it would not feel right to take the glory all to myself. So, I would prefer it if _we_ , do the honors."

Siegfried grinned, "That sounds much better."

The monster tried to lift its head, to no avail as it has little to no strength left in it. Blood loss has done a significant number on it.

"I forgot to mention…What is that peculiar looking tool you just used before?"

"Oh, this?" Eris said as she held the peculiar tool. "This was just something I purchased from a researcher I found on the field about a few weeks ago. He said he and his team made it for the expedition to the New World. He had happened to be selling one and it piqued my interest. Called it a Ghillie Mantle according to him. It's meant to be used to conceal yourself from monsters. Glad I brought it with me."

"Interesting…The New World sounds intriguing- "  
"Grrrrr…"

The Deviljho growled at them as its strength slowly dissipates.

"I think it's time we finish this. Let's end its misery, shall we?"

"Gladly."  
And with that, Siegfried and Eris brought their blades down onto the monster, staining the grass red and ending the monster's life. The beast let out one final groan before its eyes closed shut and its breathing stops.

It was over. The hunt was done.

...

 _Elsewhere…_

"AMBER!"

Jason and Johann watched in horror as Amber was sent flying by the monster. Her body crashes into a rocky outcrop and she drops to the ground, motionless.

Jason rushed towards the Tigrex in anger. "YOU BASTARD!" He leaps off a ledge, transforms his ax into a sword mid-air and brings his blade down onto the monster. The monster jumps back at just the right time, causing the hit to miss. It retaliates by swinging its claw at Jason. He just barely dodges it as the beast's claw grazes his hair.

"NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" Jason shouted.

Johann ran towards the Tigrex. "I got this!" He jumps off a ledge and leaps onto the monster.

It was a success.

Johann hanged on for a dear life as the Tigrex thrashed and tossed its body around in a desperate attempt to shake the hunter off its back. When the beast came to a stop, Johann takes out his knife and proceeds to furiously stab the monster repeatedly. The Tigrex roared in pain and continued thrashing around.

"Keep him distracted while I tend to my sister!"

Jason sheathed his weapon and rushed towards Amber. He kneels down and examines her body.

"Amber, wake up! You have to get up now!"

"I-I can't see…"

Jason noticed the blood around her eyes and immediately grew concerned. _Shit, the impact must have blinded her._ He wipes the blood off her face takes out a potion and pours its contents over her eyes. The potion starts to work its magic and slowly, Amber's vision returned.

"Thank you, brother. Ouch…"

"Don't move yet, rest for a while now while Johann and I deal with that bastard."

"No! I refuse to just sit down and do nothing!"

"But, Amber your inju- "

"Injuries, injuries, my foot! I'm a hunter and a grown woman for Gog sake! Getting injuries is the inherent risk from it."

Amber reaches into Jason's pouch, takes out a potion and drinks it.

"I'm tired of you treating me like a baby girl. I chose this path of the hunter and you supported me throughout the whole thing. So, I want you to stop worrying about me and focus on the hunt. Unless you have a death wish, then I'd suggest you get up and help me take down that thing."

"I-I…As you wish sister." _This was the first time she ever talked back to me like that. That…honestly hurt._

Meanwhile, the Tigrex continued to thrash tirelessly around the area in an attempt to get Johann off its back. _Ah crap, I need to get off now!_ Johann jumped off the monster just in time before it slammed its back onto a rock wall. He jumped back and readied his blade. Jason and Amber soon joined him and the three of them stood side by side as they faced the raging monster.

The Tigrex quickly recovers and faced the three hunters.

"Heh, it doesn't get fatigued."

"As expected…from a Hyper Monster."

The Tigrex they were facing was indeed a Hyper Monster. They are not only hyper-aggressive, but they never fatigue and due to some mysterious condition, are locked in a constant state of rage. It is said that the black mist surrounding certain parts of the monster is the cause of this state. The Tigrex itself had the black mist, surrounding its two front claws, making them harder and stronger. A hit from those would be devastating to anyone caught in it.

Johann spoke in a serious tone, "Remember the plan people, avoid those claws but at the same time, make them your primary target as well. Do- "

The Tigrex wasted no time pouncing on them once again, barreling straight towards them.

"SHIT!"  
The three of them swiftly moved out of harm's way, and just in time too.

Jason took out a flash bomb from his pouch and threw it. "Eat this!"

The bomb explodes, engulfing the area in a blinding white light. Caught in its radius, the Tigrex violently thrashes about. Despite being blind, its thrashing could still hurt someone who is not careful enough.

Jason rushed towards the Tigrex. "This is for my sister!"

"NO WAIT!" Johann shouted.

"Brother, it's too dangerous. You have to- "

BAM!

Jason was instantly sent flying. He rolled and tumbled onto the ground before eventually coming to a stop in front of his sister and ex-mentor.

"Ughh…That was a bad idea." He said, coughing.

Amber shook her head. "You think?"

Jason slowly stood up and supported himself with his weapon. "So…what do we do? We can't just sit here and wait for the effect to go away on its own."

Johann put a hand under his bearded chin. 'You're right. But I'm afraid we can't do anything. If anything, we are in desperate need of a gunner or a bow user."

"And where can we find one?"

"I truly don't know…"

"Uhh, guys…"

The Tigrex shook its head as it slowly regained its senses. It then focuses once again on the three hunters. And not wasting any more time, it charges at them.

"Look out!"

They once again dodge the attack but then the Tigrex immediately turns around and barrels straight for Amber.

 _Why me?!_ Amber thought as she braced herself. Gripping her weapons tightly she anticipates the moment the Tigrex collides with her. Just before it hits, she leaps over the Tigrex, swinging her blade in the process. Her blades easily cut through the flesh on the Tigrex's claws, wounding the beast and causing it to roar in pain and anger. In retaliation, it tries to bite down on her, only to be greeted with a slash to the shoulder. Swinging her blade in a wheel-like motion, Amber practically danced around the Tigrex, dodging over each attack and retaliating with constant wheel like slices all over the Tigrex's body.

Jason and Johann came running towards her. "Hey, sister! Don't hog all the glory, leave some for us!"

"Yeah!"

Jason unsheathed his weapon and attacks, swinging his ax back and forth at the Tigrex's tail, with the intent to chop it off. Johann on the other hand headed straight for the beast's head.

"I got you now!"

He slashes at the monster's face, wounding it before proceeding to uppercut its chin using his shield, staggering the monster and causing it to tumble onto the ground. Disoriented and confused the monster tries to bite and claw at whatever was in front of it, only to hit thin air.

The hunters continued to hack and slash at the downed monster, each targeting a different part. Jason was still busy hacking at the Tigrex's tough tail. He switches into Sword-Mode to quicken the pace.

"Why won't you come off!"

The Tigrex, noticing that something was attacking its tail, proceeds to swing its tail violently behind it. Jason just barely dodged the swing as he rolled to the side of the Tigrex.

"Fine then, if I can't cut your tail just yet, then I would have to topple you first!"

He takes a step back and stabs his sword onto the Tigrex's body. He starts to overload the phials, gathering energy and causing the weapon to glow. As phials overcharge, so does the heat of weapon. The heat from the phials causes the Tigrex to roar in agony but that didn't stop Jason. He inserted his sword deeper into the Tigrex's body and continues to overcharge the phials. Small sparks flew as the weapon reaches its limit.

"You're dead."

In an instant, the phials exploded in one concentrated blast of heat and energy. The resultant explosion topples the Tigrex, severely burning one side of its body and decimating both skin and flesh. The dying Tigrex growled at the three hunters as it desperately tried to move. Jason grinned mockingly at the Tigrex and placed his foot on the monster's face. He takes out his hunting knife and playfully twirled it around his hand.

"Goodbye…monster." And with that, he brings his blade down onto the beast' neck, severing the arteries and staining the ground red.

...

...

...

 _Nightfall at the camp…_

The Ace Lancer turned around and greeted the returning hunters. "Oh, looks like you're back. Good, we were just getting started. Come, sit with us."

Siegfried and Eris took their places on the far edge of the circle around the campfire. Jason, Amber and Johann greeted him back and took their places around the campfire. The other hunters who returned followed suit.

"Before we start, I would like a status report. Any casualties?"

Hilda observed the hunters and spoke, "Fortunately, none. I counted thirteen hunters in total, which means that thankfully, nobody died yet. Impressive…"

The hunters shifted uncomfortably in their seat at her remark.

"Alright, let's talk about the plans for tomorrow…" The Ace Commander opened a large map and placed it on the ground in front of him.

"We are still four days away from the destination, give or take. Our next stop would be the Dunes. And as you all know, it's a desert. So, make sure to bring the appropriate materials for tomorrow's journey."

"Unfortunately, we have yet to receive any more information on our target monster. The only thing we know about it is that it is highly dangerous and should not be taken lightly."

The hunters groaned in frustration at the lack of information.

"Right now, all you hunter's need is a good night's rest. So, without further ado, this meeting is adjourned. You may all leave."

The hunters stood up and proceeded to walk back to their tents.

"Tch. Can't believe I have to share a tent with that guy."

"Suck it up. It will only be for one night."

"I just hope he isn't a loud snorer…"  
Siegfried took off his helmet and armor and fell onto his bed. He sighed and prepared to close his eyes. But then he felt a push and was greeted with the cold hard floor.

"What the hell…"  
Eris sat down on the bed and pulled the sheets over her, "We were so graciously provided with _one_ bed so please, do not hog all the space unless you want to sleep on the floor."

"Damn woman…," Siegfried said as he climbed onto the bed. Both hunters slept on the far edges of the bed and faced the other direction. Siegfried closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. _I guess I'll just have to live with this for now…_

 **So, there you have. So, how was it? Did I write the battles correctly? I await your feedbacks in the comment section. As always, keep the comment clean and civilized. All comments are appreciated, both positive and negative.**

 **To my readers, I apologize, for in the next few months, no new chapters will be uploaded. I would be focusing on completing my term project as well the report that goes with it. I hope you readers understand. See you next chap!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, I'm back. Now I have a special announcement to make regarding this story…**

 **Starting next chapter, I shall be accepting OC's implemented into this story. I will extend the number of hunters from 13 to a maximum of 16. If you would like, comment using the following format:**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gear:**

 **Personality:**

 **Looks (How does he/she look like) (be specific):**

 **…**

 **I shall try my best to make use of your OC's to the best of my ability. So please, forgive me if I fail to meet your standards…If there are no OC suggestions from you guys then these three hunters would be my original OCs.**

 **This is the current hunter lineup in my story (excluding the Ace Hunters):**

 **…**

\- **Siegfried**

\- **Eris**

\- **Johann**

\- **Jason**

\- **Amber**

\- **Fated Four (4 hunters)**

\- **Other hunters (4)**

\- **? (OC)**

\- **? (OC)**

\- **? (OC)**

 **…**

 **With that being said, I do hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **P.S: I'm not the best writer out there so if you have any suggestions please state it so I could improve.**

 **Chapter 19:** **Day 2 (Part 1)**

Siegfried signaled one of the Felyne movers. "I put the parts in that box over there. Take it and bring to my flat."

"Alright meowster!" the Felyne said as he went back to loading the supplies onto the cart.

The band of 13 hunters was currently packing up their things in preparation for the journey ahead. This time, they would be traveling through the scorching hot Dunes. The monsters there are far tougher and exponentially more dangerous than the ones in the Ancestral Steppe.

A challenge suitable for the likes of these people.

"Everyone, I have an important thing to mention!" The Ace Commander announced in a loud and commanding voice.

"I've just received word that we would be accommodating three extra hunters. They would be arriving tomorrow, so until then, do what you want. That is all…Now, is everyone ready to move?"

"YES!"  
"Good, then we shall now leave! Move out!"  
The journey towards the Ahtal Ka's nest continues.

…

"Siegfried and Eris. It's now your turn to escort the caravan."

"Sure, why not…" muttered Siegfried.

Jumping off the wagon, Siegfried and Eris jogged towards the side of the 3 Aptonoth pulling the wagons and continued walking. The hunters had agreed to take turns in watching over the caravan while the others stayed inside the wagons. This way should a monster attack occur, they would be ready. The Aptonoth were especially susceptible to predatory monsters, garnering the need for protection.

The scorching hot sun's powerful glare and heat are already taking its toll on the caravan. Two of the Aptonoth were on the verge of collapsing.

"Sheesh…" Siegfried grumbled as he hastily took out a jug of water and let the exhausted herbivores drink. Siegfried himself drank from a Cool Drink jar to ward off the heat. He may be the Fire King, but even Siegfried knows that not even he would be able to endure the heat without help.

Meanwhile, Eris was not in her best mood. Deserts and volcanoes were not her favorite places to hunt in and add the fact that her armor was built to ward off the cold, it resulted in her sweating bullets.

Siegfried noticed this and offered her his Cold Drink. "I think you're in need of this."

Eris stared at the jar before her cheeks turned a hint of red. _Woah, does he expect me to…Won't this be an indirect kiss?_ _Ughh, grow up woman. This was no time to be thinking about these things…_

"Thank you," she grumbled as she took a sip, being careful not to drink from the spot where Siegfried's lips touched. Feeling a lot better, she was unable to control herself as she completely gulped down its contents.

"Ah, much better. Here you go." She tossed the empty jar at Siegfried, who frowned at her.

"Damn woman…" he muttered, earning a chuckle from Eris.

The relationship between the two hunters could be described as complicated. For the past few days of the journey, it was difficult to tell what had happened between them. At times they would be at each other's throats, bantering and insulting one another. But other times, they were at peace, working together to hunt down a common foe, even sharing a few quiet moments where they didn't argue with one another. Slowly but surely, the walls that had kept them in place slowly cracked. Gradually, they opened up to people…and to each other. Both hunters struggled to figure out what was exactly happening to them and to their dismay, being the subject of teasing from the Ace Commander and Ace Cadet did not help either. Perhaps it was because they had hunted together for a few weeks now and got to know each other better, or maybe it was because there was this sense of trust between them. But one thing was for sure.

The Fire King and Ice Queen had for the first time, come to a truce. Which, in the long run significantly boosted their success rates during hunts.

…

Hilda had been observing these two for some time now. She, like many hunters, knew the reputation both Siegfried and Eris gained. At first, she was disappointed to find out that they would be joining the hunt. She knew how much they fought, despite their obvious skills. To her, they were a hindrance. And so, she told them. That if they want to help, then they must get along with each other, otherwise they would have to leave.

She left them to think about those words.

Days later, during their expedition, she was quite surprised to find out that they had stopped their fighting and actually worked together. She was there when the two of them fought and killed that Deviljho. Safe to say, she was surprised…and impressed at the teamwork they pulled off. So, she gave them another chance. But there was one thing that irked her. She had noticed that them getting closer to one another could most likely lead to one thing.

Love, which would eventually lead to _that_.

It was not that Hilda disapproved of sex and love. Oh no, she did not. But past experiences made her learn…that a romantic relationship in the line of duty would not end well. So, she watched them again, making sure that their relationship would not move further than just "hunting partners." Yes, she would continue to observe them…until this was all done.

…

…

It had been a few hours since Siegfried and Eris's shift. They were still on caravan guarding duty, but it was clear as day that the effort has taken its toll on them. They were exhausted. They were in luck though however.

"Alright, we'll be taking over from here. You two should rest now." said a hunter clad in Diablos gear. His partner, a hunter in Rajang armor nodded in agreement.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He waved them off.

It was rare to see G-rank hunters act all friendly with each other. Due to their status, normally they would be at each other's throats and competing on who gets the biggest kill. Their massive egos simply wouldn't allow them to come to an agreement with fellow G-rank hunters. Yet these two were different. They were brothers, by the name of Rowan and Romero. Romero was the louder and much more arrogant one, for he was the one Hilda had punished previously in the Ancestral Steppe. Rowan was almost his polar opposite, modest and slightly more down to earth, though his pride is said to be as massive as a Gammoth. The two of them are the only other hunters Siegfried and Eris had befriended, or at least get acquainted with. Though they still butted heads from time to time, they maintained a good non-hostile relationship. It may be small, but it was a start.

"Ughh, I can't stand the fact that Romero keeps ogling my body…" Eris grumbled to herself.

"What did you expect? You have a beautiful body, with plentiful- "

SMACK!

"OUCH! That hurt woman!"

Eris scowled at him, red-faced. "You better keep that mouth shut Siegfried unless you want to keep your testicle intact, then I'd suggest you keep your lewd comments to yourself…cretin."

"…I-I…damnit. I'm s-s-sorry ok?" It took him all his willpower to say those two words. _Can't believe I'm actually apologizing to the likes of her…_

"Hmm, apology…not accepted."

"Woman- "  
"But, I will forgive you under condition."

"And that is?"

She smirked. "You admit that I'm better than you. In every- "

"I refuse."

"Well, then you can forget about getting any forgiveness from me then!"

"That fine by me!"  
Rowan and Romero shook their heads in exasperation.

"Not again…"  
"Can't those two ever stop?"

"Eh, they will. They always will. Sooner or later, they had somehow made up and are currently discussing plans or something…"

Romero sighed. "They should just fuck or something at this point…"

Rowan, not minding the crude term nodded. "Unfortunately, I would have to agree with you on that one."

Both men sighed and continued to walk beside the Aptonoth.  
…

…

A few hours pass by. It was already afternoon in the desert and the heat had subsided. Soon, the desert would turn cold. The caravan was closing in on their designated campsite when a loud rumbled could be heard.

"Everyone, ready your weapons!"

Suddenly, in the distance, two massive figures burst out from under the ground.

"What the hell- "

"Look out! It's a pair of Diablos!"

It was indeed a pair of Diablos, powerful wyverns known for their strength and roar. Hunters dubbed the monster, "Scrub Killer" and it definitely didn't earn that name for nothing. Many novices to experienced hunters found themselves gored to death by the Diablos's horns, permanently ending their dreams of fame and recognition. No hunter should ever hunt a Diablos unprepared and the G-rank hunters knew this.

"Oi, you two guarding the caravan. Kill those monsters!" ordered the Ace Commander.

"Here we go…"

Unsheathing their weapons, the brothers rushed towards the two Diablos...

"Siegfried and Eris, help them!"

"What, why us?" complained Siegfried.

"Help them. This is an order from the Guild!"

Eris shook her head. "Good grief…"

Sighing, Siegfried and Eris leaped off the wagon and ran towards the two brothers.

…

…

Meanwhile, the two brothers were still in the middle of the battle between them and the two Diablos.

"Romero, get him away from the other Diablos!"

"What the hell do you think I've been doing?!"

Despite their best efforts, separating the two raging Diablos proved to be a huge challenge. The two male Diablos were too busy dueling each other to notice the two hunters. No hunter wants to be caught in the middle of a battle between two of these herbivores, especially during mating season.

"Throw a flash bomb or something!"

"You fool, it will blind us too!"  
"Well, think of something- Woah!"

Rowan rolled just in the nick of time as the Diablos swung its tail behind it. Funnily, it wasn't actually intentional. The Diablos had merely slammed its tail behind it as an act of intimidation towards the other Diablos.

"At this rate, we'll never succeed…"

"Oi, you need any help?" said Siegfried as they arrived at the scene.

"Oh, good, you're just in time too. Come help us separate these two!"

"We need someone to draw aggro from one of those things!"

"And another to help with the offensive!"

Siegfried laughed as he unsheathed his Greatsword. "Hah, pissing off people is my specialty. I'll handle this."

"Wait, Siegfried, you might need this," Eris said as she handed Siegfried a folded item.

"What is this?"

"Just another one of those 'New World' items I told you about. Go, drape it over you. Do not fail me."

"Will do."

Siegfried immediately puts on the 'mantle' and approaches the two Diablos. The mantle itself was remarkably lustrous and Siegfried noticed a peculiar stench coming from it. _I hope she knows what she's doing…_ His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that the two monsters had stopped fighting. They sniffed the air and their eyes landed on Siegfried. _Woah, this thing works fast…_ " COME GET SOME!"

Siegfried readied himself as both of the Diablos turned around and prepared to charge. _Wait, wait how am I supposed to handle two-_

Shing!

"GRAAAAAURGH!" screeched the other Diablos as it topples over, its tail severed and lying on the sand, staining it red. Behind it, Eris stood up and wiped the blood off her blade, her long silver hair swaying in the desert wind, painting a lovely image that Siegfried couldn't help but stare at. _Woah, she looks really beautiful right now._ _Was she ever this-_

"HEY, LOOK OUT!"

"Huh- SHIT!"  
Siegfried just barely dodged the charging Diablos. But then, it easily swerved around and charged again. _Crap, I got distracted…Perhaps it's time to use that move now._ Immediately, Siegfried held his sword and poised himself. He stood still, taking time to concentrate on the charging Diablos. He starts to build up concentrated energy within him. The moment the Diablos's horns make contact with him…

BOOM!

He absorbs the hit and counters it with powerful, groundbreaking slash that crushes the Diablos and cracks the ground open. The force from the swing causes Siegfried to nearly be launched into the air from the momentum and weight of the swing.

The result was devastating.

The monster lies nearly motionless on the ground, twitching, both horns broken and a massive cut on the middle of its head and neck. It was bleeding profusely.

Siegfried lifted his sword up from the ground and dropped to his knees. The Hunter Art had taken a massive toll on his body, for it required the user to use up all the pent-up energy the body had stored. It is a high-risk, high-reward move that not everyone can use as the user has to be able to first take the full brunt of the hit before counterattacking. In short, Siegfried's body was now in desperate need of nutrients and treatment.

"Crap…I didn't expect it to hit me that hard." He held his chest, panting and in great pain. Though he was not bleeding, the pain from the hit he had absorbed was starting to show. A combination of fatigue and pain causes him to slowly lose consciousness. _I'm…just gonna take a quick nap…_

…

…

"Siegfried!"

"Go, help him! We'll take it from here."

Without hesitation, Eris rushed towards Siegfried's aid. She takes off his helmet and lays him on the ground. She then takes out a vial of dash juice, popped it open and fed its contents to Siegfried's now open mouth. Moments later his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Ughh…What happened?"

"You collapsed from your own Hunter Art and I had to make you drink dash juice to regain some of your stamina."

"Oh...uhhh thanks, I guess."

A moment of awkward silence occurs between the two of them before Eris punched Siegfried hard on his shoulder.

"OUCH! What the hell Eris?!"

Eris sighed, "I told you not to be too reckless like that. I thought you knew already what the consequences are Siegfried."

"I'll be reckless if it means I'll win. **[1]** If that always worked, then I don't see why I shouldn't do it."

"…That's a ridiculous and utterly stupid way of thinking."

"What, you've got a pro- "  
"But, if that's your way of doing things, then there's no use complaining. I can only do so much to help you from injuring yourself any further or possibly getting killed. If that's how you're gonna do things, then I just have to adjust my style too eh?"

Siegfried looked at Eris with an expression that could only be described as one of confusion before he suddenly realized what she meant. A faint blush spreads across his cheeks.

"I…uhh…"

Eris lightly blushed as well. "D-Don't misunderstand me…I'm only saying that because I'm tired of dealing with your stupidly hard head and stubborn personality…"

She stood up and held out her hand. "A-Anyway, I think we should get going now."

Siegfried blinked twice before reluctantly taking her hand and standing up. He puts on his helmet and picks up his sword from the ground. In the distance, the roar of the other Diablos causes a few nearby Delex to jump out of the sand. Behind them, the dying Diablos growled.

"Not dead yet? I can help you with that." Eris said as she took out her knife and walked over to the dying monster. Bending down, she slits the monster's soft and vulnerable throat, gushing out blood and ending the monster's misery.

…

…

"Kill it before it recovers!"

"On it!"  
The two brothers rushed towards the Diablos as it recovers. Rowan, a hammer user proceeds to repeatedly smash the Diablos's face with the hammer, with the intent to both break the horns and KO the monster. Romero, a dual blades user immediately set to work on the Diablos's soft underbelly, hacking and slashing furiously. But their efforts were too late, for the Diablos had recovered and proceeded to stand up.

"Fall back! It might not have a tail, but it can still kill ya!"

Though wobbly from the lack of a tail and injuries, nonetheless the Diablos reared its head back and unleashed its signature, eardrum breaking roar, startling a few nearby scavenging Delex out of the sand. It then started to dig.

"Shit, its digging!"

"Brace yourselves!"

The ground trembled as the Diablos disappeared underground. Rowan and Romero separated from each other stood in different places, bracing themselves for the hit. Anyone of them could be the target and there's no way of telling who it will be. Sweat poured down their faces, their grip on their weapons tightened. If anyone were to be caught by the Diablos's signature underground attack, it would lead to massive injuries or even worse, death.

'Crap, I forgot to bring Sonic bombs…Now what am I going to do?' thought Rowan.

The ground trembled once more. And then suddenly, a wave of sand barreled its way towards…Romero.

Rowan notices this and rushed towards his brother. "BROTHER ITS COMING FOR YOU!"

However, Romero was too far of a distance to hear his brother's desperate shouts. It was only then when he turned and spotted his brother waving frantically at him and a mass of sand barreling its way towards him, did he realize that he might just die today.

…

…

…

 **Reference:** **[1]** **Line from Goblin Slayer Ep 4**

 **I know it's a short chapter and I'm sorry. I know that I've said I won't be uploading anymore for the next for the next few months, but I had some free time, so I made use of it. Anyway, for real this time, this would most likely be the last chapter for this month until the beginning of 2019. I do hope you enjoy this one and see you next chap!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you, guys, for the positive comments! I can't express how happy I am to know that people enjoyed this story that I wrote out of boredom. You can obviously tell that I've vastly improved from the first few chapters and I hope I can keep that level of quality for future chapters.**

 **Also, I have one more spot for the OC, so you better hurry up if you want to implement it. After this chapter, the next one will contain your OC's so...yeah. Again, I apologize if I write your OC in a way that is unsatisfactory. This one would try to improve next time.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Chapter 20:** **Day 2 (Part 2)**

Hailing from a small kingdom in the East of Minegarde, Rowan and Romero lived a quiet life during their early years. Both boys had nearly identical short, black hair with the only way to tell the difference between the two is that Rowan was taller, better built and a scar on his forehead from an accident when he was 3. Both brothers cared for each other dearly and no matter what were inseparable. Their mother was a rather pretty and reputable local hunter by the name Vera Beraja. Their father, whom the boys had never met was killed before they were born. According to their mother, a Ceadeus had sunk the ship their father was riding, killing everyone on it.

The Ceadeus itself was the one that the Hero of Moga had slain.

Now, she struggles to balance her duties as both a mother of two children and hunter for the Guild. Nonetheless, Vera loved her children dearly and would protect them with her life. The boys themselves were too, intrigued and interested by their mother's career. It was something that made their mother happy.

And so, she trained them. Honed their skills during their childhood for a period of time. For 5 years, they trained under their mother. They soon became child prodigies, already skilled at the age of 14.

But one day, tragedy struck. A rebellion uprising led by a fanatical zealot proceeded to overthrow the current ruler. Then, in a show of power, captured or enslave the royal family. A brief but brutal civil war that laid waste to the kingdom. But nonetheless, soon the people begin to adjust to their new rulers. And then, that was the beginning of the series of events that would give birth to the names Rowan and Romero.

The current ruler took an interest toward Vera and so he ordered her to be his concubine. When she refused, he sent his Hunter Knights to capture her. Hunter Knights were neither Hunter's nor Guild Knights. They serve to protect their king/queen and escort them during hunts. In a sense, they were the King/Queen's bodyguards.

Unable to defeat the Hunter Knights, Vera was forced to submit to his will. But not before sending her two sons away, for she knew they would try to rescue her. And so, she sent them away to live with their grandfather, an old retired hunter by the name of Retaro Beraja. Enraged by this, Rowan and Romero sought out the help of the Hunter's Guild, who had no idea of the rebellion.

Soon, begin another short but brutal civil war, which eventually, the Guild Knights won, ending the new regime. However, their mother had been already been dead the moment they found her. The bruises and wounds on her body, as well as other factors, concluded that she still put up a fight until the very end.

To honor their fallen mother, Rowan and Romero trained endlessly and tirelessly under their strict and tough grandfather. To make their mother proud, their goal was to become the best. To reach G-rank and achieve things their mother had wished she done. This was their motive. The reason why the two brothers became hunters. In time, the names, Rowan and Romero Beraja would become legend.

That is if they can learn to appreciate the value of teammates…

…

…

Romero was, in his own words, 'In deep shit'. Unable to react in time, he was currently the victim of a very angry Diablos, who is barreling rapidly towards him from underground. His brother was too far away to save him and he himself won't be able to dodge in time. Safe to say, he was screwed.

That would be the case if it weren't for a certain silver-haired huntress.

CHIIIIING!

The sound of a sonic bomb exploding startles the Diablos enough for it to pop out from the ground and get it stuck. It struggled to pry itself out but to no avail.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Kill it!" shouted Eris.

"Right…" Picking himself up, Romero rushed towards the helpless Diablos. He proceeded to furiously slash at its exposed neck and belly, splattering blood in a multitude of directions.

"DIE!"

His twin blades sliced and tore easily through the exposed flesh, causing the beast to roar out in pain. He slashed here, there, up, down, everywhere. Rowan sighed in relief and smiled. He knew how much of beast Romero was when it comes to hunting.

This was evidence of that.

With his face and blades covered in monster blood, Romero finishes the job with a double horizontal slash to the neck. Blood gushed out of the huge wound caused by the slash, choking the monster in its own blood before its eyes rolled to the back of its head and its body limped. It growled one last time as the monster drew its last, bloody breath, dying in a bloody mess on the hot desert sand.

Romero wiped the blood off his face, "Bloody hell…that felt great." He sheathed his blades and stood there, feeling the wind blowing against his body.

"Romero, that was a great kill!"

"Thanks, brother."

"You should thank Eris though. Without her, you would have ended up being impaled on its horns."

"I guess you're right. I hate to say this, but I owe that woman one."  
The two brothers left the bloody corpse of the Diablos to the Delex and walked back towards the caravan. Arriving at the caravan a helmetless Siegfried and Eris were already waiting for them, standing impatiently near the main wagon.

"Took you long enough," Siegfried said mockingly.  
"We were beginning to think that the Diablos had killed you even with my help. I'm impressed." Eris said sarcastically.  
"Oh shut up," Rowan replied in an equally sarcastic manner.

Eris took a small step back when Romero approached them. "What the- You're covered in blood and smell like Diablos guts. Clean yourself up for Gog sake."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, mom."

"Did you say something Romero?" Eris said coldly. She gave Romero one of her signature ice-cold glares that would have caused any other hunter to piss their pants. Siegfried chuckled softly at this. _Hahaha, you're so fucked buddy._

However, Romero was not your average hunter. So, he simply gave her a blank expression, one that reeks of 'Is that the best you've got?'

Eris raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Hmm, not many people have the capability to resist my glare…like this guy next to me. Impressive. I commend you for that."  
She turned and left towards the wagon, swaying her ponytail at Siegfried's exposed face. It brushed briefly against his face, causing him to turn a slight shade of red. _Damn woman…_

"Oi, you two let's go. And you, the one with Rajang armor. Please, clean yourself. There's some water in the wagon on the back. Wash with it before we proceed.

"Right." _Whoops, I forgot to thank her for the help…Oh well._

…

…

"Alright everyone, I need your attention please." The Ace Commander said. They were nearing their camp and were just a few kilometers away from it. They had successfully evaded multiple monsters and now were moving in a small rocky canyon.

"I have received a bit of information about two of our incoming members. Let's see here:

 **1.** **Marku Chekut: A teacher**

 **2.** **Rebya Bjorn: A huntress hailing from the New World.**

 **3.** **Diana: A supposedly genius huntress**

That is all so far."

"A teacher eh? Great, I'm betting that he's going to start lecturing us at some point…" muttered Siegfried.

"A huntress from the New World? Hmmm, perhaps I could ask her questions about it…" Eris quietly said to herself.

The caravan continued its pace, stopping at some points to refill their Aptonoth's energy. Hours later, they arrived at their campsite.

"Here we are."

The campsite was situated above a rocky cliff overlooking the vast desert below. And that desert was then known as the Dunes. A land full of some of the toughest and fiercest monsters out there. The two Diablos they faced at outskirts of the Dunes? They would never compare to that of the ones living in the Dunes. A perfect place for G-rank hunters to hunt and test their skills.

"You can start unpacking the tents and setting them up. And please, no fighting. Hilda and her team would be watching you two."

Siegfried and Eris proceeded to set up their tent on the far side of the campsite, away from the others. Both hunters desired solitude and this was the perfect way to achieve that. As they finished setting up the tent, a commotion nearby piques their curiosity.

"Huh? What do you mean 'fuck off'? This is our tent too!" Rowan said in anger.

Romero crossed his arms. "Yeah! What gives you the right to do that huh?!"

"What's going on here?" Siegfried asked.

"Ah, Siegfried and Eris. Just in time. Help us with these two assholes."

Siegfried and Eris set their eyes on the two other figures standing before them. One was a man, tall and well built, with dark brown hair combed neatly to the side. He wore what looked like Garuga gear and on his back, a large Greatsword. The other one was clearly a huntress, about Eris's height, well built, with long blonde hair shaped like drills at its ends. She wore Gunner Nerscylla gear and on her back, a bow.

"I don't recall ever seeing both of you. Who are you two?" Siegfried asked bluntly.

The two hunters crossed their arms and scoffed at him. Siegfried, taken aback by their apparent rudeness (hypocritically) stood before the man and looked him directly in the eye.

"You…got some balls there mister. May I ask again…who are you?"

Romero interrupted him, "Arthur. His name is Arthur."

"And the woman is Haidi. They are a husband and wife team." Continued Rowan. Arthur and Haidi simply looked at them with expressions that obviously showcase a superiority complex. A typical behavior exhibited by G-rank hunters. Haidi in particular, gave Eris a glare screamed, 'Fuck off'. Furious, Eris too, walked up to them and stood before the woman, looking at her directly in the eye.

"Hello. I do believe we haven't met yet." She said in a particularly cold tone.

"No, to who do I owe the pleasure?" Haidi replied in an equally cold tone.

"I don't like you," Siegfried said glaring at the man before him.

"Likewise," Arthur replied curtly.

Rowan and Romero shifted uncomfortably in their positions. They looked back and forth between the four hunters. They were…admittedly similar to one another. It was as if they were looking at a mirror.

A voice breaks the tension. "Is there a problem here people?"

Strutting in ever so arrogantly was Hilda and her team. "Any problem?"

"No. None at all. Have a nice day." Siegfried replied as he gave one last glare at Arthur before returning to their tent. Eris followed suit.

"Then I'm assuming that- "

"None here," Arthur replied.

"Yeah." Romero begrudgingly agreed.

Hilda looked at them suspiciously before sighing and placing her hands on her hips. "I see. Well, we'll be on our way then. C'mon, let's go." And with that, they left. Once they left, the four hunters entered the tent.

"We'll take the one on the right," Haidi said curtly.

"Then we'll take the left," replied Rowan in an equally curt manner.

…

…

"Well, that was rather underwhelming…" Eris muttered as she shook off the blood from her blade.

Siegfried pulled his sword out of the corpse. "Are we really that skilled or are these things just piss weak?"

The bloody corpse of the Cephadrome laid motionless on the desert sand. Nearly a dozen of its smaller brethren Cephalos laid in a messy heap around it. The monster and its pack had ambushed Siegfried and Eris and were hoping to get a surprise attack on them…They, however, underestimated their 'lunch' and paid the price…with a half-severed head.

"It's corpse is not even worth carving…Let's just leave it to the Delex."

"Agree."

They continued their walk across the hot desert sand, eager to find something that would satisfy their thirst for a challenge.

"Eh, I hear a commotion coming from there."

"You think it's a monster?"

"Perhaps."

…

The source of the commotion turned out to be none other than a hunt between hunters and a monster. The monster in question was a Glavenus, a Brute Wyvern with a fiery breath and bladed tail that can slice through rock. From the looks of it, the monster appeared to be injured, with various cuts and breaks on its body. The hunters in question were the Fated Four.

"Oh, it's just them."

"Their teamwork is admittedly…excellent."

…

…

"COVER ME CEASAR!" Luca shouted.

Ceasar wordlessly complied and stood in front of Luca, holding out his sword in front of him to block off any attack. Meanwhile, Luca set his Bowgun down, took out the bullets and inserted a magazine into it. _I hope this thing works…_

"HILDA, PIP! Distract and hurt it. I've got a plan!"

"Got it!"

"On it meowster!"

Pip and Hilda ran around the monster, in an attempt both provoke and hurt it. Hilda charged her hammer and jumped off a ledge in an attempt to smash the monster's head. But the Glavenus jumps away from the hit.

"Tch."

The Glavenus retaliates by swinging its blade-like tail in front it in an attempt to slice the hunter in half. But Hilda was not worried, for she was a user of Valor Style, a hunting style revolving around counters and dodges. Just before the monster's tail hits her, she quickly sheathes her weapon and maneuvers away from the attack, before immediately rushing back in and countering with an equally powerful blow. This time she counters it with a spinning vertical smash to the Glavenus's head.

It was a clean hit, staggering the Glavenus's and causing it to see stars. Pip takes this opportunity to further boost his power by entering an enraged state. He does this by channeling all the hate and anger he had pent up over the years. _Stupid Guild, Stupid hunters, stupid monster. JUST DIE!_

Pip's eyes glowed red and an intimidating aura emanated from him. Two large clawed hands manifested itself on both his arms.

"NYAAA!"

He leaps onto the monster and furiously slashes at it, over and over again. First the top of its head, along with its back until its tail. No part of the Glavenus was safe from Pip's enraged slashes.

The monster roared in agony. "GRAAARGH!"

"CUT ITS TAIL CEASAR!" Luca commanded as he took his position.

"On it," Ceasar replied quickly before sprinting towards the wounded monster. He positions himself behind it and poises himself. Unsheathing his sword, he prepares to unleash his signature hunter art.

An art, various hunters dubbed, "Moonbreaker".

Firmly planting his feet on the ground, Ceasar prepares to initiate the first part of the move. Mustering up an immense amount of strength, he leaps into the air while holding his sword above his head. He spins in a single, vertical wheel-like motion in the air…. severing the Glavenus's tail clean off. The monster topples over, its body lying in a vertical position with its head facing the four hunters. For Luca, this was the moment he was waiting for. Entering a prone like position, he aims his Bowgun directly at the monster's head.

"Here goes nothing…"

Bang!

He fires a single, large bullet. The bullet penetrates through the Glavenus's head and pierces its way through the length of the monster's body. And then the explosions came. The bullet itself laid a trail of explosions at it travels through the monster's body, rupturing its eternal organs and causing an unprecedented amount of internal bleeding.

In a matter of seconds, the monster was dead.

"Huh, well waddya know. It actually worked…" _So, this is New World technology. Pretty effective if I do say so myself. What did they call this one again? Wyvernsnipe?_

"Looks like someone was watching us," Ceasar said pointing towards the two figures hiding behind the corner.

…

…

"Oh, it's just you two. Everyone's favorite 'Power Couple'." Hilda said mockingly.

"Shut it, woman." Siegfried snapped, glaring at her.

"What business do you have with us?" Hilda said unfazed by Siegfried's threat.

Eris responded, "We were just passing through when we heard a commotion. We decided to investigate and came across the four of you fighting this Glavenus."

Pip skipped towards them, having already calmed down. "Oooh, what did you think of us meowsters?"

"You were…" grumbled Siegfried.

"Impressive…admittedly," Eris said begrudgingly.

"Well, that's quite obvious isn't it? Unlike you two, we have learned to value and harness the power of teamwork to its full potential. There's a reason why we are called the Fated Four you know…" Pip said in a surprisingly arrogant and rude tone. A heavy contrast to his usually, cheerful and happy demeanor.

"Whatever. I'm going back to camp." Siegfried said as he turned around to leave. Eris silently followed him and soon, they disappeared around the corner.

"I really don't like those two…" Hilda muttered unhappily as walked over to the dead monster's corpse.

…

…

…

"What…"

"Huh…"  
"Nani?"

"Everyone, I would like you to meet our newest members of this caravan."

The hunters stood around the fireplace, with expressions of both surprise and disappointment. In front of them, stood the 3 hunters who would be joining them.

"Greetings fellow hunters." said a man in Zinogre armor.

"Nice to meet y'all!" said a rather busty blonde hunter in Deviljho armor.

"Hello everyone. Quite a few men here…Hmm and women too. This would interesting…" said a pretty dark-haired woman with a slight tan and clad in Nephilim armor.

"How bout you introduce yourselves?"

 _Oh boy, here we go…_ thought Siegfried.

The man in Zinogre armor spoke first, "My name is Marku Chekut, but you can just call me Marku or Sir Chekut. I am a teacher, mentor, husband, and hunter. That is all…Oh, and I heard that most of you have issues when it comes to teamwork. Let's fix that shall we?"

 _Great…_ thought Siegfried.

The blonde hunter waved at them. "Looks like it's my turn then. Hello everyone! My name is Rebya Bjorn, but you can call me Rebya. I was born in the New World and traveled here to learn about the Old World. Let's get along kay? Also, fat monsters are awesome."

 _That last part was rather random but whatever. I'm gonna ask her some questions later…_ Eris thought.

"My looks like I'm last. Greetings, my name is Diana and I'm a hunter for fun. That is all…And speaking of hunters- "She walked seductively towards Siegfried and stood before him. "I can tell that you're a handsome man under that helmet. So, how bout it? Care to team up with me?"

Amber glared at her while Seras clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. But Siegfried gently pushed Diana away. "No thank you."

She pouted, "Aww, you're no fun."

 _I don't like her…_ Eris thought as she watched Diana return to her place next to the other two.

"A-Anyway, how about you all get to know each other better?" The Ace Commander said before returning to join his team. Once he left, most of the hunters went back towards their respective tents, caring less for any new members of the team. Rebya and Diana frowned at this.

"Why is everyone so unfriendly?" Rebya grumbled.

"It's because their egos are as big as a Jhen Mohran," answered Rowan.

"Ah… hello. Nice to meet you uhh- "

"Rowan. And this is my brother Romero." The brother in question was too busy admiring Rebya's…assets.

"Hello! Pleased to meet ya both!" she said cheerfully, not minding the fact that her body was being the subject of a certain male's fantasies. She really didn't mind though, as evident by the fact that she wears particularly revealing armor all throughout her hunts.

…

Siegfried and Eris were about to return to their tent when Siegfried felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Greetings. You two must be Siegfried and Eris."

"How do you know our names? Wait, never mind. I bet that bitch Hilda informed you or something." Siegfried said as he pried Marku's hand off his shoulder.

"You are indeed correct."  
"And I'm assuming that she explained to you everything?" Eris said, placing a hand on her chin.

"You are correct. So, until then, I'll be keeping an eye on you two, so please do as you wish." He bowed once before leaving towards his tent.

Siegfried sighed, "I hate people like him…"

"Ah, hello you two." A sultry voice called out. Siegfried turned around and in front of him stood the woman that had tried to 'seduce' him. Eris glared at her, suspicious of her behavior and overall, she rubs her the wrong way.

Siegfried frowned, "You again. I thought I told you to- "

"Sorry. That was me just messing with ya. Most men would instantly fall for me the moment I do that to them. You however, are an interesting case…Siegfried."

 _Hilda really doesn't like me, doesn't she…Can't blame her though._

Eris stood before her. "Diana wasn't it? Look, I don't know what your deal is but know this: I don't like you. What are you hiding?"

Diana blinked twice before chuckling softly. She then placed a hand under Eris's chin and looked at her directly in her eye.

"Dear, I'm not hiding anything. I'm just simply a hunter for fun. I have nothing to hide. Now then, are we clear Eris?"

"I-I…" Eris sputtered out. She couldn't help it. The longer she stared at those imperial red eyes of her, the more she felt like she would succumb to her charms. So, she slapped her hand away.

"We're done here. C'mon Siegfried." Eris said as she forcefully pulled Siegfried by the arm.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing woman?!"

Diana giggled at this before promptly walking back to her own tent.

…

…

"Siegfried, accompany me for this night hunt," Eris said as he placed her comb down on the table.

Siegfried was writing in his journal when Eris spoke. "Hmm?"

"I said, accompany me for a night hunt. I need to clear my head."

"Eh, why? Something wrong?"

"Just come with me."

…

The Ace Lancer looked at her, bewildered. "Oh, you're going to hunt? At this time? Are you sure- "

"Yes."

"If you insist… Just make sure you're ready for tomorrow."

"Alright. Let's go, Siegfried."

They walked out of the campsite and into the cold desert night. The Dunes was vastly different during the night. In contrast during the day, at night it is unbelievably cold. Monsters that are active during the day, slumber during the night. And monsters that aren't active during the day, roam freely during the night. To Eris, this was a relief. This meant the risk of dehydration was zero and the only risk being that of receiving hypothermia.

"What exactly are we hunting?" Siegfried asked.

"I don't know. I guess, we just kill the first big creature that enters our sight."

"So, you don't have a concrete plan? And here I thought you were organized one."  
"Shut it and just follow me."

Minutes of walking pass by. So far, they had encountered zero to no opposition, with the exception of a few Hermitaur and Genprey who were looking for an easy meal. Of course, they were dispatched of easily. But with that, there was absolutely no large monster in sight. No Diablos, no Seregios, nor any Cephadrome. The desert was quiet…almost too quiet.

…

 _Back at the Campsite…_

The Ace Lancer frantically tried to warn the Ace Commander. "Lionel! Lionel!"

The Ace Commander looked up from his seat in confusion. "What is it, Sebastian?"

"I…have just received word from one of my birds that…an Elder Dragon has been spotted roaming the Dunes as we speak!"

The Ace Commander stood up and looked around frantically, "Shit! We have to warn the others. Is there anyone still out in the field?"

"About that…Siegfried, Eris, and our three new members are currently still out there."  
"No, no, no! This can't be!"

"And the Elder Dragon in question…is a Kushala Daora."

…

…  
 **Random Afterthought:**

 **What if…if this was to get an anime adaptation? Sounds farfetched, I know. But as a random thought and a hypothetical question…this would be adapted into an anime. To answer that, I have compiled a list of Seiyuu (voice actors) that would voice the characters in my story.**

 **To start, however, let's start with the studio that would be handling the project. Capcom would obviously be producing it, but which animation studio would do it? In my opinion, the best ones are:**

\- **Production I.G**

\- **Madhouse**

 **The two studios have a pretty good track record when it comes to anime.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Choice of Seiyuus so far** **:**

 **Siegfried:**

\- **Sugita Tomokazu (Deep voice, prolific voice actor)**

\- **Yoshimasa Hosoya (deep and tough voice)**

 **Eris:**

\- **Hayami Saori (great voice actor, mature-ish woman voice, ice queen like voice, voiced Yukino Yukinoshita, the character I based off Eris from)**

\- **Ryouka Yuzuki (mature woman like voice)**

 **Jason:**

\- **Seki Tomakazu (arrogant Gilgamesh like voice)**

 **Johann:**

\- **Chiba Shigeru (an old man like voice)**

 **Amber:**

\- **Ai Kayano (slightly childish, girlish voice)**

 **Hilda:**

\- **Yoko Hikasa (again mature woman voice, tough and stern)**

\- **Miyuki Sawashiro (deeper and womanlike voice)**

 **Ceasar:**

\- **Yuuichirou Umehara (deep and stern robotic voice)**

 **Luca:**

\- **Takahiro Sakurai (intelligent, smart like voice)**

 **Pip:**

\- **Aya Hirano (childlike, playful voice)**

 **Lionel (Ace Commander):**

\- **Daisuke Ono (commanding and tough voice)**

 **Seras (Ace Gunner):**

\- **Aya Endou (playful, slightly flirty and serious voice)**

 **Sebastian (Ace Lancer)**

\- **Kenta Miyake (mature, commanding and loud voice)**

 **Timothy (Ace Cadet) (This one is fairly easy to point out if you're familiar with them)**

\- **Yuki Kaji**

\- **Yoshitsugu Matsuoka**


	21. Chapter 21

**Surprise, surprise! Another chapter in a few days! Why do you ask?**

 **I'm planning to go abroad in a few weeks' time, so I've made it my goal to upload at least 25 chapters before I go. Plus, I've got plenty of free time to spare.**

 **Thanks to those who so kindly, allowed me to use their OC's. They've been an absolute joy to write!**

 **I also enjoy writing these side characters. It's just so endearing. Besides the main characters, Siegfried and Eris, I've been planning to further develop the numerous side characters of this story. So, perhaps starting from this chapter onward, I would start off the chapter with a backstory of each of the characters.**

 **Next chapter would most likely be about the Fated Four.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Chapter 21: Day 2 (Part 3)**

Rebya took her time to enjoy the cold desert breeze. It blew against her face, body, and legs in such a manner that made her smile. To her, this was a new experience. She had seen everything the New World had to offer and frankly, she was getting bored. Imagine her surprise when she was told about the existence of the Old World, a new continent that she had never seen before, filled with some of the most unique monsters to have ever walked this world.

It filled with her with excitement.

So, she sought out the best way to go there. And it just so happens that a Wyverian man dubbed the "Argosy Captain" was visiting Astera. He claimed to have come from the Old World and sailed to Astera to do some trade. It just so happens that he was willing to accommodate people willing to sail to the Old World.

Naturally, Rebya seized this opportunity, along with a few other hunters.

So, she set sail for the Old World, eager to explore and learn about this new world she had heard so much of.

"I hope this Old World lives up to its name…" she had muttered in her cabin.

Safe to say she wasn't disappointed. The ship docked at a place named Port Tanzia, a gathering place for hunters and people. Naturally, as a foreigner, she was the subject of much attention. Most of the attention was directed at her rather revealing midriff, and the peculiar tool she had on her arm – The Slinger. People gathered around her, asking her questions ranging from 'What's it like in the New World?', to 'What's that device on your arm?' and an occasional flirt or lewd comment. She didn't really mind though.

She soon found out about the notorious G-rank system. In the New World, she was already classified as a high-ranking hunter so naturally, the Guild here promoted her to G-rank. At first, she didn't understand the system. But after going on her first couple of G-rank hunts, she soon understood the reason why the hunters from the Old-World claim that the New World was lacking. And boy, did she learn it the _hard_ way…

…

…

Marku Chekut wasn't pleased. As a hunter, he had expected these people to have good coordination, camaraderie and above all respect. It was unfortunate that none of these G-rank hunters had that. When he had heard about the new God level threat the Guild had issued, naturally, as a hunter, he couldn't just leave it. His family, especially his wife who was a hunter herself, discouraged him from going as she feared it could be his last. But, for him, it was his duty.

"Take care of the kids and Zeus for me okay dear?" His pet Zinogre, Zeus walked up to him and rubbed his body against Marku's feet in a display of affection. Marku had taken care of this Zinogre ever since he had found him as a pup. Zeus did not know this, but Marku had killed his mother as part of a hunt.

The armor he wore was evidence of that.

He couldn't muster up the willpower to just abandon this young Zinogre. Guilt over the death of Zeus's mother by his own hand, he decided to take in the pup as his own. Of course, bringing a monster back and keeping it as a pet did not sit well with many. Luckily though, thanks to some training and the support of his wife, eventually everyone got used to a Zinogre pup running around freely around the village or town.

"You'll be alright, boy. Mommy here would feed and take care of you while I'm gone."

He just didn't anticipate being greeted with comrades like these. As a teacher and mentor, he couldn't possibly overlook this problem. The first thing he planned to do was to fix that ego of theirs, by helping them hunt together more effectively. In fact, he recognized some of these hunters as his former students. So, he made it his goal to fix these hunters, no matter how long, even if he would have to forcefully shove it right at their faces…

…

…

For Diana, hunting with these people would be a very interesting experience. As a fledgling G-rank hunter, this would be her first-time hunting with a massive party of more experienced hunters. But this did not faze her one bit. She was one of the very few hunters who had jumped to G-rank from High Rank in a matter of days. She was a natural born hunter, a genius and a skilled one at that. Both men and woman flock towards her like Delex to a carcass, and she sometimes she uses that to her advantage. It didn't help that her rather playful and mischievous personality often led her to get into trouble. She didn't really care though. After all, she was never in it for the money.

When she first spots Siegfried and Eris amongst the dozen hunters she would call her comrades, she thought to herself, "Those two…look like they could use some help fufufu…" And so, she made it her goal to bring those two together, to make them realize that opposites do attract. She was, after all, a (self-proclaimed) matchmaker too.

She had not gotten any luck so far though.

First of all, her flirty advances towards Siegfried did not faze him one bit, not even a blush. Eris herself didn't react violently, though two other women did.

Diana made a mental note to mess with them too.

She struggled to comprehend how he did not react to her. Was the man too stoic? Did he hate women? To Diana, the man named Siegfried was an enigma. This filled her with intrigue. _I'm gonna have a lot of fun deciphering him…and her too._

…

…

Rebya, Marku, and Diana stood over a large rocky outcrop overlooking the Dunes below it. They had taken their sweet time getting used to each other and surprisingly, it was effective. Rebya and Diana are already fast friends and Marku was a respected comrade to them.

"The Old World sure is fun! Tons of new monsters and areas to explore! It makes me feel as if the New World was just an extension to this place."

"Glad to hear that you're liking it," Marku said, nodding in agreement. Though he had never been to the New World, he did hear some great things about it.

"Don't you find it odd? There is absolutely no large monster in sight."

"You're right. Where did they go?"

"Hmm…I have a bad premonition about this. I'm quite familiar with this sort of thing. And I can conclude that there is one reason as to why there are no large monsters…"

"And that is?"

He looked down and crossed his arms. "The appearance of an Elder Dragon."

"An Elder Dragon?"

"Yes. I assume that you are both aware that whenever an Elder Dragon appears, the entire place becomes empty?"

"Now that you mention it…Yeah. But what kind of Elder Dragon lives out here in the desert?" Rebya asked, curious. "Back in my world, the only Elder Dragons to inhabit the desert areas like this is the Teostra."

"From what I can remember, Teostra too live in this desert. I myself fought one too, though we barely escaped with our lives. The only other Elder Dragon to inhabit the desert is most likely, a Kushala Daora."

"A Kushala Daora? I hunted one of those things before. Piss easy if you ask me. What makes them so different here?"

'You have much to learn about the Old World Rebya. Come, let's investigate."

…

…

"Still no large monster in sight. What's happening?" Siegfried said as he climbed a stone pillar.

Eris stood over a dead Genprey, thinking thoroughly. "I don't know. All we've been encountering so far are just a bunch of Genprey. They don't even have a Gendrome with them…"

Siegfried jumped down onto the ground. "Weird. Is there a specific reason for this?"

"Again, I don't know. Perhaps we need to investigate further. In the meantime, how about we- "

"Uhhh, Eris look up…"

"What- "

The sight of a large dragon-like figure hovering above them causes Eris to stop and stare at it. It was shaped like a typical dragon, 4 legs, a pair of wings and a long tail. Yet, this wasn't your ordinary dragon. Covered in slightly lustrous, dark grey metallic scales, lo and behold, the Kushala Daora – The Elder Dragon of the Wind.

"Gods…"

"A Kushala Daora…So this was the reason why the Dunes were empty."

The monster in question hadn't noticed them yet, as it slowly descended onto the ground. Eris and Siegfried hid behind the large stone pillar, watching the Elder Dragon as it looked around the area before settling down and possibly resting.

"What do we do?" Siegfried pondered.

Eris rubbed her temple. "For the first time ever…I'm truly at loss."

"We can't just simply run away. You know how much these Elder Dragons hate us humans for what happened centuries ago. Our only choice right now…is to fight it."

"But, fight an Elder Dragon? That's suicide! You know how dangerous these things are? It's nigh impossible to kill one, let alone survive one."

"The Hero did it. So, did the Ace Hunters."

"But that's a different story. They are the Ace Hunters for a reason and the Hero is just…impossible to strive for."

Siegfried clearly agitated rose the tone of his voice. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know!"

"Gah! For Gog sake…I'm going to fight it."

"Are you stupid?! You'll die!"  
"So? What does it matter to you anyway?"  
"I- "

BOOM!

The stone pillar where they hid exploded into pieces, sending the two of them tumbling on the ground.

Eris used her sword to prop herself up. "Uggh…"

"Shit, it finally noticed us."

The Kushala Daora glared at them, raising its wings in an intimidating manner and pacing back and forth. It hissed and roared at them as a barrier of wind started to form around its body.

 **"** ** _Humans…How dare you disturb me! For that, I shall tear you two to pieces!_** **"**

Immediately and without hesitation, it charged, barreling straight towards them. **"** ** _Die humans!_** **"**

"Watch out!"

The two of them rolled away from the hit as they poised themselves for combat. But the Elder Dragon didn't waste any more time to attack. It leaped towards Siegfried in an attempt to bite him.

 **"** ** _I'll devour you!"_**

"Tch," Siegfried grunted as he held out his sword in front of him. The dragon ended up biting his sword. Siegfried pushed the monster off him and rolled to the side, swinging his sword in the process.

CLANG!

But his sword bounced off the metallic skin of the Kushala Daora, staggering the hunter and leaving him briefly vulnerable to attacks.

 **"** ** _Bad move human._** **"**

The dragon turned its head and grabbed Siegfried with its mouth, easily bypassing his armor and sinking its razor sharp into Siegfried's torso.

"AAAARH!" cried out Siegfried in pain.

The Kushala Daora then, with Siegfried still in its jaws, threw the hunter more than a dozen feet horizontally. He rolled and tumbled for several feet more before crashing into a large rock and coming to a stop.

 **"** ** _You're next!"_** The Kushala Daora growled at Eris.

"Shit…"

It leaped at her, with the intent to bite her as it did to Siegfried. Eris leaps backward and retaliates with a slash to the beast's neck.

 **"** ** _AAAARGH! That hurt!_** **"** The dragon reeled back in pain as blood trickled from the wound on its neck. **"** ** _Stupid human! I'll kill you_** **!"** It tried to bite her again, only to receive another slash to the neck.

"Crap, I can't keep dodging like this…"

Just as Eris poised herself, the Kushala Daora leaped into the air and hovered above the ground.

 **"** ** _I'll show you the power of the wind!_** **"**

It reared its head back and blasted forth a powerful blast of wind, sending Eris flying the opposite direction.

"Ughh…" Eris groaned as she tried to get up. Her body was in great pain from both the force of the wind blast and her impacting the ground.

 **"** ** _Oh, I'm not done with you just yet_** **!"**

Eris then felt a pair of claws forcefully grab her by the shoulder. She screamed as she felt the claws digging into her shoulder. It was excruciatingly painful. The Kushala Daora picked her up and proceeded to slam her down onto the ground, dragging her along the desert floor. As it flew, it repeatedly slammed her body into the sand before lifting her up and repeating the process.

Over and over again for what Eris felt like an eternity.

It ends the agonizing process by throwing Eris several feet into the distance. She tumbled and rolled and eventually came to a stop…right beside Siegfried's body.

Siegfried struggled to stand up, the pain in his torso from where the Kushala had bitten made it impossible for him to stand. Eris was not in good shape either. The wound on her shoulder caused by the monster's claws and the pain from being slammed and dragged repeatedly on the ground renders her unable to muster up any strength left to fight. Eris tried to reach for her pouch but instead, grabbed nothing.

"Huh, …W-Where's my pouch?"  
She looks over her shoulder and spots her sword laying on the ground and her hunter's pouch, a couple of meters away from her. Mustering what strength she has left, Eris crawled her way towards her pouch, in desperate need of a potion. She literally dragged her body across the floor in a desperate attempt to heal herself…only to find that the Kushala Daora landing right on top it.

 **"** ** _Poor, unfortunate soul. I shall relieve you of your suffering!_** **"**

It stood on its hind legs as black win started to form around its body and mouth.

 **"** ** _DIE!_** **"**

"Not on my watch!"

SPLITCH!

 **"** ** _AAARGH!_** **"**

The monster staggered and dropped back on all fours, fidgeting around in pain. The knife, embedded deep within its body, already starting to do its job. Slowly but surely, deadly poison starts to seep into the Elder Dragon's body. The wind barrier around it, eventually disappearing completely, a sign that the poison was indeed working as intended.

The Kushala Daora turned its head around and was greeted with the sight of 3 other hunters standing there, weapons drawn.

 **"** ** _More humans?!_** **"**

"The wind barrier is down! Rebya, Diana keep it busy while I tend to those two over there!"

"Got it."

…

"The Guild should have warned you guys sooner…" Marku said as he threw life powder all over Siegfried and Eris's body.

"Screw the Guild…" Siegfried said grumpily.  
"Can't argue with that." Marku chuckled.

Marku was about to apply an ointment to Siegfried's body when he was stopped by Siegfried himself. "Eh, what's wrong?"

Siegfried gestured towards Eris, who was breathing heavily and still in pain. "Treat her first. She needs it more than I do…"

"But, your wounds- "

"I can hold it. Physically, she isn't as strong as me, so she needs the treatment more. Plus, she received a far more brutal beating than I did."

"Alright."

Marku first applied the healing ointment on her shoulders, rubbing it all over the ripped muscle and tissue. Then, once the tissue heals, he wraps both shoulders in bandages to stop the bleeding and allow the wound to heal.

"There, now all she needs is a couple of minutes to recover."

"Thanks…for treating her."

"Don't mention it. It makes me happy to see people who care about their comrades instead of some egotistical, good for nothing hunters." Marku said as he applied the same treatment to Siegfried.

"Mind fetching our weapons while you're at it? Oh, and Eris's pouch too."

"Sure thing."

While Marku walked off to fetch their things, Siegfried took this time to recall a certain dream he had. As he glanced at Eris's body, he could remember that odd nightmare he had after nearly getting killed by a Dreadking Rathalos. He could distinctly remember in that dream, Eris's motionless body, lying in a pool of blood, her sword, shattered and broken and her silvery hair, stained in blood. Her eyes were wide open, lifeless and devoid.

Twice, both had nearly died to a monster.

Twice he had gotten himself and Eris mortally injured.

Twice had the people close to him nearly died…because they were partnered up with him. _This is exactly why I don't hunt with people…_ He gritted his teeth and stood up, grunting from a brief twinge of pain.

"Oh, you're already ready to fight?" Marku said as he handed Siegfried his sword.

"Heh, I'm always ready to fight. I am the Fire King after all. Injuries like these won't bring me down that easily."

"It's too bad this Fire King doesn't know the first thing about self-preservation." Eris said as she slowly stood up."

"Oh, shut it, woman."

Eris giggled as Markus handed her pouch and sword. "Thank you, Sir."

"A pleasure miss…At least someone here has manners." Marku said, eyeing Siegfried.

"Let's not waste any more time. I think those two ladies there need our help."  
…

…

"I can see why- Woah!" Rebya jumps away from a wind blast.

"-Sir Chekut said I had much to learn about the Old World. God, this is much harder than I expected!"

"No shit!" Diana said as she swerves away from a claw swipe. Diana knew that the Kushala Daora's skin was extremely hard and would cause weapons to bounce off. Thus, she decided to aim for the softer head and neck. Which, in all cases, was an extremely risky move. Luckily, she had an ace up her sleeve.

Valor Style. A hunting style revolving around parries and counters. The perfect complement to the aggressive and non-defensive playstyle of the Long Sword. This weapon of choice allows her to do a "parry", a move that blocks the monster's attack using the blade and countering it with a slash of her own.

A move worthy of a hunter her caliber.

Predictably, the Kushala Daora once again tried to swipe at her with its claws. But she anticipates this and parries the attack, blocking the hit and slashing at the monster's claw.

"GRAAARGH!" It roared in pain as blood gushed out from the wound.  
"Hah, got you!"

 **"** ** _Stupid humans! I'll kill you…I'll kill you all!_** **"**

It spread out its wings as wind begins to congregate around it. The poison's effect had dissipated so it regains its signature black dragon wind. It then leaps high into the air, creating a massive tornado in its wake.

"Watch out!"

"I've got this! Hand me some flash pods!"

"…"

"Flash pods please…"

"What are – Flash pods?"  
"You mean you don't have those?"

"We have flash bombs…"

"That will work. Hand them to me so I can fire it with my slinger."

"Fire it with your slinger? You're not supposed to- "

"Shit, look out!"

The monster charged at them mid-air in an attempt to grab them with its claws. Diana, who it had targeted just barely dodged the attack.  
 **"** ** _I'll crush you with the wind!"_**

It reared its head back, taking a deep breath before promptly unleashing a massive blast of win that forms twin tornadoes.

"Woah, I didn't know it could do that!" Rebya piped.

Diana sighed, "Welcome to the Old World…"

Though small, the twin tornadoes packed a serious punch and could send any hunter flying in a matter of seconds. Not only that, unlike the big stationary tornado, these ones move around the battlefield, easily catching unaware hunters off guard. Getting hit by these tornadoes leaves the victim vulnerable to mid-air attacks by the Kushala Daora.

"Watch out for those small ones!"

Rebya, an Insect Glaive user pole vaults out of the tornado's pathway skillfully. She had planned to mount the beast, but the wind barrier proved to be quite the challenge. For now, all she can do is fire her Kinsect in an attempt to collect the monster's essence and power herself up.

"Alright, time to activate this new move I learned…"

Swinging around glaive skillfully around, Rebya then slams the blunt end of the glaive onto the ground, and immediately a massive swarm of small insects congregates around her. The insects formed a protective shield around her, attacking anything that comes too close.

"Woah! So, this is a Hunter Art…Neat."

"Focus Rebya!"

"Huh? Oh, right…My bad."

 **"** ** _Just die_** **!"**

It fired another blast of wind at Rebya, who pole vaults out of the way. She hovers above ground and moves in a horizontal motion, using the air as some sort of 'trampoline' to push herself. As soon as she reaches the Kushala Daora, she proceeds to furiously slash at its body, the insects around her also helping deal damage. Yet despite this, the monster's hard metallic skin proved to be nearly impenetrable.

"I don't remember its skin being this hard…"

 **"** ** _Foolish humans…You shall all pay dearly for-"_**

SPLITCH!

 **"** ** _GRAAARGH! Again?!_** **"**

Once again, it felt another knife penetrate its body, this time a direct hit on its lower neck. Moments later, its wind barrier dissipates.

"You ladies need help?" shouted Siegfried.

"You men are so reliable…" muttered Rebya.

"No time for any chit-chat. Let's kill this thing!"  
 **"** ** _I'll take you all on!_** **"**

Soon began the battle between Elder Dragon and hunters. The hunters working in tandem to slowly tire and wound the beast, attacking at the opportune moments and skillfully evading each and every attack the monster does.

SHIING!

 **"** ** _AAAARGH!_** **"**

Eris slashes her sword at the monster's tail, severing it clean off. As a user of Aerial style, her attacks involved using the monster as a leverage to jump into the air and slash downwards at the monster. Her razor-sharp blade, combined with the force from the downwards strike, bypasses the armored skin and cuts through the beast's torso, wounding it.

SWOOSH!

 **"** ** _GREEERGH_** **!"**

Siegfried and Marku swung their weapons in tandem at the monster's belly, with Marku adept dodging the monster's attacks and retaliating with attacks of his own, staying true to his own words, "They can't hurt, what they can't hit." Siegfried on the other hand, a Striker style user, focused all his attacks on his powerful Hunter Arts. This time, to further boost his power, he activates "Lion's Maw", a hunter art that significantly boosts one's power and essentially, activates an enraged state. His eyes glowed red from within his helmet and a dark aura emanated from both his sword and body.

CHIIING!

The sound Diana makes whenever she parries an attack, her sword glowing with blue, valor energy.

CHING CHING CHING!

The sounds the repeated slashes Rebya makes whenever she pole vaults directly at the monster. Her bug swarm, nipping at the Kushala's skin whenever they make contact.

The hunters continued their relentless onslaught on the Elder Dragon, not giving it any time to rest.

The pained roars of the monster, filled the desert night as both human and beast engaged in a deadly dance that could only end with one winner…

…

…

 **"** ** _Damn…Humans. I-I'll kill you all…"_**

Wounded, exhausted and above all frustrated, the Kushala Daora limped away from the hunters, who stood with their weapons drawn, ready for another attack. Its metallic hard skin was shattered at many places and numerous cuts and wounds of varying sizes littered its body. Its tail laid as a bloody heap on the desert sand, and its horn was broken off and one eye missing.

"We might actually win this one."

"Yeah."

 **"** ** _Y-You have won this time humans… But, next time, it won't be so easy."_** It then flapped its wings and flew away, disappearing into the night sky.

"Did we win?" Diana asked panting.

Eris sheathed her sword. "I think we did?"

"Fuck…we didn't get to kill it." Siegfried cussed.

"Oh, suck it up. We'll get it next time…"

…

Somewhere, two figures watched them from afar. The taller figure, a hooded individual nodded and walked away. The smaller figure meowed softly before joining its master…

…

…

"Hey, are you guys okay?" asked the Ace Lancer.

Siegfried walked past him. "We're fine…We just need some rest." Eris wordlessly followed.

"We managed to repel it though. And came back with our egos still intact. So, I guess that's saying something." Marku said as he trudged back to his tent.

Rebya stretched her arms and yawned. "That was quite fun though. But tiring as hell."

"Could have worded it better myself…" Diana softly replied as both of them walked back to their tent.

"How bout telling us how it all went the next day?" suggested the Ace Lancer.

"…"

They had already disappeared inside their tents…" Oh, I see."

…

"God, I smell atrocious…" Eris muttered as she applied deodorant to herself. She was currently sitting on her side of the bed, grooming herself. Siegfried, on the other hand, was already laying on his side of the bed, tired and ready to sleep.

"Good night…" muttered Siegfried.

"Oh, good night," Eris replied.

And with that, it was lights out for the Fire King. Eris sighed and placed her comb and deodorant on the table. She pulled the covers over her laid her head on the soft pillow. She briefly glances around at the man sleeping beside her before closing her eyes and falling asleep. _I don't understand him sometimes…_

…

…

…

 **So, what did you think about the little cameo I put about the Hero and his Palico? As I had mentioned before, these two are a legendary duo, the talk among both hunters and Palicoes alike. I mean, after all, not only did the Hero defeat an Elder Dragon alone, but also stopped the Frenzy Virus plague all alone with his/her trusty Palico by the side.**

 **Also, what did you think of the voice I gave the Kushala Daora? To the hunters, it sounds simply like growls and roars, but I wanted to make the Elder Dragons seem more…divine. They aren't regular monsters after all. I took a little reference to the Great Dragon War that claimed the lives of thousands of monsters, humans and Wyverians. The Elder Dragons themselves still harbor an intense hatred towards humans for what they did.**

 **Again, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, criticism both positive and negative is always welcome. See you next chap!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, again readers! I present to you – Chapter 22 of Fire and Ice.**

 **Once I finish this story, there's a chance that I'll be making another one. In fact, I have already one planned out. It would be a sequel of sorts, taking place in the same universe. It would be more MH World focused though.**

 **Anyway, without further ado – Enjoy…**

 **…**

 **Chapter 22: Day 3 (Part 1)**

"Oh, fuck you woman…"

"Fuck me? Fuck you!"

"Why the fuck, are you getting mad in the morning like this woman?!"

"Ask that yourself, you fucking Conga!"

"It was a mistake for fuck sake!"

"A mistake? Yeah right! You enjoyed it didn't you? Smelling me…holding me…"

"For the last time, I didn't mean to!"

The two continued to insult and berate one another. All this because both hunters had somehow found themselves in each other's arms when they woke up from their sleep. As you would expect, Eris was extremely embarrassed and furious. In retaliation, she had slapped Siegfried hard, igniting the argument.

"That does it!" Eris said as she swung her fist at Siegfried. He catches it easily with one hand.

"You really think you can hurt me with that measly strength of yours? Bitch please."

Eris didn't know what came over her or what pushed her to do it, but using her other hand, she pulled Siegfried by his neck toward her as they both collapsed onto the bed.

"What the hell woman- "

"…"

Their faces turned red at the realization of the position they were currently in. Eris lay underneath Siegfried, her wrist in his hand and the other wrapped around his neck, while Siegfried propped himself on one hand on top of her. Siegfried stared at the woman underneath him, red-faced and wondering what the hell had just happened.

"…"

"…"

A voice breaks the silence.

"I hate you…" Eris said, exhausted.

"I hate you too…" Siegfried replied, equally exhausted. They looked at each other, the distance between them closing ever so slowly…

Siegfried didn't know what came over him as he stared at Eris's face, red and completely flushed. He gazed at her beautiful eyes, and they gazed right back at him. He couldn't help but get absorbed into them. He didn't know what came over him as she slowly leaned towards her…Eris instinctively begin to close her eyes, with no control over her body and emotions.

He stared at her shivering lips.

She readied herself for what's about to come.

He closed his eyes and-

"What the hell is going on he- "

"…"

Hilda stood in the doorway, unable to move. She stared at the two figures on the bed, who also stared back at her, their mouths slightly agape and their eyes widening.

"I guess I'll…leave." The leader of the Fated Four said slipping away quietly.

"…I-It's not what it looks like!"

…

…

"My, my is that so?"

"Well, that's quite…something then."

"…Shut up." Siegfried grumbled.

Having overheard what happened, Diana and Rebya couldn't help but tease the two flustered hunters. The situation for them was extremely awkward…much to the amusement of Diana and Rebya. The same can't be said for Seras and Amber though, who didn't take the situation very lightly.

 _There's definitely something wrong with me…_ thought Siegfried.

 _What the hell is he doing to me?_ Eris thought to herself.

The Ace Commander stood on a small rock, "Alright, everyone set and ready to go?"

"…"

"No answer…I'll take that as a yes."

Seras shook her head, "Why is everyone so unenthusiastic today?"

Sebastian sighed, "Beats me…"

And so, their journey continues…The next stop, The Volcanic Hollow, a once dormant underground volcano, now active and home to many different kinds of monsters. Just like the Dunes, only the toughest survive here and the monsters are notorious for being extremely dangerous and powerful.

The path from the Dunes to the Volcanic Hollow was a lengthy one, as the Volcanic Hollow lies inside an underground cave. Luckily though, the Caravan knew where to stop first. Their stop…Harth Village, an underground village inhabited by peculiar dwarf/miner like people who make use of the plentiful resources available in the Volcanic Hollow. They are known to be master blacksmiths so many have traveled there to craft and upgrade their gear.

"I have never been to or heard of this Harth Village. Is it as good as people say?" Rebya said curiously.

Diana shook her head, "Me neither, so I can't really say."

"Likewise," Marku spoke as well.

Most of the hunters shook their heads at this, for none of them had ever been to the village, or even heard of it.

Siegfried coughed, "I did…. Great place if I must say."

Rebya crawled towards Siegfried, eager and curious to know, "Ooooh, what's it like?"

Siegfried backed off a bit, "It's home to a group of people called Troverians. They are master blacksmiths, responsible for crafting some of the best gear there is to offer. I myself, got this sword crafted right at their place."

He paused for a brief moment before continuing, "Don't get your hopes too high though. It ain't like Dundorma or Val Habar."

Rebya grinned, "That's fine…I'm always eager to learn about new places, no matter what kind."

"If what you say is true, then this "Harth" would be of great use to us in the future…" Marku replied thoughtfully.

Their caravan continued its journey towards Harth, as night falls onto the sky. The sun begins to set, and the silhouette of the volcano can be seen in the horizon. Though despite this, they were quite some miles away from their next stop.

…

…

After nearly a day of walking, the caravan finally arrives at the base of the volcano, and the entrance to the village of Harth.

"Alright guys, follow us inside that cave."

The caravan proceeds to enter the cave, the entrance to the famed volcano village. The Troverians were miners and the ore could only be found in the depths of the volcano so naturally, they set up their village inside it.

"It's just right up ahead."

Soon, they reach the end of the cavern and into a large interior clearing and in front of them, stood the village of Harth.

"Here we are."

It wasn't the biggest village they've seen but the sight in front of them was too good to not be admired. Railways and tracks lined up the village, delivering iron and supplies. Hot, molten lava flowed everywhere, creating a river of magma. The Troverians themselves were busy working, pushing wagons here and there, talking with travelers. And they cannot forget the Forge, whose flames remain active and the sound of metal banging against each other could be heard 24/7.

A passing Troverian spot the caravan as his eyes grew wide from excitement. "Is that…Hahaha! Everyone, the Ace Hunters are here!" he shouted with enthusiasm.

"The Ace Hunters?"

"They're here?!"

"Tell the chief!"

Most of them stopped what they were doing and rushed towards the caravan with excitement, eager to greet their guests.

The Ace Commander laughed, "It's good to be back everyone."

"Is the chief around?" The Ace Lancer asked.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite group of hunters." A short and plump figure with a long, twin tusk shaped beard approached the group.

"Chief." Greeted the Ace Commander as he bowed.

"Please cut the formalities. Call me Gudmundr. We are good friends are we not?" he said chuckling.

"Yes of course." The Ace Commander said as they shared a friendly hug.

"Anyway, what brings you here this time? Need some weapons? Polishing? Armor?"

"Something like that. Here let me introduce you to my caravan." The Ace Commander said as he pointed at his team. "These people are gonna help us take down the Ahtal-Ka."

"Ahtal Ka huh? That damn bug has been attacking our supply line and stealing some of our weapons too…"

"Nice to know that we have the same problem. But I digress…We plan to stay here for a while, restock on weapons and supplies and leave again in a few days. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course! Anything for an old friend."

"Thank you Chief Gudmundr." The Ace Commander said bowing. He turned towards the caravan and gestured for them to follow.

"The chief will show where to stay. Come."

As they followed Chief Gudmundr, Rebya couldn't help but gaze in awe at the place.

"This place is amazing!"

The Chief escorted them to a large empty section in the outskirts of the village. It was not too far from the village center, with easy access to the shop and forge.

"You'll be staying here. Oh, and fun fact, the Hero's caravan was parked here many years ago. Till this day, we've kept this section clean and unblemished, to show our gratitude to the Hero for saving our village." The chief explained.

"If you need anything, just approach me and I'll be happy to assist you." The Chief turned and walked back to the village center. But then, his eyes landed on Siegfried.

"I recognize you, hunter…"

"You have a good memory chief Gudmundr."

"Huh…" he walked off without another word, confusing Siegfried's comrades.

"What was that all about?" Rebya asked.

"None of your business…" Siegfried replied.

…

…

"I'm going to hunt. Goodbye." Eris said curtly as she walked off.

"Suit yourself…" Siegfried replied coldly as he sat alone on the Canteen area. Ever since that event, things have been extremely awkward for them, much to the dismay of Rebya and Diana – and to the relief of Seras and Amber.

Diana sighed, "I can't stand seeing those two like this. They need to make up with each other…"

"You mean _to make out_ am I right? Eh?" Rebya joked, earning a glare from Diana.

"Not the time Rebya."

"Sorry…"

"Any problem here ladies?" Romero said as he and his brother approached them.

Diana crossed her arms while pointing to Siegfried, "As you can see, those two are in need of our help."

"Hmm, you're right. I'm surprised they haven't fuc- Ouch!" he was interrupted by an elbow to his arm.

Rowan hissed at his brother, "Have some respect!"

Diana sighed again, "What do you think we should do to push those two together?"

"I don't know. You're the love expert, aren't you?"

"I never said I was," Diana said frowning.

"Doesn't look like it," Romero said nonchalantly.

Diana stepped towards him and looked him directly in the eye, "Are you picking a fight?"

Romero shrugged, "Maybe…"

"Oi oi, easy there. My brother means no harm. _Right_?" Rowan said eyeing his brother, who simply looked away. "Slut…" he murmured under his breath, which Diana somehow managed to pick up.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU DAMN CONGA?!"

She launched herself directly at Romero but was stopped short by a pair of strong arms holding her back.

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Calm yourself, woman!" Marku said, holding the struggling Diana. Marku had just returned from the forge and was about to greet them when he witnesses Diana about to assault Romero. He had rushed there just in time to restrain the furious woman.

Rowan placed himself between the two hunters, "I apologize for my brother's rude behavior. He has always been like this and for some reason, can't control what comes out of his mouth. Again, forgive my brother for his indecency." Rowan said as he bowed.

"Tch." Diana scoffed as Marku released her. "Now, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, let's get back to business, shall we?" She glared at Romero, who looked away what seemed to be guilt.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Marku asked, curious.

…

Eris gazed at the cavern below her. Underneath her, was the entrance to the Volcanic Hollow, a place she didn't particularly like for obvious reasons. Thankfully, she managed to pack some Cool Drinks from the shop at the village.

"I don't like this place but…it does have some pretty tough customers…"

She gulped down one of her Cool Drinks and jumped down into the Volcanic Hollow.

…

Siegfried sighed as he took a sip from the mug of ale, he held in one hand. For him, drinking was a way to relieve him of the stress he felt whenever he hunts. It also lets him think about things – things only he knows about. His thoughts landed on a certain silver-haired huntress.

"Shit…Stop it, Siegfried." He said as he shook his head. Honestly, he really doesn't understand that woman. There was something about her that drew him towards her. Like a moth to a flame, he couldn't help it. Sure, she pissed him off god knows how many times, but it didn't change the fact that he was (admittedly) rather grateful for her help. To him, she was a valuable partner and one he couldn't simply let go. Throughout the entire time they hunted together, Siegfried saw a side of her he never knew she had. Yes, she was cold and sarcastic, but she has a mischievous side to her and a rather cute one whenever she gets embarrassed, and perhaps the most surprising one was the fact that she actually cared about him, or at least showed some concern. He remembered the worried look she had when he collapsed after killing that Diablos.

Thinking about it caused his cheek to turn red.

"Maybe I really do like her…Ah, fuck it. Who am I kidding?"

He took another sip from his mug of ale, eager to forget about that whole incident. He failed to realize that a certain group of hunters hid near him, listening…

…

…

Eris pulled her sword out of a dead Ioprey, wiping the blood stains off the tip of the blade. The pack had ambushed her as she ventured deeper into the volcano. Of course, they were dispatched off quite easily. Their pack leader - an Iodrome, had escaped deeper into the Hollow. Eris however, found no need to follow the monster.

"Pathetic creatures…" she muttered.

After checking to see if there were any more, she continued to head deeper into the volcano, with the intent to find and hunt the strongest monster here.

She arrives at a large interior clearing somewhere in the middle of the volcano. She spotted some Rhenoplos walking around the area. She also spots the Iodrome that had fled from her in the area as well. The Bird Wyvern looked around cautiously before proceeding to attack one of the Rhenoplos. It spat a large glob of poison at the armored herbivore, weakening it and causing it to collapse, where the Iodrome could simply eat it alive.

"Maybe I should kill it…"

She leaps off the edge and onto the large clearing. Crouching, she prepares to ambush the bird wyvern when suddenly-

"REAAAAARGH!"

A booming roar and a large, black shadow flew over her. The Iodrome stops its meal and looks up before suddenly, a figure crashes into it, grabbing the monster with its claws. The Iodrome writhed and fidgeted under the creature's claw.

"What- "

The figure turns towards Eris, revealing itself as a familiar foe. Dark red plating, a pair of large wings with yellow ornamental patterns, a long tail – and a fiery breath. There was no mistaking it. It was a Dreadking Rathalos, who had one missing eye and a large scar across its neck. The monster that had caused she and Siegfried's first near death experience.

"Shit…It's him…"

The Rathalos roared at her, spreading out its wings in an intimidating manner. Underneath it, the poor Iodrome struggled to break free from the wyvern's grasp. Agitated by the writhing under it, the Rathalos proceeds to crush the raptor wyvern with its claws, digging deep into its flesh and causing poison to flow through its veins. Despite the monster's relatively high poison resistance, it eventually succumbs to a combination of wounds and powerful neurotoxin flowing through its body, killing it. The Rathalos throws the lifeless corpse away and faces Eris, baring its teeth as flames gathered inside its mouth. The monster recognizes the hunter and immediately, bloodlust and anger take over it. It was going to pay her back for wounding it.

"I-I see you're doing well…"

"GREEERGH…"

Without wasting any more time, the Rathalos attacks, taking to the air and charging at Eris, with the intent to rip her part – piece by piece. Eris dodges out of the way, cautious as to not counterattack for fear of being 'comboed'. Just as she had guessed, the Rathalos stops the charge mid-air and follows it up with a powerful fireball. The resultant blast pushes Eris a considerable distance away.

"Damn fireball…"

No intent on landing, the monster continues its barrage of aerial attacks, mixing up its fireballs with charges and claw attacks, all intent on tearing her to pieces. It never gave Eris any breathing room as she slowly exhausts herself from excessive dodging. Eris had not even landed a single hit on the wyvern, who flew out of her sword's reach every time.

"Shit."

Tired, exhausted, the Huntress was forced to use her own sword to support herself. Meanwhile, the deviant wyvern still had plenty of stamina left and was preparing yet another attack.

"Fuck sake…" Eris groaned as she reached into her pouch for a flash bomb. Just as she was about to throw it-

Boom!

A fireball hits her, sending her flying a considerable distance away. She hits the ground with a hard thud, rolls, and tumbles, and comes to a stop near a river of flowing magma, her face just centimeters away from getting burned by hot molten lava.

"Ugh…erhgh…" Eris gurgled as she coughed up some blood. Nearly her entire body was charred from the fireball, and her insides felt like they were going to explode. Her body suffered from the concussion of the blast, causing internal bleeding. Her sword lay near her, just in arms reach.

She reached for the sword, arms trembling from pain. "This shall not stand!" **[1]**

She props herself up with her sword, turns around and faces the fire wyvern, who eyed her with a savage look on its eyes. It growled menacingly at her.

"Fine then…If you want me to die so badly then- "She reached into her pouch and took out a vial of gunpowder. She then drew closer to the wyvern, ready to initiate her last-ditch attempt.

"I'm taking you down with me!"

It was a known fact in the Guild that many hunters who are on the verge of death, choose to commit suicide via a gunpowder explosion rather than being mauled to death. Many hunters claim it was to preserve their 'honor'. It was a move the Guild highly discourages, though not banned. They claim that it was the hunter's choice on whether or not to proceed with the act, but the Guild will not take responsibility for the consequences…

…

…

 _Nearly an hour ago…_

"Absolutely not."

"Then tell us why Siegfried. Why not follow her?"

"Because I…I…It's none of your damn business."

"Oh, for Gog sake…"

Siegfried was currently being 'interrogated' by his comrades, who ordered him to follow Eris in her hunt. The man had refused to budge and claimed that she didn't need his help for this one.

"She's a G-Rank hunter. She can handle herself." He had said to them.

"We are all aware of that. But, you're her partner, and partners are supposed to help each other."

"Well, this partner apparently doesn't need my help. So, for the last time, leave me alone."

Marku grew increasingly annoyed by Siegfried. Just when he thought he and Eris got closer, they pull of this shit. He wrapped an arm around Siegfried's neck and held him in a tight lock.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Release me at once!" Marku's only response was to grip him tighter.

"Alright, bucko! Listen up! You are going to the Volcanic Hollow to assist your partner in her hunt. You are going to apologize to her, make up and shake hands and never leave each other again."

"Why does it sound like you're telling me to marry her?"

"Are you listening! Do you want me to beat that into you?!" He choked Siegfried harder, causing Siegfried to tap his arm furiously in defeat.

"U-Uncle, Uncle! I give in!"

Marku released him as Siegfried held his throat. "Sheesh, you have some grip, old man…"

Marku's shoulders drooped and he looked at the ground, "But, I'm only 37…" he muttered.

"Alright, alright. I'll help her. But you better not approach me again if things don't work out understand? Otherwise, it's my turn to beat some sense into you people." he said sternly. He then puts on his helmet and turned around towards the exit.

"I hate you guys sometimes you know that?" he said not facing them. Despite the rude words, they could tell that he never meant it for real.

"Woah, was that his way of saying thank you to us?" Rebya said with a smug look on her face.

Marku smirked, "I think you're right."

"You better hurry up Siegfried. Otherwise, I would have to take you for myself." Diana said mischievously.

"Shut up…"

…

"Haven't been here in ages…" Siegfried muttered to no one as he stood at the entrance to the Volcanic Hollow.

"Damn woman…she's not going to survive for long here." He said as he jumped down into the Hollow, the thoughts of the silver-haired huntress stuck in the back of his mind.

He lands with a thud on the floor and begins to venture deeper into the Volcano, making sure to take a Cool Drink before heading in deeper. Soon, he arrives at medium-sized zone filled with pools of lava. Siegfried then notices the numerous bodies littered around the area, the bodies of which, belonged to a pack of Ioprey.

"Huh, looks like she did go through here. Guess these Ioprey thought she was an easy meal…the fools." He notices a blood trail leading deeper into the volcano.

"Must be their leader…" He said examining the blood before he continues his descent into the volcano.

After a few minutes, he arrives at a large interior clearing. Noises coming from the clearing catch his attention, prompting him to investigate. He jumps down onto the clearing.

"Wonder what that noise is all about- Oh…"

In front of him, just a couple of meters away, was a Rathalos – A Dreadking Rathalos to be exact. The same one that had nearly killed him and Eris just a week before. He also notices a smaller figure in front of the Rathalos.

"Is that- Oh, Gog it really is. Shit…"

…

"I'm taking you down with me!" Eris declared as she prepared to ignite the gunpowder.

Suddenly a blinding flash of light explodes, stunning the Rathalos.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"Huh- Woah!" Eris felt a pair of strong arms lift and carry her – bridal style. She blushed furiously, her face completely red. She looked up, only to be greeted with an all too familiar helmet.

"S-S-Siegfried?" she sputtered out.

"Sorry, no time to talk. Time to leave!" He said as he sprinted away, carrying a red-faced Eris away like a groom would carry his bride. The embarrassed huntress could only place her free hand on his chest and mentally thank her savior as he carried her away from danger.

…

…

"Is there a doctor here?!" Siegfried called out as he carried Eris's injured and charred body. A large crowd gathers around them, staring at the beautiful but burned woman in his arms, though some stared at the Wyverian airship who had docked in their cavern – which was responsible for transporting Siegfried and Eris out of the underground Volcano.

Chief Gudmundr approached the two hunters, "I may not look like it, but I know a thing or two about treating burn wounds like these."

"Then please do so," Siegfried said as he handed one of the Troverians Eris's Longsword.

Siegfried carried her to their tent and gently laid her on the bed. "Should I…"

"Yes, I think you should." Chief Gudmundr replied as he gestured for the female Troverians to help him with the treatment.

Siegfried walked out of the tent and leaned against a nearby wall. He frequently glanced back and forth at the tent.

"I never expected to encounter him again after what happened a week ago…" he muttered to himself.

His comrades spotted him and walked towards the brooding hunter. "Yo, Siegfried! Heard what happened to Eris. Is she ok?" Romero asked.

"I can't say for sure…She's being treated as of right now."

"That was rather chivalrous of ya though, carryin her like a princess away from danger." Rebya teased.

"I had no other choice. It was the quickest and most practical way to get her out of harm's way…" Siegfried replied with a hint of embarrassment masked by his frown.

"I'm proud of you Siegfried," Marku said as he lightly punched Siegfried in the shoulder.

"This is why I don't do teammates…" Siegfried groaned, earning a few chuckles from his comrades.

…

…

Eris laid there on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The Chief had told her that the treatment will cure the burn marks in just a few hours. Until then, she was told to not move and stay on the bed. Nearly her entire body was covered in bandages, and her silver hair was let loose.

"Gog damn it…" she berated herself,

"You awake?" Siegfried said as he entered the tent.

"Oh, it's you…"

"You don't seem rather enthusiastic to meet the person who saved you. Talk about being ungrateful-"

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

Eris sighed, "Are you deaf? I said thank you…for rescuing me back there." She repeated with a faint blush on her cheeks.  
"I- No problem…" Siegfried said, face slightly flushed.

"…"

"…"

Silence befalls upon them.

Siegfried was the first to speak, "I guess I'll be going then. Rest and we are going to kill that Rathalos for good once you get your strength back. See ya." He said as he got up and walked towards the entrance of the tent.

"Goodbye…And thanks again for saving me back there. I-I really mean it…"

"Your welcome."

…

…

…

 **References: [1] Line from Goblin Slayer**

 **I apologize for not uploading even though I said I would upload in a few days….**

 **So, what do you guys think? I've been meaning to focus on the budding romance between our two main characters. It was pretty fun writing them. I hope I nailed it though…**

 **As always, comments are always appreciated, both positive and negative. Again, don't be a vulgar and rude asshole. Until then, see you guys next chap!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here you go guys, Chapter 23 and perhaps my favorite chapter to write. This one is more relationship focused but with equal parts a (hopefully) good battle. Without further ado, enjoy…**

 **P.S: I finally figured out how to add the horizontal line thingy! Hooray...I guess?**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Chapter 23: Day 3 (Part 2)**

* * *

Hilda watched those two closely as they went shopping for supplies together. She frowned when she caught Eris smiling and giggling. On one hand, she to just leave them, to let them get closer. But on the other, her sense of duty tells her that she must not let them get close – romantically at least. Hilda was well aware of what happened if you get too attached to a comrade…

She shook her head to disperse those thoughts as she continued to watch them.

Hilda could tell that they both liked each other. They were just too prideful and stubborn to admit it, let alone make the first move. Somewhere inside her, an odd feeling resurfaced. The feeling of hatred whenever she sees a couple.

The feeling of…jealousy.

 _Oh, for fuck sake…You're a grown woman now._ Hilda was, without her realizing, jealous of Siegfried and Eris. She was jealous of their relationship. She was jealous of the bond they shared. Hilda wanted that thing. She wanted to be loved by someone and to love someone back. But-

 _"_ _Hilda, I-I love you. Do you feel the same way?"_

Again, the memory resurfaced, bringing back a painful experience.

 _"_ _I promise to marry you after this entire ordeal. I swear on it…"  
_ She grabbed her forehead as another memory begins to show itself again.

"No…No…No!" She dropped to her knees and began to cry out.

"I…I just want…I'm sorry!"

She then felt a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, are you okay?" She looks up and standing there was Rowan.

"Are you alright?" he repeated.

"…Yes." She quickly stands up and slaps Rowan's hand off her shoulder. "Why are you here?"

"What…I was just passing through when I saw you here, screaming and crying. I mean fellow hammer users should look out for each other, right? Even if you're a-"  
"A bitch? Yeah, I get that a lot."

"I-I see…"

"…"

"…"

"Well, goodbye hunter," Hilda said as she walked away.

"Yeah…" Rowan replied softly.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive. Ara, are you worried about me?" Eris smirked.

"Fuck no…I just don't want to carry you again if you get injured. Do you realize how heavy you- "?

Siegfried stopped mid-sentence as Eris glared at him, "Are you saying that I'm fat, Siegfried?" she said with a hint of malice.

Normally, a man would stutter out and beg for forgiveness, but for Siegfried, "Maybe…Perhaps the better word is, voluptuous if I'm being honest – especially in certain areas."  
Eris blushed and jabbed him hard in the shoulder, "Shut up…"

Siegfried rubbed his shoulder in pain as he spoke, "A-Anyway since you claim that you're ready to hunt, shall we not waste any more time?"

"Gladly."

They said their goodbyes to the Ace Commander and headed out back towards the Volcanic Hollow to get their revenge. To finally, take down that Dreadking Rathalos once and for all…and perhaps give Siegfried some new gear to wear.

Rebya grinned, "Looks their relationship is back to normal, though I wish they took it further…"

"I don't really mind it though if they took it at their own pace. I'm just glad they're not fighting anymore – though I can't say the same for these two in the back…" Marku said as he sighed. Behind them, Romero and Diana were engaged in an argument over whether or not Kirin was an Elder Dragon.

"Are you out of your mind?! Kirin is extremely powerful, live long and can cause massive destruction to the environment. How can it not be an Elder Dragon?" Diana insisted.

"It sure as hell doesn't look like one. Its bloody tiny and looks like an overgrown Kelbi who grew a single horn and can control lightning. It's not a fanged beast either, so I think it should be classified as '?' instead." Romero said.

"The Guild says otherwise…"

Marku shook his head in exasperation, "I swear, these two acts like a bickering couple…"

* * *

"So, what's the plan of attack?" Siegfried asked as they jogged their way into the volcano.

"Simple. Do what you do best. Provoke it, distract it. You will be my shield during this hunt and I would be the sword. Simply put, I will target its weak spots while you use that big sword of yours to shield us from attacks and deal the big hits on the Rathalos."

"Understood my princess." At the realization of what he had just said, Siegfried gulped and blushed a deep crimson. _Did I just call her…my princess...?_

"W-Wha- Don't c-call me that!" she stuttered out, face equally red.

They continued their descent in silence.

Minutes later and a few ambushes from packs of Ioprey, they arrive at the large interior clearing of the Volcanic Hollow. They stood on the edge of the small ledge overlooking the area, observing the area. Soon enough, they spot their target. The Rathalos was standing over what looked like the corpse of a dead Uroktor.

"There it is."

"Looks like its eating. Let's attack while it is distracted." Just as Siegfried was about to jump, Eris stopped him with her arm.

Eris spoke, "Look. Something is coming out from the lava."

The lava river around the area begins to churn and splash as a large figure emerged from the magma. It had a long, snake-lizard like body, fins stretching all the way from its head to its tail and a beak. A distinctive clicking sound came from it.

"Agnaktor."

"Must have been pissed seeing one of its kind get eaten. Let's observe what happens."

The Leviathan roared at the Rathalos as it emerged from under the lava. The Rathalos reciprocated by spreading out its wings, displaying the intimidating patterns on its wings and roaring at the same time. The lava leviathan immediately attacks, clicking its beak a couple times as sparks flew before opening its mouth and blasting a massive beam of fire out of its mouth. The Rathalos leaps away and into the air, but the leviathan sweeps its beam around in an attempt to hit it. A regular Rathalos would have already been hit, but a deviant was different. Instead, the deviant flew straight at the Agnaktor, baring its claws before proceeding to claw at leviathan's face. The Agnaktor roared in pain before immediately turning around and retreating back into the lava. The Rathalos roared in victory.

"Well, that didn't turn out as I had expected."

"Looks like we're the ones who have to finish the job after all."

They both sighed and leaped off the edge and onto the soon to be a battlefield. They unsheathed their weapons and rushed towards their target in what would be the decisive battle. Both their pride and egos were on the line here and if they didn't succeed in killing this bastard after three tries, no longer will people look at them the same way again.

"DAMN YOU!" Siegfried shouted as he jumped off a ledge and swung his sword at the monster. His blade slices the wing claws of the wyvern clean off, causing it to stagger mid-air.

"Heh, how's that?!"

"REARRRGH!"

"You don't like it, do you? Hah, there's more where that came from!" Siegfried spread out his arms wide, "COME GET ME!"

The Rathalos charges as Siegfried holds the sword in front in a blocking maneuver. The wyvern however stopped and swerved to the right before immediately shooting a fireball at him. But Siegfried had prepared himself for this, for the past few weeks, he had been secretly training a new move, one he calls "Absolute Evasion".

Siegfried skillfully leaps out of the way, performing a corkscrew-like evasion that reaches a quiet far distance. This allows him to reposition himself to better attack the opponent. He then activates another Hunter Art, 'Lion's Maw' to power himself up. His eyes and body glowed with raw, savage energy as Siegfried glared at the Rathalos, holding his sword in front of him.

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Siegfried shouted as he rushed at full speed towards the Rathalos. The beast shot a fireball at him, which Siegfried dodges it before continuing his reckless charge. The moment he got close to the Rathalos, he swings his sword in an uppercut like motion. The Rathalos moves out of the way in time but was too late to stop the blade from grazing its body. It also wasn't prepared for Siegfried to immediately attack again, raising his sword above him and swinging down onto the Rathalos. The hit slices at the Rathalos talons, causing the wyvern to roar out in pain and drop to the ground. As Siegfried approached the downed wyvern, he failed to anticipate the Rathalos swinging its spiked tail at him.

WHACK!

The Rathalos smacks Siegfried away with its tail, sending the hunter tumbling on the ground. The hit was strong enough to shatter his armor slightly, though it wasn't the killing blow. The beast gets up as its mouth lit with fire.

"Oh shit…"  
It reared its head back and shoots out a massive fireball that attaches itself to the ground. The beast backs off as a massive aura of heat begins to emanate from the fireball, covering a large area. Siegfried gets up and immediately begins to run away from the aura. He manages to get out of the radius just in time because, seconds later-

BOOM!

The fireball explodes, engulfing a massive area of effect, burning anything caught within its radius. The Rathalos bursts out from the explosion, its body burning with fire, hatred, and rage. It prepared to attack Siegfried with its poisonous talons, but then suddenly-

SHIING!

The Rathalos tumbles onto the ground and comes to a stop. Its tail laid on the ground in a bloody heap as Eris stood there, sword unsheathed. She had been hiding there, patiently waiting as Siegfried whittled down the beast's strength before she makes her move. Thanks to her Ghillie Mantle, she was out of sight and out of mind.

"It's getting up."  
The injured Rathalos limply stood up and roared at them. Once again, its mouth lit up, indicating an incoming fireball. Eris instinctively hid behind her partner as Siegfried used his sword as a shield, protecting them from the fireball. _Time to see if those Guard Jewels are really as good as people say._ He firmly planted his feet on the ground.

"Eris, support me!"

She nodded and placed both hands on his back and firmly planted her feet on the ground as well.

BOOM!

The powerful fireball collides Siegfried's shield. The sheer force of it pushes him and Eris back, and the heat from the fireball taking a toll on their strength. It was a brief yet intense experience. The Guard Jewels had done their work. Siegfried and Eris were successful in blocking the fireball. Immediately, they attacked while the wyvern recovers.

"Split up. We'll take it from both sides!" Eris shouted as they both surrounded the Rathalos. Siegfried got in close and slashed at the wyvern's shoulder, cutting a chunk of it open. The Rathalos staggers, which Eris took the opportunity to wound its wings even further, rendering it unable to escape. She slashes at the thin membrane, ripping it open like a knife would do a piece of paper. With one wing down, there was no escape for it. But the Rathalos was not one to give up just yet. It was willing to fight to till its last breath if it has too. Retaliating it tried to bite at Eris with its fiery bite, but at that moment, she activates 'Critical Juncture' a parry.

SHIING!

Her blade slices at the Rathalos' remaining eye, blinding it permanently. The beast reeled back, roaring and writhing in pain. With the beast permanently blinded and unable to fly, it was time to finish the job. Siegfried slashed at its legs, tripping it and causing it to fall onto the ground.

"You do it."

"What?"

"As thanks for saving me, I'll let you deal the killing blow."

"Really? Wow, I- "

"Hurry up or I'll change my mind," Eris said frowning, though with a hint of red.

"Understood." Siegfried went towards a wall, ran up it and leaped off, bringing his blade down onto the monster.

"DIE!" He shouted as his blade connects with the monster's neck…slicing it clean off. The lifeless decapitated head of the Rathalos rolled and came to a stop near Eris's legs. She planted her sword on it and sighed in relief.

"Well done."

"You did a pretty good job yourself."

"…We finally killed this bastard."

"Yeah…"

They were exhausted but elated. They had finally killed the monster that nearly ended their career through teamwork and planning – something they, of all people, would never have thought of being able to pull off.

"I guess, it's time to head back."

"Agreed," Eris replied as she fired a flare up into the sky.

* * *

A crowd was gathered around the newly docked airship that had landed. Airships weren't a big surprise here. It was what was on the airship that surprised them.

"Bloody hell…Is that really- "

"A Dreadking Rathalos. I thought those things were nearly impossible to defeat…"

"And, yet those two actually did it."

A rather large crowd gathered around the two hunters responsible. They stared in awe as the two of them carried the decapitated head of the Rathalos. Felynes pulled the cart carrying the body onto the village center.

"Damn it, a lot of people are looking at us now."

"Nothing we can do about it…"

A familiar voice calls out to them. "Hey, you two made it!" Marku called out to them.

"And, what the hell are you carrying?" Rebya asked curiously.

"The head of a Dreadking Rathalos," Siegfried replied bluntly.

Marku laughed, "You serious?" he asked with a hint of disbelief.

"See for yourself," Siegfried said as placed the head on the ground.  
Diana crouched and touched the head, "Oh my, it really is."

"Ewww!" Rebya proclaimed, disgusted.

"If you're done admiring our trophy, we'll be heading back to our tent." They picked up the head and walked towards their tent.

…

…

"You know, I just realized that we killed that deviant without a permit," Eris said as she finished combing her hair.

Siegfried continued to write in his journal, "Oh yeah. So?"

"The Guild will come after us."

He closed the journal, "Fuck the Guild. Bunch of lying hypocrites. The only good thing to come out of the Guild are the receptionists…"

"Pervert."

"Guilty as charged."

They both chuckled as a comfortable silence descends upon them, which was ruined only moments later.

"Hey, you two! Come join us!" Romero said peeking his head in.

"For what?"

"A small celebration and farewell party, held by the Chief."

Siegfried took off his helmet and spoke, "I refuse."

"I second that," Eris replied.

Romero looked at them with thought before grinning and peeking his head out of the tent, "It's just like you said. They refused!" Footsteps could be heard outside the tent when suddenly, 4 figures burst into the tent and begin to restrain the two hunters.

"Release me at once!"

"How dare you touch me you damn plebeians!"

"Nope," Marku replied as he held Siegfried in a tight lock. Rowan held him on the other end.

"Sorry, Eris. But this is something you two cannot possibly run away from." Rebya said as she and Diana held Eris in a tight grip. The four hunters dragged the unwilling Eris and Siegfried out of the tent and towards the village center, where the celebration was being held. The people and hunters have gathered there in the center. Decorations and ornaments filled the place and barrels and barrels of ale and booze could easily be seen everywhere.

"You will not escape!" Marku said as they continued to drag the two hunters towards the party. As soon as they arrived, they let them go.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Siegfried demanded.

"It's a party. You don't know what's a party?" The Ace Commander said.

"What's the occasion?" Eris asked.

The Ace Lancer replied, "To congratulate you two for taking down that Deviant that has been plaguing the Volcano for over a week now. The people here have been too afraid to venture out any further because of it."

"Is that it?" Siegfried asked disappointedly.

"It's also a farewell party since we're leaving tomorrow."

"I see."

The Ace Commander then put on a stern face, "However, you do realize that hunting a deviant without the Guild's permission is punishable by law?"

Siegfried and Eris gulped. But the Ace Commander continued, "Normally, as Guild Knights, we are obligated to arrest you and hand you over to the Guild. But seeing that this was a special occasion, perhaps I'll let this one slide." He said smiling. Siegfried and Eris blinked twice before they looked away in embarrassment.

"Let's not waste any more time, shall we? Let's celebrate!"

Soon, the celebration began. Everyone began to fill their mugs and cups with ale and booze and moments later, the celebration was in full swing as hunters and Troverians drank and drank and laughed with each other. Somewhere in the center, a dancing session commenced between the Troverians. A small crowd gathered around them, watching them dance.

"Hunters, why don't you join us?" one of the Troverians said.

Immediately, they dragged a certain duo out and into the circle. Siegfried and Eris looked at each in confusion.

"Dance!" one of the people in the crowd shouted.

"Excuse me?"

Siegfried rubbed the back of his head, "I think they're asking us to dance…"

"What? Dance…with you?"

"Yeah…"

At that revelation, Eris's face turned a deep shade of red. She began to tremble slightly. Siegfried saw this and looked down in embarrassment, his face also turning red. None of them moved from their spots.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Immediately, Rebya pushed Eris and Rowan pushed Siegfried respectively. The two hunters bumped into each other and stared awkwardly at one another. Around them, the people were watching, growing impatient as they waited for the two to dance.

Siegfried, getting increasingly embarrassed, decided to make the make the first move. He took a step back and held out his hand in front of the blushing Eris. "E-Eris, w-would you please d-dance with me?"

Eris, seeing that there was no getting out of this, reluctantly took his hand, "I-I would l-like to."

Somewhere in the crowd, Amber and Seras thought of different ways to end someone's life…

 **[1]** And so they danced, holding on to each other as they moved slowly to the rhythm of the music. This prompted the others to join in.

Romero walked over to Diana and held out his hand, "Diana, I'm sorry for all the things I said to you. To make up for it, may I have this dance?"

Diana took a moment to register the words he said before she grinned cheekily and took his hand. She surprised him by tiptoeing and whispering into his ear, "Perhaps you can make up for it tonight? Later?" she said seductively. Romero gulped and blushed a deep crimson before Diana pulled away and began laughing hysterically.

"Hahaha! I'm kidding. You should have seen your face!"

Romero frowned, "Hahaha very funny…"

…

Marku sighed and smiled as he watched the celebration unfold. _If only my wife were here…_ His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a presence near him.

"They look like they're having fun…" Rebya commented as she leaned on a wall.

"You're not going to dance?" Marku asked.

"I don't dance. Besides, none of these men is my type. If there's one thing the Old-World lacks is that there are no good men… What about you?"

"I'm too old for this. And if I were to dance, the one person I would like to dance with would be my own wife."

"Your wife, how is she?"

"I send her letters every day and she responds to them every time. The answer to your question would be that she is alright. She tells me that life at home was lonely without me and that she hopes I come back from this alive."  
"You must love your family very, much do you?"

"I do."

…

Rowan stood there as he watched the Fated Four, specifically their leader Hilda. She sat there, alone while her teammates laughed and drank together with the Troverians. He was admittedly, rather attracted to her, not only because she was pretty and a fellow hammer user, but that there was something about her that drew him to her. He observed that despite having a good team, she looked…lonely. Imagine his surprise when he caught her crying at that time. The woman was not the same strict, stern and authoritative huntress he knew when they first met. He knew she had a different side to her, and it was one he wanted to get to know. Taking a deep breath, he began to approach her.

"Greetings, H-Hilda."

She looked up from her seat and stared at him quizzically, "Is there something you need hunter?"

"You don't look like you're having fun here."

"I don't really like these kinds of things. Too taxing on the body."

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with just letting go for once. C'mon, join everyone else."

"I'd rather not."

"Is there a reason for that?"

"I-Its none of your concern…"

Rowan was not one to give up that easily, "Alright, I'll not pry into your life any further now. But, there's nothing wrong with dancing is there?" He offered her his hand as he smiled, "C'mon, I'll teach ya. It will be fun."

Hilda was hesitant. She looked at Rowan and noticed the kindness in his eyes and that genuine smile of his.

"What's your name hunter?"

"Rowan. Rowan Beraja."

She blushed faintly and slowly and hesitantly, took his hand as he led her onto the dance floor. Her team notices this and grinned.

"I gotta hand it to that guy. No one besides _him_ has ever convinced her to dance." Luca commented.

Caesar nodded, "Hmm."

Meanwhile, Pip was too engrossed in a drinking contest between him and a rather drunk and cocky Troverian.

* * *

The celebration ended about an hour later. It was late, and everyone began to trudge their way back to their respective tents/homes, eager to sleep.

Romero sighed as he carried a half drunk, half asleep Diana back to her tent.

Hilda was blushing madly as she said her goodbyes to Rowan, who had the time of his life teaching her to dance.

Caesar had to carry the red-faced and unconscious Pip back to their tent.

And Siegfried and Eris walked side by side back towards their tent, both of them embarrassed by the fact that they danced together. Though, in actuality, they both secretly enjoyed it. Not like they would admit it…

Siegfried took off his helmet and sat on his side of the bed as he contemplated the events before. Eris sat on the opposite end, her long silver hair untied from its ponytail as she too, contemplated on the events before.

"…"

"…"

"Hey-" they said at the same time.

"…"

"…That was kinda fun. You were a great dancer." Siegfried said quietly.

"Yeah…You too, surprisingly." Eris replied softly.

Silence again – An awkward silence to be exact.

"…Hey, Siegfried. There is something I would like to know. If you don't mind that is…"

"What is it?"

"What happened between you and your old comrades?"

Siegfried flinched at the question. "What brought this up?"

"Your ex, Amber told me that you just up and left them, without any reason. Why is that?"

Siegfried silently pondered on whether or not to tell her. He could tell Eris, right? She was after all his partner…They have gotten closer over the past few weeks so there so there was no harm in telling her, right? After a few moments of silence, Siegfried took a deep breath and prepared to explain to her.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"…Contrary to belief, I wasn't born rich. I was born poor, uneducated, and to a rather poor family. My mother, in order to learn a living, worked as a prostitute, while my father worked as pest control, hunting and killing bugs and small monsters raiding people's properties. I was your typical kid, mischievous and brash, yet despite this, I endured that life for nearly 10 years before that thing happened."

"What thing?"

"When I was 13, I got involved with this group of people who called themselves, 'The Cult of the Revenants'. I was desperate for money, so I joined them, not knowing their true intentions. From there on, I began to do things that people would consider immoral. We kidnapped young children for recruitment, pillaged villages for resources and nearly drove a species to extinction from over-hunting. When my parents heard of this they were devastated."

He paused, took another deep breath and continued, "I got home one day and found my parents – dead. Dead because they knew about the cult. Dead because of me. The leader of the cult threatened to kill me if I don't submit to him, so I did. For another year, I helped them with their sinister acts. But then salvation came. The Hunter's Guild had managed to find their base while I was out during an errand. They killed all the cult members, and in this confusion, I took the chance to run. I ran and ran until I arrived at a village called Kokoto Village. It was there did I train to be a hunter."

Eris listened with great interest as Siegfried told his tale, "Initially, I did it for the money. But as I passed more classes, I began to enjoy it. To enjoy hunting. Not for money, but for fun. I even made friends there, Jason and his sister Amber. For 5 years, I studied and trained under Johann. All was well…that is until I realized that the cult wasn't entirely dead."

"What happened?"

"I was 19, Jason was too, and Amber was 17. We were taking a walk outside the Academy when all of a sudden, these 3 cloaked men jumped out of the bushes and attacked us. One of the men held Amber by the throat while the other was beating Jason. The last one looked at me and spoke, "You! How dare you betray us! You, insufferable little shit!"

The man remembered me. I was a member of their cult. And now, because of me, Jason and Amber were going to die. I waited for the inevitable when Johann came out of nowhere and saved us, knocking out the three men and freeing us. From there on, I couldn't just sit down and forget it. If I were to stay with them, more would get hurt."

"So, you ran. To protect them."

"I did. I took all my stuff and traveled from place to place. During the process, I encountered a family of hunters who offered me a place to stay. At first, I was hesitant about taking up their offer, for fear that the cult would come after them too. Those worries were washed away though when I witnessed the father of the family hunt. His skill with the Greatsword was beyond remarkable that I couldn't help but admire him. I begged for him to train me and he said yes! So, I trained and hunted under him, improving my skills while the wife and son gave me a nice place to stay."

"And, I'm guessing that something bad happened to them too?" Eris asked as she moved closer.

"…Yes. They were killed…Not by the cult. But by a monster."

"A monster huh…"

"It was unlike anything I've seen before. The monster was large and walked on all fours. It had two large horns on each side of its head and its entire body was lined with spikes and a pair of large wings on its body, also spiked. The beast single-handedly, slaughtered the entire family while I laid there, injured and helpless. The beast turned its attention towards me and just when I thought I was going to die… "

"What?"

"The father of the family, in his dying breath called out to the monster, saving me as I stood up and ran away. As I ran, I heard the distinctive sound of a gunpowder explosion and when I looked back, all I saw was a cloud of smoke rising from where the battle had taken place. He had blown himself up in a desperate attempt to kill that creature."

Siegfried paused and looked down, "Ever since then, I became obsessed with finding what sort of creature it was. I trained endlessly on my own to perfect my technique while refusing the help and aid of anyone who wanted to help. When you mentioned the 'New World' I remembered that someone told me it might have come from the 'New World'. But I don't have the resources nor the ability to go there as of the moment…"

"So, is that why you hunt solo? Why you just abandoned your friends? To protect them? If that's the case, then you're an even bigger idiot than I expected." Eris reprimanded.

"Then what do you I expect I do?!"

"You help them. Like you helped me."

"But if they get hurt then- "

"Stop blaming yourself! None of this was your fault!"

"But it is. If only I was stronger, I would have- "

SLAP!

Siegfried stood there, stunned from the hard slap Eris gave him. He rubbed his cheek. It hurt – greatly so. He looked at Eris, who looked away, but he could see that she was furious.

"You're an idiot..." she muttered quietly. "Fucking idiot…"

"Huh- "

He stopped mid-sentence when Eris suddenly came closer and did something that surprised them both. She placed her right hand on Siegfried's chest and rested her head on his shoulder. It was the closest thing to a hug she could give him…

"E-Eris, what are you doing?"

"Shut up. Just let me enjoy this…"

Siegfried sighed and the both of stood there in a comforting silence, holding on against each other.

"...You remember what I said back then, during our first hunt against the Dreadking?"

"Which one?"

"About how you are hurting yourself constantly, affects those who care about you?"

"Yeah…I remember."

"Well…" Eris couldn't believe herself right now. She was about to do something so out of character for her, that she wondered if she really was the Ice Queen after all. She looked up at his face and began to lean towards it, slowly and cautiously. Siegfried noticed this and began to lean in as well. Both their minds were telling them, 'What are you doing?!' while their bodies moved on their own. Siegfried instinctively began to move his arm, trembling as his arm hanged loosely around the side of her body. Their lips moved ever so closer…

" _Oh, fuck it all."_ They both thought in unison as for the first time, their lips touched. It was a rather sloppy kiss, as both of them were too nervous about what to do next. Despite Siegfried's experience with this kind of stuff, he trembled as his lips moved around Eris's own. Soon, they separated.

"I guess…I do care about you Siegfried." Eris softly said blushing.

Siegfried looked at her with surprise, his cheeks growing redder by the second. Finally, after a brief moment he spoke, "Me too…" he said smiling.

They kissed again, a little bolder and more aggressive this time as Siegfried wrapped his arms around her lower back and Eris placing both hands on his armored chest. Their lips moved against each other as they kissed, growing more passionately with each second. They only separated for air.

"You're a surprisingly good kisser. Is this your first time?" Siegfried said in-between breaths.

"Yes. I'm guessing it's just instinct…You sound like you're doubting my kissing prowess. Want me to show you?" she teased seductively.

"Perhaps…Then again, I probably won't lose."

"Then it's a contest." Eris declared as she crashed her lips against his.

* * *

 **[1]** **Idk what dance to put there so feel free to imagine it yourself…**

 **I'd rather keep this story rated 'T' so if you guys wanna know what happens next then feel free to use your imagination you damn perverts…**

 **On a more serious note, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, particularly the romance and dialogue. My friends did say I had a penchant for writing really good dialogue and kissing scenes…Heh, I guess that's a good thing?**

 **By the way, take note of the Cult's name. It would be quite significant in the future…**

 **Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, comments are all appreciated, both positive and negative. See you next chap!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **I wanted to mention that I'm currently a family trip so there's a huge chance I won't be able to write and update the chapters. I do apologize for that…**

 **Despite that, there's a teeny tiny possibility that I might be able to write since I'm always bringing my laptop. Don't expect too much though, I'll be more focused on spending time with my family than writing.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter 24…**

 **...**

 **Chapter 24: A Storm Approaches**

* * *

" _S-Stop staring at me like that…It's r-really unnerving."_

 _"_ _Sorry…"_

 _They had taken their sweet time enjoying one another in their sensual little contest. But as time passed, the novelty began to wear off and suddenly, kissing and touching wasn't enough._

 _They wanted more._

 _Soon, they fumbled with their armor pieces, taking them off one by one, and in the end, leaving them both exposed save for the hunter garments they were obligated to wear._

 _Those were taken off too._

 _They kissed again as Siegfried lifted her off by her thighs. They fell onto the bed and he propped himself up on both hands. He gazed at her face and body._

 _"_ _W-What's the matter? I thought you had experience with these kinds of things."_

 _"…_ _This is different. When I did it with Amber, it was more of a heat of the moment thing. In all honesty, I never really loved her to begin with…"_

 _"_ _Are you perhaps, saying that you love me, Siegfried?" Eris teased, smirking._

 _His only response was to lean in and capture her lips again._

* * *

"You two made a lot of noise last night. I'm guessing things worked out _very,_ well didn't they?" Diana said smugly.

Rebya grinned, "But, next time you do it, how bout toning it down a notch will ya?"

In a flash, a sharp blade was held against Rebya and Diana's throats, courtesy of Eris. "Not another word from you two, capeesh?"

They could only gulp in understanding.

Nearby, a dark aura formed around Amber as she watched them. She was thoroughly pissed off that Siegfried found someone new, not to mention; it was someone more beautiful and skilled than her.

"... A...r"

"O…A…mber!"

"Oi, Amber! Snap out of it!"

"Huh?" She shook her head to recompose herself, as the voice of her brother rung in her ears.

"You've been spacing out quite lately. What has gotten into you?" Jason directed his attention to wherever his sister was staring at and frowned when he realized that she was staring at Siegfried and Eris.

"Don't tell me that you're jealous? For fuck sake, Amber, get over him. He doesn't love you anymore, he loves her now."

"You don't have the right to tell me that!" Amber snapped as pushed her brother away and walked back to her tent.

…

…

Eris noticed Siegfried slip away from the group, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to pick up my new armor set from the Forge. I'll be quick." He replied.

He ran towards the Forge and met up with the Chief, "Chief Gudmundr, I'm here for my gear."

"Ah yes, your gear is ready Siegfried. Wait just a sec- "

"Chief, I'm here for my upgraded gear." Called out a familiar voice. "Oh, it's you…" Arthur and his wife stood there, arms crossed.

Siegfried hissed at him, "Look who decided to show up. Where were you this entire time?"

"Shut up," Haidi replied curtly.

"We simply found no need to converse with you people. Anything wrong with that?"

Siegfried gritted his teeth, "No…"

"Oh, look who it is…" Eris said coldly as she walked towards them. "Arthur, Haidi…"

Haidi glared at her, "Eris, nice to see you."

The four hunters glared at one another as the tension in the air rose.

"Now, now there will be no fighting here on my watch. Please, refrain from doing so. I have both your gear ready for you." The Chief said as he signaled for the blacksmiths to hand over their gear. "Calm yourselves."

The blacksmiths brought out a bust, with armor placed over it. "Here, this is yours Siegfried."

"Thank you."

"And here's yours Arthur."

"Hmm."

Both men proceeded to take off their current armor sets, as their respective partners watched with great interest. Minutes later, they were finished.

Chief Gudmundr stroked his beard, "Well, what do you think?"

Siegfried adjusted his newly crafted, Dreadking Vambraces as he admired his brand-new Dreadking Armor set, "This is superb…Lighter than my previous set and above all, stronger. The cape adds a nice look too. I could definitely get used to this…" He said as he put on the helmet to complete the set.

"And what about you?" Chief Gudmundr asked Arthur. The man in question had already walked away, bringing the entire bust with him as his wife followed.

"W-W-Wait! You're not supposed to bring- "

The couple had already disappeared inside their tent.

"-that…" The Chief sighed dejectedly. "I don't like those two…"

"No shit," Siegfried muttered.

…

...

"Has everyone finished their preparations yet?" The Ace Commander asked the caravan.

"…"

"Oh, for fuck sake…" He sighed in exasperation. "Can't you all show a little bit of enthusiasm?"

"…"

"Fine…I'll take that as a yes then. C'mon people, let's move!" He led the caravan towards the dock.

Lionel stopped in front of the port, "Our next destination requires us to go by ship. We are to wait here for our ride to arrive at the port."

The Caravan groaned in unison and settled themselves in their spots as they waited patiently for the ship to arrive.

Seras sighed as she glanced at Siegfried, who was being "harassed" by his new comrades. She had rather mixed feelings about him now.

She was happy that he wasn't alone anymore.

On the other hand, she was disappointed to find out that Eris has evidently become, 'that' kind of person to him.

But there was a feeling inside her that told her, 'It was better this way'. She had been pursuing Siegfried for quite some time now and not once had he shown any signs of reciprocation. It was a fruitless effort, and she knew that deep down that Siegfried would never like her back other than as a friend, or acquaintance to say the least. Now, seeing that his heart belonged to someone else, it was a firm reminder that pursuing him was no longer something she should focus on.

She was a hunter for Gog sake. The romance wasn't included in the quota.

"Seras, are you okay?" asked a concerned Lionel.

"Huh- Oh, I'm fine."

"I see." He said as he continued to observe the hunters.

She shot a quick glance at Siegfried and sighed, "If I'm giving up on you this easily, then I guess I never really did love you in the first place huh? I wish you a good and healthy relationship with her. Take care of Eris will you Siegfried?" she muttered, smiling at him.

…

...

"Why do I have the feeling that someone was watching me?" Siegfried said to himself. He glanced around and found nothing. _Must have been overthinking things…When is this stupid ship coming?_

"Hey, why don't tell us how it felt impreg- YEEOUCH! "

"Have some manners brother!" Rowan chastised his brother after smacking him hard on the stomach.

 _Oh yeah, I forgot about these guys…_

"Shut up, will you?"

"What did I tell you? Leave the man alone."

"Right right…"

 _Can't this ship come any sooner?_ Siegfried thought. He glanced at Eris, who also appeared to be equally annoyed by the women around her.

 _This is why I don't do teammates…_ they both thought in unison.

"The ship is here!"

They were both saved by the arrival of their ship. A massive dragon ship equipped with numerous weapons and powerful dragonator located in the 'mouth'. It was the second ship the Troverians had built, with its predecessor already upgraded into an airship instead. The same airship that carried the original Caravan.

They had added a few upgrades to this one. Excluding its larger and wider size, it is now outfitted with a large Gong similar to the one on the ships used to hunt down the Mohrans. It also houses an extended cabin that can fit up to 20 people and the addition of cannons increase the overall defense of the ship.

"Well? Hop on aboard!" the captain of the ship announced as he popped out from the cabin of the ship. He was a rugged, slightly lanky looking man with short brown hair. He was almost always shirtless and took pride in his ship; which he had commissioned from the Troverians after he was inspired by images of the first dragon ship, they built.

The hunters boarded the ship quickly as the Troverians behind bid them farewell, waving at them in a fashion similar to their parting with the previous Caravan. The hunters, however, didn't bother to wave back as the ship began to move out of the cave.

"Make sure to hold on tight people!" the Captain reminded the hunters as he steered the ship with the wheel.

…

"The seas are calmer now. You are free to move as you wish." announced the captain. "If you want, to pass the time, let's sing some- "

"…"

"-songs."

They had already entered the ship's cabin.

"G-Rank assholes…" he muttered under his breath.

Inside the large main cabin room, the hunters had settled themselves. Naturally, they had divided themselves by their respective groups or parties. Being the fire and ice duo, they are, Siegfried and Eris settled themselves comfortably on the tables at the corner of the room while the rest were spread around the room.

Nobody spoke, resulting in an awkward silence. They just stared at each other occasionally.

Siegfried glanced around the room, eyeing the hunters he was forced to call his comrades. He first looked at the twins, Rowan and Romero. They were discussing something that had Romero occasionally glancing back at something and Rowan giving him a rather cheeky smile. Siegfried turned towards the direction Romero glanced at and sees Diana and her party grouped up together, discussing something as well. He noticed the occasional blush on Diana's face as they talked.

His eyes then landed the Fated Four. He hated them with a passion no matter how much he acknowledges their skill. He especially despised their leader Hilda. Then, you have the husband and wife team, Arthur and Haidi. From the get-go, he had already hated him and his wife, and he knows Eris does too. They reminded him of himself back when he was a solo hunter.

Arrogant, prideful, rude, and egotistical; things that he wanted to change now that he had a team. Not to mention, a lover.

Eris felt as if a pair of eyes were staring right at her. True enough, as she glanced around the room, she found that it was Amber who was staring at her; she looked away the moment Eris's eyes landed on her.

 _What's her problem- Oh, I see. She must be jealous of me._ Eris had thought Amber got over her feelings for Siegfried, but apparently, that was not the case. The boat rocked slightly, causing the tables and chairs to move ever so slightly as a wave of tension flowed through the cabin – courtesy of two women on board.

Eris gave Amber one of her signature glares in an effort to get her to 'stay the fuck away from her'. What she got instead, was the women herself walking up to her.

Amber placed her hands on her hips, "You've got a problem?"

"No. But, judging from the tone of your voice, I'm assuming that you're the one who has a problem."

"I wasn't the one who glared first."

"And I wasn't the one who kept staring suspiciously."

Amber clicked her tongue at her, "Tch."

Eris crossed her arms, "Let me guess…this stems from jealousy."

"None of your damn business."

"You just don't want to admit it do you? You're jealous of me. Jealous that Siegfried chose me instead of you."

"Shut up."

"No. I won't. You need to grow up woman. Face reality."

"Shut up…" she spoke slightly louder than before, garnering the attention of the hunters around the room, who looked at the two women with great interest. Siegfried stared at the two women with an expression of confusion.

"Move on Amber. Wake up from this dream of yours. Accept the fact that you've lost against me."  
"SHUT UP!" Amber shouted as she threw her fist at Eris. She effortlessly catches it and twists her arm around, before placing her in a tight arm lock.

"You're no match for me Amber. You never were."

Amber writhed and struggled in her grip, but Eris held on, tightening her lock on her and twisting her arm even further.

"That's enough!" Marku called out as he got between the two women. "You two, stop this instant. Have some decency." Amber shoved him away and headed for her cabin room, shutting the door in the process.

Jason scratched the back of his head, "Should I- "

"No. Leave her be for now."

Eris let out a simple 'Hmm' and promptly walked back to her seat next to Siegfried, who watched the whole thing in awe.

"What?"

"That was…harsh of you to treat her like that."

"She deserved it. She desperately needed a reality check. I simply reacted when I was attacked."

"Is that so…"

The rest of the trip was met with silence.

* * *

"What is it with you and women?" Eris asked as she picked up a book from the shelf in their cabin.

Each cabin can house an entire party of hunters; 4 per cabin. In their case, since their only 2, it leaves plenty of room for both the bed and the cabin itself.

Siegfried, who was busy logging on his journal as per usual glanced at her, "Huh, where did that come from?"

"Never mind…Forget I asked."

"No. Tell me." Siegfried said as he closed his journal, stood up and walked over to Eris. She was already considered to be tall amongst her female hunters, but Siegfried stood more than half a head taller her.

"I'm done with you hiding things from me. C'mon Eris, spill it out- "

"I don't want to lose you."

"You can talk to me- Wait, what did you just say?"

Eris sighed at his incompetence when it comes to things like this and opted to take action instead. She grabbed Siegfried by the head and pulled him down, mashing their lips together. His eyes grew wide at her sudden act of intimacy before he inevitably closed his eyes and kissed back. The act was brief and only lasted for a couple of seconds before she released him.

"I'll repeat myself again if that kiss didn't convey the message properly: I don't want to lose you. I'm afraid that other women might take you. Look at Amber and Seras. They've got the hots for you. Hell, you even slept with Amber once! I'm just worried that you might drift towards other, better women instead of this blunt, uptight, strict, cold- "

Eris yelped when Siegfried suddenly pushed her down onto the bed. He pinned her hands to the bed and looked away; his face was unreadable, and Eris couldn't figure out what he was thinking. Eris made no attempt at struggling against his grip.

She looked up at him; her face was red and flushed and her breathing was heavy. "Siegfried?"

"I don't deserve you..."

"What do you mean?"

"You're intelligent, beautiful, extremely talented and I see a lot of people look up to you despite your holier than thou attitude. Meanwhile look at me. I'm stubborn, headstrong, and nobody likes me. I was born poor and made a murderer. Revenge made me who I am. How could you choose someone like me?"

"…"

"Whatever. If you're planning on leaving, then be my guest- "He was interrupted by Eris lifting her head up and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You're an idiot for saying that."

She felt his grip on one of her hands weaken and she took this opportunity to release her own hand reach up to cup his scarred cheek. She caressed his cheek gently.

"There's a saying you know? 'Don't judge a book by its cover'. Fits you perfectly Siegfried."

"How so?"

"You appear rough around the edges and that rugged look of yours makes you look quite intimidating. Not to mention your rather rude disposition. You shrug people away and refuse any help…because you're the one who needs help the most. People see you as the loner Fire King, but I see you as…damaged."

"…"

"You blame yourself for the deaths of those close to you, so you refuse to work or hunt with anyone. But when it comes to helping someone, you give it you're all. You help them without thinking about yourself, which makes you a selfless person in your own right. But you yourself are the one that needs help… And that's why I'm here. To help you. Siegfried don't push me away as you do to other people. I'm not some damsel in distress for Gog sake. And…I'm the same too."

"What do you mean?" His voice was soft and weak.

"Just like you, revenge made me who I am. I hunt to kill, not for money or fun. When a Gore Magala killed my mother, I felt an intense amount of rage swell inside me. I became a hunter so that I can avenge my mother and make her proud. I wanted to kill every single monster out there, no matter how long it took me. Eventually, it became somewhat of a hobby. I kill to satiate my thirst."

"Then why stop? What stopped you from that goal?"

"Simple. My meeting with you. Whenever I hunt with a team, or in this case with a partner, it feels vastly different from when I hunt alone. Sure, we had a bad start, but the point is – it felt different. That feeling when you've taken down a monster with someone was indescribable. Suddenly, I wanted more. More of this feeling. Which is the reason why I haven't decided to leave you just yet even when we hated each other."

Siegfried let out a chuckle, "Heh, I've always wondered why you didn't just disband the team and just leave like that. Now that I know why it makes me feel a lot better." He lets go of his grip on her.

"I apologize for pinning you down like this. I-I'll get up."

He was about to get up when he felt Eris's arms snake around his neck, holding him down.

"Oh no, you don't! After I poured my heart for you, I deserve some form of compensation wouldn't you agree?"

Siegfried grinned, "And you call me a pervert."

"Aren't you?"

"Guilty." Siegfried chuckled as their lips met.

...

...

Meanwhile, just outside the ship, somewhere in the distance a large whirlpool crackling with static electricity begins to form….

* * *

 **This chapter is more character focused, specifically on Eris and Siegfried so sorry if there's little to no action here. After all, a good story relies on good characters, right?**

 **Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't need to repeat myself on this but:**

 **All comments are appreciated, both positive and negative – just no toxic comments, please. It hurts :(**

 **See you guys next chap!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm running out of things to say here.**

 **Anyway, without further ado here's chapter 25…**

…

 **Chapter 25: The Storm**

* * *

 _From the abyss' darkest cave_

 _Comes the master of the wave_

 _Consumer of the world entire_

 _Devil of the sea most dire_

 _Fear it as you fear the grave_

…

Siegfried and Eris jolted upright from their bed to the loud sounds coming from the upper deck.

"STORM ALERT, STORM ALERT! EVERYONE BRACE!" announced the captain as he held the wheel firmly. The boat rocked violently. A storm was brewing, and the seas were angry; the gods above inflicting their wrath upon the unfortunate caravan…

"Ah shit," Siegfried grumbled as he held the headboard tightly.

Eris sighed as she too held the headboard tightly, "Damn the gods…"

After the rocking stopped, they then realized that they had zero articles of clothing on…courtesy of their activities half an hour ago. They quickly scrambled for their clothing and armor. Just as they were changing- "

"MONSTER ALERT! ALL HUNTERS ARE NEEDED ABOVE DECK!"

"For Gog sake…"

Siegfried and Eris rushed out of their cabin and into the main gathering area. In their rush, they failed to properly outfit themselves with armor, resulting in numerous pieces missing or hanging loosely off their bodies. Siegfried's cape hung over his head like a rag and he wore only one gauntlet and one leg guard respectively – oh and his helmet was facing the wrong way too. Eris was no different either. In her rush, she had forgotten to tie her hair in her signature ponytail, resulting in her extremely long hair let loose, her armor's jacket covered only one side of her body and she had forgotten to wear her vambraces.

The same can be said for the rest of the hunters rushing out of their cabins, who looked equally as messy.

"What the- "

They quickly rushed back to their cabins in utter embarrassment…

* * *

"What took you people so long?!" asked the Captain as he continued to steer the ship during the intense storm. "There's a monster there that needs to be taken care of!"

"Apologies!" bowed the Ace Commander before he motioned the caravan to follow him to the ship's bow. They held on tightly as they scanned the horizon for the monster.

"Look!" exclaimed Seras as she pointed at a massive whirlpool quite the distance away. The whirlpool crackled with static electricity.

"What the hell is that?!"

"No idea…"

"What kind of monster could it possibly be?"

The hunters stood there, pondering on what sort of monster it could be…that is until one of them began to remember a key detail regarding the monster.

"I think I know what that is…Whirlpools, electricity. No, it can't be!"

The Ace Lancer shook Siegfried furiously, "What?!"

"Lagiacrus…"

The sounds of gasps could be heard even through the storm.

"Impossible. Lagiacrus never venture this far out of the sea, and they never hunt too close to ships like this!" Eris said in clear distress.

"But the damn thing is underwater! How do you expect us to kill something that lives underwater?!"

Siegfried thought about it for a moment before he came to a risky and dangerous conclusion, "I know one way. When I journeyed to Moga Village, I noticed just how proficient and adept their hunters are at swimming. During my time there, I trained under them, learning how to swim and hunt at the same time."

"You can't possibly mean- "

"Yes. I'm going down there to kill that thing."

"Are you an idiot?! Can't you see that it is virtually impossible to swim in waters like these?!" Eris reprimanded as she pointed towards the stormy sea.

Siegfried ignored her and ran over to the captain, "This ship has a long rope used for reeling in hunters, right?"

"It does. The rope is right over there on the mast of the ship- Wait, you're not planning on going down there to fight are ya?!"

"Yes."

"INCOMING!"

Suddenly, a massive blue ball came flying towards them. Before the hunters could scramble out of the way, it crashes onto the ship, exploding electricity onto it in a massive AOE that engulfed the entire ship. The resultant aftershocks heavily damages the hull of the ship, as well as electrocuting the hunters on the ship.

The hunters were about to learn a painful lesson regarding electrical conductivity. A _very_ painful lesson…

"AAAARGH!" screamed the electrocuted hunters as they felt hundreds of volts of electricity course through their bodies. It was a brief…but had disastrous consequences.

Of all the 16 hunters on-board, 10 collapsed from the electricity due to the low thunder resistance their armors had.

It was only thanks to their highly developed physique that their hearts didn't stop, and they were able to survive the attack

The Captain too collapsed, though it was precisely why he lacked the physique of the hunters is why he is in the most danger now. He laid motionless on the deck, the wheel left unattended.

"Shit…" groaned Siegfried. He was one of those 10 and he was suffering unimaginable pain as of the moment. His body and limbs were paralyzed, and everything felt numb.

The Ace Lancer, thanks to his highly resistant Ingot armor, was the first to stand up and assess the situation. He spots the captain on the floor and the wheel left to spin on its own.

"Captain!"

He rushed over to the motionless captain, shaking him furiously and pumped his chest in an effort to bring him back to life.

"C'mon, C'mon!"

Caesar was the second to get up, his Astalos armor was truly a saving grace. He too rushed over to the Ace Lancer, kneeling down and assessing the situation.

"He's dead!"

"Shit…" Ceasar muttered angrily.

The Ace Lancer gently set down the captain's body, stood up and grabbed the wheel.

"I'll steer it this time! You go wake up the rest!"

…

Caesar spread Lifepowder around the hunters, healing them and bringing them back up to their feet, if ever so slightly. Some of them stood in their places, wobbly and still in pain.

"What the hell…"

"Grrr, that bastard nearly damned kill us!"

"What do you suggest we do captain- Huh?"

The Ace Lancer stood in-place of the captain, "The captain is dead. From now on, I'll be taking charge of steering the ship! And as your new temporary captain, we are going to have to kill that thing!" He pointed at the mast and the mainsail.

"Anyone with some strength left in them, help Ceasar stop the ship!"

Immediately, a few of the hunters jumped towards the mast and began to perform the necessary maneuvers.

"Back the mainsail!"

 **(A/N: Please understand that I have no idea how to stop a ship and I'm simply remembering things from Assassins Creed: Black Flag)**

"Now that we've come to a stop, let's formulate a plan to kill that monster."

"Uh, Siegfried here volunteered to do it."

"Siegfried?"

The hunter in question was staring at the whirlpool in the distance. He turned around and answered, "You are correct. I will dive down there and kill that thing."

"During a storm?"

"There's a long rope over there used to rescue those who go overboard. I'll tie that around my waist when I jump into the water."

"Which is a terrible idea," Eris interjected. "The seas are rough and violent. You might die!"

"I'm not going to just wait here and wait for _it_ or the storm to kill us! Someone has to take initiative…and that someone is me." He pushed past them and grabbed the rope. He tied it around his waist.

"Sebastian. Move closer, the rope won't reach this distance."

"Alright then…"

 **(A/N: Again, I apologize for this)**

"This is enough."

"Alright…Oi, be careful out there Siegfried."

"Don't worry." He replied calmly.

Eris punched Siegfried on the arm, "Don't you dare die on me, Siegfried."

"I won't. I promise you Eris." He reassured her as they bumped their foreheads together; a sign of their trust and care for each other. He turns away from her and walks over to the edge of the ship.

 _Remember your training, remember your training…_

He took a deep, deep breath and jumped…

* * *

"We are not going to just stand here and let him do all the work, won't we? Let's help him!" instructed the Ace Commander. The hunters proceeded to gather around the numerous ballistae and cannons on the ship.

"We wait for the right moment."

…

 _Underwater…_

 _Damn these murky waters. I can't see a damn thing!_

Underwater, Siegfried cautiously swam towards their intended target. The waters were wavy and violent and murky. He continued to swim, sensing that he was getting closer. And just moments later, he spots a light in the distance.

 _Yes, that must be the Lagiacrus!_

He then noticed the light get bigger and…bigger?

 _What?_

In a matter of seconds, the light began to form a...ball like shape? It got progressively bigger and bigger and-

 _OH SHIT!_

Siegfried quickly swerves to the right, evading the massive ball of lightning barreling towards him. The ball collides with the ship, causing it to rock violently and nearly topple over.

…

"What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know! But I'm guessing it was that thing!"

"Siegfried needs to kill that thing now, otherwise we're leviathan food!"

…

 _WHAT KIND OF LAGIACRUS IS THAT?!_

Just meters away from Siegfried was the Lagiacrus. But something was different about it. Unlike a regular one, its shell was black and the shell shockers on its back were significantly larger than normal. Static electricity constantly crackled around it, and its eyes and body glowed an eerie blue underwater. It was also much larger than normal.

Siegfried unsheathed his massive Greatsword and prepared to attack. Combat underwater was significantly more difficult and it was the reason why the Moga hunters were experts on their field. Water was not only harder to traverse, but weapons are harder to swing underwater. _This is utterly ridiculous…_

He swam closer to the beast but soon found it nearly impossible to get remotely close to the electrical field around it. The monster itself didn't appear to care about the hunter, but its frequent electrical discharges were exceptionally dangerous.

 _How am I supposed to kill it now?_ _Wait, could this work?_ He took out a flash bomb from his pouch. _I'm not sure if this works underwater but I guess I have no other choice…_ He throws it with all his might towards the Lagiacrus. A brief and blinding flash of light engulfs the area.

…

"What was that? That brief flash of light?!"

"Looks like the battle is about to begin…" muttered Marku.

…

 _Well, that didn't do shit…other than attracting its attention._ Sure enough, the Lagiacrus's attention shifted towards the source of the light. Its blue eyes glowed underwater as its fierce gaze pierced through Siegfried. He gulped as the water around him begins to warm up from electricity.

The massive beast stared at him, swimming back and forth and eyeing the hunter and scanning him with great interest. Siegfried watched the beast intently, sword in both hands and ready to defend himself.

He stared at the abyss…and the abyss stared at him back.

Suddenly, the beast attacks, barreling forward like a torpedo in an attempt to ram the hunter with its snout and body. Siegfried quickly swims out of the way, but he fails to dodge the electrical field surrounding the monster.

"AAARGH!"

Though it wasn't as strong as before, the brief electric shock, coupled with the fact that he was underwater was enough to cause excruciating pain to his body. _Geh! That's not fair!_

He recovers from it and readies himself once more. The Lagiacrus swam around him, eyeing him again. He was like a toy and the Lagiacrus played with him. The massive leviathan was in its element…literally. Siegfried was not.

It soon wasted no time charging again.

This time, however, Siegfried decides to block it, using his massive sword as an impromptu shield. As soon as he does that, the Lagiacrus rams hard into him. The resultant force of the hit pushes him back a distance away as the Lagiacrus swims away to prepare for another assault.

 _Damn its strong…_

The beast once again swam around him, keeping its distance away from the hunter. This made it virtually impossible for Siegfried to even get close to the monster. It pissed him off greatly knowing that this thing was just toying with him. It attacks again, charging at Siegfried for the third time. Siegfried anticipates this and readies his sword…that is until the Lagiacrus stops mid-charge.

 _Huh-_

He was caught off guard when the beast stops mid-charge and swings its tail at him. It was a powerful hit, sending Siegfried rolling in the water from the force of the hit.

"GRAARGH!"

Siegfried tasted blood. He opened his eyes only to see a small red cloud around him. The attack had shattered parts of his armor and broke more than a few bones in him, causing him to bleed underwater.

And Siegfried knows what blood in the water could lead to-

A feeding frenzy…

 _This thing is not even using its thunder attacks against me! Does it really think that I'm that helpless here?!_

Siegfried grabbed his sword floating right next to him and assessed his situation. He was helpless here; he was injured, unable to get close to the beast, and time was running out. The ship needed to get out of this storm. _Guess this leaves me no choice…_ He tugged at the rope, signaling the ship to pull him out.

…

"The rope! Pull him back!"

The hunters grabbed the rope and began to pull their hunter out of the stormy sea, "PULL!"

Eris watched the hunters intently and then averted her gaze towards the sea. She saw the crackling of light underwater. It followed the rope as the hunters on board continued to pull their comrade out. It then did hit her.

"Ready the ballistae! He's leading it here, so we can kill it!"

"What? Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am!"

"I have no other choice but to trust you so…READY THE BALLISTAE!"

Eris shook her head and smiled wryly. _As expected from him, such a reckless and bold move…_

…

 _Yes, follow me you bastard!_ Siegfried thought as the rope pulled him. His plan was to lure the beast closer to the ship and let the ballistae do its work. He knew that there was nothing he could do to hurt it if he fights it one on one.

The ship was only a few meters away now. Perfect. Siegfried tugs at the rope once again to signal for them to stop. He also takes this opportunity to surface for air. He swims up and surfaces.

"GAAAH!"

"There! Siegfried!"

He turns around and spots Eris standing over the edge of the ship. "Get ready to shoot it!"

"Got it!"

She motioned for the ballistae hunters to ready themselves. "Give us the signal."

He nodded and dived back down again.

The Lagiacrus once again swam around him. It, however, was far more cautious due to the ship nearby. It may be a beast, but it wasn't a fool.

 _You want me a piece of me?!_

He taunted the beast, provoking it in an attempt to get it to attack. But the monster knew better. It wasn't your typical Lagiacrus. Years and years of experience and solitary deep below the ocean has shaped it into becoming a monster no man could ever defeat. Its once blue shell now black, its shell shockers larger and spiked. The Abyssal Lagiacrus was truly a monster of the deep. Legends even dubbed it, "The Gatekeeper to the Underworld". The monster was no fool either. So, instead of charging it opted to unleash one of its signature attacks.

Underwater tornadoes.

The leviathan rapidly spins in a circle, with enough force to send cause rifts in the water. The result was three massive underwater tornadoes forming around the area.

 _Shit!_

He grabbed the flare gun from his belt and fired it up into the surface.

…

"There's the signal. Shoot that thing!"

"YAAAH!"

The hunters on the ballistae unleashed their own version of hell towards the "Gatekeeper". The ballista bolts were shot at rapid speed towards the leviathan, entering the water and piercing through the skin.

"GREAARGH!" roared the beast as the bolts pierced its body at multiple spots, puncturing muscle, flesh and tissue alike and tainting the water blood red.

The sight of blood in the water pumps up the hunters even further, "YEAAAH!"

They continued to rain down ballista shots onto the beast, littering the water and wounding the beast even further.

Pushed into its limit from its injuries, the Lagiacrus in its distress begins to discharge all the electricity it has built up.

 _Oh no!_

He tugged the rope and surfaced. "GET US AWAY FROM IT!"

"AY! TIME TO MOVE!"

 **(A/N: I seriously don't know how a sail works…)**

The ship moved a distance away…and just in time too. Just meters away, a massive underwater electrical explosion occurs, engulfing a wide area of effect that scorches the surrounding waters.

The Ace Lancer exhaled, "That was close…"

Eris spoke, "We're going to pull you back out all right? I think it's- "

"No, I must confirm it myself. Don't pull me out yet."

He dove back down before another word was spoken. He swam closer to the area and found that the water was tainted red. And somewhere in the middle of this red cloud of blood, was the Lagiacrus. It simply floated in the water, bleeding profusely.

 _I think it's really-_

Suddenly, it opened its eyes. Its body glowed blue once again as electricity crackled around it. The beast growled as it slowly regained consciousness. It quickly looked around the area and its bloodshot eyes landed on Siegfried.

 _Oh no…_ He readies his Greatsword. But the Lagiacrus surprised him by turning around and swimming away, disappearing into the darkness.

The battle was over. But his problems were not over yet.

 _Ah shit…_ He groaned in pain. The hit from the Lagiacrus has taken its toll on his body. A combination of broken bones and possibly ruptured organs was terrible. Coupled with the fact that he was bleeding, it would soon attract the attention of smaller monsters who wouldn't hesitate to feast on the wounded hunter.

He tugged at the rope and closed his eyes as the ship pulled him back to safety.

…

The seas have calmed down and the storm slowly subsiding. And Siegfried was in need of medical treatment.

"I need potions ASAP!"

Siegfried was laid down on the floor as he received treatment. His helmet was taken off as Eris began to give him the necessary treatment. She opened a vial of potion and poured its contents onto Siegfried's mouth.

The potions do as they were intended and the wounds on his body began to heal and fade away. Eris sighed in relief and placed his head on her lap, waiting for him to regain consciousness.

His eyes flutter open a minute and he was greeted with a pair of beautiful amber colored eyes belonging to his lover.

"You, reckless idiot…" she said, chastising him.

"Apologies. I'll try not to do it again."

"It's fine. I guess this is what I have to get used to as your partner…"

"Heh."

They shared a nice and brief moment of comfortable silence when suddenly-

BAM!

The boat shook violently.

"What the hell?!"

BAM!

"Look! Underwater!"

The hunters glanced at the side of the boat and saw a glowing shape underwater. It was the Lagiacrus. Furious and injured, it came back in an attempt to bring down the boat by repeatedly slamming against it. The boat rocked violently over and over again.

"Shit, we need to kill that thing!" Siegfried said as he quickly got up and grabbed his sword.

Eris grabbed his wrist, stopping him from jumping. "…I'll do it. You should rest."

"What? But you can't swim!"

"I have experience. I've hunted in watery areas like this back during my solo training, forcing me to attend swimming lessons and training." She placed a hand on Siegfried's chest and pushed him away.

"See ya." She said as she ran up to the edge and jumped, bringing down her sword.

Her sword stabs right through the beast's neck, drawing blood and causing the leviathan to roar out in pain. Eris firmly planted her sword in the monster and held on as it thrashed around. She gritted her teeth as she held her sword tightly.

Eris did not anticipate the Lagiacrus to begin charging its shell shockers. Electricity crackled around it, lighting up and scorching the surrounding waters. Eris tried to pry her sword out of the monster's neck but found that it was wedged too deep.

 _Shit! My armor has low thunder resistance!_

Suddenly, something leaped into the water and onto the Lagiacrus's back. The figure brought down its sword onto the shell shocker's, breaking them and stopping the Lagiacrus from charging electricity.

The monster thrashed around again, throwing the hunter's off its body as Eris successfully manages to pull out her sword in time.

Eris and Siegfried floated just beside the ship as they watched the leviathan bleed out. The seas were tainted with its blood, painting a visceral image. The Lagiacrus was dying from injuries and excessive blood loss…but the battle wasn't over yet. In a last-ditch attempt, the Leviathan begins to charge electricity in its mouth in an attempt to hit both the ship and the two hunters with an exploding ball of lightning.

Siegfried reacts quickly by swimming towards the boat, planting his feet on it and raising his sword in front of him. He used one hand to motion for his partner to come.

Eris grinned at his plan, _Ah, brilliant idea._ She swam towards him and planted her feet on his sword. She positioned her own sword in front of her.

 _GO!_

Siegfried, mustering up all the strength he has left, uses the ship as leverage to push Eris with enough force like a torpedo straight towards the beast. She barrels forward like a missile from the force – an impaling missile to be exact.

Her sword plunges into the Leviathan's chest, piercing through its heart and severing muscle and tissue. She grips the hilt of her sword firmly as she begins to push the blade deeper and deeper into the monster.

"GREAARGH!"

It furiously clawed at Eris, lacerating her back and drawing blood. She bites her lip to ease through the pain and continues to wedge her sword into the beast. After a painful few minutes for her, the beast grew limp before its head droops and it floats there motionless. Eris pulls her sword out of the monster and watches as its carcass slowly floats down into the abyss.

The King of the Abyss, now lying in its own deep-sea grave.

The deed was done. The monster was dead. And this time, it was Eris who needed medical attention. Blood flowed from the open lacerations on her body, and she squinted from the excruciating pain.

She gasped slightly when she Siegfried wrap one of arms around her waist; pulling her close to him.

He nodded at her and proceeded to swim back to surface.

…

"The storm has subsided!"

"YEAAH!"

The seas were calm now and the gods above had stopped their rage. It was smooth sailing from now on.

The Ace Commander covered the captain's body with his robe. "Sorry, we couldn't save you…"

He turned towards the Ace Lancer, who simply nodded, "Tell the Guild about this. He will receive a proper burial ceremony and that we won't tolerate them squandering his body. This man died bringing us towards our goal and I sure as hell won't let his death be in vain."

"Understood…"

Despite the tragic death of the captain, the rest of the hunters were in the midst of a celebration in the main gathering area.

"Cheers for the Fire King and Ice Queen!"

"And cheers for the 'Power Couple'!"

Marku gave Siegfried a good ol' friendly shove in the back. "Well done."

Siegfried grumbled and muttered "Don't touch me", prompting Marku to chuckle out loud.

Meanwhile, Eris sat on one of the chairs, conversing with Diana and Rebya. "I didn't know that you and Siegfried knew how to swim and fight underwater. Why don't you teach us next time eh?" Diana suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to travel to Moga so I figured a swimming lesson will help."

"Hmm…Maybe. Fair warning though, it's much harder than it looks."

Siegfried grew rather uncomfortable with all the attention he has been receiving. He thought people hated him so imagine his surprise when these people treat him like he was their friend. He was even more surprised when the Fated Four even acknowledged him too.

"I have to admit, that was pretty reckless of you. But I have to commend you for that. Without you and Eris, we would have been fish food." Hilda had said to him.

Caesar simply nodded, "Well done…" he said quietly.

"That was reckless but a genius plan. Props to you for making it work." Luca complimented him.

"Awesome work hunter! Still not as awesome as us though…" Pip said wryly.

Despite that, Siegfried actually found himself feeling rather…happy. The feeling of people complimenting you genuinely felt, right to him. It was nice.

He wanted more of this. Perhaps, hunting in a team isn't so bad after all…For now, he'd rather sit down in one of the corners and contemplate quietly. Siegfried walked over to one of the chairs and tables in the corner and sat down.

"Not a fan of attention Siegfried?" Eris asked as she sat down next to him.

"I'm just not used to it. After all, these people hated me at one point."

"You're right, it was the same for me too, though I felt as if it was more of fear and respect than hatred in my case... Still, it's a nice change of pace isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

They settled into another one of their comfortable silence moments as they watched the other hunters celebrate. It was time to rest…before they arrive at their destination. Their goal of killing the Ahtal-Ka and preventing it from destroying the Guild is inching ever so closer.

Their ship sailed peacefully towards the dock on the West Coast of Minegarde, where the last known sighting of the Ahtal-Ka was recorded…

* * *

A guild courier ran with haste towards the main hall. He carried papers with vital information for the guild. He rushed past the guards and pushed open the great doors.

"Great One, Great One! I have urgent news!"

"Hmm?" The Great Wyverian watched the little man with interest. "Speak."

"Our scouts and spies have reported to seeing the Ahtal-Ka. It was recently spotted after destroying…yet another Guild Fortress."

The Great Wyverian slammed his fist onto the ground, causing everyone in the area to stop what they were doing and look at him in fear. The Guild courier himself shivered intensely in his spot.

"Where is it heading now?"

"I-It was last seen heading towards a large desert on the west of Minegarde…"

"Why is it going there?"

"I-I don't know… "

"Then come back again once you receive more information!"

"Ay, sir!"

He scurried out of the room in haste.

* * *

"Is that who I think it is?"

Waiting on the dock near a small harbor town, was a tall burly man. He waved at them as the ship docked.

The Ace Commander gestured for them to meet the person, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet one of the best blacksmiths on Minegarde. I introduce to you, The Man.

The Man greeted them with a smile. He was a tall, muscular Wyverian man and blacksmith. He wore a blue outfit and a flip-on mask on his head.

"Hello."

"He's not very talkative but he makes up for it for his skill in the smithy. Oh, and his real name is Doran."

Romero nearly doubled over, "Doran? Bwahahaha!"

Rowan kicked him hard in his groin, silencing his brother. "I'm so sorry for my brother's attitude. He has always been like this…"

"That's fine. Its why I prefer to be called, "The Man" rather than my real name."

"He might be big, but he has a kind heart." The Ace Commander added.

"Right. Now, I assume that you're here for _that_?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Load it up, boys!"

Dozens of Felynes appeared out of nowhere and began to place repairs on the ship.

"Meowsters, there's a body there on the ship nya! What do you suggest we do with it nya?"

Doran raised an eyebrow, "You have a body on the ship?"

"It's the captain. We encountered a monster on the way here and he was killed by it. The body is to be handed over the Guild once you arrive at Harth."

"I see. Well then, boys! Wrap the body in that sack over there and continue your repairs."

"Ay ay!"

"Shall we continue then?"

The Man leads them away from the dock and into the harbor town.

"I built this place not too long ago. Discovered it when my ship got damaged during one of my travels. This place used to be an old Wyverian sea fort. Now, I'm planning to convert it into a town and harbor once I gain enough resources."

The Ace Commander grinned in satisfaction, "Excellent. I shall tell the Guild to send you resources once this all over."

"Many thanks, friend."

They continued walking until they came to a stop in front of a huge metal structure.

"This is where it's at."

He signaled for the people to pull the lever. The massive gate opens revealing…an airship.

"What in tarnation…" Siegfried muttered in awe.

"I present to you, the Wyverian Dragonship I."

It was the same design and model like the ship they used to sail here, but it was outfitted with wings instead of sails.

"Amazing isn't it? This happens to be the ship that I and my caravan used to carry The Hero around the world. I've kept it here ever since, waiting for the moment when it would be used."

"The Hero? You have a person like that here too?" Rebya asked with great curiosity.

"Yes."

Rebya grinned as as she processes this new piece of information. _The Old World is full of surprises!_

"Does it still fly?" The Ace Commander asked.

"Perfectly. It's as good as the day it was born."

"Excellent work then."

"Thank you. Now, why don't you guys wait while we set up the ship? At the very least, it would take no more than half an hour."

"Ay. Everyone, you are free for the next half-hour. Feel free to do whatever you want in the meantime, but don't go out of town."

Siegfried yawned, "I need a drink…Is there a tavern here?"

Doran pointed towards a building near the edge of town, "There's one."

"Thanks," Siegfried said as he walked towards the tavern.

Marku joined in, "I too, need a drink."

"Count me in," Rowan said as he joined the two.

"Can I join you three?" Rebya asked.

"Sure, why not?" grumbled Siegfried absent-mindedly

She giggled and soon joined the three men.

Romero scanned the area and soon, his eyes landed on a certain building that shouldn't have been there.

"Brothel spotted. Time to have some fun!"

Nearby, Doran grumbled under his breath, "Why the hell did I let those women on board that time? Idiot, idiot! Damn them and their alluring skin-tight clothes!"

Jason scratched the back of his head, "Oi, I'll join ya."

"Great, the more the merrier eh?"

"Heh."

The two men walked off into the distance and into the red building as the women behind them shook their heads in disappointment.

Haidi and Arthur scoffed and simply walked away to the cantina located near the tavern.

This left Eris, Diana, Amber, Johann, and the Fated Four.

"…"

An awkward wave of silence befalls upon them. They stared at the ground and glanced at each other awkwardly. Diana was the first to break the silence.

"So…How's your sex life guys?"

"Not now Diana…"

"Ughh..."

"Funny…"

Caesar simply shook his head as another wave of awkward silence washes over them; the mood ruined by Diana's offhand lewd question.

* * *

 **(Updated) Guild Commission Caravan Member:**

 **Siegfried "Sieg" Montague**

 **Age: 25**

 **Height: 190 cm**

 **Features: Slightly unkempt medium length fiery red hair, scarred features from his numerous mishaps during hunting.**

 **Likes: Money, Booze, Hunting**

 **Affiliation: Hunter, Former member of Cult of Revenant**

 **Gear: Dreadking Set, Grandglory Blade**

 **A G-Rank hunter dubbed by the people as the 'Fire King' for his reckless demeanor, temper and fiery battle spirit. Has since mellowed down slightly. Highly skilled with the Greatsword, his skills are revered by many. Infamous for his stubborn, reckless and dangerous way of hunting. In the past, was a member of a murderous cult before its supposed collapse and as a result, harbors an intense hatred for cult-like organizations no matter the goal. Currently in an intimate relationship with his partner and fellow hunter Eris.**

* * *

 **Eris Havencroft**

 **Age: 25**

 **Height: 185 cm**

 **Features: Long silvery white hair that is often tied in a ponytail, beautiful queen like features**

 **Likes: Money, killing monsters, people who bow down to her will**

 **Affiliation: Hunter**

 **Gear: Barioth X set, Yuki Ichimonji**

 **A G-Rank hunter dubbed by the people as the 'Ice Queen' for her cold, ruthless and formal demeanor. Mellowed down her coldness slightly after appreciating the value of teammates. She is as graceful as she is deadly with the Longsword. Known to turn down hundreds of offers to team up with her. She is infamous for her bloody streak on the field when it comes to hunting. When she was younger, she was forced to watch her mother get brutally torn apart by a Chaotic Gore Magala. Ever since that traumatic experience, she now considers monsters to be nothing more than horrific beings who deserve to die. She is now working to forget about her past and work towards the future. Currently in an intimate relationship with her partner and fellow hunter Siegfried.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Finally, with my exams and final project over, I can finally write again.**

 **My sincerest apologies for not uploading for a month now, but I promise to continue uploading more since I have more free time now. In anywho, this chapter is more character focused and serves as a breather from the last battle.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter so please leave a review or like if you enjoyed the story. That is all.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Chapter 26: The Skies Above**

* * *

Less than half an hour later, it was finished. The preparations for their flight were all set, and they were ready to go. Doran, or as he prefers to be called, 'The Man' walked towards the town bell and rung it.

Minutes later, the entire town gathers in the middle to witness the flight, hunters from the Caravan included.

Jason and Romero had rather content looks on their faces as they stumbled towards the center, muttering incomprehensible things here and there with the random 'That was great!'.

Arthur and Haidi wordlessly arrived at the scene, gazing at the massive ship before them in awe.

The last of the hunters to arrive were Siegfried, Johann, Rowan, and Rebya. The three men's faces were completely flushed while the only woman in their little group skipped happily towards the center.

"Guess my high alcohol tolerance was actually useful for once…" Rebya muttered, smiling cheekily and occasionally glancing back at the three drunk men behind her.

Siegfried stumbled and tripped towards Eris, who gave him a rather disgusted look, "A-Ah hey…You l-look…hot as f-fuck…"

"Damn idiot."

He suddenly grabbed her shoulders and leaned in-

SMACK!

"And for the record, I don't kiss drunkards."

…

"Alright, now that you're all here, let's get going."

The massive ship was truly a sight to behold. Its massive sails and wings, the Dragonator in the front, and its enlarged size showcased the Troverian's expert craftsmanship. But what really stood out, was the massive blimp-like object on top it. This was the reason the ship could fly. Not the wings or the sails, but this. Ropes held the ship in place to prevent it from floating away. The Felyne workers on the ship dropped a platform onto the ground for the hunters to board.

Doran nodded his head in satisfaction, "The wings are just used to help better steer the ship. It's a little addition I made to improve the design."

Lionel clapped, "Excellent. You did a fine job, Doran."

"Thank you."

"Let's not waste any more time, shall we? Hunters, let's board the ship!"

As soon as the hunters boarded the ship, the Felynes released the ropes off the ship. The ship slowly ascends into the air as the people down below waved farewell towards them. Of course, being the G-Rank hunters, they were, nearly all of them neglected from waving back…save for a few.

"Bye, everyone! I hope to visit this place again!" Rebya waved back at them.

Marku and Rowan, being the kind people, they were also waved back at them. Jason and Romero also waved, but at the pretty ladies that had serviced them before, prompting a disgusted look from Amber and Diana.

Soon, the harbor town became nothing more than a small speck on the ground as the ship reached the clouds. Sebastian was in control of the ship's reigns as the ship flew towards their destination.

"You are all free to return to your cabins if you wish. But make sure to come quickly if you are needed." As soon as the Ace Commander said that, the rest of the hunters disappeared into the ship's cabin.

"Those guys have no sense of respect whatsoever…."

* * *

Eris watched as most of the hunters around drank and conversed with each other. She hated alcohol, as she believes it would be detrimental towards a hunt. She quickly glances at her partner, who was once again being "harassed" by his comrades. He had an irritated look on his face, but she could tell that he was beginning to slowly, warm up to people. Deep down she felt happy for him; happy that he was finally opening himself up. She unknowingly smiled as she settled herself comfortably on her seat, observing her comrades. Little did she realize, that her partner was observing her.

Siegfried occasionally stole glances at his partner. He grew increasingly concerned over the fact that she was still alone. She always pushed away any form of attention she received, and this irked him. It just didn't feel…right. Yet, he didn't know how to help her. As her partner and…lover, it pissed him off greatly knowing that he wasn't able to do anything. He wanted to console her right there, but he cursed his massive pride for not allowing his body to move. That was why he decided right there to take action when he noticed that Eris had stood up and exited the cabin.

Eris felt the desirable need to get some fresh air, so she had decided to exit the cabin. So here she was, standing near the edge of the ship, staring at the horizon as the wind blew against her long hair. Her moment of peace, however, was interrupted by an all too familiar voice-

"What the hell?! It's freezing out here?!"

She rolled her eyes and turned around to see Siegfried slowly making his way towards her.

"What are you doing?" she says.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting some fresh air, right?" Siegfried responded as he hugged himself. "Jeez, how are you not feeling it?"

"I'm the Ice Queen. The cold never bothered me anyway." **[1]** Not to mention, my armor is made out of Barioth materials, which you know are beasts who live in subzero temperatures. Their hide is very good at warding off the cold – not like you knew that, anyway right?" she said with a smug.

"Oh, shut up woman." He retorted, causing her to giggle.

Once again, the cold wind blew against them.

Siegfried trembled slightly, "Ah shit…" _What was I thinking?!_

He walked over to her and stood beside her, observing the clouds and the skies in front of them; the bright sun visible over the horizon, painting a lovely image. He marveled at the view before him, almost forgetting about the cold immediately.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Eris said suddenly.

"Wha- Oh, yeah. It is rather pretty."

"…I just wish she were here to see this. Mother always did have a fascination with the natural world…"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry."

"Heh, don't be. It was never your fault, to begin with."

"And you're telling me that it's yours? Eris it's not your- "

"It is. If I had been braver and stronger back then, I would have been able to save her. Yet all I did was hide behind a rock and watched as it tore her to pieces."

"Eris don't push me away like you always do. You said it yourself, didn't you? That you'll help me? Well, it's my turn to help you now."

Eris lightly gasped when she felt him grab her hand. "We can both do this. But only if we're in this together. I'm your partner, aren't I? And partners are supposed to help each other no?" _What the hell…That sounded so cheesy…_

"…"

"Well?"

When she doesn't respond, Siegfried sighed and proceeds to let go of her hand when-

She smiled and grasped his hand back, "Idiot, reassuring me with your…kind words… You can be really sweet at times you know that?" She then pulled him down bumped their foreheads together, "And I appreciate you for that."

Siegfried blushed a deep red, "D-Don't mention it."

They shared a small moment of silence as the both of stood there together when-

"Aww, how sweet!"

Startled, they turned around to see the Ace Hunters standing there, looking at them with cheeky grins on their faces.

Seras made an 'Oh' face as she soon realized her mistake, "Oh, did I ruin something?"

Sebastian shook his head, "Yeah, you did…"

…

"What?"

"I said I apologize. God, this is so embarrassing…"

Eris stood there, mouth slightly agape as Amber stood in front of her, apologizing. Eris had no idea how to respond to this, so she simply kept silent.

"I was immature back there, and I acted like a jealous and obsessed ex-girlfriend. After some time alone, I concluded that my actions were wrong. I cannot force someone to love me and neither can anyone else. So, once again. I apologize for my actions." Amber finished her apology with a bow.

"…A-Apology accepted."

Amber grinned weakly before she approached Siegfried. "I also apologize for…you know- "

"Shoving your tongue inside my mouth? It's alright. Besides, it's not like it's the last time someone did that to me, right Er- "He was stopped by an elbow to the gut from the Ice Queen herself.

"Shut up!"

Amber chuckled, "You two really do fit each other nicely." She then smirked slyly, "Tell me, how is he in bed? Has he lost his touch yet? Hmm?"

Both hunter's faces turned crimson at her question; Eris especially blushed even harder than Siegfried. "T-That's…"

Siegfried quickly clamped his hand over Amber's mouth, "You don't talk about this shit in public. Ever. Understood?" He said darkly.

Amber, unfazed by his threat merely nodded her head, "Sorry. I just couldn't help myself." She turned and walked towards her cabin, "Well, good luck you two!"

…

As night falls, one by one the hunters began to retreat back to their cabins. Similar to when they still traveled by foot, the hunters would take shifts driving and guarding the ship. This time, it was Johann, Jason and Amber's shift.

"Good night to you both," Johann said as he patted Siegfried's back.

Jason punched Siegfried in the arm, "Oi…I want to apologize for my behavior back then. But I'm only saying this because you saved our asses quite a few times already. You're still an asshole…but a respected comrade. I appreciate you for that."

"You too. "

"…We can never be friends again huh?"

"From the looks of it…yes. "

"Heh, at the very least, you're a trusted comrade. I give ya that." He waved goodbye and followed Johann to the ship's deck. Amber trailed closely behind and smiled at both Siegfried, though she gave Eris a cheeky wink, prompting the huntress to faintly blush at the implication.

That night, Eris decided to do something she had been wanting to do but can't bring herself to do it. As she and Siegfried lay on the bed in peaceful silence, she slowly and carefully, scooched closer to him before proceeding to drape an arm over his muscular chest and place her head on his neck, essentially hugging him. He felt warm and safe…It was okay to do this right? After all, they were lovers… In response, Siegfried groaned and opened his eyes.

"Wha- Eris? What are you doing?"

"Just…let me enjoy this." She muttered as she hugged his body.

"Err…" Siegfried grew red as he felt her…assets press against him. However, he soon found out that the smell of Eris's gorgeous long hair was simply too irresistible. So, he opted to stay in this position, occasionally sniffing her hair and taking in her intoxicating scent.

"Mmm…"

She rubbed her hand against the muscles on his chest, feeling them and caressing them gently.

"Your chest…I like it. It's warm, firm and oddly comfortable…"

"Thanks… I too like your chest- Ow…" He flinched when Eris pinched his chest in response to his lewd comment.

"Pervert…"

"Sorry."

"…Go to sleep now, Siegfried."

"Hmm…"

And with that, both fell into a deep sleep, entwined in each other's arms.

…

"What are you doing?" Reyba asked Marku, peering over his shoulder.

"Writing. I'm writing a letter to my family back home."

"Ah…You miss them, right?"

"Greatly so. I miss my children, my wife, and my pet Zinogre…"

"Woah, you have a monster pet? Cool!"

"Heh, yeah. His name is Zeus. Zippy little fella if you ask me. Had to thunder proof our whole house in response to his playing."

"Daww, that sounds cute. Hey, once we get this job done, how about letting me visit your family eh?"

"Sounds good…That is if we make it back alive."

"Don't say that. We will make it back alive."

"…I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about this." He folded the paper and inserted it into his pouch.

"I have a feeling that this would be our very last hunt…"

Nearby, Diana groaned, "So much negativity! Lighten up, will you?"

"Sorry."

…

"So…Rowan huh?"

Hilda glanced at Ceasar quizzically, "What are you talking about?"

Luca chuckled, "C'mon, we can all tell you know."

"I'm sorry, but what?"

"That hunter, Rowan. I think he suits you better than your last one."  
At the mention of his name, Hilda turned a shade of red; something not very Hilda-like.

"W-What the hell are you trying to insinuate?! I d-don't like him that way!"

Caesar smirked behind his helmet, "Oh? So, you do like him then."

"N-No, that's…Fine, he's…alright. Kind and somewhat charming. But I'm not ready for yet another relationship. You know how my last one went- "

Luca interjected, "Bad news for you Hilda. We do not care about that anymore. We get it, relationships in the line of work don't end well. But we have all agreed that it's time for you to start anew. You can't keep going on like this."

"Besides, that Rowan guy is a G-Rank hunter; and a damn good one at that. You've seen the way he hunts. Unlike last time, this guy can handle himself very well…And I bet he can for you too." Pip added.

 _That was surprisingly thoughtful of you Pip…_ Hilda thought. She sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Alright, I'll see if this one works out. But I'm doing this my way. I don't like rushing things too fast because I'm never making the same mistake, I made those years ago."

…

"You seem rather happy sister. What's with you?" Jason asked Amber.

"Nothing much. I just feel as if a weight has been lifted off me."

"I see…Well, in any case, I'm happy for you."

"Hmm."

…

The urgent shouts and calls, as well as the ringing of the ship's bell, alert the hunters, prompting them to don their armor and come rushing out into the ship's deck. It was dark outside, and the moon was easily visible with the naked eye.

"What's wrong?!" shouted Siegfried. But the Commander was too occupied to reply.

"Everyone ready your weapons! And I need a few of you to handle the ballistae and gong!" He commanded.

Before he could say anything else, Siegfried spotted it. There it was. A visible red streak in the clouds. It disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

 _The hell was that?_ Thought Siegfried.

Almost as if she had read his mind or simply saw the red streak too, Hilda gasped worriedly, "Valstrax…" she muttered. Unfortunately, this did not fly under the radar of her teammates.

"No way…"

"Crap."

"You know something about this?" Eris questioned Hilda.

"…Yes…We do."

The hunters turned their attention to the Fated Four, who fidgeted in their spots. Hilda glanced back at her teammates, who nodded silently. She sighed and took a deep breath.

"That creature is called Valstrax. It's an Elder Dragon that can move at incredible speeds thanks to its jet-like wings. The monster is notorious for destroying airships like this, either by accident or on purpose."

"So, how do we fight it?" Siegfried asked.

"…Unfortunately, at this current state, we can't. As of right now, …we are at its mercy."

Suddenly, a loud screech echoes throughout the area. And accompanying it, was a glowing streak of red in the distance that began to expand bit by bit. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the hunters, who panicked and shouted as they scrambled for the ship's weapons.

Eris, thinking quickly immediately rushed over towards the massive Gong in the middle of the ship.

The Valstrax drew ever closer, evident by the glowing red spot in the distance. Eris picked up the stick used to bang the gong and waited-

"INCOMING!"

GONG!

A resounding and extremely loud _gong_ echoes throughout the skies. The earth-shattering like sound stops the Valstrax mid-course…just meters away from the ship. It screeched and roared in response to the deafening gong.

"Are we dead yet?" Siegfried asked as he opened his eyes, only to see the Elder Dragon in question floating just a few meters away from the ship in a dazed state.

Next, to him, Eris grinned, "Not yet."

"Thank the Gods…"

The rest of the hunters stared in awe at the Elder Dragon in front of them. It was obviously the first time they've seen a Valstrax, much to the amusement of the Fated Four. But the danger wasn't over yet.

"Stay alert and ready your weapons!"

The Valstrax recovers from its dazed state and growls at the Caravan. Just as it prepares to attack-

"Huh?"

"A…storm?"

Behind them, a massive storm was brewing. The rain clouds were dark and grey, and lightning raged on like the gods. This somehow caught the Valstrax's attention and it torpedoed away from the hunters and into the storm.

"That was odd."

The sudden chilling roar coming from the storm behind them immediately explains the reason. It was an Amatsumagatsuchi, the Elder Dragon of the Storm. And an obvious rival and trespasser to the Valstrax's territory. Their battle would be legendary…

All the hunters sighed in relief. The danger was finally gone, and they could go back to their time of relaxation. Alas, the Ace Commander has other ideas…

"Hate to break it to you people, but your time for relaxation is over cause- "

They moved out from the clouds and in front of them…West Minegarde. It was an expansive piece of a continent with massive mountains, forests and the site of the infamous Great Desert. And somewhere in that Great Desert…lies the Forlorn Citadel, home of the Ahtal-Ka.

"Western Minegarde…Haven't been here in a long time," remarked Siegfried.

"If I remember correctly…this was the place where we first met," Eris said, appearing beside him.

"Remind me again that you were quite a bitch back then-"

"Really now?" she said glaring at him.

"-And it's good to see that you've mellowed down. Boosts your already high level of attractiveness so to speak."

"Oh…T-Thank you."

"…"

"…Wait, are you saying that you were attracted to me when we first met?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. You are one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen, but your personality was a huge turnoff."

Eris blushed faintly but it was quickly replaced with a smug look, "Oh my, what's this? Siegfried, admitting that he liked me back then?"

"…Y-Yes. I won't be saying it anymore woman!"

Eris laughed as Siegfried fidgeted in his spot. Only a moment later, she reached up into his ear and whispered, "I'd be lying too if I didn't admit that you are quite the handsome man."

Siegfried jerked his head away in a flustered state as Eris chuckled. It was good to know that even Siegfried can get flustered from time to time. She had to admit, that she was enjoying teasing him from time to time and his reactions are rather cute. Not that she would admit it though.

Their ship floated slowly towards their destination as it begins to descend. Their current stop would be the trading town of Val Habar. It is situated in the Great Desert, making it prone to attacks by the Mohran Elder Dragons. To counter this, however, they are outfitted with hundreds of battleships ready to combat the massive Elder Dragons. But even then, many travelling ships fall to the destructive power of the Mohrans and claiming hundreds of victims.

"Signal their watchtower."

"Aye."

…

The ship had landed safely on Val Habar as the Caravan step out from it and into the town. Many townspeople crowded around them – especially the Ace Hunters. They were after all, heroic hunters who had done many good deeds for the people.

The Ace Commander signaled for their attention, "We'll stay here for the meantime and leave tomorrow morning. Take the time to buy supplies and upgrade your armor because after this…is the day where we kill that thing. There will be no turning back. You all signed up for this mission knowing that you might not come back alive. But know this, should we kill the Ahtal-Ka, we shall return as famed heroes. Those who perished, shall be remembered in the Guild Halls; their names encrypted onto the hall of fame for all to see. But know this, I won't tolerate failure, so nobody dies on my watch. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

 _They finally said it…_ "You are all free to do as you please. Dismissed!"

The hunters quickly scatter in different directions, each with differing goals in mind. Our main couple had decided to visit the smithy; Eris needed some armor upgrades to better prepare her for the coming battle.

It was a relatively short walk to the smithy. The place itself was rather large, though not as big as the one in Harth. Yet, there was nobody there…

"Huh, where did the blacksmith go?" Eris wondered.

Siegfried shrugged, "Beats me."

"Excuse me but are you two looking for the blacksmith?" a nearby man said. He was the one who sold ready-made weapons for the hunters, though they tend to be lower quality than those crafted from raw materials.

The man disappeared behind an orange curtain that served as the entrance to the large structure behind the Smithy. Only moments later, he pops back out…and behind him was a young woman. She had long blonde hair and a blue bandanna on her head and wore yellow smithy overalls with some midriff showing. She also had a rather youthful face dirtied with soot and char from weapon crafting.

"Hiya! My name is Emi. What can I do for you two?"

"Oh, uh…my partner here would like to have her armor upgraded if you don't mind."

"Don't mind at all! Now, let's see here…" The young smithy examined Eris from top to bottom, squinting her eyes repeatedly and stroking her chin.

"Your armor is heavily damaged and in need of repairs. I'll fix it for ya and upgrade your gear at the same time…for an extra cost of course."

"I'm fine with that." Eris said as she handed her a bag of Zenny. The young smithy grinned as she took the money. But then, her eyes landed on Siegfried.

"Say, where did you craft that armor?"

"Harth. The Chief made it for me himself from the parts I acquired."

The woman smiled, "Heh, he's still alive after all these years…Guess Troverians really do live long lives."

"Wait, you know him?"

"Of course, I do. He's my dad."

Eris blinked twice in surprise, "That Troverian…is your father? But how- "

"Surrogate father. I'm adopted. Lived under his care in Harth for over sixteen years before I moved here to Val Habar. Anyway, I should get started now." She led Eris into the Smithy, occasionally glancing back at Siegfried and through her rather fierce glare, telling him " _Don't even think about peeking_."

* * *

 **[1] Line from Frozen song: "Let it Go"**

 **And there you have it. The (probably) long awaited chapter 26 of Fire and Ice. I do hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I also apologize for any mistakes since I hadn't been writing for quite a while now.**

 **Fun fact: I've already drafted the sequel to this. It would take place a decade later after the main story. Expect some recurring characters to appear as well as some new ones too!**

 **…**

 **Guild Commission Caravan Members #3 & #4:**

 **Rowan Beraja:**

 **Age: 26**

 **Height: 190 cm**

 **Features: Short dark hair. A scar running across his brow from an accident when he was young. Muscular and tall.**

 **Likes: Hunting, money, fame, a good glass of beer or ale, hammer users**

 **Affiliation: Hunter**

 **Gear: Diablos X, Hammer**

 **A hunter ailing from a small ruined kingdom. He and his twin brother Romero fled from home after an uprising staged by a fanatic group of people dethroned their current ruler. Their mother was killed in this coup de tat, which is their main driving force to hunt as a way to honor their mother. He is far more modest than a normal G-Rank hunter but has great pride. He is also rather kind and empathetic towards his allies.**

* * *

 **Romero Beraja:**

 **Age: 26**

 **Height: 187 cm**

 **Features: Identical to his twin brother, but slightly less muscular and shorter.**

 **Likes: Hunting, money, pretty women, alcohol, messing around with Diana**

 **Affiliation: Hunter**

 **Gear: Rajang X, Dual Blades**

 **Like his twin brother Rowan, he hails from a small kingdom in Minegarde. In contrast to his brother, he is louder, arrogant and not afraid to voice his thoughts. He is also low-key, a pervert, much to the chagrin of Diana and the other women on the team. Despite this, he wouldn't hesitate to save an ally and together with his twin brother, make quite the duo.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm back…and very overdue. I apologize for the delays, but I've been very busy with Uni prep work and shiz and could only afford to write a couple of minutes a day.**

 **But, without further ado, here is chapter 27!**

 **Chapter 27: Retribution (Part 1)**

* * *

"You're not going out there with this shitty looking armor of yours! I'll upgrade it for ya and add my own adjustments to it." Emi said as she immediately gets to work on Eris' armor.

"Adjustments?" Eris asked curiously.

"You betcha! It's something I've developed over the years during my time here. Just wait till you see what I've got in store for you."

…

"How long has she been working here? She looks really young." Siegfried asked the nearby weapon seller. The both of them stood outside, waiting as they were banned from entering the structure while Eris was getting her armor upgrades.

"She came here three years ago. If my mind serves me correctly, she has been a blacksmith here for five years now. Youngest blacksmith I've ever seen…"

"That's rather surprising considering that she looks no more than eighteen years old. Must say a lot about her skills."

"Oh, you have no idea. Only recently, she has developed a new method of upgrading armor besides using armor spheres. Not only do the new upgrades protect the wearer better, but she gives them a new and much cooler look than before. In a sense, her upgrades look and feel good."

"Interesting…"

...

Hilda gazed dreamily gazed at Rowan, a small smile forming as she watches the hunter standing there near the Quest Board. She wanted to go to him and greet him but was simply still too embarrassed to. _I can't believe I'm acting like a giddy young girl who can't approach her crush…_ She was after all, still a young woman and it was normal for young women like her to like someone, again right?

"Say, Hilda, why don't you go on ahead and ask him out?"

Hilda gasped and looked back, only to be greeted by Pip. She waved an arm frantically in the air, "N-No! Not yet!"

She and her team were currently hanging out in the Val Habar Guild Hall, relaxing and sitting down on one of the numerous tables and chairs.

Luca sighed, "What Pip meant to say was...take him out for a hunt or stroll. Just the two of you. You want to get to know him better right? And I bet he does too. So, team up with him will ya?"

"I don't think I'm- "

"Oh, c'mon, just go for it!" Luca proclaimed as he pushed Hilda away and closer to the aforementioned hunter. Rowan, who was busy checking out the quest list, suddenly felt a weight pushed against him from behind.

"Hey, watch it- "He stopped short when he realizes it was Hilda. His irritation was quickly turned to embarrassment as he began to mumble incoherently.

Finally, he musters the courage up the courage to speak normally, "H-Hey Hilda. What's up?"

"I-I…Do you want to h-hunt together?"

"Uhhh…Like with your team?"

"No, just the t-two of us…"

Rowan turned beet red from utter embarrassment. Here he was, thinking he had zero chances with the leader of the Fated Four, but then surprise-surprise, she herself was the one who approached him. Rowan recalled the time he had first talked to her; having been slightly attracted to her, he has tried to talk to her normally. The second time was during the dance in Harth; Rowan could very clearly remember him teaching her how to dance.

He remembered her smile, her laughter and the fact that she was a terrible dancer. He mentally chuckled at that memory. Perhaps, in the end, he does have a chance with her. So, this time he wasn't going to want to disappoint her – not like this.

"Sure." He said as confidently as he could.

Hilda smiled sweetly, "Great. I'll see you in half an hour."

"Yeah."

They parted ways to prepare for the hunt with big goofy grins on their faces. But deep inside-

" _HOLY SHIT I DID IT!"_ was what they both screamed inside.

…

"Brother, I would like to spar with you."

"Eh?"

Jason looked up from his drink in confusion at his sister's request.

"I desire strength; the strength to kill dangerous monsters without help, and once I get stronger, Siegfried won't ever look down on me again. And I'm willing to bet that you feel the same way brother. Don't you feel the anger? Frustration? Aren't you tired of that man thinking we're weak just because we lost against some thugs many years ago?"

Jason thought about this for a moment before he gritted his teeth in anger, "Damn you, Siegfried…Alright then sister, let's show that bastard how skilled we've become these past 10 years!"

…

"Just need to make the final touches and…tada! Your brand new Barioth X!"

Thanks to Emi's smithy skills and sense of fashion, she had outfitted Eris with a brand-new looking armor – and not mention, stronger too.

Her helmet was modified and upgraded to better protect her head, with some extra armor on the side and top of her face and head. She was also outfitted with a red colored cape that covered nearly one half of her body for aesthetic purposes. Her shoulder pads and gauntlets were given extra protection in the form of spikes and lighter yet stronger pads of armor. The cape around her waist was removed to better compensate movement. Finally, her leg guards were upgraded and strengthened with lighter pieces of armor to help with movement. She was after all; a Longsword user and agility is one of the key traits needed to excel at using the weapon.

Eris was thoroughly impressed by the craftsmanship done by Emi. She was perhaps, the very first blacksmith who doesn't just upgrade the armor with Armor Spheres but modifies it to better suit the hunter. Not to mention, the fact that she was quite young made it even more impressive.

"Wow, just…I have no other words to say but wow. This is truly amazing."

"Heh, all in a day's work. It just irks me seeing these well-protected hunters coming into my shop wearing ugly looking pieces of armor. Sure, some would say that protection comes first, but I believe that both protection and aesthetics are equally important." She then immediately began to push Eris out of her shop.

"Now what are you waiting for? Go show your husband your new armor!"

"He's not my husband- "

"Yet?" interrupted Emi with a sly smirk, prompting the huntress to blush.

As soon as Eris came out of the shop, almost immediately, Siegfried's eyes grew wide.

 _Holy crap, she looks so good in that!_ thought Siegfried excitedly in his mind. He failed to notice grin he had formed with his mouth, which didn't go unnoticed by Eris who simply sighed in relief. She walked towards Siegfried and stood before him.

"So…what do you think?"

"I-It looks good on you…"

Eris, noticing his flustered state decides to tease him even further, "Really now? Then what if I do this?"

She quickly unsheathed her sword and entered a sword stance, holding the blade in front of her. Siegfried's eyes grew wide again. The stance she took emphasized her skill and femininity very well. Siegfried struggled to form the words to describe her.

"Well?"

"I- Uh…You look even better that way."

"Of course, I do. No need to get so embarrassed regarding us as partners. After all, we're partners through and through– right?"

"Of course," Siegfried said regaining his composure. "I guess I would just have to get used to this sort of thing in the future eh?" he said smirking and obviously hinting at a certain subject that Eris was not ready to enter yet.

Of course, she picks up on this hint and blushes, punching Siegfried on the arm and causing him to groan in pain.

"So, would you like to accompany me to test out this new armor of mine?"

"Sure. I'm getting bored here anyway, so might as well hunt to pass the time while we wait for tomorrow."

Without another word, the duo walked away to make their preparations for the hunt. They first stopped at the shop to stock up on supplies before heading over to the canteen to buff themselves with food. After all that, they entered the Guild Hall to register themselves a quest. However, when they entered the hall, they were greeted with loud shouts and angry growls.

In front of them, two hunters were in the midst of a brawl over who knows what. _Drunks I'm guessing…_ Eris thought with a scowl.

"How dare you mention that name in front of me again!" threatened the bigger man as he held another hunter by the throat. Said hunter responded with a fierce and equally threating glare.

"Who do you think you are Claude?! The rest of us are sick of your attitude you piece of shit! We're no longer afraid of you, after what the Fire King did to you!"

"Shut up!" Claude shouted as he flung the hunter into a wall.

 _Claude? So, he's recovered from his concussion huh…_ Siegfried thought with a devilish grin.

Eris reacted with disgust and anger at the sight of Claude. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist in anger. _I'll never forgive you for what you did to me…_

Siegfried glanced at Eris, who also glanced back. Both of them in a unanimous agreement, nodded at each other as if sensing each other's thoughts. Together, they got closer to the scene unfolding in front of them.

"I see that you've recovered Claude," Siegfried said mockingly as he tried his best to suppress himself from giving him another concussion. He was furious at the bigger hunter for what he did to Eris back then. Sure, he simply brushed it off as Claude being an asshole, but now that Eris was his lover, the memory of that day reignited the fire inside him.

Almost immediately, the place goes silent. Everyone in the hall set their eyes upon the familiar duo who had entered the hall. Claude, recognizing the voice gulped.

The whispers of the crowd were enough to boost Siegfried's already massive ego.

"Is that, Siegfried?"

"And the woman next to him…is that really Eris?"

"What kind of armor are they wearing?"

Eris crossed her arms and glared at the big hunter in front of her, "I do believe that we've met Claude. If I remember the last time we met, you tried to forcefully claim me for yourself."

Claude remained speechless, which prompted both of them to continue. The next step in their plan to humiliate him even further was now underway.

Using one hand, he wrapped it around Eris' waist and pulled her closer to his body. She reciprocated by placing her hand on his chest and leaning her head on his shoulder. Their actions caused the crowd to gasp and Claude to stare at them in surprise.

"Unfortunately for you and all the men here, this man has already laid claim over me."

The crowd began to whisper once more, their low murmurs and voices can be clearly heard by everyone in the vicinity.

"The Fire King and Ice Queen are together?"

"Why am I not surprised…"

Claude took a step back and bumped into one of the tables. He stared at them, dumbfounded and above all, embarrassed. First, he gets beaten to pulp by Siegfried and lost his memory briefly, then when he returned, he became a laughing stock of the Guild. To top it all off, the man had the audacity to…to…to show off that woman as his prize!

Claude was undeniably furious. How dare he do that to him! This was the last straw! Claude would make him pay this time.

"THAT'S IT!"

Claude rushed towards them in a blind fury. He prepared to swing his large fists at the couple with the intent to kill. But surprisingly, they didn't react much at all. And just as his fists closed in on the couple-

"Huh- AAARGH!"

He was suddenly pinned to the ground; both his arms locked behind him in a painful position. He writhes and struggles but found that he was unable to release himself. He turned his head slightly – only to find that Siegfried and Eris had pinned him down simultaneously, their grip on both his arms firm and tight.

"Bastards!"

"Apologize to Eris now," demanded Siegfried.

"Go fuck yourself!"

Siegfried sighed and twisted Claude's arm, eliciting a pained scream from the big hunter. "Apologize."

"Once I break free, I'll kill you and take her for myself!"

Disgusted and furious at his statement, Eris proceeded to break one of his fingers, once again eliciting some agonized screaming from Claude.

"You disgust me you filthy Conga. No, scratch that, you're even lower than a Conga or any other monster out there."

"So, what will it be Claude? Apologize now and we'll let you off with a few broken bones and fingers, or refuse and your hunting career ends here – permanently."

"Never!"

"You asked for it…" Siegfried said as began to bend Claude's arm slowly, deliberately, methodically and above all, cruelly. On the other hand, Eris proceeded to break his fingers, one by one, methodically and without remorse; all while Claude screamed, shouted in agony. The crowd watched with both amusement and fear at the scene in front of them. Even the Guild Receptionists chuckled at the sight before them while the Guild Master watched with great interest.

Finally, after an excruciating minute, "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Apologize to everyone else as well."

"No!"

Crack!

"Alright, alright! Everyone, I'm sorry!"

About a moment later, Siegfried and Eris released him, letting his broken arms drop limply to the floor. Another hunter, which was presumed to be Claude's entourage dragged Claude away and out of the Guild Hall as the crowd watches. They then turned their attention towards Siegfried, who sported a triumphant grin underneath his helmet.

"Anyone else wants to try? No? Well, then, we're done. You may return to your previous business."

The crowd scattered and returned to whatever they were doing previously.

"Now, that felt good," remarked Eris as she and Siegfried walked over to the quest board. After some time, they both agreed to a quest and brought to the desk for stamping and approval.

"We would like to register for this quest."

"Alright then. Place your hunting cards here and wait while we process it.

The Guild Master scrutinized them closely, "You two huh? Looks like my suggestion did work it out, in the end, eh?" he said with a smirk.

Siegfried rolled his eyes and waited as the receptionist began to work on the necessary papers needed. After a while, she finishes and stamps the quest.

"Here you go. Good luck you two!"

"Thank you."

And with that, both of them proceeded to hitch a ride on of the hunting carts and towards their destination.

* * *

They waved goodbye to the driver as they watched the cart disappear into the distance.

"Well, here we are…again."  
They were once again back in the Ancestral Steppe. Their contract required them to hunt down and slay a frenzied Tigrex that had been attacking travelers since yesterday. It was a rather simple task for hunters like them, and Eris just wanted to take her new armor on a test hunt.

"Let's start tracking it."

And so, they did, searching carefully for footprints and marks left behind by the beast. The one thing about frenzied beasts that is rather easy to identify was the trail of death they left behind. Only minutes later did they encounter a grisly sight.

Corpses. A trail of mutilated corpses of herbivores and small monsters.

All they needed to do was follow it. The infected beast couldn't have gotten far as it was already dying from the virus. Eris and Siegfried proceeded to follow the trail of death towards their target as their hands readied themselves near their weapons in case of a surprise attack.

They followed the trail until they arrived at a large rocky and open area. There were sounds coming from the area in front of them.

Low, pained growls.

Carefully, the two of them tiptoed their way towards the source of the sound; their steps were slow, methodical and done with much care as to not alert their target. Frenzied monsters were very sensitive to sound and based on experience, the two of them knew how dangerous a frenzied monster was – no matter how skilled one was. They drew closer and closer till they were in viewing range. And soon, in front of them, just some meters away was their target.

It was the Tigrex, and it stood there motionless, yet one could see that it was in great pain. The virus had begun to take effect, slowly weakening its body, which also happens to heighten its levels of aggression – hence why frenzied monsters were extremely dangerous.

Eris signaled for Siegfried to approach carefully. Her plan was to have Siegfried sneak around the beast, jump off a platform and mount it before it could react. Once he topples it, Eris would, as usual, move towards the tail to sever it while Siegfried attacked its front. It was a good plan, with Siegfried's strength and bulk to aggro the beast while Eris' more fragile and swift style would deliver the critical strikes needed to take down the beast quickly.

Eris puts on her Ghillie suit and waits a couple of meters away from the target while Siegfried quietly sneaks around, taking care not alert the monster. Luckily, he was able to safely get to a platform above the Tigrex. He positions himself for the jump; his one hand already reaching for his carving knife.

 _1, 2, 3 go!_ He leaps, high, far and quietly. Like an assassin.

And like an assassin, he scores his mark, landing right on the Tigrex's back. Caught off guard, the Tigrex began to thrash around furiously in an attempt to throw off the foreign object off its back. But Siegfried's grip never falters as he holds on for dear life on the thrashing and squirming Wyvern. Somewhere in the midst of it, he reached for the carving knife and begins to furiously stab at its back, spraying its blood against his face and dirtying his armor. The Tigrex roared in agony as its thrashing increased tenfold, this time opting to throw its body against a rock wall. But this was a careless and reckless move.

In its rage, slamming its body against the rock ended up hurting it even more, for its intended target had already leaped off its back the moment he noticed it was about to crush him against a rock.

The Tigrex topples over in disarray and this was the moment they've been waiting for. Eris pops out from hiding and immediately rushes over, reaching for her sword while Siegfried does the same. But just as they drew close, a loud scream stopped them in their tracks.

The scream sounded eerily similar to that of the pained screams of souls longing to free themselves from eternal damnation. It was also a scream that Eris was _very_ familiar with.

"Oh no…" Eris said trembling slightly, something very uncharacteristic of her. This prompted Siegfried to prepare himself for the worst because whatever thing out there is enough to cause the Ice Queen to tremble, then that must mean it was something extremely dangerous and deadly.

The sky suddenly turned dark and just moments later, a massive black shadow descends upon them. It enveloped the downed Tigrex as Siegfried and Eris watched in a petrified state.

The Tigrex writhed and struggled under the black shadow before an audible and loud _snap_ could be heard as the Tigrex's head limps and it struggled no more.

"No way…I-It can't be!"

Siegfried glanced quickly at Eris and noticed the expression on her beautiful face. His eyes grew wide with surprise and horror. It would be the look that Siegfried would remember for the rest of his life.

Fear. And needless to say, this did not bode well with Siegfried. He turned his attention back at the black shadow. No, it wasn't a completely black shadow no more. Instead, in front of them were black and gold. Light and dark. Yin and Yang.

It was a Chaotic Gore Magala.

Images of her mother getting obliterated in front of her flashed in Eris' mind. She slowly backed away, dropping her sword in the process as it clattered like a neglected toy onto the ground. Despite everything, in the end, Eris was still a young woman with a very bad case of PTSD.

"No, no…no."

"Eris, focus! You don't want to blank out in the middle of a hunt!"

"No..."

"I'm guessing it's the beast that killed your mother? Well, then help me! Let's avenge your family!"

Though it wasn't the exact same one that murdered her mother, the sight of it still left Eris petrified and scared stiff.

"Eris- "

Suddenly, the beast attacks. It charges at them like a train; its wing claws ready to crush anything caught in its grasp. And it just so happens that the beast barrels straight the petrified and vulnerable Eris. It stopped in front of her, got up on its hind legs and lifted its wing claw into the air as it prepares to crush the unfortunate huntress.

"Look out!" Siegfried shouted in advance as he pushes Eris out of harm's way.

The very last thing he had seen was a faint and blurry image of his mother before the darkness took over.

* * *

"Phew, that was exhilarating!" exclaimed Rowan as he stretched his muscles post-hunt.

"I have to admit. That was really fun," replied Hilda as she sheathed her weapon.

The two of them had succeeded in taking down a Seltas Queen that had ambushed them prior. The battle was long, tiring but exciting and exhilarating. Their teamwork and skills had effectively brought down both the Seltas and his mate. All that's left to do was to carve out its remains and wait for the cart to pick up the corpse.

"You know Rowan, you're a rather skilled hunter. How about considering joining us?"

"Huh? But won't that make it the Fated Five instead? After all, you four are legends in the hunting world. Why should I, just a regular G-rank hunter join you four?"

Hilda blushed and brushed a strand of hair off her face, "Well it's just…I-I wanted to…hunt with y-you again…I mean! After all, you are a very skilled hunter, so…there's nothing wrong with y-you joining the team…And maybe, we could use an extra helping h-hand…"

Rowan turned crimson and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "I-Is that so?"

Somewhere in the background, a faint and almost inaudible scream could be heard.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"A scream."

"What scream?"

"Hmm…Maybe it's just my imagination. Oh, look, the carts here."

Right on cue, the Guild cart responsible for transporting the corpse arrived.

"Let's go back shall we?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Eris finally regained her senses after landing on a stream of cold water. She quickly glances around and stares in horror at the sight before her.

"S-SIEGFRIED!" screamed Eris in horror as she picks up her weapon from the ground.

The beast turns its attention at the huntress as it growls fiercely and stamps its foot and wing claws on the ground threateningly. Its one half molted side twitched and swelled with muscle and its single fully developed horn contrasted perfectly with its other, younger feeler.

Next, to it, a small crater had been formed from it smashing the ground. And in that crater, in a somewhat visible manner, the still hand of the Fire King jutted out from the crater.

* * *

 **There you have it. Chapter 27.**

 **Fair warning though, starting from now, do not have your hopes too high regarding the fate of the characters. Be mindful of what's about to happen because this is where things start to get serious.**

 **And I mean serious.**

 **With that out of the way, I do hope you enjoyed reading this one. As always, please comment on your thoughts and criticism and I shall take them with a grain of salt.**

 **See you next chap!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:** **Retribution (Part 2)**

* * *

All throughout her life, the only kind of love Eris had ever known was that of her parents. Her mother and father's jobs made it difficult for them to find time to spend some quality time with their daughter, but whenever they do, they were sure to make the best of it. Her parents loved her dearly and it devastated her to no end when she had heard what happened to them.

She never had a crush on any boy during her younger years, which was rather odd for a young girl like her. In contrast to that, there were more than dozens of boys who had crushes on her. It was to be expected. After all, she was exceptionally beautiful. Not to mention, she was rather friendly with people and had a couple of friends. Yet the event of her mother's death changed her permanently and gave birth to the woman that would be known as the Ice Queen.

She had shunned herself away from everyone and everything. Her personality changed from that of a modest, kind and cheerful teenager to that of a snarky, cynical, cold and antagonizing arrogant beauty. Needless to say, her social status quickly declined, and she was deemed a loner by everyone.

However, this didn't faze her. In fact, she was grateful for it, as it would give her the space she needed to train and train and train again.

At the age of 24, Eris had already amassed a reputation in the Guild for her ruthless and cold personality and her ethereal queen-like beauty. Rejecting every attempt at befriending or teaming up with her, the list of both men and women who had tried grew and grew. It was only a year later did she meet the man that would finally – literally and figuratively – defrost the Ice Queen.

Siegfried Montague. A stubborn, equally snarky, reckless and fiery hunter who she had hated the very first time they met. Their first meeting was anything but romantic, for the both of them had tried to kill each other quite a few times. Yet, at orders of the Guild Master, she was forced to partner up with him. Of course, this did not bode well with both of them. But she endured it for a few weeks and the result?

She had fallen in love with that perverted, infuriating, and annoyingly handsome man.

He may not be the most charming individual and certainly, the only reason women tend to get attracted to him is because of his good looks. His personality, on the other hand, …would likely turn away any other woman. And yet, Eris was the only one who could stand up to him without batting an eye and even being able to reduce him to nothing but low grumbles and cursing. It also amused her knowing that he was prone to embarrassment whenever she would get a little too close.

Perhaps it was one of the things she liked about him.

He was strong, brave, straightforward and selfless. He would be willing to do anything for the person he cares most about. Eris would be lying if she didn't admit to enjoying his care. He might be rough around the edges, but deep down, he was a good guy, and Eris couldn't ask for a better man to spend her time with, than him.

Which is precisely why she was overcome with visible horror at the sight before her. His hand jutted out of the crater left from the Gore Magala's claw; it laid motionless and still in a way as if it was grasping for something in the air. He had saved her by pushing her out of harm's way and paid the price.

Eris dropped to her knees, "No…No!" she cried out hysterically.

Suddenly, a familiar feeling began to take over her. She gritted her teeth hard and clenched her fists. Her muscles tensed, and her body shook. The rate at which her heart beat increased exponentially. At this moment, all she could see was red. She stood up slowly and looks at the beast.

Anger. Rage like never before swelled up inside her. She looked at the cause of this anger and it only further intensified her anger.

 _How dare that thing…that monster do that to him! How dare it!_

She gripped her sword harder, "You…"

Entering a sword stance, Eris holds the sword in front of her with a dark look in her eyes. She was going to kill it; cut it open, slice it to pieces, eviscerate it, decapitate it.

It doesn't deserve to live.

And she sure as hell would make sure of it.

In an instant, she darts forward in a sudden burst of speed; like a razor-sharp missile in a blind fury, she aimed straight for the center – the heart, "DIIIE!"

The blade immediately makes contact with monster…unfortunately for her, in her rage, she miscalculated her strike and instead stabbed nothing.

The monster, having swerved out of the way in time, retaliated with a swing of its wing claws. In a desperate move, she holds the sword in front of her sideways in a blocking stance, but it was no use. The claw smashes hard onto her body, sending her flying across the area. However, as a result of her fury, adrenaline rushed throughout her entire body, allowing her to quickly recover from the hit despite the pain. She immediately rushes in again recklessly and without any sort of plan. This time, she chooses to swing her sword in a slashing motion with the intent to sever the monster's parts. However, once again, the monster anticipates this and whips her with its tail, flinging her onto a rocky wall. She slams hard onto it and drops to the ground; the pain on her back and torso causing her immense pain.

"I'll k-kill you!" she proclaimed again between labored breaths as she reached for her sword. The beast towers over her, its dark and golden scales obscuring her view. It then picked her up with one of its claws. It sealed her in a tight grasp as it began to crush her in a vice-like grip. Its claws dug deep into her skin, sending forth searing sensations of agonizing pain.

Eris screamed out agony as she felt every bone in her body began to break. With quick thinking, however, she reached for her carving knife and stabbed it onto the wing claw. The monster hissed pain and releases her from its grip. She drops with a thud onto the solid ground and immediately after, picks up her sword again and rushes blindly towards the monster.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Eris swings her sword at the monster…only for the hit to get blocked by the creature's golden wing claw and her sword wedged into the skin of its arm. The skin on its mature form was much harder than its adolescent form and as result, it could easily be used as a self-defense mechanism.

With its other claw, it once again grabs Eris, but not before reaching for the sword stuck on its arm, biting it and tossing it away. This time, however, it brought the huntress close to its face as it bares its razor-sharp fangs at her. It looked at her with its one mature eye, growling and moving its jaw closer to her.

Eris struggles to break free from its grip but found herself unable to. Her blood-soaked knife and sword laid on the ground below her, far from arm's reach.

"Die, die, die, die!" screamed Eris over and over again. All sense of normalcy was gone, replaced with rage and fury. All she could see now was red. She screamed and shouted, screamed and shouted over and over again, cursing and cussing with every breath.

The creature's maw opens wide as its jaws closed onto her shoulder.

 **[1]** Eris shrieks in agony as she feels the beast's teeth dig into her shoulder, splattering blood in a multitude of directions. It then tears out a massive chunk of flesh off her in a manner similar to a way a predator would to its prey. The monster's razor-sharp teeth tore through flesh and muscle, causing pain like never before.

Eris' wanted to scream again but found herself unable to. Her voice grew weaker as her vision blurred. Her head felt dizzy and the world around her began to darken…

Twack!

The beast stops and turns around to the source of that rock hitting its body. Though the hit wasn't hard, it was enough to get its attention. And to both it and Eris' surprise – it was Siegfried.

"B-Bastard…d-don't think you've already f-forgotten about me, haven't you?"

As if magic were involved, upon seeing Siegfried alive brought Eris back to her senses. She gazed at his heavily injured form as a small tear escapes from her eyes.

"S-Siegfried you're…"

He smiled at her from the visible crack on his helmet's visor. Blood dripped freely from the top of his head and from his mouth. He coughed, spitting out blood onto the ground. "I d-don't' go down…that easily…." Siegfried said weakly.

His armor was completely shattered in multiple places, helmet cracked, torso bleeding heavily and it looked as if parts of his armor had lodged themselves into his skin.

The beast growled fiercely and angrily at the fact that the hunter was still alive. It tossed Eris away and set out to finish Siegfried off…for good this time.

"No, Siegfried! You can't! I forbid you too!"

"I'm sorry Eris, but…" He coughed again before he continued, "I'm afraid I have to not listen to you again."

The large figure of the Gore Magala drew closer.

"Normally one would say some tearful parting words but…." He groaned and dropped to his knees. "I'm…not the type to say all that mushy shit…"

"SIEGFRIED!" shouted Eris. She crawled towards her sword. She grabs it quickly and tried to stand but found herself unable to. _No, no, no! Not now, not like this!_

She forced herself to stand up as pain seared all across her body. She groaned out as she used her sword as leverage; pain seethed through her with terrible intensity every time she tried to move her body.

"Well, I'm right here ya bastard!" taunted the wounded Siegfried. He bit his lip to ease the agonizing pain he felt but he knew it was no use. The monster now stood in front of him. It growled menacingly at him, almost as if it were telling him, "Any last words?"

Siegfried spat a bloody shot of saliva at the monster's face, "I'll see you in hell you demon…"

The last thing Eris saw was Siegfried's body getting flung a considerable distance and towards a large stone pillar. He crashes into it, shattering the pillar as Eris witnessed the scene unfold with horror.

"S-Siegfried…" she managed to sputter out in the end. She lets her sword clatter onto the ground and drops to a kneeling position. She was done…It was all over.

Eris had not noticed the large figure looming over her. Its saliva dripped right next to her face, its one red eye looking directly at her with no remorse. The smell of her blood was certainly too enticing for it to resist. It opened its maw and prepares to chomp down on the huntress's head. Yet she made no attempt at moving, nor did she even react all.

Just as her head was already inside the monster's open maw-

"YEAAARGH!"

Out of nowhere, a figure jumps onto the monster's back, causing the monster to reel back and began thrashing around furiously. The figure manages to pull the monster away from Eris.

Eris kneeled on the ground in an almost catatonic state. She has yet to realize a second figure kneeling down next to her.

"Shit, you're not okay. Okay, I need you to lay down while I apply the treatment."

She felt a pair of hands gently holding her and laying her down on the ground and she followed with resigned obedience. She then felt a sharp sting on her shoulder where the monster had bitten her.

"This would help ease the pain."

The brief and sharp pain, however, woke her up from her catatonic state. She glances around and comes in front of her was a familiar figure.

"Hold still…" The figure said. After about a moment, the pain began to decrease, though she still had difficulty moving. Eris looked up and saw shoulder length black hair and Glavenus armor.

"H-Hilda?"

Hilda smiled, "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"What do you think? Do I look okay?" Suddenly, she perked up.

"Siegfried! He needs help!" she frantically said as Eris stood up in a rush, though only for a brief moment as she dropped to her knees.

"Easy there. You're still in the process of recovering. The treatment would only numb the pain for a while. Just stay here and let me help him."

"Alright."

Hilda rushed over to where Eris had pointed Siegfried's position to be. She climbed over the shattered pieces of stone and came across his body, sprawled motionless on top of the pieces of stone. Hilda was at loss for words at the sight before her. His body was mangled beyond belief, armor shattered and pieces missing, and he was bleeding heavily. Not wasting any more time, she runs over to him, slowly hoists him up and carries him towards Eris.

As soon as she settled Siegfried's body down beside Eris, Hilda immediately went to help her partner.

"Rowan and I would distract that thing while you treat him. Here use this, it would ease the pain." Hilda said as she tossed Eris a vial of liquid before rushing to help her partner.

Eris popped open the vial and gently poured its contents down Siegfried's throat. She then waited…and waited…and waited for her beloved to wake up.

But he never did.

Panicking, she pressed her head against his chest and listened for a heartbeat.

…

…

Ba-dump, Ba-dump

Relieved beyond belief upon hearing his heartbeat, Eris embraced him as small tears escaped from her eyes. She then placed a gentle kiss on his lips, not minding the fact that she could taste his blood on her lips.

"Thank the gods…"

She gently laid him down on the ground, "I'll be back alright. I have some unfinished business with that thing."

Picking up her sword from the ground, she rushes towards her target, her mind filled with thoughts or revenge and death. Today, there would be retribution.

…

"How are we supposed to get close to it?!"

"I don't know!"

Hilda and Rowan were having a very difficult time fighting the monster; their short-ranged hammers rendered them unable to get in close without getting hit.

"You guys need help?" Eris called out from behind them.

"Huh, Eris? What are you doing?! You're supposed to be resting!"

"I'm fine now. Besides, I want to kill this thing. It would be not good for my conscience if I didn't kill it with my own blade."

"But- "

"Watch out!"

The Chaotic Gore Magala shot out a large blast of Frenzy Virus at them. They leaped out of the way of the explosion in time just as dark infectious substance blackened the patch of the area it had impacted.

The Frenzy Virus was Gore Magala's signature weapon. Should it infect a monster, the unfortunate victim won't die on the spot. Instead, the virus incubates inside them, turning them highly aggressive but at the same time, weakening it. After some time, however, the victim would eventually collapse from the virus, leaving it to die while the Gore Magala would feast on its remains. It also helps that no other monster would want to eat an infected corpse. The effect on humans and Wyverians however, were quite different, to say the least.

The virus would incubate within the person, though it wouldn't weaken the person. It would however, after a period of time, develop fully within the body and render the victim's immune system completely useless. This makes the victim extremely susceptible to illnesses and diseases. As a result, the person would feel weak, lethargic and unable to move. Unless treated right away, the results would be fatal. However, hunters had a way to fight off the virus thanks to their unique physiques.

If they were to come in contact with their infector multiple times, the virus incubating within them both would undergo an unexplained phenomenon where the virus inside the hunter would mutate and end up giving them a temporary buff.

The same could not be said for regular townspeople though, whose bodies aren't built to fight off the virus. As a result, mortality rates stemming from the Frenzy Virus was relatively high.

"Great, now we're going to have to deal with its projectiles…"

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"…I have a plan. But you won't like it." Eris stated.

"I don't like it already."

"You don't have to like it. All I care right about right now…is for that thing to die. I don't care how I'll do it."  
 _God, I'm starting to sound like Siegfried…_

She pointed her sword at the beast, "I want you two to aggro it. Make it mad, piss it off, I don't care how you do it."

She took out her Ghillie mantle and promptly disappeared from the monster's sight.

"Alright, I trust her. C'mon Hilda, let's do this!"

Rowan picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at the monster, "Hey! Come get me!"

Hilda soon followed suit, "No me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

The Magala roared at both of them and charged. With each stomp of its wing claws, the ground trembled. As soon as it got close, it stood on its hind legs and prepared to smash them with its claws. This time, it aimed for Rowan.

"Shit!"

He rolls out of the way in time just as the monster brings his claw down onto the ground. The resultant hit creates a mini crater on the ground, showcasing just how powerful the monster was.

As the beast recovers, Hilda rushed forward and slammed her hammer onto the Magala's face, staggering it and momentarily dazing it. It, however, recovered quickly and roared in rage at the hunters. The sky immediately darkens from the virus spores spread around the area.

"Any time now Eris!"

The monster suddenly lunges forward and swiped at Hilda, sending her flying and tumbling onto the ground.

Rowan leaped off a vertical platform and prepared to smash his hammer against the monster's face. But to his surprise, the Gore Magala catches him mid-air with its right, mutated claw.

"Let me go!"

The beast roars and flings him far – right at the recovering Hilda. His body crashes into her with full force. The beast then noticed the wounded Siegfried just a few meters away. The monster suddenly leaps forward and barrels straight towards the injured hunter.

"SIEGFRIED!" Rowan cried out as he picked up his hammer and ran towards the hunter in peril.

Just before the Gore Magala closed in-

SHIING!

It suddenly topples over; a large gaping wound on its left-wing claw. It roared in agony and growled fiercely at whoever did it. And sure enough, it was Eris, who had been hiding with her Ghillie suite, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

In a fit of rage, the Gore Magala gets up and lunges forward. Eris however, remained unfazed, instead opting to point her blade at the beast, taunting it. The monster charges at her with the intent to trample her. In a surprise move, however, she turned and ran. Her actions, however, successfully lead the monster away from Siegfried.

The creature closed in on Eris; her injury made it hard for her to move quickly. Suddenly, however, she stopped and faced the charging monster. The beast made no attempt at stopping, rage and fury blinding its every other sense. Just as the monster closed in-

"Checkmate."

She points her sword directly at the monster, causing the blade to impale the monster directly in its face! The momentum of the charge allows the sword pierces through the Gore Magala's mouth and through the back of its head, piercing its head and instantly killing it! However, the momentum of its charge also caused its body to collapse on top of Eris. She, however, simply pushes the body off her and stood up, wiping the dust and blood off her body and pulling her sword out of the monster's mouth.

"Eris! Are you alright?" Hilda called out. She spots the blood-stained Eris standing over the monster's corpse and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was a reckless move Eris. You could have died!"

"But it worked didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did."

Eris took a deep breath and inhaled the now virus-free air. The deed was done. She had killed the monster that traumatized all those years…somewhat. Then again, that exact same monster would have died a long time ago due to its short lifespan resulting from the failed molting. Still, to Eris, it felt good. _Mother, I did it. I killed it…Are you proud of me now?_ She shook her head to disperse those thoughts. All that was in the past. It was time for her to look forward to the future.

Eris scanned her own body and found that her armor was heavily damaged, not to mention, she was covered in blood. _I really need to get this repaired…and take a shower._ But for now, there was a far more concerning problem to attend to.

Siegfried remained unconscious on the ground. He was alive, but in critical condition and in desperate need of medical help. Rowan had already signaled the airship in the sky for help, so now all that's left to do was wait.

Eris suddenly felt a searing and agonizing pain on her shoulder. The painkillers had worn off and thus, the pain from where the monster had bitten her returned. She dropped to her knees, clutching her shoulder.

"Looks like the painkillers wore off. Here, drink this potion to help you heal."

"Thank you." She popped open the vial and chugged down the contents. After a while, the pain began to subside, allowing Eris to move her body. She lays down next Siegfried and holds his hand, gently and lovingly. He was unresponsive, but Eris couldn't care less.

Hilda stood guard next to them, "You two rest now. It's been a long day and we all need rest. Tomorrow, we take the fight to the Ahtal-Ka."

"Yeah…" Eris said as she relaxed and closed her eyes, waiting for the cart to pick them up and take them back to the safety of the town.

* * *

Dr. Althalos approached Eris with a downcast expression. "I'm sorry to say, but Siegfried will never be able to hunt again." He said solemnly.

"What? I'm sorry, but what?"

"I tried everything, from potions, painkillers and herbal medicines and more. But his condition is so severe, that I simply cannot permit him to hunt anymore. The damage is too much, his body won't be able to take it."

The rest of the hunters in the Caravan silently grieved; grieved the fact that Siegfried would no longer hunt again. A hunter who cannot hunt is just a dead hunter. They gave their condolences and left the clinic, leaving an utterly shocked Eris to contemplate on the doctor's words.

"I'll leave you to think about what to do next- "

"Wait, doctor. Is there really no other way to heal him?"

"Unfortunately, no."

Eris forcefully grabbed the doctor by the collar, "Please! Is there really no other way?"

The doctor looked hesitant, but as he looked back and forth from Siegfried to Eris and Eris to Siegfried, he sighed.

"Alright, there is one way."

"Great, then- "

"But, promise me this. Do not tell this to anyone. Ever. Understood? If you do, there will be dire consequences."

"I swear."

"Alright, I trust you." He straightened his collar and whispered in Eris' ear. "I was born in a far-away Wyverian village in the mountains, isolated from the entire world. In my village, we have a village elder who has mastered the art of…healing magic."

"Magic?"

"Yes, magic. It will heal him. I guarantee it. I've seen it myself. She can even heal the Frenzy Virus!"

"That's amazing…So, how do I get there?"

"I'll take you there myself. They won't grant you entrance if they don't see a Wyverian, heck they might even attack you. That's why, after all this is done, I'll take you there." Althalos then crossed his arms.

"Just promise me you won't reveal the location of the village to anyone. Not even your comrades."

"I promise you I won't."

"Good. I'll be taking my leave now."

Althalos waved farewell to her and exited the room, leaving her alone with her beloved. She gazed at his sleeping body and smiled, "After this is done, I'll get you back to hunting again. I swear on you Siegfried, I will slay that Ahtal-Ka and get you healed."

She sat down on the chair next to the bed and rested her head on the side of his bed. She closed her eyes and let the darkness slowly take over as she fell into a well-deserved nap.

* * *

 **[1] Reference to a scene from Goblin Slayer Ep 7**

 **And that's a wrap! I thank you all readers for reading this chapter. As always, comments are all appreciated. Until next time and see you next chap!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Fun fact about me: I'm not that fond of happy endings. They are boring and quite overused unless utilized properly. Thus, if you had expected this story to be light-hearted, well…think again. I had originally planned to make this M-rated, but I realized that M-rated stories tend to have fewer viewers.**

 **Yep, I sound pathetic. But I digress.**

 **Starting from now, plot armor is almost non-existent for some of these characters. This is where despair starts! Hahahaha!**

 **That is why I won't be surprised to find a lot of hate comments in the next chapter or so. So, readers…enjoy this chapter for now.**

 **…**

 **Chapter 29: Final Destination (Part 1)**

* * *

"It is unfortunate that Siegfried won't be able to join us in this final task. However, this means that we cannot just give up. We've come too far to stop just because one of ours won't be able to continue. I'm sure that Siegfried would have wanted us to go on without him. That is why we, as hunters, must not disappoint a "fallen" comrade. We will return victorious!"

The hunters raised a loud hurrah in response to the Ace Lancer's words. Now, they were ready. Their entire journey has finally led to this moment, and that is why they couldn't stop now. Nothing would be able to stop them. For the Guild, fame, fortune, these hunters were determined to come home with the head of the Ahtal-Ka.

"We would be leaving in half an hour so until then, feel free to do anything you want."

Eris immediately ran towards the clinic to bid farewell to Siegfried. The man had been confined to a bed due to his injuries and thus, rendering him unable to move until his body recovers. Though, as the doctor mentioned, even if he walks again, he won't be able to hunt anymore. He was noted to have damaged lungs, a missing eye, a fractured arm, dozens of fractures on his body and pieces of armor embedded within him. It had taken the doctor and multiple surgeons, an entire day of nonstop surgery to remove the armor pieces from inside his body, repair his damaged lungs through an intense operation, and more than hundreds of stitches as well as a constant flow of medicine. To say that Siegfried survived was a miracle.

Eris entered the clinic and came across Althalos talking to a nurse, "Doctor, how is he?"

"Ah, Eris. Sorry, one sec…" The nurse left and Althalos walked up to Eris, "How may I help you?"

"I'm here to see him, one last time before we leave."

"Alright. Oh, and how's your shoulder?"

Eris lightly grasped her shoulder and winced, "It hurts when I touch it, but otherwise it's not really a bother."

It had only taken nearly a dozen stitches and a few medicinal herbs and medicine to heal her torn shoulder; it was also helped by the fact that she, as a hunter, have a much stronger regenerative ability than that of regular people. Even then, it was a relief that the damage to her shoulder hadn't been deeper. Otherwise, her hunting career was pretty much over.

"Doctor, I came here to see him."

"Ah, yes. Gladly. Now follow me- "

Suddenly, they heard a loud and terrible scream. Immediately, they rushed towards the source of the sound, which so happens to be Siegfried's room. Pushing the curtains aside, they came upon an alarming sight.

Siegfried lay sprawled out on the floor, curled up and gripping his own head tightly. The room itself was a mess, with the tables turned, the sheets on the bed thrown off, the glass of water shattered on the ground and the chairs flipped over. What was even more alarming was the amount of blood on the floor.

Reacting quickly, Dr. Althalos took out a syringe from his pocket, "Restrain him! Nurses, help!"

Acting with impulse, Eris rushed forward and grabbed Siegfried, holding him in a tight lock. She noted that his eyes were closed, possibly a nightmare. He, however, writhed and struggled in her grip and ended up headbutting her face with the back of his head.

"Hold still! You're acting like a child!" Eris said through a bleeding nose and a cut lip.

Althalos bent down and quickly injected the contents of the syringe into Siegfried's body. Moments later, he stopped struggling and fell asleep, "There, that should do the trick." He gestured for the nurses to come closer with the necessary materials. They set to work, cleaning up the blood and applying medicine to the now open wounds before wrapping more bandages around them. Althalos then opened Siegfried's eyepatch to check for any extra damage and sighed in relief when he found none. After treating Siegfried, together with Eris, they lifted him off the ground and laid him gently on the bed.

"Damn, he must have had a terrible nightmare, "commented the doctor. He examined Siegfried's body closely, "Huh, it looks like the damage has somewhat reduced. As I expected from hunters, their regenerative abilities are top notch."

"But I'm guessing he is still not fit to hunt yet?"

"Exactly. Until we can cure him, I'm afraid he would have to postpone his hunting. Which reminds me, I should go ahead and inform the Guild about this. That way, they can keep his card till he fully recovers." The doctor turned to Eris.

"Is your nose okay? Do you need some extra treatment?"

"It's fine. I've had far worse."

Althalos chuckled as he recalled a certain past incident as well as a more recent one, "I'm aware."

"Heh…" She gazed at the sleeping Siegfried, "How long until he can at least walk?"

"Well, if his body wills it, I'd say in about 2 days. But this is Siegfried we're talking about here. He is perhaps, the only hunter I've ever treated who recovers extremely quickly from terrible injuries. I can't figure out how. But if I were to use a less professional term, I would say that Siegfried simply has a very strong "spirit". He doesn't give up that easily and it would seem his body won't either."

"That sounds exactly like him; always stubborn and refusing to give up."

"But that doesn't change the fact that he won't be allowed to hunt in the meantime. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading over to the Guild. Goodbye."

…

"Hey Eris, you're late! Come on! We're leaving already, "called out Amber.

"I'm coming," Eris said as she quickly hopped on the airship. The massive airship slowly ascended into the sky as the people below waved goodbye to the Caravan. Minutes later, the town of Val Habar was no longer visible from the sky.

"Where were you?" Amber asked her as they all gathered in the main deck.

"I was checking up on _him_."

"Oh…" she paused for a moment, "How is he?"

"He's…not fine. All he needs now is plenty of rest."

"I see. However-" Amber pointed a finger at Eris's chest, "You better take responsibility. It was, after all, your fault that he ended up like this."

Eris flinched at her remark. For some reason, her words affected her greatly, "I know…"

Amber retracted her finger and crossed her arms, "But, even then I can't blame you entirely for that. I know very well what PTSD does to you so to be frank, I can't stay mad at you forever." She then placed a hand on Eris' shoulder, "You're the person he needs right now. Someone strong, skilled, caring and strict. Someone who can change him. In any case, I'm thanking you for being there for him. So please, take care of him, will you? Even if my brother won't admit it, we care about him. No matter how much of an asshole he has become these past 5 years, it doesn't change the fact that he is still our friend."

"Never took you for the sentimental type there, "mocked Eris with a smirk, causing Amber to pull back her hand and glare at her.

Eris chuckled, "Do not worry. He is in good hands."

"G-Good, because if you hurt him…" Amber's eyes turned dark, "I will never forgive you."

Unfazed by her threat, Eris simply grinned, "Do you dislike me that much Amber? Frankly, I'm hurt. And here I thought we could agree on something for once."

Amber clicked her tongue, "Tch."

With a smug grin, Eris watched as Amber walked away huffing. _I never once liked you Amber – and I never will. But I respect you, as a hunter and as a person. Until this is all over, I hope to never see you again._

A voice from behind her broke her train of thought, "You know, that wasn't very nice of you Eris."

"I was never a "nice" person to begin with Johann."

"Oho? But your actions towards Siegfried say otherwise."

In response, Eris blushed slightly and turned her head away, earning a chuckle from the old hunter.

"I too hope that you would be the one to change him for the better. He won't listen to us anymore; he would only listen to you. And that's saying something."

"Can't help it. I am, after all, the more dominant one in our relationship." Eris said as she puffed out her chest with a confident smirk.

Johann sighed, "You don't say…"

He walked off with another sigh to join the irritated Amber.

Eris soon noticed her two least favorite people in the Caravan standing just near the entrance to the ship's cabin. Seeing those two brought about a surge of hatred coming from her. She had noticed that they cared little to none about Siegfried's state compared to the rest of the Caravan. Once again, she was reminded just how similar those two were to her and Siegfried's past selves. The parallels were just too obvious.

The arrogance? Check.

The lack of empathy for others besides themselves? Check.

The cold and rude disposition? Check.

It pissed her off knowing that they were supposed to be her comrades. But she decided to do nothing. If they were going to be like that, they were better off dead. She knows just how dangerous arrogance was as a hunter. Which is why she simply chose to look away and tend to other, more important matters. After all-

 **[1]** Overconfidence is a slow and insidious killer.

She moved towards the front deck and looked out across the horizon. The breeze blew against her in a similar fashion to the way it did in the desert.

"Not much of a people's person, are you?" Marku said as he joined Eris on the front deck.

"Isn't that obvious?"

"I think you should open up to people more Eris." Reyba joined in.

"I'd rather not." _Great, there goes my solitude…_

"But you seem very comfortable talking to Siegfried."

"That's…different. Siegfried is…well, just different."

Eris disliked talking about her feelings to those who she doesn't trust completely. Like Siegfried, Eris' circle of friends was very limited. And as such, she has difficulty opening up to those willing to talk to her.

It was not to say that she disliked them, however. Rather, she was uncomfortable with the amount of social interaction she had been doing these past few weeks.

"You really care about him, don't you?"

Eris twitched slightly at that question. As much as she would want to deny it, there was simply no use doing so. She could just imagine her past self-laughing hysterically at her right now.

"I do…a lot."

"Hmm, good to know."

* * *

When he had awoken, he had no idea where he was, "Wh-Where am I?"

"Ah Siegfried, you're awake. You're currently resting in Val Habar's clinic."

"Clinic?"

"Yes. You were fatally injured by a Magala during a hunt."

"Magala…" Suddenly, he shot up from the bed, "Wait! Is Eris okay?!"

The doctor chuckled, "She's fine, and already on her way to kill that Ahtal-Ka."

"Oh, well then I'd better help- "Siegfried said as he tried to get off the bed.

The doctor quickly stepped over to him, "Not so fast there Siegfried."

The hunter looked at the doctor quizzically, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Dr. Althalos straightened his glasses and kneeled down next to him, "I'm sorry to say but I'm afraid I forbid you to go with the rest."

"Huh? What the hell doc?"

"I said, you're going to have to postpone hunting."

"Bullshit! Whatever, I'm getting out of here!"

The moment he stood up, he immediately collapsed back onto the ground. A searing shot of pain seethed throughout his body. He also found that he couldn't see anything from his left eye. His hand reached to touch his left eye and he found that a medical eyepatch had been placed around his eye.

"I told you, already didn't I? You are yet to fully recover from your injuries, hence why I told you to stay in bed."

"This is outrageous! How can I – a hunter, be confined to a hospital bed?!"

"I assure you, this is for your own good. Please understand that should you go out there to the field again, I can't guarantee that I'll be able to save you."

"No! I'm a hunter! I will not waste time in a place like this!" He quickly stood up and shoved Althalos away as he ran as fast, he could out of the clinic. Behind him, Althalos shouted, "GUARDS!"

Two knights stationed in the clinic moved to intercept Siegfried. But the fiery hunter, summoning all his strength, landed two powerful punches directly at their faces, briefly staggering them and allowing the hunter to exit the clinic.

Siegfried soon found himself standing in the middle of the Val Habar market. The passerby's around him gave him weird looks but he couldn't care less. He had to find a way to join his team.

As he frantically searched around the market for any modes of transport, he failed to realize the small group of knights trailing behind him.

"Stop right there Siegfried Montague!"

 _Oh shit!_ Siegfried thought as he broke into a sprint. He pushed past people, grunting and gritting his teeth to hold back the pain as he ran. He spots a shopkeeper selling a customer a potion. Thinking quickly, he snatches the potion of the shopkeeper's hand.

"Hey! You need to pay for that!"

"I'll pay you back next time!" Siegfried called out as he popped open the vial and chugged down its contents. Immediately, some of the pain subsided. With his health somewhat recovered, Siegfried increased his pace and shoved past more people with ease.

But his moment of freedom was sadly ended when he found himself surrounded by the Val Habar town security and the Guild Knights. Having been alerted of a runaway, the security forces of Val Habar had set up a defensive perimeter while the knights blocked the path behind him. And Siegfried had fallen straight for their trap.

"Hunter, be at ease and stand down peacefully, or else we will use force."

"Over my dead body!"

The guards moved closer, "Do not resist hunter."

"Why should I listen to you people when the person I care about the most needs my help?!"

"Stand down Siegfried," Althalos said, having caught up to the guards, "This is for your own good."

"I'll fight you all if it means getting out of here!"

Althalos sighed and signaled the knights and guards to move closer. They formed a circle around the hunter, effectively trapping him.

"So, what will it be? Its 6 against 1. Your chances of escaping are abysmal."

Siegfried raised his fists, "I've handled far worse adversaries."

One of the Val Habar guards moved to restrain him but found himself in the receiving end of a jab straight to the face. Another one of the guards grabbed the hunter in a vice-like grip but crumpled under the relentless blows to his stomach from Siegfried's elbow.

"Anyone else?!"

This time, the last remaining guard and one of the knights moved towards him and he was once again grabbed from behind. The knight then jabbed his fist straight into Siegfried's abdomen, eliciting a loud _ack_ from the hunter. The force of the punch would have caused any regular person to immediately collapse; luckily, Siegfried wasn't an ordinary man.

"Enough hunter."

Siegfried spat at the ground, "Go to hell."

Before the knight could punch him again, he headbutted the knight and jabbed the guard holding him in the stomach, freeing him from their clutches. He then grabbed one of the guard's swords and held in front of him in a threatening manner.

"Come any closer and I won't hesitate to gut you!"

The knights prepared to unsheathe their weapons but stopped when Althalos held his hand in front of them, "Do that and you'll be deemed a criminal. The Knights will execute you without hesitation." Althalos paused for dramatic effect and continued, "How would Eris feel if you died right here and right now?"

Siegfried flinched at the doctor's words. _How would Eris feel?_

"…"

 _If I died right here, would she grieve for me? She loves me, right? I love her, but does she love me back?_

"I-I…"

 _ **Stop it, Siegfried! Of course, she does love you. If you died here, she would grieve for you and cry for you. Without you, she would descend down a dangerous path once more. You don't want that right?**_

"Stand down Siegfried, "ordered the doctor again.

 **She would want this…and neither do you.** Once again, the voice in his head commanded him to stop. **This is a pointless endeavor.**

Siegfried slowly lowered the blade as Althalos grinned, "Now that's more like it. Just submit peacefully and nobody gets hurt even further."

Slowly but surely, the hunter lowered the blade before dropping it onto the ground with a loud clatter. He closed his eyes and with resigned obedience, did not resist further as the knights seized him.

* * *

There it was. Lying somewhere in the middle of the Great Desert. The Forlorn Citadel, an old ruined fortress, now the newly discovered home of the Ahtal-Ka. An intense fog of sand covered the area surrounding the fortress, making it quite difficult to see unless one venture closer.

Slowly, the ship descends onto a large opening in one of the broken structures. After landing, they began to set up a camp. This was a crucial step in case they suffer tremendously during battle.

The Ace Commander then called for everyone's attention, "Ok, here's the plan. Seras, Luca, and Haidi would stay on top of the platform firing shots at a safe range, while we melee users stay close to the monster. Heavy weapons, you are in charge of aggro and damage dealing. I and the rest of the lighter weapons would assist you in part breaking and weakness targeting. We melee users must not let the monster hurt the gunners, as they are arguably the most important factor to success. Remember, this a team effort, so I don't want anyone charging in and dying on me. Got it, everyone?"

"Yes!"

"Excellent. Now, are you ready hunters?!"

"Yes, Commander Sir!"

"We've all come this far and so we cannot back down now. You people made this choice to join us and thus, you will follow us till the very end. Remember, we are G-Rank hunters! The best of the best! And we, as the best, must not tarnish our titles! Hunters, it's been an honor working with you all. We of the Ace Hunters thank you for joining us on this quest, and we as Ace Hunters, would sure as hell won't let anyone die on our watch. So, let us commence! We shall bring home the head of the Ahtal-Ka and emerge victoriously!"

The hunters cheered in a brave hurrah and pumped their fists in the air. This was it. No turning back now.

"Let's go!"

They charged out of the structure and jumped down onto a massive and sandy open arena like area while the gunners stayed behind on the platform, reloading their shells and readying the coatings. Awaiting them down below…was the Ahtal-Ka.

Classified by the Guild as a Neopteron, it was quite possibly, the most powerful and dangerous Neopteron alive. Sporting a large, hood and crown-like structure on its head and neck and a golden and blue coloring, it was an impressive sight to behold. The monster was also equipped with a twin pair of razor-sharp sickle claws and six legs, complete with a hooked tail. The claws themselves were of top priority, as they could easily slice through armor like it was nothing, something that the Ace Lancer witnessed with his own eyes.

"There it is."

"Alright everyone, you know the plan. We work as a team in order to bring it down."

He signaled for Luca to shoot. He catches the signal and readies his bow gun. Entering a prone like position, he aims down sight, looking into the scope of his gun as his finger reached for the trigger. Carefully, he aims the shot at the monster's head….

BANG!

It was hit! The bullet crashed into the monster's crest, startling it and causing it to stop what it was doing. _Shit, that didn't even hurt it?!_

It noticed the hunters and in retaliation, raised its claws in the air and roared at the hunters.

It was their queue to attack, "Let's go!"

The battle to decide the fate of the Hunter's Guild begins.

…

 **[1] Darkest Dungeon quote**

* * *

 **Short chapter I know, but please bear with me. I have a plan so please dear readers, this is intentional.**

 **All according to keikaku.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and see you, readers, next chap!**


	30. Chapter 30

**This chapter took way too long to make and is obviously long overdue. I can't stress on how many times I had to scrap and rewrite this just so I can get it right.**

 **Man, writing big battles really isn't my thing. Handling a large ensemble cast also isn't my forte, so I kinda regret doing it. That is why in the sequel, I plan to write a much smaller cast of characters and an ORIGINAL story based on my own headcanon.**

 **But nonetheless, here is chapter 30. Hope you enjoy!**

 **…**

 **Chapter 30: Final Destination (Part 2)**

* * *

She dropped to her knees in anguish, watching as the entire world crumbles around her. Her face was covered in sand and cuts, her armor missing a few of its pieces, body battered and nearly broken. The strength she had before began to fade away as her body weakens.

She glances at the body next to her. She didn't even know if he was still alive or dead. But that didn't matter, did it? She glances back, her eyes landing on a body impaled onto the wall by a Dragonator. The person was dead…

But that didn't matter, did it?

A large stone pillar, and underneath it, a splatter of blood.

But that didn't matter, did it?

How had it come to this? Where did they go so wrong?

As these thoughts ran across her head, a massive Dragonic figure loomed over her. She looks up, only to be greeted by the color of rusting concrete.

The silhouette of a massive foot loomed over her.

She thought to herself as it prepared to crush her, _Is that you, Grim Reaper?_

Really, where did they go so wrong?

…

 _30 minutes ago, …_

A large stone block was flung at them, crashing into some of the hunters and sending them flying a considerable distance.

"Shit!"

The ones left standing were Lionel, Sebastian, Amber, Eris, Ceasar, Haidi, and Seras.

"Bastard!" screamed out Ceasar as he rushed forward with his greatsword.

"No don't!"

The Ahtal-Ka immediately shot a ball of golden thread at Ceasar, stopping the hunter in his tracks. He writhed and struggled in an attempt to break free. The monster then reeled back and prepared to cleave the hunter with its claws.

"Not so fast!"

Haidi fires an arrow at the monster, interrupting its attack. The arrow pierces through the monster's body, causing it to stagger. The hunters took this opportunity to push forward. Lionel began to furiously slash at the monster with his blades, dashing here and there and slashing at multiple spots while Sebastian stayed in the front and harassed the monster with constant pokes and thrusts. Eris began to unleash a powerful spirit combo on the monster's legs in an effort to trip it. The gunners also continued their assault, landing free shots and there while the monster staggered from the sheer amount of hits it was receiving.

Blood splatters across the sand, tainting it red as both hunter and monster engaged in a deadly dance that could result with one victor.

Suddenly, the monster leaped back. It raised its body high up the air and screeched at the hunter, a sign that it has now entered rage mode, evident from its glowing blue eyes. Without warning, it shot out another string of thread at the ground nearby and pulled out… a massive wheel. It then swept the wheel across the ground in a wide arc.

"Look out- "

In a flash, the hunters were struck hard by the wheel, sending them flying a considerable distance away and instantly knocking them unconscious.

"Yeaargh!" screamed out another hunter in the distance. It was from Arthur. Furious for being knocked down that easily, he dragged his sword across the ground as he rushed towards the monster in a blind rage. The monster notices this and pulls out another one of its weapons, this time it was a stone pillar. Before it could throw it, however, a blinding flash of light staggers it and causes it to drop the pillar.

"Thank me later!" shouted Diana as she too rushed towards the monster to attack. Like Arthur, she too was pissed beyond belief at the fact that she, a G-rank hunter was knocked out so easily and quickly. It simply won't do.

Arthur swung his swords upwards in an uppercut like motion, slicing through the monster's torso. Next, to him, Diana unleashed a powerful spirit combo courtesy of her Valor stance, slashing her sword left and right before ending it with a powerful vertical slash. The combination of slashes and swings elicits a pained shriek out from the monster as it reels back in pain.

"Hey, save some for us will ya?!"

Behind the hunters, the rest of the caravan made their way towards the monster. All of them were beyond pissed. Their eyes burned with hatred and determination. Ashamed and embarrassed that they were knocked out so easily, the team of G-rank hunters thirsted for blood.

Enraged, the Ahtal-ka pulled out yet another one of its numerous weapons hidden underground. This time, it was a massive concrete joist that it strapped onto its back. With its back fully protected, it left the hunters with no choice but to attack the beast head on.

Amber clicked her tongue, "Shit, I can't vault over it anymore…"

"Neither can I mount it, "Rebya said as she readied her glaive once more.

Suddenly, the Ahtal-Ka attacks, shooting out balls of golden thread at the hunters and incapacitating quite a few of them.

"What the fuck is this stuff?!"

"I can't reach for my cleanser!"

"Go, help them! We'll distract the- "

Before the hunters could anything further, the Ahtal-Ka makes it move. Using the strings, it forcefully pulls those who got caught in the string towards itself. The rest of the hunters were helpless as they watched the beast swing the hunters ensnared in its thread like a yo-yo, before flinging them a considerable distance away.

"Rowan!" cried out Romero as he watched his brother crash into the walls of the arena.

"Shit, Ceasar and Arthur are out like flies!"

"Seras and Luca are out too!"

Not willing to give the hunters any breathing room, the monster attacks again. Using its powerful golden thread, it lifted the joist off its back and proceeded to slam it onto the hunters.

"Look out!"

The hunters quickly leaped out of the way just in time before they were crushed by the concrete joist. What they didn't expect however was for the monster to sweep it across the area. Caught off guard, a few of them were hit and sent tumbling away. The monster then reeled the joist back with its strings and placed it on top of its back once more. It raised its claws in an intimidating manner and hissed at the hunters, effectively taunting them.

"Bastard!"

"How the hell do we even get close to that thing now?!'"

Eris gritted her teeth. Her body ached but she wasn't ready to collapse just yet. She had to find some way to harm the damn thing… All of a sudden, it hit her. How did she not remember this earlier?

"All of you aggro it."

"Huh? What do you think we've been doing?!"

Eris quickly unwrapped her Ghillie suit. The rest of the hunters looked at her quizzically.

Johann took a closer look at the item Eris held, "What is that?"

Rebya's eyes widened. She recognized the thing. "You got a Ghillie Suit?"

She nodded, to which Rebya grinned.

"But what does it do?" Romero asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough," She pulls the hood over her head and sneaks away, leaving the rest of the hunters to fend for themselves, unaware of Eris' intentions.

Amber scoffed, "Screw her, let's just kill this thing now!"

Behind them, Haidi had just finished coating her arrows in Blast. She then unleashes a powerful volley of explosive arrows directly at the monster. The arrows proved themselves to be extremely effective, stunning the monster in place and leaving it dazed…if ever so briefly.

"Shit…" muttered Haidi as she watched the monster shrug off the explosive arrows.

Enraged, the monster leaped into the air and flung the joist off its back at the hunters. Though it missed, constantly dodging the monster's attacks have begun to take a toll on their bodies. Chugging down a ration or steak in order to recover stamina at this time was far too risky. What the hunters didn't realize, however, was that Eris had snuck up behind the monster. She quietly unsheathes her sword and prepares to make her move.

With a sudden burst of speed, she vaults off the monster and stabs her downwards.

SPLITCH!

Her sword pierces through the monster's spine as the beast roared and began to writhe and struggle violently in an attempt to dislodge the huntress of its back. But Eris kept a firm hold on her sword's hilt, gritting her teeth as she holds on for dear life.

Moments later, the monster collapses.

The rest of the hunters stared at awe at the fact that this huntress managed to bring down the monster with a simple but effective surprise attack. And just in time too, for a few of the knocked-out hunters had just recovered, only to see a huntress standing on top of the monster's body with a sword lodged deep within its back.

"Hey, you did it!" the Ace Cadet said happily as he sprinted across towards the fallen monster.

Eris sees this and furiously begs for him to stop. "NO STOP!" A brief flashback to when Siegfried and she fought that Gammoth. Below her, she could feel the monster vibrate.

It was still alive.

Much to everyone's horror, the Ace Cadet didn't heed their warnings in time, for they watched as the monster suddenly got up and raised its scythe-like claws above the young and inexperienced hunter.

The gunners rapidly began to load their shots, while Eris struggled to pull the sword off the monster's back.

They were too late to stop the monster as they watched it slash the young cadet point blank.

"TIMOTHY!"

"Son of- "The monster shakes Eris off its back, causing the hunter to land onto the ground with a resounding _thud_. She quickly rolls away before the monster could slash her as well.

"Damn it… My sword is lodged onto its back…"

Overcome with rage and anger, Seras unleashes a barrage of powerful shots at the monster. "DIE!"

The bullets pierced through the monster's torso, causing it to roar in pain. While the monster is stunned, the Ace Commander rushes forward to rescue his young pupil.

"I'LL COVER YOU!" shouted the Ace Lancer as he charged towards the monster with his shield. "Anyone still standing, attack!"

The Ace Commander cradled the body of his young protégé. His body felt cold to the touch and blood dripped from his body towards the ground, forming a small red pool. What stood out the most was the two massive and deep lacerations across his torso.

"POTIONS! I NEED POTIONS!"

Marku kneeled down and examined the wound. He shook his head.

"There's no use saving him… The wounds are too deep; his lungs are damaged, and his guts look like they are about to leak out."

"L-Leak out?" Rebya said shivering. The thought of it brought a chill down her spine.

Marku shook his head sadly, "He won't make it."

"N-No…"

In his shock, he didn't even notice the bodies landing next to him.

"Ughh…" Ceasar groaned as he slowly stood up. His body ached, parts of his armor were shattered, and he felt like collapsing. Frustrated he took off his helmet and threw it onto the ground, exposing his face to the rest of the hunters. They were quite surprised to find that he was actually much older than they thought, his short dark brown hair showing a few signs of graying.

Romero tried to sit up, but found himself unable to, "Fuck…I need a potion."

Jason tightened the grip on his weapon, "It's too strong… Every time we get in close, it butts us away with those damn concrete blocks."  
"Look!"

Just when they thought things couldn't get any worse, the Ahtal-Ka prepares to unleash its trump card. Using dozens of its strings, it begins to unearth its ultimate weapon to crush these annoying hunters once and for all.

The ground shook as a massive sandstorm began to brew.

"What in the name of gods…" muttered Johann in awe as he and the rest of the hunters watched as an enormous draconic machine emerged from the ground. The Ahtal-Ka then pulled itself towards the machine and inserted itself into its chest, covering itself in a protective golden cocoon. And just like that, the machine immediately came to life, shaking the earth with each step and cracking open the ground effortlessly.

Eris' eyes widened in fear. For the first time, she, the Ice Queen was genuinely terrified. "What have we got ourselves into…"

Standing in front of them, towering above them all was the Ahtal-Ka's ultimate weapon.

Ahtal-Nesto. The Destroyer of Fortresses.

* * *

"I'll be taking over from here thank you very much."

The guards stared quizzically at the man before them. This man wore a red adventurer's cowboy hat, a red vest, and brown pants. He also looked age, with a white beard on his chin. A white bird was perched on his shoulder.

"Sir, who are you?"

The man laughed, "Har, har, you don't know me? Well, I'm but an adventurer who seeks only the greatest of treasures."

"Who?"

The man sighed, "Just…call me Caravaneer alright? Now, I'll be handling that man from now on. You guards can go on ahead and do whatever guardsy stuff you guys always do."

"Sir, on whose authority are you- "

Suddenly, an armored individual appeared beside the man. The guards stopped talking and gulped. Around them, everyone too stopped what they were doing and stared at the individual.

The man smirked, "On this person's authority."

Silence.

Dr. Althalos pushed past the crowd, wondering what caused the silence. He stared wide-eyed at the person before him, before bowing down courteously.

"The esteemed Hero. What brings you here to Val Habar?"

"…"

"You've come to pick him up? I'm afraid you can't do that, you see- "

"…"

"He is not fit to hunt. He will die if he pushes himself too hard."

"…"

"You do not have the right to- "

The Caravaneer placed a hand on Althalos' shoulder. "Look here, our Hero here has graciously returned to us because of this man right here." He pointed at Siegfried, who had not spoken a single word during the exchange.

"How about we ask him ourselves if he is willing to return to help his team."

The Hero looked at Siegfried straight in the eye and spoke.

"…"

"Yes."

"…"

"It is because…b-because…the woman I love is fighting for everyone's sake. I cannot just stay here and do nothing. I cannot bear to lose her, no- I cannot bear to lose anyone I care about anymore. That is why I'm going to help her."

The Hero smiled at Siegfried's response and gestured for the Caravaneer to take him away.

"Alright, that settles it." He signaled the guards to release Siegfried. "Gentlemen?"

The guards turned to Althalos, who simply nodded. They stepped aside, allowing Siegfried to walk up to the Hero.

"Thank you… Hero."

The Hero nodded and gestured for him to follow them to their airship. Onboard, he was greeted by Doran.

"Hey. I repaired your weapon and armor for you."

"Thanks- "

"For a price of course. You can pay me back later." He smirked. "So, don't die alright?"

"Damn you…"

The Caravaneer crossed his arms spoke sternly, "Siegfried. This is your last chance to turn back now. I'm aware that you aren't in your best condition to fight, but the Hero believes in you. If the Hero says yes, then how can we say no? So, make your choice."

Siegfried moved a hand to touch the eyepatch on his eye. He shifted his gaze onto his bandaged body. He slightly winced when his hand moved to touch his abdomen. _My body hurts like hell… but that's not what matters. If I don't move now, I'll regret it for the rest of my life…_

"…I'll do it."

"Great! Then that settles it."

Suddenly, Dr. Althalos called out to them, "Hold it! I'm coming with you."

"Wait, what about the clinic- "

"I've already asked Illiana to supervise it while I'm away. Anyway, here." He handed Siegfried a vial filled with a curious red liquid.

"This will help stabilize your condition until you get proper treatment."

Siegfried grabbed the vial and placed it in his pouch, "Thanks." Readying himself, he stands in front of his armor, propped up on a bust. _Looks like we're doing this again aren't we, my friend? Let's hope you'll last longer than last time._

"Are the cannons and ballistae ready?"

A crew member nodded his head vigorously, "Yes sir! Cannonballs and harpoons are ready to be used as well."

"What about the ship itself?"

"Sails are working fine, the navigation system is working splendidly, and the hull is fully reinforced.

"Excellent. Now, let us commence the operation!"

As the ship began to ascend upwards, Siegfried donned his armor.

 _Now that I can only see with one eye, wearing a helmet feels…off._ He decided to drink the concoction that the doctor gave him in hopes of stabilizing his condition. Almost immediately, the aching pain he felt in his body subsided. He stretched his muscles and grabbed his Greatsword.

"Don't fail me now…" Just as he turned around, he was greeted by a pretty face looking up at him. It was a spectacled woman, wearing green Guild attire.

She examined him closely, causing the hunter to slightly back off, "You know…you remind me of Doodle. The way you two talk to your gear is somewhat similar."

"Doodle?"

"You don't know Doodle? Why Doodle is the- MMMFF!"

"Now, now we don't want to embarrass anyone do we now, Sophia?" The Caravaneer said as he covered the woman's mouth with one hand.

"Right…" Siegfried muttered as he slowly backed away. _From her looks, I'm guessing that she's a Guild Receptionist. What's a receptionist doing here?_

He decides not to look into it further. He looks around and decides to walk up to the front deck. To his surprise, the Hero stood there, overlooking the sky in front of them.

"Hey, Hero."

The Hero turns around and nods as Siegfried leans on the rails of the ship.

"I've always wanted to know… How do you do it?"

The Hero looks at him quizzically.

"I meant, how do hunt alone so well? From what I've heard, you did everything alone, even the Guild Quests."

"…"

"Why? Don't you have people to partner up with? Or a team?"

"…"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." _So, we're both the same._

The Hero nodded again and sighed melancholically.

"Reality's a bitch, ain't it?"

The Hero nodded.

Siegfried chuckled, "Good to know."

* * *

 **There you have it, readers. He long overdue chapter 30. I hope you liked it!**

 **I apologize if the battle was too short, but I simply didn't want to overstretch for far too long. As I said, big battles aren't really my thing, so I had a pretty damn difficult time writing it.**

 **Also, shout out to Thomas A. Hawk. If you're reading this, I would just like to say that your stories are a big inspiration to yours truly. Often times, I go back to your TMC or Hunter's Oath for inspiration. I can't thank you enough for being one of the catalysts for my MH story writing. Again, a big shout out to Thomas A. Hawk.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until the next chapter!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Final chapter everyone! After this, I might just write an epilogue to the story.**

 **I would first like to thank you all for reading this story. I can't thank you enough for all the positive comments and criticism. It has been a long journey but here it is. The final chapter of Fire and Ice.**

 **…**

 **Note: Please take note that in this story, the actual mech is at least twice the size of the one in-game. The silk/strings holding the mech together are stronger and there are more of them holding the mech together as opposed to the singular spots in-game. I wanted to make it a tad bit more realistic since I felt that the mech should have dozens more silk holding it together.**

 **The arena is also significantly larger.**

 **…**

 **Chapter 31: Ahtal-Nesto**

* * *

"I didn't sign up for this shit…"

Indeed, they didn't. None of the hunters knew what to expect, other than monsters to fight and reward money to earn. Of course, they knew of the risks. A request by the Ace Hunters themselves? This must be very dangerous. A challenge that was worthy of their skills. Surely, the rewards outweigh the risks, right?

But they certainly didn't expect to see a giant mantis pull out a fucking mech out of nowhere.

"God help us…"

"How the hell are we supposed to bring down that t-thing?!"

In front of them, stood a towering draconic mech with four legs of colossal proportions. Comprised of the various parts the Ahtal-Ka stole from the numerous forts it raided, the design of this elaborate mechanical contraption would have put any and all engineers in the world to shame. With each step of the mech, the ground shook. Its mere presence even causes a sandstorm to rage throughout the arena, limiting visibility. In short, this was definitely not something hunters can prepare themselves for.

"I see no weak spots- Wait! There!"

Eris pointed at a yellow cocoon situated on top of the mech. "That must be where it's controlling the thing."

"Then we must target that part! But the question is…how?"

"Questions later, dodge now!"

The mech lifted up one of its massive "feet" and proceeded to slam it down onto the ground, rupturing the earth below it. The hunters just barely managed to jump out of the way in time before they could be sent flying from the shockwave.

"Great, it can now cause earthquakes with each step…"

"Everyone, look at its feet!" The hunters turned their attention to yellow "toe" on the mech's front legs. "If my guess serves correctly, then those strings must be what holds the mech together."

"Which means that if we cut those strings, we bring it down. Got it!"

With this new information on their hands, the hunters launched their attack, immediately focusing their attacks on the yellow "toes" of the mech.

 _I have no weapon! What the hell am I supposed to do-_ Just then, Eris noticed the numerous ballistae scattered around the arena. Thinking quickly, she ran towards the weapon. She picks up the large ballista arrows conveniently placed nearby and loaded them onto the weapon. Taking aim, she positions the crosshair onto the mech's torso.

 _Give me back my sword you overgrown Altaroth!_

She pulls the trigger and shoots forth a powerful shot at the mech. It whizzes through the air before colliding with the mech's metal "head". The shot briefly rattles the mech, allowing the hunters below it to safely attack the foot. They hacked and slashed through it but to their surprise, the silk was far stronger than they expected. To make matters worse, the mech began to fire beams of golden silk at the hunters.

"Look out!"

Almost immediately, most of the hunters were caught in the beam, entangling them in the monster's powerful silk.

"Not again!"

To their horror, the mech began to lift its foot off the ground and over the hunters. The incapacitated hunters could only watch as the massive foot loomed over them, preparing to flatten them.

ZING!

A ballista bolt staggers the machine once again, allowing the hunters to finally cut the silk on the mech's foot, the result of which causes the mech to collapse on one side.

"CLIMB!"

A few of the hunters split from the team, climbing onto the mech while the rest continued to damage the mech from below. Just then, the mech reactivated just as the hunters set foot onto its back.

Atop the mech, the hunters began to hack at the mech's strings in an attempt to bring it down. Each and every one of them unleashed their most powerful attacks, with some boosting themselves with their corresponding hunter arts. Meanwhile down below, seeing that their attacks are almost useless against the mech's metallic composition, the hunters below resorted to using the ballistae spread around the arena.

"Why don't you go down!" The Ace Lancer shouted as he fired a bolt at the machine. Beside him, Marku assisted him by loading the bolts onto the ballista.

Back onto the mech, the hunters had successfully managed to sever a large number of the strings holding the mech together. Before they proceeded to move onto the next batch of strings, however-

"Shit watch out!"

Sensing the disturbance on its back, the Ahtal-Ka maneuvered the mech's "tail" and proceeded to whip it violently across its back. Caught off guard from the sudden attack, the hunters find themselves violently thrown off its back as they landed back onto the ground with a hard and painful thud. The force of the hit from the mech's tail combined from the pain received from their collision with the hard dirt rendered most of them incapacitated. But the Ahtal-Ka failed to realize…that not all of the hunters had been knocked off its back.

Romero had managed to adept dodge over the tail just in time while the others ended up getting knocked off. He tightened his grip on his twin blades, "Tch. I guess it's time for me to be the hero!" He quickly rushed towards one of the many silk cores of the mech and proceeded to unleash a flurry of demon slashes at the core. His eyes glowed a demonic red as his blades unleashed hell upon the mech's core.

"B-Bastard…" The Ace Commander croaked as he looked up just as a massive foot prepared to flatten him. The hunters manning the ballistae were helpless to stop the machine as staggering it with a bolt would only cause the machine to collapse onto the downed hunters. From the looks of things, their fates were sealed. But lucky for them, lady luck was in their side and she so graciously bestowed upon them another chance through the form of a single dual blades hunter furiously hacking away at the mech's core.

"This is for Rowan!" Romero cried out as he ended his combo with a double vertical slash, the result of which manages to break the core and cause the mech to stagger backward.

"Woah!" Rowan exclaimed as he fell off the mech.

The mech rattled and shook before finally collapsing and breaking onto the ground in front of the downed hunters. Moments later, the Ahtal-Ka crawled out of the ground relatively unharmed and downright furious. It spots the downed hunters and prepared to eviscerate them when it was rudely and painfully interrupted with a ballista shot through the torso.

"Secure the wounded while I keep it busy!" commanded the Ace Lancer as the rest of the hunters rushed forward to drag their incapacitated comrades away.

 _And the cycle repeats itself…shit,_ Eris thought as she dragged a groaning Amber away. Being the most knowledgeable in the team in terms of medicine and healing, it was Marku who took up the responsibility of tending to the team's injuries.

"At this rate, we'll never be able to kill it…" He said with an exasperated sigh. Like the rest of the hunters, he was exhausted and in pain. Yet the will and promise to come back home to his family was the only thing keeping him from giving up. Fame and fortune be damned, he just wanted to come back home alive.

Meanwhile, the Ace Lancer continued to furiously pepper the beast with ballista bolts in a heroic attempt at stalling time. Screw the fact that the Ahtal-Ka is blocking most of his shots thanks to its armored abdomen. If he could see the beast shriek in pain as a bolt pierces through its body, then that's all he needed. But eventually, the sound of the ballista clicking marks the end of his supposedly futile attempt.

"Son of a- I need more arrows!"

"We have no more sir!"

"Shit!"

They could only watch as the Ahtal-Ka slowly got up, albeit shakily and shook its head. A part of its crest had been cracked off, its torso littered with holes and wounds from the ballistae and hunter weapons. Its purple eyes glowed a terrifying neon red as it let out its signature shriek once more. The beast then raised its abdomen into the air and fired out strings of its silk.

"What is it doing now?!"

"I got this!"

Haidi moved forward and readied her explosive arrows once more. Just as she takes aim, the Ahtal-Ka makes an unexpected move. In one swift move, the monster pulled out a massive Dragonator out of the ground using its silk and launched it at the huntress like a spear. Before Haidi could react, the Dragonator effortlessly impales her completely through with enough force to pin her body to the arena walls.

"HAIDI!" Arthur screamed out in horror as he watched his wife get impaled before his very eyes.

"D-Damn it…" Haidi choked out as she grasped the spear in her torso in a futile attempt to pull it out. She screamed out in agony as she desperately tried to pull it out of her. However, the copious amount of blood dripping off her body was a clear indicator of her impending fate. Before the hunters could recover from the shock of Haidi's swift demise, the Ahtal-Ka had already begun preparing its next attack. This time, it opted for another large concrete block atop its body, which it will inevitably use to crush the hunters. And it will soon be able to accomplish that…

"AAAAAAAARGH!"

A loud, agonizing howl permeated throughout the arena. Suddenly, a figure whizzed past the hunters. It came as no surprise that it was a rage-filled Arthur, whose mind was clouded with thoughts of vengeance. He dragged his sword across the ground, causing sparks to fly as he prepared to hit the beast with a powerful attack.

"Wait a minute! Arthur!" The Ace Lancer called out, only for his calls to be ignored.

The creature growled tauntingly at the approaching hunter as it poised itself.

"I'LL KILL YOU! DIE, DIE!" was what Arthur constantly cried out as he got closer to the beast. The Ahtal-Ka however, remained unfazed. It remained horrifyingly calm…

"YOU WILL- "

SPLAT!

"NOOO!"

Eris could only grit her teeth at the sight before her. _Both of you were fools…And you both paid the price._ She averted her eyes from the blood splattered concrete block in front of them and unsheathed carving knife. Her only remaining weapon…if you could even call it one. She threw her fractured helmet onto the ground and poised herself, knife in one hand.

"Tch. How the hell did it come to this…" Beside her, Rowan clicked his tongue. She noticed that his helmet was missing. His face was all beaten up and bloody and blood dripped from his body.

"My brother and I only accepted this job because we wanted to make our mother proud. Guess we're going to have a much earlier reunion than expected." He looked around the arena. "My brother is nowhere to be found. Heh, guess we're really fucked after all."

Behind her, Diana and Reyba limped their way towards Eris' other side.

"Never thought that I would eventually die here in the Old World. Heh, what a surprise." Reyba said with a weak grin. Her Kinsect was nowhere to be found and her strawberry blonde hair was an unkempt mess.

"Killed by a giant bug. Doesn't sound too bad if you ask me." Diana added as she patted Reyba on the back, causing the huntress to wince.

Amber supported a half-conscious Jason on her shoulder while she herself bled from her forehead. Johann remained unconscious behind them, his old age and more fragile body rendering him weaker and unable to handle excessive amounts of injuries.

Behind them, the remaining gunners on the team collapsed onto their knees. Despite maintaining the least injuries compared to the rest of the team, the gunners were unable to be of any more use due to them running out of ammunition.

The famed Fated Four, famous for their impeccable teamwork was too exhausted and injured to continue the fight. Their leader, Hilda took one last chug of her last potion as she tightly grasped her hammer. Caesar, their heaviest hitter stood and one of the physically strongest hunters in the Old World was reduced to a beaten, bloody man whose armor was so badly damaged that bits of his shirt underneath could be seen. Pip, their Felyne supporter let out another desperate Cheer Horn to strengthen the hunters but found himself too exhausted to continue further.

"Attack!" The Ace Commander shouted as the hunters begin their final, desperate assault at the beast. The Ahtal-Ka hissed at the hunters before raising its abdomen and firing numerous shots of golden silk at the hunters. Unable to dodge them in time, almost all the hunters were once again immediately ensnared in the beast's powerful silk. This time, however, they lacked the strength to break free. While the rest of the hunters succumbed to their fate, two hunters refused to back down. Sustaining the least serious injuries as a Blademaster, Eris furiously began cutting at the silk using her carving knife. Nearby, Caesar writhed and struggle with all his might. Soon, they both broke free of their silk shackles… just in time before the Ahtal-Ka pulled at the strings holding the hunters together. Before they could realize what was happening, the ensnared hunters were lifted into the air and left to dangle helplessly.

Seeing his comrades in such a state, Caesar broke into a furious rush at the monster. As he drew closer, the monster fired a shot of silk at the ground below him and pulled out a large concrete block with such force that it trips Caesar mid-rush. As soon as the hunter stood up, the Ahtal-Ka forcefully swung the block horizontally towards the hunter. Caesar immediately stopped to block the attack with his Greatsword.

"Shit- "WACK!

He was easily sent flying a considerable distance away before crashing violently against the arena walls. He didn't get up this time.

Seeing the hopelessness of the situation, Eris collapsed onto her knees. She glanced around the area. Above her, the elite caravan of hunters dangled helplessly. Around her, laid five bodies. Three were dead, one was unconscious, and the other was on the verge of dying. _I didn't sign up for this shit…_

She thought to herself, where did they go wrong? Images flashed through her head as she began to envision things that weren't there. She saw herself on her knees, completely broken as the machine towered over her. _Forgive me, Siegfried…I won't be returning to you alive._ As she recalled her experiences with the fiery redhead, she found herself on the verge of tears. _Me? Eris the Ice Queen crying? Bullshit…_ She remembered the first time she met the man, how they argued and bantered and the following battle that ensued. She then recalled how they grew closer over the following month, going on quests and hunting trips together. Most importantly, she remembered the first night they spent together. As she lamented over these things, the Ahtal-Ka had already moved closer. It stood over her, staring at her with its purple eyes. It hissed and raised its claws as it prepared to end the huntresses' life with a single slash. Eris looked up and saw gold. She grinned weakly and muttered out her two last words.

"Fuck you, "she uttered as the beast brought its claws down on her…

Except it never came.

A pained shriek echoed throughout the arena.

She opened her eyes and saw the monster backing away as unknown projectiles pierced through its body, splattering blood everywhere.

"…" She looked up…and saw a ship. A dragon ship to be exact.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Are you trying to kill her?! Or anyone else for that matter?!"  
The Caravaneer patted Siegfried's back, "Don't worry. This man here knows what he's doing." The Caravaneer grinned at the man currently manning the ballista. The man simply stayed silent and continued to fire bolts at the Ahtal-Ka with perfect accuracy.

Siegfried glared at him, "He nearly hit Eris!"

"But he saved her, didn't he?"

"Tch. Still, don't trust him."

Siegfried walked up to the edge of the ship, "Move the ship closer, "he said as he prepared to jump down onto the arena. The ship docked right above one of the broken structures. Taking a deep breath, Siegfried dropped down and landed with a thud onto the structure below. He briefly glanced around and noticed all the supplies scattered around him.

 _This must be their camp…_ He exited the structure and out towards the open arena. He jumped down and immediately rushed towards Eris' side while the Ahtal-Ka is kept busy by the ballista shots.

He bent down and shook her shoulders, "Hey, snap out of it!" Eris remained completely still on her knees, her eyes looked completely empty and soulless, almost as if she had given up on life. Siegfried took off his helmet, cupped her cheek and wiped the blood off her face.

"Are you alright? It's me, Siegfried."

Moments later, her eyes returned to their beautiful amber color. "S-Siegfried?" she muttered out softly. In response, Siegfried breathed a sigh of relief and embraced her gently.

"Thank goodness…I came here on time."

He felt the huntress in his arms return the embrace, albeit weakly. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. It's my fault for being so reckless before and making you do this alone. If anything, I deserve a punch to the face for that."

She pulled away and pressed her forehead against his, "You bet you do," Eris said with a beautiful smile.

They stayed in that embrace for another moment before the sounds of shrieking nearby caused them to separate. Now focusing his attention on the monster, Siegfried poised himself, weapon at the ready. To his surprise, the beast was still alive.

The Ahtal-Ka limped away, hissing and whimpering as it crawled towards the edge of the arena. It quickly crawled underground and promptly disappeared.

"The hell?"

"No, no! Siegfried it's going to- "

Suddenly the ground shook violently. Siegfried watched as this massive machine rose from the ground in such a spectacular and terrifying fashion. Around them, a massive sandstorm brewed as soon as the machine rose from the ground.

"What the hell…"

"That's it's a secret weapon. It's what it has been using to attack and destroy fortresses around Minegarde." Eris forced herself to stand up. "Our weapons are useless against it. The only way to take it down is to target the yellow core on top of it. But to do that, we must topple it, which is an impossible feat for a single hunter."

Siegfried remained speechless as he watched this machine in all its terrifying glory. Shaking his head to regain concentration, he took out a glass shard from his pocket and waved it at the ship.

The Caravaneer notices Siegfried's signal and grinned, "That's our queue boys! Hit it with all you've got!"

One by one, the crew members of the ship began scrambling for the ballistae and cannons. They aimed the siege weapons at the monster.

"FIRE!"

Eris watched as the dragon ship began bombarding the mech with a combination of cannon and ballista shots. The mech reeled back as it began to succumb to the oppressive fire, the bits and pieces of its structure quickly crumbling and falling off. The bombardment continued to last for minutes before eventually, the ship ran out of ammunition. But the results were worth it. The mech shook and crumbled before eventually completely breaking apart in a spectacular fashion. Moments later, the grievously wounded Ahtal-Ka crawled out from the ground. It collapsed and remained in its spot as blood began to pool around it. Eris noticed her sword still lodged onto its back.

"Looks like I wasn't needed after all." Siegfried extended his hand to Eris, who smiled and took his hand as he helped her up. She hugged his side as he walked towards the dying monster.

"I'll let you do the honors."

The Ahtal-Ka desperately tried to crawl away, but Siegfried promptly beat her to it, promptly slicing the monster's wounded legs clean off. The monster screeched in pain and tried to claw at Siegfried. But the hunter simply sliced off its claws too. As the beast twitched in its spot, Eris moved on top of the monster's back and grasped the hilt of her sword. With her remaining strength, she pulls out the blade, eliciting yet another pained shriek from the beast. She stepped onto its neck and raised her sword, pointing its blade downwards and aiming it directly at its head.

"…" She said no words as she swiftly and mercilessly brought down her blade onto the monster's head, impaling it completely through and causing the beast underneath to squirm and writhe in agony. To make sure that it dies this time, Eris gripped her sword tightly and proceeded to ruthlessly drag the blade across its head vertically. Only seconds later did the beast finally stop moving as it drew it last bloody breath before going silent.

"You did it," Siegfried told her. But his tone was anything but joyful. One glance at the area around them and you could tell that this mission was anything but successful. Sure, they killed the monster, but at what cost? Three dead and the rest incapacitated. It was only because of the ship's last-minute intervention that the beast was finally taken down. No, it wasn't the collaborative work of the hunters that brought the beast down. The sheer fact that they had technically failed their duty was a huge blow to their egos.

"We won…didn't we?" Eris finally said after a minute of silence. She didn't look the least bit happy.

"Yeah, we did."

She smiled and pulled her sword out of the monster. Throwing her sword onto the ground, she walked towards him leaned against Siegfried, who wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on her head and smelled her hair, inhaling her scent.

It smelled of blood.

Ignoring everything around them, the couple closed their eyes and basked in each other's presence, not paying heed to the ship docking behind them as the crew members rushed to rescue the hunters and treat their wounds.

"Bring them onto the ship ASAP!"

"Sir, what about the bodies?"

"…We bring them too."

The Hero glanced at Siegfried and Eris, who appeared to be lost in their world. The Hero merely chuckled and walked towards the Ahtal-Ka's corpse. The Hero kneeled down and stared at the corpse, prompting The Hero's Felyne companion to look at its master curiously. The Hero simply sighed and walked away as a group of men proceeded to haul the corpse onto the ship. For these hunters, luck was definitely not on their side.

* * *

Coming back home, the hunters were revered by everyone. The people considered them legends, a ragtag team of hunters who practically saved the Guild from destruction. Each and every one of the remaining hunters received much praise. Everyone was happy…all except the hunters themselves. They felt that they didn't deserve all this praise. Yet, they couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't hard to imagine what they felt inside as the Guild congratulated them and held a celebration on their behalf. Soon, news of their feats spread across the Old and New World. The fame and fortune they were promised, was soon granted. But all this, for what cost?

After the death of the Ace Cadet, the Ace Hunters had drifted apart. They were still a team, but no longer was their bond as strong as before. The Ace Commander devoted all of his efforts into his work as a Guild Knight, turning him into a cold and ruthless executioner and hunter. This put a damper on his relationship with his team, who don't even know what kind of man Lionel has become now.

Jason and Amber continued their work as hunters but without Johann, who had retired weeks later. He passes away peacefully on his bed at the age of 76. However, months later Amber vanishes from the Guild, and nobody has ever seen her since then.

Marku safely returned home to his family and decided to take a break from hunting for a while. The horrors that he had witnessed during the battle now haunt him every night.

Diana, like the Ace Commander, devoted her time to training and increasing her rank. Only months later did she eventually become one of the highest-ranking hunters in the guild, surpassing Siegfried and Eris.

Reyba returned home to the New World and has not been heard of ever since.

Romero, who had "disappeared" during the battle was found to be alive but injured. He and Diana had grown closer weeks later, but their relationship fell apart due to Diana's devotion to ranking up and Romero's own insecurities. He now wanders around Minegarde, and his current whereabouts are unknown.

Rowan, on the other hand, had settled down with Hilda, who after months of dating had accepted his marriage proposal. They now live in a home in Kokoto with two kids. Hilda had since retired from hunting to pursue a life of a housewife.

The rest of the Fated Four remained together, though they were now reduced to a team of three. They still remained a powerful team of hunters and would occasionally visit their ex-leader for lunch and dinner. Caesar is also revealed to be a Wyverian, which explains his extraordinary physical strength.

As for Siegfried and Eris, they had promptly disappeared after the celebration party. Oddly enough, Dr. Althalos too went missing at the same time. Nobody knew where they went. There were many speculations as to where the legendary duo (that was said to have delivered the finishing blow to the Ahtal-Ka) went. Nobody knew. Until today, their current whereabouts remain an unsolved mystery that not even the Guild knows about. Some say that they had settled down somewhere and raised a family. Others say that they were tragically killed while on a hunt by a powerful monster.

Nobody knew for certain, but until then, the legend of the team of hunters who defeated a living fortress would live on for generations. A legend that only those part of it, knew the truth. A legend built upon a mountain of lies.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Many months later in the village of Cathar…_

A woman carrying a small bag greeted the owner of the grocery shop.

"What would you like to buy this time?" the owner of the shop said with a smile.

The woman spoke, "Well, I guess I'll be taking this and this and that."

The shopkeeper's eyebrow rose, "Oh? These? Aren't these for- "

"Yes, they are. We've been trying for over a month now so it can't hurt to be prepared."

"Ah yes I agree. I wish both you and your husband good luck."

The woman paid for the items and walked away. Behind her, the shopkeeper called out, "Tell us when it happens alright? Our elder happens to know a thing or two about human childbirth!"

"I will!" responded the woman.

The woman made a quick stop at Cathar's watchtower. "Hey!"

The guard looked down to find a familiar woman calling for him, "Oh it's you. Here." The guard tossed her a small paper folded into a scroll. She unfolded it and read its contents. She smiled at what she read. This paper was a mini written report on what's happening just outside the village gates. This was how she kept tabs on when her husband returns from his scouting trips. From this paper, it seems that her husband has already entered the gates and is currently making some extra preparations in the gate camp before entering the village via the bridge.

"Thank you!"

"Any time misses."

The woman made her way towards a medium sized two-story house towards the edge of the village. She unlocked the gate and entered the large front yard of her house. Nearby, large wooden training dummies stood still, waiting to be used. She opened the door and entered the rather spacious home. She passed by a framed photo of a handsome man and a beautiful woman in traditional wedding attire, with the woman clinging onto the man's right arm. Both had smiles on their faces.

She settled down her groceries on the kitchen table before opening the fridge to prepare for lunch. Just as she took out the meat, she heard the sound of the door opening. Straightening her ponytail, the woman moved to greet her husband. A man wearing a fur leather coat entered the house.

"Welcome home," the woman said as she took off his fur coat.

The man fixed his eyepatch as he stretched a bit before speaking, "Did ya miss me?"

The woman smirked, "Not even the slightest bit."

"Good me neither, "the man replied with a smirk as he closed the door behind him.

…

 **And there you have it, everyone. The final chapter of Fire and Ice. I want to take this opportunity to once again thank you all readers for clicking on this story in the selection screen. I can't stress how happy I am that people are taking notice of my stories. I'm definitely not the best writer out there, but damn do I enjoy writing. I thought because of that, I could write a story about one of my all-time favorite games. This is the resultant product.**

 **I also want to apologize for those who allowed me to use their OCs. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to satisfy you with the way I wrote them. It was an experimental thing that I hoped I could be able to work with so once again, sorry if I didn't write your OCs well enough.**

 **I admit, the final battle may not be written well, but I promise you, readers, I will try to improve the next time I write. In fact, I've already begun drafting the sequel to this one.**

 **Once again, I thank you all for taking the chance to check out this story I wrote. I hope you all enjoyed it! See you next time. Kaien out.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Note: This chapter doubles as both an epilogue for this story and the prologue for its sequel that I'm currently drafting.**

 **Epilogue**

* * *

 **Many years later…**

"Don't wander off too far now."

"Understood mother."

The young girl of eleven waved back at her mother before she ran off to play with her friends. The girl had back length pink hair and rather princess like features; it was a genetic trait inherited from her mother.

I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid…thought the mother as a gust of wind blew her hair. She was a beautiful woman for her age, with her long silvery white hair tied in a ponytail and a regal queen like complexion. Yet despite this, she and her husband lived a rather humble and modest life here in the sky village of Cathar. The village itself is an isolated community inhabited by Wyverians. She and her husband chose to settle down here in peace as the Wyverians welcomed them with open arms.

"I wonder what time he's coming back…Oh well, he's always late anyway," she muttered to herself as she walked back to their quaint home on the edge of the village.

…

"Hey, its Minerva! She's come to play with us again!"

A group of Wyverian children cheerfully waved at the pink haired human girl making her way towards them. To her parent's relief, the Wyverian children accepted their daughter whole-heartedly and it was even made better by the fact that a few were willing to become her close friends. Her parents were also aware that Wyverians aged differently compared to humans, leading them to entrust their daughter's safety to the much older, but still youthful Wyverian children.

"Where's Ajax?" Minerva asked.

A Wyverian child with a small mohawk shrugged, "I don't know."

"You're always unaware of things Herc. Don't tell me you forgot that today was Mom's birthday!" said a Wyverian girl with braided hair.

"Shut up Aurora!"

Minerva sighed. These two siblings were always bickering like these, though it never got serious. A third Wyverian child with short black hair shook his head in response to their antics.

"Not again…"

Minerva crossed her arms, "What did you expect Rom?"

"Sorry, I'm late. Mom held me back to do some chores," interrupted another Wyverian child as he sprinted towards them. He had short and slightly spiky brown hair.

"Ajax."

"Minerva. I see that you're doing fine."

"Yes, thank you for your concern."

"Good."

Ajax was the oldest among them, which also makes him the most mature and wise. Minerva's parents chose him as their daughter's guardian friend when he was just a little boy and she was just a new-born. Since then, he has devoted himself to protecting her from any kind of harm, as well as teaching and lecturing her on many things. He was effectively an older brother to her.

"If you two are done arguing, why don't we get down to business?"

Rom and Aurora immediately ceased their fighting and bowed down apologetically to Ajax.

"I told you many times, don't do that. I'm not an adult…yet."

"Force of habit." They said in unison.

The four of them then chuckled. Moments like these were always welcome as it is a sign of the bond of friendship, they shared with one another. Even with a human in their small circle of friends, nothing has changed between them.

"So, what do guys want to play?" asked Herc.

"…Hide and Seek?" suggested Aurora.

Minerva brushed a strand of hair off her face, "I'd rather not. The last time we played that, Herc got stuck in that crevice between the rocks near the edge of the village. I had to ask Father to break open the stone and pull you out! Come to think of it, how did you even get inside it in the first place?"

"I…can't remember," Herc said rubbing his temple.

"Chase?" Minerva suggested.

Aurora pouted, "Please no. Whenever we play that, you always end up evading everyone or catching everyone. It's not fair!"

"Can't help it if my both my parents are hunters…"

"Speaking of hunters, where is your dad anyway?" wondered Ajax.

"He's off hunting again. He'll be back in a few hours."

"I see…Oh, how about we practice sparring instead?"

Rom held his chin in thought, "Sparring huh? I guess I do need to polish my sword skills…"

"Let's do that!" chirped Aurora.

"Fine by me," Herc said nodding his head.

...

Minerva's mother was busy preparing lunch when her daughter enters their house.

"You're back already?"

"No. I just need to get my sword, we're gonna spar again." Minerva said as she headed straight for her room.

"I see."

She ran up the stairs and into her room. She pushed the door open, revealing her rather large bedroom. Despite being the only child, her parents were generous enough to give her a big bedroom all to herself. Numerous memorabilia from her hunting trips with her parents littered the room, from monster parts, remnants of the past civilization, and even a few souvenirs from their trips to different places.

It was a collector's dream if you can call it that.

But she didn't come here to reminiscence the past. Her object of interest was leaning on the wall near her bed. A short sword, a gift from her parents and her sparring weapon. She quickly grabbed it and rushed back down the stairs.

"Don't forget to come home for lunch," her mother reminded her.

"Alright, mother. Bye!"

…

 _Some hours later…_

"Ah, you've returned. Come, lunch is ready."

Minerva nodded in exhaustion as she sat down on the dining table chair. Her mother laid out the plates in front of her as she took a seat.

She looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, "Looks like your father will be coming late again."

"Why is father always coming home late?"

"…It's something you're too young to understand. Now hush and eat your food, Minerva."

"Understood…" Minerva muttered as she dug in. Today's meal consists of two helpings of seasoned rice, two large pieces of Aptonoth steak, and a large bowl of soup. It was meal fit for a hunter, especially for the daughter the king and queen of hunting.

The mother and daughter scarfed down the meal in less than half an hour. They then decided to spend the rest of the day lounging about in the house before eating dinner.

Hours later, the clock struck 8:30.

As Minerva was getting ready to head to bed, her mother spoke, "Tomorrow, I and your father will be taking you somewhere that might just interest you."

"Alright, thanks, mother. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

It was nearly 10:00 before the woman heard the sound of the door clicking open. The door slowly opens as an armored figure enters the house.

"You're late…again. And I take it that you ate out in the field already?" The mother said coldly, not even turning her attention away from the food she was preparing.

"Yes, and sorry for being late…again. I had a run-in with some really unpleasant folk. Bastards forced me to camp out for the entire evening before I was able to escape."

"And by unpleasant folk you mean- "

"Yes."

"And here we thought staying in Cathar would yield better results…Anyway, how did the initial hunt go?" she said as she began plating.

The armored figure took off his helmet, revealing a middle-aged man with medium length fiery red hair. He had a scar running across his cheek and another one over his left eye. A black eyepatch adorned his right eye. "Nothing new. As per usual, monsters here are rather weak for my taste." He took off his fur leather coat and armour and took a seat on one of the chairs situated around the dining table.

"You should come with me. Take a break from this and go hunting with me. Just the two of us, like the old days."

"Dear, are you perhaps asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe…Well, what do you say?"

"I'll gladly take you up on your offer. Of course, I'll only be there to make sure you don't die a tragic death because I'm fairly certain that funeral fees would be quite costly."

"Woman, aren't you forgetting that I saved your life back then?"

"And aren't you forgetting that it was I who always had to treat your wounds every time you do something stupid? Without the doctor around, I had to study medicine so that you don't die a painful death."

"…Damn it." The man muttered in defeat, as the woman smiled triumphantly before going back to add the final touches to their dinner.

"…How's our daughter?" the man said after a few moments of silence.

"As obedient as ever. She has always been a good girl…courtesy of me of course." His wife says as she hands him his dinner.

"Ah, thanks." He immediately digs right into it, scarfing down everything quickly. His wife watches him intently as he bites into a large piece of steak.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong with watching my beloved husband eat is there?"

He stopped eating, "That's odd. The Eris I know would never once admit that she loved me…"

"I can say the same to you, Siegfried Montague."

"Don't forget, you're a Montague too."

They briefly chuckled. Despite being married and producing a daughter in the process, never once had the two of them said 'I love you' to each other. They simply didn't need to. Besides, there were clearly other ways to show your love to someone…

"You can head on off to bed now. I'll wash the rest of the dishes once I'm done."

Eris had a smug smile on her face, "My, how thoughtful of you."

She walked over to her husband and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Don't take too long now. The bed feels empty without you."

In response, Siegfried wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, pulled her close, and mashed their lips together, eliciting a small yelp from her. She gasped as she planted her hands on his chest, gripping the hem of his shirt tightly. He kissed her deeply as she moaned freely into his mouth. They stayed like this for about a full minute before they separated for air.

"What was that for?"

"I just felt like it. Nothing wrong with wanting to kiss my beloved wife is there?"

"Pervert," Eris says smirking.

"Guilty…as always."

They were about to lean in again when familiar footsteps could be heard coming from upstairs.

"Father, you're here…And what are you two doing?"

Her parents quickly separated and brushed the invisible dust off their bodies. "Nothing... However, young lady what are you doing still awake?" Siegfried asks his daughter.

"Sorry. But when I heard you come home, I just had to wake up."

"Aww, do you miss your father that much?"

"Sorry old man but I didn't wake up simply because I missed you."

Siegfried's shoulders drooped, and he looked at the ground in disappointment, "I'm only thirty-seven…" he muttered.

Eris chuckled. She somewhat felt proud of her daughter for inheriting both her parent's blunt personalities and sharp tongues. That and she and her daughter were essentially partners in crime when it comes to taking shots at her husband. "We both are dear. Now, what is it that you wanted?"

"Alright…" She took a deep breath. "Father, mother… in three years I'll be fourteen."

"And?"

"It is already an appropriate age for many things."

Siegfried grew suspicious, "Your point?" _She better not be talking about that thing!_

"Young children enter the Hunter's Academy at that age."

"Oh…"

He looked at his wife, who shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that."

"What, why? What's wrong with wanting to train under the best?"

"Aren't you forgetting that I and your mother were the ones who saved the Guild? That should qualify us as the best already."

"I know. But I don't want just that. Training under you and mother is not enough."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I want to expand my skills even further with different methods. I want to master different styles of hunting, so I could be the best…like you two – perhaps even surpass you both. But I can't achieve that if I'm cooped up here in Cathar."

"…"

"So, please. Enroll me there. I'll graduate and make you both proud, I swear on it."

Her father smiled softly, "We're already proud of you Minerva, but…we simply just can't let you leave the safety of this village."

"Then tell me why. What are you trying to protect me from?"

He shook his head, "You're too young to understand."

Minerva snapped, "You always say that! Stop hiding things from me, I'm your daughter for fuck's sake!"

"Minerva, watch your language young lady! That's no way to speak to your father!" Eris scolded her daughter.

"…Understood mother." She stomped up the stairs and shut the door to her room.

Siegfried rubbed his temple, "God, what's with her?"

"…I think it's time we told her."

"What? No, she can't. I don't want to rope her into this. It's too dangerous."

Eris looked at her husband, "We're a family, and she's our daughter. I think it's only fair for her to understand the situation we're currently facing."

"Don't tell me you're siding with her?"

"I'm not siding with her, or anyone for that matter. I'm simply a mother worried for her daughter's wellbeing and future. And you should be too."

"…"

"Dear, we can handle this. As a family. Isn't this what you've been training her for? To be independent and to be able to defend herself when the time comes, is it not?"

"…"

"Hmm?"

"…F-Fine. But we wait until she's fourteen."

"Good. I knew you would agree with me."

He sighed, "Sometimes I wonder if you are still the Eris the Ice Queen, I knew ten years ago…"

Eris walked towards their bedroom on the first floor, "People change over the years Sieg. As your wife and mother of our only daughter, there are some things that just have to change."

"I guess you're right…"

"Now, you better hurry up now or else you're sleeping on the couch."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

 **And that marks the end of this fic! But wait, there's more! A sequel is already in the works so for those who liked it, well you're going to have to wait.**

 **Please review and share your thoughts on my first attempt at a proper piece of fiction. I sincerely hope that I managed to make it worth your while. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
